The Jump - Fuyuki City
by BrandonianKnight
Summary: A bored boy and a bored goddess meet; with a whole Multiverse under her control, can Jump alleviate both her and the boy's boredom? And when thrown into Fuyuki City during the fire, taking the place of Emiya Shirou, can the boy survive and become the strongest magus possible before the Grail War strikes? The answer is... probably not. But he'll still try!
1. Chapter 1 - The Jump

"'Any world... Give me time, and I could break it.' Didn't you say that, boya?"

Everything was tinged blue; the world had halted. The sounds of bird, silent; the chatter of my classmates, gone. In this blue world, it was just me and her.

She was standing in front of me in that white and red sundress, leaning over my desk and smiling wide, her eyes alight with excitement.

"I want to put that kind of confidence to the test. Would you like to play a game?"

I paused, looking around. Time was... Frozen.

"Toki wo Tomare," I muttered. "Who are you?"

She grinned, staring at me with cerulean eyes.

"Just a bored girl with certain... Gifts. You can call me Jump. So, how about it?"

I smiled a little.

"Explain the game to me, and I'll think about it."

She nodded, and began...

* * *

Jump, an incredibly powerful force of existence that can move between worlds of the Multiverse. If so inclined, she could bring other beings along for the ride, dropping them into worlds that could be drastically different from the world they come from.

Such a powerful force, capable of nearly anything she wishes, has only one problem.

Boredom.

So, in one small section of one small world, in one small speck of a universe, which isn't even a speck in the grand scheme of the Multiverse, Jump decided to have some fun.

Thus, was birthed The Grand Game, or GG.

The rules of GG are simple. Get thrown into another world, one of fiction. Your job is simply to make to the end of the story. Where that end is will vary depending on the story. Maybe it's only a few short hours away; or maybe even ten years will pass before you leave.

Make to The End, and you win whatever you got from that world... Within limits, of course. Then, you move on to another world, where the trouble may get better, or get much, much worse.

Fail, and you get nothing from that world, and the game ends. You retain your previous winnings, but you return to your life as a mortal, changed though it may be by what you have experienced and gained.

This is the story of one Grand Game, and one's first foray into the great and infinite Multiverse.

* * *

"Character Creation," I read aloud. "Alright, I can deal."

In front of me, there was a drop-down menu. Of course, it can hardly be called a menu with only one button, but whatever.

I reached out, tapping it softly and was rewarded by a light *ping* and a transition.

Three large screens appeared; one at each side, and one in front of me. Behind me, a pale door with the red words "RETURN" emblazoned upon it.

Well, time to read.

"World One: The Elemental Nations.

Difficulty Rating: ~5/10.

The End: Defeat the Final Boss."

"World Two: Fuyuki City.

Difficulty Rating: ~7/10.

The End: Survive to Story's Finish."

"World Three: Shin Tokyo.

Difficulty Rating: ~3/10.

The End: See the Plan's completion."

"...Huh. I did say any world, didn't I?"

I smiled slightly.

This world... Ask anyone, they'll agree.

It's boring. This... It's a chance to see something bigger, better; something _interesting_.

"I ain't no wuss," I muttered to myself, reaching ahead. "The highest rewards come from the highest difficulty."

And, with that, I tapped World Two. A faint feeling of nausea overtook me, and black spread throughout my vision.

"Heaven or Hell," I said with a grin. "Let's rock..."

And then, I was unconscious.

* * *

In countless worlds, there is and was a child. He walked through the fires of Hell, never stopping for others; never slowing his steps.

In countless worlds, this child would find salvation; he would live, be saved, and save in turn.

This is not one of those worlds.

A single misstep; the child stumbled, and he slowed for a moment, turning slightly to the side almost imperceptibly.

But, as he moved forward, the turn became obvious; its effects, clear after some uncountable number of units of passing time.

Sixteen seconds late.

That's the difference between this world, and countless others.

Kiritsugu Emiya found the boy sixteen seconds after death.

And yet, this world was, therefore, perfect for the Grand Game.

A husk; the recently dead, now a vessel.

This boy; this Emiya Shirou, would live on in countless worlds, saving as best he could, striving for unattainable ideals.

In this world, however, as pain seared what should be dead flesh, the boy's eyelids, burned black, still managed to open, and see the smile of a man who had succeeded in saving at least one, single person...

" _So that's what... Salvation looks like, huh?"_ the boy thought idly, his mind numb from the searing agony. _"That's... Not such a bad look..."_

A light, holy and unmatched in any realm, began to shine, and the pain dulled.

Darkness seeped into the edges of his vision, and he realized it was time.

His journey of 1000 steps had begun... But the second step would have to wait, for now.

Now... Was definitely, a time to sleep...

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so this is basically just a random One-Shot that might go further, but probably won't. The plot is exactly what it looks like; a Self-Insert story with a character whose entire goal in this life is to become the greatest Mary Sue and be stupid strong. It's inspired by the Jumpchain CYOA series, but, if continued, will take pretty much nothing from it other than the girl Jump.**

 **Anyway, if you're interested in seeing more, comment, I guess? I might do more. If you're not interested, you can flame and/or read something better.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Everyday Life in Fuyuki

An unfamiliar ceiling greeted me as I opened my eyes. White and tiled, and smelling clean- no, sterile.

I was surprised, for a moment. This was not my bed; those were not my walls. However, that moment passed and the surprise faded as I began to remember.

"J... Ju-mp..."

I winced as I spoke. My throat was raw and dry, like I'd gone days without a single drink of water.

I turned my head to the side, looking now at more than just the walls. More beds than I could count were lined up, and on each one was a person... If some could still be called that.

Flesh, peeling; pus, oozing. Blisters, some burst and some still full, adorned some of the bedridden, covering their skin. They were lucky.

Some looked like they were not even human, as if they clung to life by a thread thinning every second. They looked like death had come, but left halfway through the job.

And yet, the smell was not there. I could not smell pus, nor scorched flesh; only the thick, overpowering stench of hospital sterility.

Everyone has survived Hell, and walked out looking the part, yet nothing is 'ill' in this room. None are moaning; none are in pain. They are resting, nothing more.

Consciously, I knew that the IV bags were slowly pumping morphine into their veins. I knew it was an artificial silence that should be taken up by screams.

And yet, on a deeper level, I knew the truth.

Everyone in this room was here, because they had been saved.

I looked to the other side, seeing through the window separated from me by only a single bed.

The sky is such a beautiful blue today. Not even a wisp of smoke can be seen; no proof that anything wrong had ever happened.

According to the doctors, when they came in, this is not the first time I woke up. Apparently, I had already held a discussion about what happened with the doctor. I had even greeted the nurse 17 times now, without realizing I had done it before.

After a few days, I was sure of my... Lucidity, I think the word was. As time went on, they lowered my morphine dosage, but as they did, my memories of my own life grew hazier and hazier.

What scared me the most of all wan't that, though. It was that I seemed more concerned with losing my admittedly expansive vocabulary.

That terrified me. Why wasn't I afraid of losing my memories? Of losing myself?

And why could I keep hearing that sound? A single word, reverberating in my mind?

Salvation.

When the day came that my bandages were removed, the sound hadn't faded. It only seemed to grow louder, and as a man walked into the room with the doctor, it heightened to a scream.

His hair was dark and mussed, like he hadn't combed it in months. His face was dirty and unshaven, and his eyes looked almost... Hollow.

However, the corners of his lips were slightly upturned, revealing a light smile that reminded me of an older brother.

"Hello. You must be Shirou-kun."

His voice was... Familiar; I was suspicious of it, but it was soft, even kind.

"I'll ask you directly."

I turned to the doctor with my body, but my eyes didn't leave the man.

"Which would prefer; being sent to an orphanage, or being adopted by this man you've never seen before?"

Ah... That's an odd question.

The answer is clearly -.

Wh-t?

My-

SALVATION.

I winced, unable to suppress the sound.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked.

"I..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I raised my hand, and pointed to the unkempt man.

The doctor nodded with a sigh.

"I'll get the paperwork now."

As the doctor left, the man smiled; the sound was silent, then.

"Alright. Get ready quickly then. You should get used to your new place as fast as you can."

He quickly started packing my... Stuff. There wasn't much there; just a single change of clothes delivered by the nurse.

Somehow, he managed to make packing a pair of pants look sloppy.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

My breathing hitched. Why did this...?

His voice was lighthearted as he looked up from the tossed-together clothes, looking at me.

"Yeah. To start with...

"I'm a magus."

And suddenly, it sounded like glass shattering in my ears.

Memories, fuzzy and warped, slamming into my mind with a single cry:

 **SALVATION.**

I sat there for several moments, quiet – trying to regain control.

Eventually, I smiled and looked up.

"That's pretty cool, old man."

He laughed, and his hollow eyes seemed to attain life, if only for a moment.

Since that day, he's raised me. I remember every moment of that day clearly, as if no time had passed; I could count the number of times I heard that voice.

Yet, in the days after, it became hazier.

But more than anything else, I remember it.

When he had laughed, it had gone silent.

For my father, Emiya Kiritsugu, that could've been the happiest day of his life.

That, in itself... Was a form of Salvation.

* * *

...Ah, I was dreaming again. Though, are they still called dreams if they're only memories playing on repeat?

I could see myself standing there in front of papa. It was the moment he accepted me as his apprentice.

Another vision appeared. It was papa again, leaving with a briefcase in hand. He was leaving to 'travel the world,' he said. Only, I remember the truth.

There were times he was gone for less than a month, and times where he was gone for more than half a year. With him and myself being the only ones living there, it became...

...Something. The words escape me. Again.

I remember loneliness, but so too do I remember its bane; I remember the stories papa would bring back, talking about the dreams he chased. He was like a kid, sometimes.

It was that childishness that made me wish to become more... Independent, I suppose. I wanted to be like him so much, but as I watched my ever-dreaming father...

Well, I suppose I wanted to be more reliable than him.

...Heh... Talk about pathetic, right...?

* * *

 **January 31** **st**

A low, creaking sound broke me from my sleep. My eyes snapped open and I launched myself to my feet.

Light began to shine into the room, functionally blinding me.

"U-Um... Senpai? Are you awake?"

The cold, morning air brushes against my skin.

"Ah; Sakura." I grinned, waiting for my eyes to refocus. "Good morning."

I didn't have to wait long, because Sakura's brilliant smile greeted me soon. "Good morning to you, Senpai."

I tilted my head to both sides, the small shed amplifying the sound of bones shifting.

"Senpai, Fujimura-sensei will be arriving soon; you still have some time, but she might be displeased if she heard you fell asleep in here again."

I chuckled, nodding.

"Good point. Thanks for waking me up."

Her smile seemed to brighten.

"It's no problem at all. You're usually already awake with breakfast done by now; waking you up like this is a rare thing."

"...Wait, breakfast?" My eyes widened. "Sakura, you didn't..." I trailed off, seeing her smile.

"Don't worry about that, Senpai. I already prepared it."

"Guh-!"

I clutched my chest as if struck by an invisible arrow.

"Ah...! My greatest power, usurped!" I kneeled down in defeat. "You have bested me, Lady Sakura... But my kitchen will be avenged!"

Sakura giggled at my antics, one hand held near her mouth.

"You're so silly in the mornings, Senpai," she said, to which I frowned.

"Ridiculous. I'm silly _all_ the time."

I took a deep breath.

"I'll gonna do my routine before I come in."

She nodded.

"Alright. I'll make sure Fujimura-sensei doesn't eat without you."

With that, she turned and walked towards the main house, a happy smile adorning her lips.

I looked around the shed, letting out a yawn as I did.

"Mn... Fell asleep in the middle of it, huh?"

I ran my hand over the busted stove.

"Ts-!"

I jerked my hand back, hissing.

A piece of the stove must have fractured last night... There was a sharp point to it.

I looked down, seeing a single drop of blood on my finger.

"I can tell _this'll_ be a good day," I muttered sarcastically.

Putting my finger in my mouth, I pulled a spare set of clothes out of a drawer a little ways away.

This... This shed was definitely more 'my room' than my own in the house.

"...Tch. Guess I'll finish with it tonight."

I picked up the stove and moved it over with the rest of the 'new arrivals,' right in front of the VCR.

"...All right!"

With that, I jogged my way to the dojo in the back of the house.

Time for a workout.

* * *

When I finally came to the dining room, I was surprised to see Sakura only just finishing her cooking.

"...Sakura?"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"When you said you already prepared breakfast..."

I could only barely see her face from the angle, but I would swear she was grinning.

"Well, I suppose I may have been exaggerating a little bit."

"...Clever girl. I can't believe I fell for that."

"Don't worry Senpai; it happens to the best of us."

Thankfully, she didn't bring up the fact that I did just this last month to _her_...

If she had, there would've been little to be done to save my wrecked ego.

"I'll set the table then."

"Oh, I'll help with that. I'll load them, and you may bring them out."

...May? I internally scoffed. She's getting more confident in here, it seems.

"I can do both. You've already cooked; it wouldn't be fair to make you do it."

Sakura's lip twitched; suppressing a smirk?

"Ah, but as the head of household, you should simply sit contentedly."

"But what head of house would I be if I left a guest to prepare my food for me?"

"I suppose you would be a poor one," she conceded.

" _Sorry Sakura,"_ I internally muttered, _"But you're a decade too early to out-banter me!"_

"However, then I must ask you to please be a poor host," she continued. "Please allow me to repay you for eating good food all of the time."

I was caught off guard as she bowed her head slightly.

"After all, it is your fault that I can't enjoy such pleasant meals elsewhere. Please take responsibility."

And... Yup. All internal defenses have been crushed. I have been successfully out-bantered...

"Ah... Fine, fine," I said with a sigh. "I'll go and be a failure of a host, then."

"Please do."

Aaaaaand that's another crushing blow.

My head hung low, I took the first loaded plate from her hands, moving quickly to place it on the table.

Sakura...

She's become a lot gutsier over the last few years. I remember when she first came around, she couldn't even banter for a moment before apologizing.

As I took the second plate, I noticed that I was carrying a plate of smoked salmon.

...Plus, she's gotten good enough in the kitchen to even rival me.

I sighed, lamenting over my defeat in not only words, but in cooking.

Truly, this is the worst of days.

A few more minutes pass before everything is ready and everyone is at the table.

"Itadakimasu," Sakura and I chime.

The sound of separating chopsticks prefaces a rather quiet meal.

Ordinarily, it would be a rather loud affair, but the one who usually _causes_ the disturbances is...

"Mm..."

...Reading a newspaper, apparently.

No, wait. She's _pretending_ to read it. She's really staring intently at us.

"Ah, Sakura," I said. "Could you pass me the soy sauce?"

The newspaper twitched.

"Of course, Senpai," she said.

A moment later, I was holding the container. Only, there was a problem...

"Taiga Fujimura," I began slowly. "You _do_ realize the difference in viscosity between soy sauce and oyster sauce, yes?"

She froze like a deer in the headlights.

"H-H-How did you know!?" she said, her eyes wide.

"...Didn't Senpai just say?"

"Why, yes, Sakura." I raised a single eyebrow as I stared down Taiga. "Now, can you tell me how this oyster sauce would have affected the meal, Tiger?"

Taiga flinched.

"U-Um... It... Would have ruined it?"

I smiled softly, nodding. "Correct. And what kind of person ruins a perfectly good meal?"

"A-A bad person?"

"Correct again!" I closed my eyes, still smiling. "And what happens to bad people?"

"They don't get dinner!" Taiga said quickly. "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean it! Don't take dinner away, anything but that!"

I slowly opened my eyes, staring her down all the while.

I let her sweat for a moment, before saying...

"...Oh, fine. I'll let you off the hook this time," I said with a sigh, as doing her a favor. "But you'd better hurry and eat. Students being late for school is one thing, but a late teacher is something entirely different."

Taiga began beaming, grinning widely.

"Thank you, Shirou-chan! Now, time to start grading exams!"

She quickly began shoveling the meal down her gullet before slowly and calmly saying

"The meal was wonderful as always, Sakura."

Then, as a complete juxtaposition from that calmness, she burst away from the table so quickly that I'm surprised she didn't experience whiplash.

"...Sorry Sakura," I said with a chuckle. "Looks like she didn't really take the time to enjoy it or anything."

"It's alright, really," she reassured me. "But... Did you do something to anger her? Taiga never tries to mess with a meal."

"Well..." I paused to think about it. "I... _Might_ have shaped her lunch in the form of a tiger's face."

Sakura blinked once, before she started giggling profusely.

"T-That's really mean, Senpai!" she said between the giggling. "Did you at least apologize?"

"Well, yeah... But you know Taiga." I shrugged. "Anyway, I'll handle clean-up. If you could, please check the news for anything pertinent? I'd hate to be late because we didn't hear about a closed road."

Sakura looked like she wanted to help clean, but she instead moved to the TV.

Ha, still weak to requests with the word 'please.'

Now, I get to do the cleanup, while you watch TV! Mwahahaha!

...Wait, what?

"Ah... Sakura?"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"You're washing dishes?"

"Yes, Senpai."

"But-"

"I can still see and hear the TV from here, you know."

I would swear that she was smirking a little right now.

"... I just can't win, can I?"

"Sorry Senpai."

I sighed, accepting my lot.

As we cleaned, I listened to the news.

"-gas leak accidents continue to occur. Fuyuki Gas and Electric refused comment."

My blood went cold.

...That time already, huh?

"Senpai?"

I looked to the side.

"Ah, sorry. I stopped."

I continued scrubbing the plate in my hand. In the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura. She clearly wanted to ask, but...

We finished washing the dishes in silence.

" _Ansuz. Sowilo. Uruz."_

"Senpai, did you lock the back door?"

"Of course," I replied. "Bolted it. Why? Something up?"

" _Mannaz. Hagalaz. Jera."_

"No, nothing. I'll just lock the front door then. When will you be home today, Senpai?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Probably a little late. What about you?"

" _Sowilo. Eihwaz. Othala."_

"I'll be back at the usual time," she replied. "I'll probably be here earlier, so I'll get started on dinner."

I nodded.

"That'll be good. I'll try not to keep you waiting."

She smiled.

" _...Tch..."_

My vision flashed, and I saw something different than I should have.

I took a deep breath, but...

"...Senpai, are you feeling alright?"

I felt a hand push against my forehead.

My vision refocused, and I saw Sakura close to my face.

Like, way too close.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, taking a step back. "Sorry. I just slept funny last night."

Sakura frowned. Probably because that's the flimsiest excuse I've given in years.

"...Alright," she mutters.

With that, she just walks past me.

...Ouch.

* * *

"You can do this..."

...Hm. I remember this.

"J-Just... Don't hesitate... Don't miss..."

A scratching sound rung out through the shed; it was a horrible sound, grinding away at one's eardrums.

It was the sound of metal on bone.

"Sowilo." The scratching continued. Then, "Eihwaz..."

There was a longer pause.

"O-Othala."

After a few more moments, something began to glow a deep saphiric blue.

"Ber-kano..."

It began to seal.

However, that image was still there.

The image of a boy, a knife, and the bones of his arm in plain sight.

* * *

"...Emiya? Are you alright?"

My eyes slowly opened.

"H-Huh?"

I sat up, looking to the side.

"Oh, Issei. Sorry, I..."

"Slept poorly?" he supplied. "It's fine. I was planning on just..." He paused. "Never mind."

I yawned. "Did those heaters break again? I swear, the short out every month or something."

"...Yes," Issei admitted. "But if you're tired, we can always-"

"It's not a problem," I said, cutting him off. "Lead the way."

He looked conflicted for a moment, but nodded.

"As much as I'd like you to rest, I suppose we don't have the time," he sighed. "Bring your usual tools; I'll explain as we go."

I shrugged, standing.

"So, as you know, the school club's budget is completely unbalanced. As a result, the other clubs are in a state of crisis. I'm working to balance the budget, but..."

"It's not easy?"

Issei nods, a troubled look on his face.

"The worst part is that I can't even be sure _where_ a lot of the money is going. But what this means, is that we've quite the shortage of heaters during winter."

"...Explain more about the budget, please. Also, we need to swing by the councilroom; I left my tools there last time."

Issei nodded, and began to explain.

* * *

"You would be quite the genius if you applied yourself to your schoolwork, Emiya."

I paused, thinking about that.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Says the bi-lingual mathematics expert."

I shrugged.

"What can I say? English just comes naturally to me. And besides, basic arithmetic doesn't require an expert. If I were one, I'd balanced the whole budget, not barely weasel enough to buy a replacement heater or two."

Of course, the truth is that in my previous life, I spoke English and cleanly Aced my algebra class...

"Anyway, it doesn't look like it's dead or anything," I said, gesturing to the heater in front of me. "Though... It looks like a problem with the guts of the thing."

I lightly kicked the side.

"...Yup. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Issei nodded. "I'll leave you to your work, then."

He walked out of the room quietly.

It seems that he assumes this'll be a delicate process...

Then again, that's not wrong.

Placing my hand over the heater, I felt heat begin to rush through my body. The image of a hammer being pulled back filled my mind.

Only, there was a subtle difference. This was not the hammer of a gun...

"Trace on."

The blacksmith's hammer struck, sending sparks throughout my mind as I began.

Structural Analysis; one of the most basic spells in The Craft.

The image of the heater appeared in my head; every nanoangstrom of the object was laid out to see in my mind, and every innate flaw and strength surged into my mind. Its entire history was seen, was integrated into my own memory.

After a moment, I pulled my hand away and got to work.

It didn't take long. What needed replacing was readily available.

"...I won't be needing Reinforcement today," I murmured with a smile.

I slid the last of the heater's panels into its proper place, nodding.

"Time for the-"

 **BUM-BUM.**

My head pulsed violently; my heart rate skyrocketed as I felt it...

Her presence.

My talent in The Craft is... Limited. But if there is one thing that this being known as Shirou Emiya is capable of, it's understanding.

And I understood the miles of difference between myself and her in the field of Magecraft.

Standing up, I picked up my tools and walked out the door.

Issei was standing there, a sour expression on his face as he spoke to Her.

Student of Class 2-A; perfect honors student, school idol, lives in a Western mansion... She's beautiful, polite, and intelligent. Some would even go so far as to call her the perfect woman.

However, the only 'perfect' thing she is, would be the perfect magus.

"Am I interrupting something?" I said, my voice calm despite the innate feeling in my mind that I needed to _run_.

"Ah," Issei jumped a little. "My apologies, Emiya. It seems that, even though I asked you to help, you did all of the work. Forgive me."

...Gutsy. He turned right away from her, ignoring her completely.

"It's not a problem," I said, waving it off. "No offense, but there's not a lot you could've helped with. What's next?"

Hey, if Issei can ignore her, so can I.

...Even if it's a stupid thing to do.

"The AV room is next. The heater in there has been having problems lately, but just recently it up and died."

I frowned.

"You should've asked me to come look at it when it first started developing problems. It's easier to prevent, than it is to fix."

Issei nodded, looking a little guilty.

Oh, look; her right eye just twitched. She doesn't like being ignored.

Issei took the lead, walking past me to the AV room.

...Well, I can't really ignore her completely. That would be bad manners.

"Good morning, Tohsaka. You're up early."

With that, I began to walk away. However, I didn't miss the confused, and slightly dazed expression on her face.

Well, whatever. I followed through with societal obligations; that's enough for me.

* * *

"Aaaand... Just in time."

I smirked as I walked into homeroom with a little over a minute left on the clock.

"We barely made it," Issei said with relief. "Thank you, Emiya. I caused you trouble again. I would be a failure as a friend if I made you late doing things for me."

I waved him off again.

"Pay me back by letting me fix the heaters _before_ they totally crap out next time. It wouldn't have taken half the time if I'd gotten to it before it fried."

Issei nods.

"Of course; I'll keep your words in mind."

As he moved to take his seat, I could hear him muttering about preventative measures being better than remedial.

Hm. Looks like the Temple's been teaching him these sorts of things.

My thoughts were cleaved in twine as the bell rang, making me wince. Damn sensitive ears.

"Ha, you're so noisy in the mornings, Emiya."

I recognize that voice.

"Well, if it isn't The Blue," I said with a smile, looking up at my 'friend' from middle-school. "How's tricks, Shinji?"

"Oh, you know." He puffed his chest out in pride. "An outsider like yourself has no business knowing, but it's been quite peaceful since a certain attention-hog left."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you quit the archery club."

Shinji's eyes widened, caught off guard as I laughed.

"You really set yourself up for that," I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, archery just isn't my thing... Though I should probably drop by at some point, make sure I haven't gotten _too_ lazy with an arrow."

Shinji scowled.

"Hmph. An outsider like yourself has no business in the archery club, so just stay away from the dojo."

With that, he stormed off. He must've taken the joke a bit too seriously, I guess.

"What a guy. How can he talk like that when he was the one to drive you out."

I blinked. Oh, yeah; Issei's still here.

"He didn't 'drive me out,'" I corrected him (for the umpteenth time). "I left because archery isn't really my thing, and because I was distracting people interested in learning."

"Yes, but wasn't he the one who-"

I groaned, laying my head on the desk.

"Yes, Issei. So?"

He frowned.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that, while most people would cheer if you beat Shinji up, the girls would condemn you."

"...Eh?" I raised my head up. "You thought I was gonna hit 'im?"

"Well... No," Issei admitted. "But I know you wouldn't be averse to swinging _back_ , and Shinji looked angry at the end."

I was quiet for a moment, before shrugging. "You're right. If he swung first, I'd probably send him to the infirmary and get some harsh punishment. So... Yeah; thanks for looking out for me, I guess."

Issei seemed to relax at that.

"Well, as long as you understand, it's alright. But... It's weird. Normally, you wouldn't make jokes at people's expense, no matter how rude they are. So why Shinji?"

I grinned wryly.

"Isn't it obvious? If I let his ego grow unchecked, who _knows_ what could happen?"

"I... See. But-"

I raised a single finger.

"...She's coming."

Moments after I spoke, a rhythmic thumping could be heard.

She was fast; she was loud; she was panicking.

She was...

Taiga Fujimura!

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late...!"

And with that, she ran right into the classroom!

"Yes!" Taiga proclaimed happily. "I made it! Good morning everyo-"

 **THWAMP.**

With a terrible sound, Taiga tripped, slamming her head into the platform disconcertingly.

All is silent for a moment. No one speaks, staring at the teacher who just head butted solid wood.

"...Hey, front row. Wake her up."

"H-Huh? But... I'm kinda afraid she'll bite me if I get too close..."

"She's not a mimic; she won't go that far."

"O-Oh yeah!? Then why don't _you_ do it?"

"Uh, I'll pass. I'm not used to this."

"Me neither! And why would you make a girl do it? A guy should do it!"

I sighed, standing calmly. The front row is silenced by the sound of my chair sliding back.

I moved just as calmly, now standing above Taiga.

"Enough wacky shenanigans," I intoned. "Wake up."

She was silent.

...There is only one thing to do, then.

I stood up tall and spoke loudly in an imperious tone, proclaiming...

"The punishment for missing class... Is NO DINNER."

The sound of the last two words rang out through the classroom, echoing ominously.

Then, a twitch. A moan followed it; a moan of sorrow, of pain, of a broken heart.

"W-WAAAAHHH!"

She leaped to her feet, clutching me bodily.

"N-NO! Y-You're joking, right Shirou!?" The panic and desperation in her voice is nearly palpable. "Y-You wouldn't!"

I was quiet for a moment.

"...Just teach class," I said with a sigh, walking back to my seat.

It was easy to manipulate Taiga, given that her greatness weakness is her stomach, but really... It was _tiring!_

"-please note the curfew."

...Eh? Whoops, I totally missed the first half of what she said.

"It's at six o'clock. People with club activities shouldn't stay too late either."

"What!? But six o'clock is way too early, Taiga-sensei! Can't the athletic clubs be exempted?"

"No," Taiga refuted. "And you will refer to your teacher as 'Fujimura-sensei.' I'll get mad if you call me that again."

"All right... I'll be careful."

I winced at his tone of voice, as if he hadn't paid any attention to her last words.

If he really did call her that again, Taiga really would get mad, and that wouldn't be very pretty for him.

...Yeah, this day has turned out about as well as I predicted thus far.

* * *

The classroom was bathed in auburn light from the setting sun as classes came to an end.

Some people already flooded out of the doors, either because of clubs or because they needed to get home. Others were slower, probably without anything to really do. Lastly, there were the people who just sat in the classroom aimlessly.

Noticing Issei walking towards me, I made the safe assumption that I would not be in any of these groups.

"Sorry, Emiya, but... About the rest of the repairs... Do you have time today?"

I thought about it.

I did have my part-time job to worry about; they're restocking today, and they might need the help.

And then, I still need to finish preparations...

"...Alright," I said with a sigh. "But let's make it quick, yeah? I have some business to take care of at home, and while not _imperative_ , we both know I'm not the kind of guy who likes putting things off."

Issei nodded.

"Let's examine the patient in the art room, then," he said, leading the way.

I sighed.

It's... Gonna be a long night.

* * *

When we leave the school building, the sun has already set. If I had to guess, I'd say it's a little over an hour past curfew, but thanks to Issei, I wasn't in trouble.

Now, we were standing at a junction. One way to Issei's family temple, and the other to my home.

"Thanks for the help, Emiya," he said. "If you need anything, feel free to ask."

"Sure. But I don't do this for return favors y'know," I replied.

Issei sighed, shaking his head.

"I know... Geez, I guess it is a problem to be too good a person. It's helpful to have you around, but I can't stand it when other people use you to their liking." Issei turned his head, looking down the junction. "Helping others is a good thing, but you should be more picky with who you help. You just help anyone who comes to ask you."

I smiled.

"If people need my help, then I will give it. Besides, I'm not _that_ indiscriminate. I always turn down any request that I'm not confident I can perform."

Issei sighed again. Today's just a sighing day, isn't it?

"Just... We have a saying in the Temple," he said. "'Moderation in everything.' Don't go too far trying to help people; you might find yourself in more trouble than you expected."

I laugh. If another red-headed hero-wannabe had practiced that, maybe his world would've changed...

"I'll be fine," I replied, clapping Issei on the shoulder. "Thanks for worrying about me, but you've got nothing to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow, man."

"...Alright."

Issei leaves, looking discontented.

...Tonight's the night, isn't it?

* * *

I walk through the moonlit town.

"Trace... On."

Prana pools within my body.

I can feel it pushing against me, channeled through conduits made from flesh and spellcraft.

My senses are kicked into hyperdrive, and even on this empty, moonlit street, I can see her.

No, that's not right. 'See' implies the use of my eyes.

She's standing just out of sight. She's waiting for something.

I turn, looking behind me, and I can 'feel' her moving.

I try not to laugh.

She was waiting so that she could seemingly appear out of nowhere.

That's... Unbelievably adorable.

Turning to face forward again, I meet red with amber.

She begins to walk, smiling a soft, innocent smile.

"You'll die if you don't summon it soon, Onii-chan."

I smile right back at her.

"You've become really strong, haven't you, imouto?"

She stops suddenly, right beside me. From this distance, only a foot separating us, I can feel her entire being.

Anger. Pain. Hate.

HATE.

 **HATE.**

"...So, Papa told you about me?"

She was gritting her teeth; I wouldn't even need enhanced senses to hear that.

"...'She was beautiful,'" I started. "'She has her mother's looks... A good thing, too. Beautiful silver hair and red eyes. She'd be around your age.'" I looked to the side, smiling softly at her. "He would tell me stories about you and your mom, and about how Old Man Acht would keep trying to kill him anytime he tried to see you again."

I scratched the back of my head, resuming my walk.

"...In the end, he broke his promise, though," I muttered. "I'll summon soon, Ilya. Then you'll have your chance to get your revenge on both him, and me."

With that, I turned the corner, exiting her field of vision.

"...Let's go, Berserker..."

I sighed, feeling her start walking away.

...It's a damn shame that it had to turn out this way...

* * *

 **A/N: Well... Someone favorited this story. It wasn't even out for 24 hours, and someone fave'd it.**

 **That's kinda why I sat down to make this chapter. I'm surprised someone liked in the first place, to be honest.**

 **Anyway, this whole chapter is pretty much straight out of the visual novel, only with a slightly different Shirou for obvious reasons. He does know about the Holy Grail War, and is already prepared for it in his own meta-gaming way.**

 **I think I'm gonna start on the next chapter... Maybe. If I do, it'll be about his preparations, so loads of flashbacks. Plus, it'll explain a bit about why Sakura was so open at the start of this chapter, while she's normally much less so in the VN. I think.**

 **Yeah, I don't write with outlines, so this could go any direction and even I, as the writer, have no idea how this'll turn out.**

 **Whatever the case, thank you (you know who you are) for favoriting and following the story. It means a great deal to me. Now, to sit back and wait for the realization that I messed up at least 300 words while spelling...**

 **Oh, and one last thing. In case you were wondering, a nanoangstrom is one ten-quintillionth of a meter, or 0.000000000000000000328084 in terms of feet. Three-hundred twenty-eight-thousand eighty-four septillionths of a foot, if you prefer it in words.**

 **Terrifying when put into words, isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashback Frenzy

The night was rather uneventful. Sakura prepared a delicious dinner, but my mind was, unfortunately, elsewhere.

In the end, I explained it away as being worried about what had happened in Miyama city; I heard there was a murder there, where a burglar killed a guy during a robbery.

Taiga seemed to believe me readily, but Sakura seemed suspicious.

After dinner (and the cleanup), I spoke to Sakura; partly to thank her for making dinner, and partly to suggest I should walk her home.

When she spots me, she speaks up.

"Huh? Weren't you taking a bath, Senpai?"

"I'll take it later. I'll take you home first."

"Eh... take me home?" She looked confused.

"Yeah. Like I said, with the robbery in Miyama, it's getting dangerous outside lately, so I'm going to walk you home. Consider it my thanks for the great dinner."

"..."

Sakura falls into an awkward silence.

"...I'm sorry. I appreciate your concern, but you should stay here. I'm used to going home, so I should be fine by myself."

"Even so, I can't let you go alone in good conscience," I argued.

"...But, um... if Nii-san sees you, you'll be in trouble too."

That's right.

Sakura's brother, Shinji, doesn't approve of Sakura coming to my place.

"...So?" I shook my head. "If you were hurt heading home because I didn't want to get in trouble with Shinji, I would never be able to forgive myself. I promised to protect you, remember?"

Sakura blushed.

"W-Well... Are you sure it's alright?" she asked, looking to the side.

I nodded firmly. "I don't go back on my word."

"...Alright," she said, looking up again at me.

Seeing her smile, my breath catches.

She... Really is beautiful, isn't she?

...Damn hormones.

"A-Anyway, I'm taking you home. I don't care if Shinji sees me. I walked his sister home, so he shouldn't be complaining."

"You're right. It might be better to do it that way rather than to hide it. Then could you, Senpai?"

"Of course. I'll act like your Senpai for once," I say with a grin.

With that, we begin walking.

...Hopefully, Taiga doesn't notice that I forgot to tell her where I'm going.

* * *

The walk is filled with mostly meaningless banter; we talked about what dishes we thought were the most fun to prepare (she, of course, said preparing anything at my place was always enjoyable), and moved topics a bit. School was one that stood out, given that she thought as Issei did.

Honestly, being told that I'm 'better' than just getting B's is rather annoying. I mean, this isn't my first time taking the classes, so of course I'm not gonna focus!

Anyway, as we made it back to her home, she stopped.

"...Something up?" I asked.

"Well... Um, there isn't anyone in front of my house is there?"

I frowned.

"...No. Should I be worried?"

"Oh, no!" she said quickly. "It's just... A strange man has been hanging around my house recently. He's blond, and... A good-looking person. He looks like a model, so I'm sure you'd be surprised too if you saw him."

Sakura blushed as she spoke.

Needless to say, I was practically choking on my heart, given who she was describing.

"...He doesn't sound dangerous," I said, lying through my teeth, "but if he keeps coming around, tell me and Shinji. We'll figure out what's up with the guy."

Sakura beamed a smile at me.

"Yes, I'll be counting on you. But please don't do anything rough. I don't want you to get into a fight."

Getting into a fight with _him_? That's not a fight, it's suicide.

"Oh-ho? Are you the boy that Sakura has been meeting with?"

OH SHI-

That slick, disgusting voice felt like worms crawling up and down my spine as I turned to face him.

My eyes landed on his face, and I nearly vomited.

The power to 'understand'. That was where my Craft was strongest.

"Oh? An interesting reaction."

I looked down, noticing that I had moved on instinct.

I was standing in front of Sakura, ready to fight in an instant while protecting her.

I forced my muscles to calm down and relax, which was difficult around it, but I needed to.

"Sorry, you caught me off-guard," I replied. "You... Are Shinji and Sakura's grandfather?"

The wrinkled spawn of Hell smiled at me. "Yes. I am Zouken Matou. And you are Shirou Emiya?"

"Yes."

He bowed his head slightly.

"Then thank you, Emiya-kun, for walking young Sakura home. It has become rather... Dangerous, around town."

"It's not a problem," I replied. "I apologize for my reaction. To suddenly hear someone speaking, when I thought we were alone, especially given recent events..."

Zouken nodded.

"Of course. Now, you'd best be on your way, Emiya-kun. It is late enough for children to head home."

I nodded, unwilling to continue conversation with that thing.

Turning, I looked to Sakura.

"...Come back any time, Sakura," I said softly. "Have a good night."

I walked away, my strides perfectly controlled as Zouken ushered her back inside without another word from her.

It took me a minute to get far enough away that I wasn't worried about being seen.

I walked to a near-by bush and emptied my stomach onto the ground, the images of Zouken still in my mind.

I knew it'd be bad, but...

I could feel every single worm writhing through that stolen body... The false immortality devouring his very soul, leaving nothing but a husk...

I spent three more minutes kneeling, vomiting and dry-heaving until I could finally get home.

I could still feel it...

But this wasn't the time for that.

I forced down the nausea with great effort, heading straight for the shed.

My plans were almost to the point of completion.

Almost.

* * *

"Trace... On."

The value of those two words was immeasurable.

Without them, I would be dead.

Those words had power within them.

Self-hypnotism.

The conviction of a magus must be as steel.

Any less, and his spells shall have no strength.

There is no room for doubt.

There is no room for hesitation.

Down to the very core of our existence, we must know...

This spell can not fail.

The spell has already been realized.

There is nothing that can be done to stop it.

That is the strength of those words.

To me, those words are more than an Aria.

They are a promise.

I closed my eyes.

"Step One: Understanding the concept of the spell."

The voice that spoke was mine, yet not.

"Step Two: Recreating the spell matrix and effects."

This was an Aria that rested not within my mind, but within my soul.

"Step Three: Determine all possible negative values."

The Promise of Spellcraft, I called it.

"Step Four: Removing all negative values."

It was like an algorithm, almost.

"Step Five: Integrating history of the spell."

It was a cross between everything that Kiritsugu taught me, and everything I learned on my own.

"Step Six: Finalization of spell concept."

And, finally...

"Step Seven: Realization of spell within Gaia."

In my hands, there was a blade.

It was a normal enough one, at first glance.

But to someone with a mastery over Structural Analysis, this was the farthest you could get from normal.

The Magus Killer had done a great deal of work in the world; even after the Grail War, he still had his connections.

One of them, the Touzaki family of Misaki city, were excellent swordsmiths.

This was their work, and there was something beautiful about it that denied vision through one's eyes.

And yet, it was flawed.

Not because of the smith who made it, but because of the smith who _re-_ made it.

The true blade was hidden underneath the shed and covered by a Bounded Field meant to keep away the mundane.

This was nothing but a replica.

And yet...

"Hyah!"

Just a single swing.

Even steel could not survive.

Not before this blade.

"...Trace, off."

The blade began to fade into motes of light, disappearing under the force of Gaia.

That sword, though powerful, was mundane. It was true that it was made of the bone of one whose blood was both human and monster, but it was not a blade of legend.

That blade could last 36 hours after creation before fading without external prana.

...With the whole spoken Aria, at least.

Leaning back, I sighed softly.

It was time.

"Trace, Mass."

Several objects appeared in front of me, floating just in reach.

First, the belt; a tourniquet, to ensure minimum blood flow.

As I grabbed the scalpel, I made the promise of belief once more.

"Trace... On."

* * *

I remember when I first tried Runecraft.

It was a pretty simple affair; I had inscribed Uruz and Ehwaz onto a projected knife.

I didn't expect much out of it, honestly. Not on my first try, at least.

I had thrown it at a dartboard, and it hit the center as usual.

What was not usual, was the fact that it sunk to the hilt into the wall.

Explaining that to Kiritsugu was... Interesting. He had questioned my knowledge of Runecraft, and I told him that I'd seen a book on it in the library. After all, I couldn't tell him I'd lived another life, where I'd written entire essays on the Elder Futhark Runic Alphabet.

He showed me what he knew of it, and he helped me design even Bounded Fields, though he said I had little affinity for them. That was to be expected, though.

The simpler effects of each Rune came easier to me. I could understand them, and that gave them strength.

So, years later, I had embarked on a quest to do something I knew would be required for the future.

Very few twelve year olds can claim to have performed surgery on themselves, and I have no doubt that I would have failed without those two words.

While under self-hypnosis, I didn't hesistate. I didn't pause, I didn't flinch. The arm was numbed with lidocaine, the devices and skin sterilized as best as was possible.

It was done quickly, with the words intoned with each finished Rune.

"Ansuz." The Rune of Spellcraft. "Sowilo." The Sun, of Fire, of Success. "Uruz." Endurance, Health, Healing.

"Mannaz." Awareness; Intelligence. "Hagalaz." Change; Chaos. "Jera." Life; Death.

"Sowilo." Success once more. "Eihwaz." Unity; Strength. "Othala." Spiritual Power, and Divinity.

I don't remember how long I was carving into my bones, or even how many Runes I carved.

I barely even remember how many nights I spent like that.

But I do remember the strength that came with it.

This was a strength I would need for the coming days.

* * *

Motes of light flew away from me; the tools I had used were no longer needed.

I placed my hand upon the ground, touching the bloodied Runic circle around me.

"Berkano."

A large, sharp and angular letter B appeared in the air, glowing azure as it sunk into the ground.

The entire room began to shine a great sapphire color as the surgical incisions were slowly healed.

A specialized Runecraft-based Bounded Field created for the purpose of healing wounds. True healing is the land of Magic, but this was merely growing new flesh from mana in the air, harnessed through what Alchemy Kiritsugu knew.

He had disapproved of my... 'Self-mutilation,' he'd called it. However, when I made it clear that I would still continue, he had sighed and explained the dangers of it.

He then taught me how to do it with minimal risk, and made sure that I'd have the ingredients to make lidocaine for years to come.

I couldn't help but scratch my chest at that.

" _Your limbs will be strong with what you're doing, but what of your torso? You can't stop the lidocaine from knocking you out with a tourniquet there."_

I started taking deep breaths.

Blood loss was hitting hard tonight, it looks like.

Anyway, the Runes inscribed into my ribs weren't my handiwork. Father didn't say who he hired, but whoever did it was skilled with a knife, or at least healing. When I woke up, he hadn't even left a mark.

I waited a few more minutes before the light began to fade.

Undoing the belt around my arm, I felt bloodflow resume throughout my arm. The feeling of my blood surging throughout the veins could almost be called pleasing, if it weren't for the fact that there was next to no feeling in it.

I began forcing prana to run down my arm, feeling a familiar burn begin to overtake the numbing effects. By Reinforcing the blood in my veins, I was purging the lidocaine quickly.

Within seconds, my blood was clean... Though, in the late-night air, you could see steam rolling off of my arm.

"...Almost there."

I sat back down, rolling my shoulder as I did so.

My Runes were in the best condition possible; my Tracing was as strong as it would be. Even so, I wasn't done.

"Trace, Alter."

And so, I began the slow, silent work of the Craft.

* * *

The burn was unbelievable. It was more than a sensation of flame, of searing agony licking at your bare skin.

It was as if every nerve in my body had been removed and thrust into lava, but was incapable of dying. Every instant was simple, unrestrained agony.

It was my first time spellcasting.

I tried to Reinforce my body.

I failed.

When I woke up, Kiritsugu told me that I'd been unconscious for a day and a half. He was angry at how careless I was.

But I didn't stop practicing; I only stopped failing.

After weeks of practice, I could Reinforce my body without negative side-effects.

Three more months, and I could do it while training.

Another month on top of that, and I succeeded at fighting while Reinforced.

After that, I moved on to Reinforcing my senses.

Kiritsugu said I was unconscious for two days, that time.

It was slow progress, but it was progress nonetheless.

* * *

"Trace... On."

A blade formed in my hand.

It wasn't much; just a dagger.

"Trace... Alter."

Ateration: Called the intermediary step between Reinforcement and Graduation Air, this is the step used to apply effect or attribute it did not previously have.

And this dagger didn't have the attribute 'Aconite' within the blade tip before.

Thrusting the dagger into a small, straw-stuffed dummy, I pulled the blade out to see a clear fluid at the tip of the dagger.

Concentrated aconite 'Altered' to a liquid state.

Aconite, also known as 'monkshood' or 'wolfsbane' is a particularly powerful naturally-occurring poison.

In a concentrated state, it requires no more than 17 micrograms per kilogram of weight to successfully kill a target through poisoning. Assuming a weight of approximately 150 lbs, that's just under 70 kilograms. 1.1 milligrams of aconite would kill the average human male.

This blade injected 10 milligrams when thrust into a target.

The most lethal part, though, was that by Reinforcing the aconite, a simple nick would be more than enough to kill.

When I designed the plans for it, I had questioned my mental state; I was designing a blade designed to murder.

I didn't let that stop me, though.

The Holy Grail War was not something you walked into half-cocked. If an enemy master left their back open... If I could save one person with this blade...

My hand froze as the word echoed in my mind again.

...Yes. This blade would be used to bring Salvation. Nothing more; nothing less.

I continued my designs.

* * *

 **February 1st.**

The sound of leather striking metal resounded throughout the dojo.

The sound of three strikes rang like a bell, before a fourth sound.

The metal screamed; the metal howled; the metal bent.

In the end, the metal gave way under the force of the fourth blow.

"...Trace, off."

Motes of light wisped away from my hands.

I had awoken an hour earlier than usual, today. My dreams were, again, just memories playing back. A reminder to prepare?

I spent some time finishing the project that I'd started.

Clothing.

Usually, I am not a man who thinks much of what he wears. But when going to war, there is no choice. One does not simply cast aside a flak jacket in a war zone.

Black leather gloves, inscribed with the Runes of Nature, Spellcasting, Connectivity, and Unified Strength. Jera, Ansuz, Fehu, and Eihwaz respectively. Surrounding them was the Rune of Isolation, Inguz; shaped like a diamond sealing them in.

These were gloves that relied almost completely on the mana in the air, and were harder than forged Damascus.

A navy-blue long sleeved shirt and modified pair of jeans matched the gloves not in color, but in inscriptions. Combat boots with the above inscription were made as well, but had the addition of Sowilo, Rune of Flames and the Sun. A flame-based prana burst could be used for a sudden increase in speed.

All of these were carefully tucked into my bag, packed tightly for the coming days.

I took a slow, deep breath, calming my body and my raging heart.

Now was not the time to get excited.

No. Now... Was the time to make breakfast.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Senpai. Have you already finished preparing breakfast?"

I nodded, smiling.

"I couldn't let you steal my kitchen two days in a row, could I? We're having potato and onion miso, egg fried rice, and fish."

Sakura nodded.

"I'll get the plates, then."

...Huh. No witty banter?

"Oh, and could you grab the ones in the middle? The bumpy ones." I moved to start cooking up the fish. "Aesthetics are still important for a meal, and those'll look better with the fish."

"Ah... Alright."

She leaned forward, reaching to grab them.

...And there it is.

Her hand is bruised just below the wrist.

It's stirring.

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Sakura and I seem to be conflicted for the same reasons, even if she doesn't know it, and Taiga's antics run their usual path.

War is coming.

...Am I ready?

* * *

"...So, already on the move, huh?" I muttered as I walked.

I calmly moved past the yellow police lines surrounding the building.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled a small marble out and shot it forward with my thumb.

It bounced right into the grass in front of the house.

A perfect shot.

* * *

"Hey, Emiya-kun!"

Well, I recognize that voice.

"Mitsuzuri," I greeted her. "It's almost time for homeroom, you know. Even the captain shouldn't attend classes in her archery uniform."

Ayako Mitsuzuri raised a single eyebrow, leveling a glare at me.

"Oh, no. I can't believe I didn't realize what I was wearing," she deadpanned, before sighing. "At least you're easier to handle than Shinji."

I frowned.

"Did he do something stupid?"

Mitsuzuri scoffed.

"When doesn't he?"

I kept my silence for a moment.

"...Yeah," she finally answered. "Yesterday was even worse than usual. He practically forced one of the new guys to quit. The guy'd just started handling a bow, and Shinji goes up and gets all the girls to start teasing him 'till he hit the target. Shinji shamed the guy right out of the club!"

I sighed. "Yeah. Shinji's... Not a very nice guy, but even this is out of character."

I paused, remembering something.

"...He didn't try asking Tohsaka out, did he?"

Mitsuzuri looked surprised.

"How did... Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "She shot him down _hard_. He's been snappy all day, and I've had to keep a close eye on the dojo the whole time today!"

I nodded, attempting to seem empathetic to her problem.

"Well, Shinji's always had a nasty temper. I wish you the best of luck dealing with him."

...God damnit Mouth, did you have to make it sound so patronizing?

She scowled.

"Yeah, only problem is that Shinji never knows when to stop, you know? I feel like he'll do something really bad if he asks her out again and gets turned down again."

I scoffed.

"Shinji's prideful to a fault. Asking a girl out after being rejected would stink of desperation to him, so that's not something you need to worry about. Anyway, I don't want to be late for class," I said with a shrug. "Perfect attendance record here."

Mitsuzuri nodded, smiling wryly.

"Yeah, whatever dude. Unlike a certain someone I know, normal people actually, I dunno, _get sick_ every once in a while?"

I laughed, walking past her.

"Ayako, please; I'm too fabulous to get sick."

With that, I strode confidently away from Mitsuzuri, who was laughing uncontrollably.

Damn, I'm good.

* * *

"Sweet damn, Emiyan! Done already?"

"Yup; not as much work today, Neko. You holding back the hard stuff for yourself?"

The woman in front of me, Otoko, was the daughter of the owner of the Copenhagen bar.

Of course, calling her Otoko was a one-way ticket to Regret, so... Neko.

"Psh, you think I'm that selfless?" she said with a scoff. "I keep forgetting how strong you are. Those barrels are a good 125 pounds. Each!"

"What can I say?" I said with a chuckle. "I keep fit. Anyway, I'm off. Don't go shaving off any cash 'cause I got done quick, alright?"

Neko chuckled, leaning forward and mussing up my hair.

"Nah, Emiyan; I wouldn't do that to my most hard-working employee."

I swatted her hand away from my hair, but she was just as quick to pull her hand away... Flicking some of my hair around in the process.

Running my hands through my hair to 'un-muss' it, I hear Neko laugh. "Now look who's the cat, ne, Emiyan?"

I scoffed.

"Whatev's, Neko. I'll be seeing ya next time."

"Alright. Later!"

I walked out of the Copenhagen, smiling at Neko's antics. She always manages to make the work fun somehow.

Well, anyway, time to get moving.

"...Huh?"

I stop, feeling something... Off.

"Trace, On."

Senses enhanced. Determining root of anomaly...

Powerful spiritual signature detected.

I looked up and to the side, at the roof of a building just across the street.

"Maximum Enhance," I muttered, channeling more prana into my eyes, 'triggering' a Runic array just below skin level.

My vision cleared, and I could see the person standing atop the building.

Rin Tohsaka was looking over the city...

No.

She was looking at me.

But she's... Not the source of the anomaly.

My eyes focus right beside her.

I felt the power, even hidden in astral form as it was.

A Servant.

I resumed my walking.

...Tomorrow, then.

Tomorrow, I join the fray.

My time is nearly up...

* * *

"I'm home," I called out, taking off my shoes.

"Welcome back, Shirou!" Taiga calls, waving while watching some loud TV show. Her eyes dart to the clock. "...Geez, coming home at a time like this. Didn't I say to come home early?"

"My shift is supposed to have ended all of two minutes ago," I replied. "This _is_ early. Anyway..." I looked around. "Where's Sakura? I can smell dinner, but..."

"Sakura-chan went home early. She said she had something to do today, so she just cooked dinner and left," Fuji-Nee says happily.

As far as she's concerned, anyone who cooks for her is a good person.

But what would Sakura be doi-

...Oh. Yeah, I almost forgot; her Command Seals came in today, didn't they?

"I see. That might be a good idea for a while," I muttered, nodding. "It's been dangerous recently, so maybe I should just cook dinner myself until next term."

"What!? I protest!" I looked up to an angry Taiga. "You come home so late, Shirou. If you don't cook until after that, we won't eat until after ten!"

"Yeah, 'cause _that's_ not hyperbole," I retort sarcastically. "...And what the Heck's that by your feet? Don't tell me it's more junk; I still haven't gotten around to fixing the VCR you brought home."

"Oh, this? It's a poster that was left over at my place…"

Fuji-Nee hands me it, and I sigh.

Ah, yes. _This_ poster.

Unfurling it, I see a military guy standing in front of blue background straight out of MS Paint giving a thumbs-up. The text reads, "Love's Lovely Ranger Land. Please join the Self-Defense Force."

...That's a terrible army recruiting poster.

"I don't want, so you can have it," Taiga says off-handedly.

I twitch, rolling it up.

"Yeah, except that I don't want it either."

I swiftly bring down the poster on Taiga's head, only...

"Hehe, missed!" Taiga deflects my attack with a poster she had hidden, and counterattacks mercilessly.

Only, now she was caught off-guard as deflected it, side-stepping into her side and landing a solid blow on her-

 **THWAMP.**

"Guh-!"

I clutch my throbbing skull.

"W-What the heck, Fuji-nee!?" I rub at the top of my head.

"Hoho, you might have gotten better Shirou, but even so...!" She strikes a pose, laughing hautily. "Don't think you can hit me with skills like that!"

"I _meant_ , OW. THAT HURT."

Taiga pause, looking at the poster in her hand.

"...Oh. Wait, this is the limited-edition poster made out of a steel plate... Whoops."

"Whoops!? You could've given me a concussion!"

I growl and continue rubbing at my sore head.

Even though I Reinforced my head, she still managed to damage it...? I should've activated my Runes or something; Taiga's freakin' terrifying!

"God, with a personality like that, you're going to murder someone one of these days..."

Taiga laughed it off, waving her hand (and subsequently, the steel poster).

"Even if I did, Shirou'd just marry me instead!"

"I have no idea what the two have to do with each other. Also, I don't think I'd want to marry such a mindless killer," I grumbled.

She pouted. "Aww, I'm not that dangerous of a person."

"...It truly is rare for one to know themselves, isn't it?" I loudly contemplated. "I'm sorry I underestimated you, Sun Tzu." Shaking my head, I laugh it off. "Anyway, let's get to dinner. Something tells me that you're hungry."

"Yeah! Dinner!"

...She really is as enthusiastic as a tiger...

* * *

The day ends.

After dinner with that rambunctious woman, I found myself sitting in the shed again.

"...If I'm wrong, this Game will end in less than 24 hours."

My hands moved as if of their own accord, forming the shape that I needed.

"...No. I can't be wrong. There can be no doubt."

My hands stopped.

It was done.

"...I am a magus," I softly intoned. "To be a magus is to walk with death. As a magus, I shall know no hesitation; I shall feel no doubt."

In my left hand, an object made from prana, covered in Runes and pulsing rhythmically.

In my right, an object of unparalleled beauty, the very embodiment of paradise.

"This will have to do. I'm running out of time."

* * *

 **A/N: Well... Another chapter done. Three more people are following the story, and three more fave'd it; plus, I got this story's first review! More and more reasons to work on the next chapter ASAP.**

 **Well, with the necessary expository flashbacks more-or-less out of the way, we see that this Shirou isn't skilled only in 'Swords,' but instead in 'Understanding.' I think I'll make a quick character sheet for Shirou later, showing a list of abilities and the like.**

 **Next chapter begins the Holy Grail War that Shirou Emiya has been waiting a decade for. His preparations will be tested; his skill will be seen. He'll also probably get stabbed at some point, too. I mean, just look at canon Shirou. He took a** _ **beating**_ **from practically every Servant.**

 **Anyway, that's this chapter done. Hopefully the flashbacks don't confuse you, given that they're kinda not in chronological order.**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Blood

" _3.6 seconds."_

 _It needs to be faster._

 _The spool is pulled casually; the chamber lock is released, and the round is removed._

 _His hand moves instantly to the rosewood case, and he draws another round._

 _.30-06 Springfield rounds; with a bottleneck structure, it's already different in terms of firepower from the average handgun._ _The .30-06 is 10% stronger than the .308 Winchester bullet, and even surpasses the hand canon class of a Magnum bullet. Discharged from a handgun, it would have extreme firepower._

 _The bullet is slid effortlessly into the chamber; he snaps his wrist, and the chamber is shut. The weight is now precisely 2.6 kilograms._

 _The hammer is pulled down; the gun is ready to fire._

" _...3.54. Still too slow."_

 _He sighed._

 _If he was going to be able to handle the Thompson Contender like his father, he'd need a lot more practice._

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

I should've kept trying; I should've laid in bed, still, until my body forced itself to rest.

A tired man is a dead man.

...Tch. The War hasn't even started and I'm already getting needlessly morbid. Is this how Father felt, when he walked a warzone? When he sought to be a hero?

The words echoed in my mind. The constant, dull thrumming in my skull came to mind again.

It's been years since there was a break in the sound; the whisper in the back of my mind, crying out.

To be honest, there have been times where I forgot about it, even as I heard it in the background.

The cry for Salvation.

I spent at least an hour preparing the last of my fail-safes. As the saying goes, 'A wizard is a fortress.' I must be ready for anything.

Speaking of... I still need to retrieve the marble. I haven't caused many changes to the timeline, so Lancer is still probably _Him_ , but it never hurts to be paranoid.

I slowly stood up, my heart beating faster.

All the preparations are ready. Tonight, if all goes well, Rin's Archer will engage Lancer at the school. Shinji will request I clean the dojo after the archery club's affairs for him, and I'll stay late enough to see it.

My heart rate surged even higher.

If my plan goes off just right...

Then, my heart has already been pierced.

* * *

The sound of the front door sliding open caught my attention.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Ah!" She stopped, surprised. "Good morning, Senpai. I didn't expect to see you awake."

"The early cook controls the kitchen," I replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you took that to heart today."

I looked to the clock.

Yup, she's early.

"Well, it seems like Senpai foiled my plan," she said with a sad smile.

"...If you want to help, I've still got to make the omelette." I scratched the back of my head. "I mean, I'd kinda prefer you at the table and leaving this to me, but I think we both know that that's not gonna happen."

Sakura's smile brightened up a bit as she nodded, moving quickly to the fridge for the eggs.

"Thank you, Senpai."

We worked in relative silence for a few minutes, before I heard a faint humming.

It took me a moment to place the song (Manten, Kalafina), but when I did, I began to hum along.

She paused when she heard that, but resumed quickly.

It was a beautiful way to start the day.

* * *

"Ah, Senpai?" Sakura calls out to me as we lock the doors. "Um... I won't be able to come and help out until Monday," she told me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Alright. Did something important come up?"

Sakura is quiet for a second before nodding.

"There's... Family business that needs to be dealt with."

I nod, scratching the back of my head.

Sakura freezes, seeing a bandage around my wrist.

"S-Senpai, your hand."

Jesus, she sounds mortified.

My Command Seals started coming in this morning, so I wrapped them up.

Good thing I came up with an explanation...

"Oh, this?" I raised my hand. "I was up late last night fixing up that heater Taiga broke. I got tired and careless; slit my wrist open."

Sakura flinched at the imagery, but her shoulders relaxed a bit.

She... Believed it.

"You need to be more careful Senpai," she said, her voice filled with worry. "You could have really hurt yourself."

I chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I cleaned it and wrapped it, so it's not like it'll get infected or anything."

Sakura's lips were pursed.

"...Alright, Senpai. I'll trust you. But please be more careful in the future."

My stomach went cold.

...That's one way to make me feel like a bag of dicks for lying.

I tried to laugh it off, grinning at her.

"Don't worry, I'll stop messing with stuff while half asleep. Wrapping this thing with my bad arm? Not easy."

Sakura seemed miffed by how casually I treated my 'wound,' but just sighs.

"Let's head to school then, Senpai."

I nod, walking beside her, softly humming that same tune again.

* * *

I leave Sakura as we enter the gates. She has club activities, and... Well, I don't.

She moves on ahead, while I pause.

Breathing deeply, I took my first step onto the school grounds, and...

"Gck-!"

I barely resist the urge to double over and vomit.

I can feel it; there's Magecraft soaking into every corner of the grounds, and it's sickening.

The power of it flooded into me, and knowledge surged in my mind.

Everything around me... It was like it was coated in some disgusting, acidic mucal membrane, ready to dissolve and devour every source of prana in range.

Which, after I took a moment to calm down and think, made perfect sense. That was, after all, the very purpose of Blood Fort Andromeda.

The whispers turned to shouts, and shouts into screams. In the depths of my soul, there was a rage and a need.

The people here were in danger as long as the Blood Fort existed.

These people needed to be protected.

They need **SALVATION.**

The screams drowned each other out, and I barely kept myself from clutching my skull.

This... Is the loudest they've been in years.

"...I'll save them," I breathed out between grit teeth.

And just like that, they went silent.

...Damnit. This wasn't in my calculations...

* * *

Classes ended soon enough, given that they end early on Saturdays. The whispers came back part way through class, but they stayed as just that: whispers.

Having finished helping Issei with a few of the repairs, I slowly stood and walked out of the classroom, my body feeling heavy under the weight of the Blood Fort, even inactive as it was.

"Ah, you're still here Emiya?"

Hook.

"Heya Shinji. 'Sup?" I greet him casually, looking at the posse of girls he's collected behind him. "Ladies," I said with a nod.

Shinji scowled, but his face quickly morphed into a grin of superiority. "You were still here even though you had nothing to do? Oh yeah, you were sticking up for the student council again, right? I envy you. You can get good reports from the school without doing any club activities."

I ignored the subtle jab at my academic honesty. "I'm not helping the student council," I replied smoothly. "It's only natural for a student to fix the school equipment, right? After all, we're the ones using them." I shrugged. "Anyway, I could've sworn I heard that you had clean-up duty for the dojo. Done already?"

From the way Shinji's hands tightened, it's clear that he's taken ahold of the line.

"Well, unfortunately not," he replied haughtily. "You see, I promised to take these young ladies out for karaoke tonight, but the dojo is in such a mess that it would take me far too long to clean it myself. I was hoping to ask you if you could clean it up in my stead, so that it gets clean, and I keep my promise."

Shinji's grin was really starting to piss me off.

"So, how about it, Emiya? You can't help _only_ the student council, and you are a former member, aren't you?"

"Oh, I thought as an outsider, the dojo was none of my business, and that I should... How did you put it?" I smirked. "I should 'stay away from the dojo.'"

Shinji's grin dropped hard at that.

"...Pft, ha!" I shook my head, laughing. "I'm kidding, Shinji. If you need the place cleaned up, I'll handle it. Go out and show the girls a good time."

I walked past the group, nodding to the girls as I passed. I'm half sure I saw a girl swoon out of the corner of my eyes, but I probably just imagined it.

* * *

The cleaning was finished quickly.

I wanted it done fast so that I'd have a clear field for practice.

"Trace... On."

Light appeared in my hand, slowly taking shape.

Each step had been practiced meticulously. This was something that I knew deep within my self; one of the first objects I ever Traced.

In my hand, I held a specially modified longbow. Made not from wood, but from carbon nanotubes, this bow had the strength to block forged Damascus blades with the body, and that was before the Runic arrays were triggered. A carbon nanofiber string, marked with the most infinitesimally small Runes, was ready to be pulled back.

A dagger appeared in my hand, Traced into existence. It was one that I was familiar with down to the atom; something that I had crafted with my own hands.

The tip was sharpened to the point that a leaf would be cut simply by falling upon, and I could see the miniscule opening where the aconite-based poison would be ejected.

But this is not a weapon to stab with.

"Trace... Alter."

The blade began to shift, to warp and change; the gray steel began to glow a brighter shade and formed into the shape of an arrow.

Slowly, I knocked the arrow. I took aim.

To this day, I have never missed a shot.

And come the dawn, my eyes shall still have never failed.

In my mind, the arrow was already penetrating the target.

In my mind, failure was impossible, for success had already been achieved.

As the arrow flew, I traced and knocked another.

Six arrows were fired before the first one struck.

None failed to pierce the target.

I lowered the bow.

The Reinforcement on my eyes weakened as I took a deep breath.

"Six arrows in a quarter second under full Reinforcement," I muttered. "I really have gotten rusty, haven't I?"

I looked out the window, seeing the sun begin to set.

"...I still have enough time."

I reached into my bag, drawing out a small, rosewood container.

Within it, three bullets.

The familiar weight began to rest in my hand, summoned almost unconsciously, as if called by the sight.

"1.6 is the record to beat," I softly muttered.

* * *

"—Crap."

Those were the words said by the school idol of Homurahara Academy, Rin Tohsaka.

The ace magus, heiress to the family Tohsaka, was infinitely sure of one thing.

This blue-clad Lancer was going to kill Archer.

She didn't know what his Noble Phantasm was, but she knew it would kill him. It would take her out of the Holy Grail War.

Even though it didn't make sense that she knew this, she did.

That red lance, that demonic-looking, blood-stained lance, was the very death of Archer.

"—Oh."

Lancer has won.

The heart has been pierced.

By the time that lance is thrust, it will already be-

 **Crunch.**

The aura of bloodlust, of inescapable murder, was shattered by the sound of gravel under foot.

Rin turned to the source of the sound, terrified.

If someone had seen this, a battle between magi and Servants...

They would surely die.

* * *

I was running.

Holy _SHIT_ , was I running.

As much as I want to make a pun about being chased by the hounds of Hell, I could hardly breathe from how hard I was running.

...Or, so I wanted it to look.

Running faster than a human was capable of would be a bit too telling, so I was running at just above average human level.

Still, though. It's tiring!

After a few minutes, I stopped, my chest heaving.

"Did... Did I lose him...?" I muttered.

"So... Is the chase over?"

I couldn't but jump at the voice that came from in front of me.

Even though he wasn't there a moment ago, there stood the blue-clad man with the barbed spear of certain death.

"You ran pretty far, y'know?" he said in a friendly tone. "You know better than anyone that you can't escape, right? People who get killed are usually like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't have to feel ashamed."

He smiled, casually raising his lance.

"You were just unlucky, kid. You saw us, so... Die."

And so, without so much as a moment for me to flee, my heart was thrust.

I idly took a moment to realize that the pain had come before the spear, but put it out of my mind.

I was just stabbed in the heart.

...And, sinker...

* * *

A night where even the moonlight is obscured.

I ran into the hallway that Archer had gone down, and I saw him and –—.

My mind blanked for an instant as I saw him.

" _To be a magus is to walk with death."_

That age-old adage played through my head.

The smell hit my nose; the smell of rust, like old copper coins.

I was too late.

"...Follow him, Archer. Lancer will probably go back to his Master. This won't be worth it unless we at least find out what his Master looks like."

Archer leaves without a word.

I'm left alone, with the student that died from my carelessness. I can't look at him, but I must.

This is my fault.

Ever since I was a child...

Ever since I became the successor of Tohsaka, I've been preparing for something like this.

There's no good or evil for magi.

I've always told myself that this road has only my blood and the blood of others, so…!

I grit my teeth, looking him over.

"...One shot from Lancer, right through the heart, huh? Even I can't save you like that."

Was he lucky, or unlucky that it was such a clean thrust?

It's not too severe, but it's all over when the brain doesn't get any more blood.

No, basically, if his heart were pierced, he should have died instantly.

"...But it's amazing he isn't dead yet."

...Yes. He's still breathing faintly as if to give his last scream, but that will only last a few more seconds. He can't heal his own wounds, and I don't have enough power to save him either.

"I have to look at his face. I should at least do that."

I try to touch the head, facing the ground, and realize my fingertips won't move.

...They're trembling.

I wonder why. I thought I was used to such things. I've had to make these kinds of choices many times before.

I've lost many things due to my mistakes and my selfishness.

That's why… I'm ready for a day like this.

So why… why am I so angry at myself?

"...Sorry. I'll see you off, at least."

I control my trembling fingers and failing knees with my will, and look at the face of the student.

For a moment, I thought my heart had stopped beating.

"...Stop it... Why does it have to be you...?"

I grit my teeth.

Not to suppress my trembling.

I'm really pissed off.

Why is it him?

Why did it have to be him?

I'm not mad at Lancer for killing a witness quickly and perfectly, just as a Servant should do.

I'm just angry at him for staying late at this place, on this day…!

"...The Hell're you looking at me like that for...? I'm not dead, ya daft idiot..."

Just as surely as I thought my heart stopped beating when I saw his face, I am sure my heart nearly exploded at that.

"W-WHAT!?"

I leaped back, and no matter what anyone might say, I was NOT terrified!

The body- No, _his_ body began to glow a sapphiric blue as the wound began to seal.

No.

That's impossible.

The heart was thrust, so-

"God DAMNIT, THAT _HURT_!" _he_ bellowed. "Christ, I'm lucky it was a clean thrust!"

My mind was frozen; I couldn't think. I could barely even breathe.

He began to sit up, shaking his head.

In his hand, was his heart.

It was clearly pierced through.

It was clearly pierced through, so _why was it in his hand._

"W-What the Hell are you!?"

He looked over to me and grinned.

I almost vomited when I saw it.

His chest, still not fully healed, had a heart within it. It was not 'attached' properly, and I watched as the left ventricle was pulled and reattached to the proper place with Thaumaturgy.

"What, me?" He grinned a bestial grin; it was a victorious, superior look belonging on the face of someone who had just spit in the face of death.

"I'm a magus."

My brain shut down.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

The plan went off without a hitch.

My father implanted Avalon into me after the fire, to save me. It protected me, kept me from experiencing permanent harm from the fire.

Once again, his gift saved my life.

By creating a Traced version of the Sheath within my body, and using Alteration, I had managed to use Avalon to transport my heart to another dimension.

Of course, I couldn't get it back due to the nature of a Traced Avalon, so there was a problem there.

But, that rhythmically pulsing object I'd made the night prior? A false heart that was quite the challenge to switch with my real heart. Without the Runic array inscribed into it, I would have died.

Instead, I spent half an hour unconscious in the shed after installation.

However, with the false heart destroyed by Lancer, but replaced by my real heart, I had managed to outsmart the lance that would invariably strike the heart!

And I'm never doing that again, because OH MY GOD IT HURT.

I took a deep, slow breath.

The wound in my chest was having trouble closing, but that was probably the cursed spear's natural effect. Any wound sustained can not be healed so long as the spear remains in existence.

In short, I would die of blood loss if I didn't deal with it.

Thankfully, within my body was something that could deal with that, as long as I had the energy.

And if nothing else, that's something I had in spades.

Rin seemed to turn a little green as she watched my flesh stitch itself back together, reattaching the heart in the process.

I'll admit, it _is_ pretty disgusting.

Good thing I can't see it!

After a moment, I can feel the skin finally seal, though the chill of the night's air on my exposed pectoral made me feel uncomfortable.

...Wait a second, he tore my uniform! That total di-

...Oh, hey. Wait. I think-

Yup. I'm suffering from oxygen deprivation.

I took a deep breath, channeling prana through my body, Reinforcing my veins and especially the area around my heart.

After a few seconds, my vision cleared up and I realized that it was, in fact, _not_ snowing upwards indoors.

"D-Did you just reforge your heart and use it to reconstruct the original organ?" she asked. If I didn't know that I was hallucinating a little, I'd say there was awe in her voice.

"Oh, no, that's-" I paused.

I thwapped my forehead with my head as hard as I possibly could.

"That's _way_ smarter than what I did," I groaned. "I created an artificial blood pump, surgically swapped it with the real one, and after being stabbed, transplanted the original into the body utilizing Runecraft, while maximizing oxygen gain from the blood utilizing the same field."

Rin was silent for a moment, before-

"Wait a second, EMIYA!? Since when are YOU a magus!?"

I looked at my wrist, tapping the watch that didn't actually exist.

"I was wondering when you'd call me on that."

I stood up, dusting off my uniform.

"Around ten years or so, give or take a few months." I tapped my chest once, wincing at how sensitive the new flesh was. "I would recommend against getting stabbed by Heroic Spirits." I shuddered. "Not fun at all."

...

"...Uh, you're gonna catch flies with your mouth like that, Tohsaka." I tilted my head at her surprised/astounded expression. "...Did I say something particularly stupid? Keep in mind, my brain still hasn't quite come to terms with coming so close to dying, so stupidity is to be expected."

One moment passed, then two.

"...Heh." Rin chuckled softly, running a hand over her hair. "I must be even worse than I thought, to miss another magus in my town."

...Oh. OH.

"...Err, it isn't too late to formally request the right to own a Workshop in your territory, is it?" I hazarded. "I, uh... Might've been working out of my father's."

"Father?" She groaned. "And who, exactly, would your father be, Emiy-" She stopped. "...Of course. The Fake Janitor is the Magus Killer's son. This- This has to karma of some kind. Not even my luck is this bad."

I was quiet. There was something deep in my heart, separate from the whole 'salvation' deal, that was telling me to shut up before Tohsaka goes absolutely nuclear.

"...Look, I assume you know what you're getting into?" she said finally. "Do you have a Servant summoned?"

"I know about the Grail War, and if I was an enemy Master, do you think you'd be alive right now?"

That statement sobered her up right quick, making her school her expression.

"...I suppose not."

She slowly stood up, looking at me quietly for a moment.

A spark of prana was channeled to my eyes, and I could almost see it.

Fading confusion; determination; cold detachment.

They were the eyes of a magus, and a damn good one.

"...I, as Second Owner of Fuyuki City, grant you, Emiya Shirou, son of Emiya Kiritsugu, the right to own and operate a Workshop within my city for the duration of the Holy Grail War." She turned on her heel, flipping one of her twintails over her shoulder as she did. "Sayonara, Emiya-san."

She started to walk away, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So formal, Tohsaka. As expected of the school idol, I suppose. Good night, Tohsaka." I shook my head. "Oh, and if you want another shot at Lancer, come by my house later this evening. I don't imagine that _he_ , of all people, would be willing to let his prey escape."

Tohsaka whirled around just as I stepped up to the window and opened it.

"You know Lancer's identity!?"

I grinned.

"See you tonight... Rin."

And I pushed off, jumping out the third-story window.

Ah... I always loved the dramatic exits.

* * *

"Ah..." I took a deep breath of the tea in front of me. "You know, at first, I wasn't very much a fan of tea. It took a while to figure out how to brew it to my own satisfaction."

I pushed a cup to the man sitting across from me, looking as uncomfortable as one could expect.

He slowly picked it up and regarded it cautiously.

"It's not poisoned," I said with a smile. "Besides, even if it was, what poison could harm you, Setanta?"

Lancer's jaw clicked.

"Tch. No one's called me that since I was a brat." He sipped at the tea. "You know a lot about my legend; I'm surprised. Of course, last time someone offered me their 'hospitality', I was fed dog meat."

"Yes, yes," I said waving my hand, as if brushing aside his concerns. "Don't worry, guard dog of Ulster. I won't abuse my powers as host; after all, you did me the kindness of accepting my offer for tea, didn't you?"

Lancer barked out a laugh.

"You know I never had a choice," he said with a scoff. "As a true Irishman, I could never turn down my host's hospitality, even if it cost me my life."

He took another sip of his tea.

"...It is good, though."

I smiled.

"I grow bergamot oranges in the yard," I explained. "Difficult given the location, but not impossible with my Thaumaturgy. Besides, home-grown just has that taste to it that can't be matched."

"Heh. You've got me there."

The rest of the tea we drank in relative silence, before we both put down our empty cups.

"You know I have to kill you now, right?"

"I don't suppose that, as a magus, you'd be willing to let me go? I'm not just some mundane interloper."

"Sorry." Lancer actually sounded apologetic. "You being a magus just means you've got the potential to be a Master. Though, I've got to know; how'd you survive my lance?"

"Oh, I used a fake heart." Lancer blinked in surprise. "Runecraft can take a magus many, many places... Though, you would probably know that better than most, given who offered you the 'friendship of her thighs.'"

Lancer laughed hard at that.

"You'd be right; that old witch really knew her Runes," he said ruefully, before shaking his head. "Anyway, enough talk. If you hold still, I'll make it painless."

I shook my head.

"Sorry, Lancer. I can't let you kill me. You see, I still have some business to take care of. It would be a shame to die before then."

I slowly stood, offering Lancer my hand.

"To the best man."

Lancer chuckled, shaking my hand.

We both took several steps back, ready.

Then...

Prana flared through my body. Every muscle, every bone, every scrap of cartilage was supercharged and Reinforced to the maximum.

Every Rune flared to life in my body; the amount of force from my movements would shatter my bones with them.

Prana burst from my boots, scorching the ground as I exploded away from Lancer, Tracing daggers and hurling them at him en masse.

I never stood a chance.

The daggers were easily knocked aside by the shaft of his lance, and he closed the distance instantly.

A quick snap kick sent me flying out the (thankfully open) door, skidding across the lawn.

All according to plan.

Other than the fractured ribs. I could do without those.

"Trace On."

I raised the bone blade to protect myself, but the swing of his lance was more than enough to shatter the replica and slam me right into the door of the shed.

I could taste blood coming from my mouth, but thankfully that was just me biting a chunk of my tongue, not internal bleeding.

Prana began pouring off my body in droves, every Circuit in my body screaming as they were overworked.

But it was working.

The circle was glowing.

"I still have too much to do."

It was glowing brighter.

"I won't let you kill me."

I forced myself to stand, staring down the Hound across the yard.

"I won't die that EASILY!"

I flared one more burst of prana, and the light became blinding.

As the light waned and the night's darkness took hold, I could see her.

She looked exactly as I remembered her.

"Tch, no way...! The seventh Servant...!?"

The wind is strong, tonight; the clouds are cast aside from the moon, and light gleams down upon her.

Blond hair, tied up into a bundle and held that way by a blue scrap of cloth.

Armor of the most brilliant steel, reflecting even the meager light of the moon.

Beneath the armor, a blue dress of cerulean cloth that went down to her ankles.

And lastly, piercing green eyes of a mind calculating and firm.

This was her...

"I, Servant Saber, have come in response to your summons. I ask of you.

"Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's a thing. Two chapters posted, only hours apart? I'm surprised at myself.**

 **Anyway, another person followed the story! Man, I must be** _ **really**_ **self-conscious if I'm counting every follower and favorite. Anyway, thanks for the read! As always, I appreciate it!**

 **On to the actual 'story' part...**

 **Okay, so yeah... I totally forgot to make the character sheet, but we can see a more about Jumper!Shirou's abilities through the chapter itself. A Traced Avalon, capable of accessing the Fairy World, would ordinarily be totally hax and unbalance everything.**

 **However, due to the nature of Tracing, the Avalon is not the true object, and thus is partially rejected by the Fey. Shirou can't control the dimension-manipulation that the true Avalon can perform. Given that the Scabbard doesn't accept Shirou as its 'true' wielder, he can not access the Ever-Distant Utopia.**

 **However, with a Traced version, Alteration can be used to change the attribute of Wielder. Unfortunately, rejected by the Fey as a fake is, whatever is sent to Avalon through this method may never be recovered, as it is destroyed to preserve the purity of the Utopia.**

 **Hopefully, that makes sense.**

 **If there are any questions, please ask them! Not only does it explain what I did, it also increases the number of reviews on the story! Two swallows with one strike, as it were!**

 **Mwuhahaha!**

 **...Yeah, I'm gonna make that character sheet now.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dawn of the Holy Grail War

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

"That'd be me, yeah." I smile, unravelling the bandages hiding my Command Seals. "Enemy Servant, Lancer, is in the yard. Identity: Cu Chulann, the Hound of Ulster. Noble Phantasm is Gae Bolg, the barbed spear of fated death."

Saber nods.

"Understood. Engaging the target, Master."

With that, she launched herself at Lancer, clearing the distance in almost an instant.

I grin at the display, feeling a pulse within my chest.

The Scabbard found its Sword.

As the clouds move back over the moon, darkness wraps the entire yard, cloaking the forms of the combating Servants.

However, as their weapons meet, sparks are sent flying, illuminating the area for moments at a time.

Even Reinforcing my eyes to the maximum, I had trouble following Saber's blade. With Invisible Air wrapped around it, I could only tell where it would strike by watching her hands, and I lost sight of them more than once.

...It's kinda sobering, to see this kind of display; to know that I lasted a few short moments against Lancer and got kicked across the house and yard. And then there's the little girl, fending him off with unparalleled swordplay.

I took a slow, deep breath.

This is a battle for Servants, not Masters... No matter how much I wish I could back her up.

Sitting down, my legs crossed, I began to search for the connection between myself and Saber.

When I found it, I began surging energy through it.

It's... Kinda the only thing I can do, other than watch.

* * *

The lance was thrust, but was deflected by the blade. Sparks scattered across the grass, and he was forced to step back.

That boy... He hadn't just summoned a Servant, he'd summoned Saber; and a strong one, at that!

Lancer could feel his blood pumping quickly, his body screaming to let loose and fight at full power!

"Damn...!"

But he could hardly even defend right now. That damnable man's Command Seal limited his strength; said he wanted him to 'scout,' and taking away the thrill of battle!

Well... Not all of it, at least.

Jumping backwards quickly, Lancer narrowly dodges Saber's blade... Or so he thought.

Feeling his bodysuit get nicked, Lancer clicked his tongue, raising his lance to block the next blow.

It crashed down like a hammer, even feeling like one to his arms; the power behind each swing, the raw _energy_ caused a detonation with every strike!

Lancer could barely restrain his grin as he kept barely deflecting Saber's blows.

Unfortunately, that fun was drained a bit as he continued to move.

"Coward...! What're you doing, hiding your weapon...?"

So long as he couldn't tell her blade's length, he couldn't get careless.

With the power within that blade...

One well-aimed strike, and he could be out of the War.

"Heh... Ain't that a thrill...?"

Dodging with agility befitting the Lancer class, he was caught off guard when Saber moved even faster, as if the wind itself had blasted her forward!

An incredible blow was aimed, and would deal a decisive blow to Lancer if it struck!

"Damn fool...! Don't underestimate me!"

Moving even faster now, making full use of his A-Rank Agility, Lancer leapt backwards, deftly avoiding the cleave and leaving Saber with nothing but shorn air.

Holding at a steady distance, wary, was Lancer, his weapon at the ready... Yet he did not charge.

"—What is wrong, Lancer? It would not do your name credit if you just stand there. If you will not come, I can."

He smirked.

"You want to come and die? Go right ahead, but lemme ask you something first. Your Noble Phantasm... It's a sword, isn't it?"

"Who knows? It might be a battle axe or it might be a spear. It might even be a bow, Lancer," Saber replied tauntingly.

"Heh, keep talking, Saber."

Perhaps it's really funny for him.

Slowly, Lancer lowers his lance.

It looks like he's indicating that he doesn't want to fight anymore, but the truth is...

"I'll ask, just 'cause it's out first match," he spoke calmly. "How about we call it even and part ways? It's a pretty good deal, I think. My Master's a coward, and yours is right over there... And fighting while protecting him won't be easy. I think it'd be better for us both to fight again when we're better prepared."

Saber frowns.

"—I refuse," was her only reply.

"I see... Geez, all I wanted to do was check things out, tie up some loose ends, you know? I didn't want to stay long once a Servant came out." Sighing, he shakes his head.

"DON'T LET HIM SAY ITS NAME!"

Lancer's eyes moved to the boy.

Of course he'd warn her.

"Gae...!"

But it's too late for her.

The spear is already ready, and she can't move fast enough.

The words, charged with energy, that could change even causality...!

"TRACE, OVERDRIVE!"

—were interrupted by a rain of steel.

With the name only half-spoken, the heart had not yet been pierced.

For the Hound of Ulster, deflecting these weapons was as easy as breathing, but his opening was lost...!

However, as he blocked the first blade, he frowned and corrected himself.

This was not steel.

It was bone.

"Tch... Weapons that could harm a Servant, huh? And you kept that in the reserve?"

However, even if they were strong enough to harm a Servant, they collapsed with a single strike from his lance.

He barely avoided a slash aimed at his throat, leaping away.

"Damnit. Looks like I'm outmatched," he said with a sigh.

Without another word, lest he give Saber too great a chance to follow, he disengaged and ran as quickly as he could.

As Saber got ready to give chase, a voice stopped her.

"Hold, Saber... You won't be able to catch him, and... even if you did, you'd be on his field..."

She looked over to her Master and stopped.

"Are you alright!?" she said, moving quickly to his side.

* * *

"Huh...?" I looked up at the girl, frowning. "W-What do you-"

I stopped, my voice catching in my throat as I felt something on my face.

Reaching up, I touched near my eye, drew back, and saw blood.

"...Ah, crap," I murmured. "I overdid it."

I began channeling energy to Avalon, but... Something was wrong.

It was already full.

But why-

Oh. Yeah.

I hope that was the brain damage that made me forget, because otherwise, that would be embarrassing.

"I'm fine," I told Saber. "I... Think I just had an aneurysm? I'm honestly not sure about that, but I am sure I'll be fine."

I slowly began to stand, but Saber's hand kept me down.

"Stay here, Master." She looked off to the side. "There are two enemies outside. Judging by their presence, it should only take a few seconds to defeat them."

She made ready to run to engage, but my hand wrapped around hers.

"Stop."

She froze.

"If they are who I believe they are, they are guests of mine. Now, help me up." I sighed. "I was hoping they'd arrive in time to help with Lancer, but I suppose that was too much to hope for."

Saber seemed conflicted for a moment before she nodded.

"As you say, Master."

* * *

Lancer was fleeing the scene, attempting to get away from the battle.

Damn Master... He couldn't enjoy the battle because of that damnable priest...

He paused for a moment, before looking to the side.

His lance shot out, barely deflecting an arrow.

Only, even when he deflected it...

"Guh-!"

He had knocked it aside and moved to block the next shot behind it, only to feel the first return and drive into his stomach.

"D-Damnit!"

" _By the order of the Command Seal... Lancer, to me!"_

In a burst of vermillion light, he was gone.

* * *

"Excellent shot, Archer," Rin said, sitting calmly at the edge of the building. "Unfortunately, it seems that he's gotten away. I don't suppose that would've been enough to kill him?"

"It was not a lethal blow, I'm afraid," Archer said with a sigh. "Lancer is still in the War, as far as I can tell."

"Alright. Given that the final Servant has yet to have been summoned, I suppose exterminating Lancer would be in poor taste. Shall we?" Rin gestured to the streets below.

"...Of course, Master. To this... Emiya's place, then?"

Rin schooled her expression. "It would be rude to turn down his offer, especially with the promise of Lancer's identity."

Archer sighed.

"Of course, Master..."

Internally, though, Archer was conflicted.

This was not how the War was supposed to turn out...

Just who is this version of 'Emiya Shirou'...?

* * *

"Ah, Rin. I was hoping it would be you," I said in as charming a tone as I could, given the fact that I think one of my ribs was moving underneath my skin. Regeneration, yay? "Facing against another Servant so soon might have been rather... Unfortunate."

Rin looked to my side, spotting Saber in all of her regalia... Given the fact that she was practically pouring out murderous intent, that's not really too surprising.

"...Ah. You... Summoned Saber." Rin's voice seemed oddly detached at that. "Of course you did; I don't know why I assumed otherwise."

I laughed.

"Don't worry, Tohsaka. From the scent of him, I can tell that your Servant has quite the strength to him as well!"

Speaking of...

Archer was glaring a hole clean through my skull at this point.

Looking right at him, I raise an eyebrow quizzically.

"Am I not quite up to your expectations, Servant of the Bow?"

Something passed through his eyes; something that, if I didn't have the gift of Understanding, I might have missed entirely.

Confusion.

"Last I saw you, you were face down in a puddle of your own blood," he replied. "Let's just say that I did not have very many expectations in the first place."

Huh. That was a good one.

"...Master, you were-"

"Killed, yes," I said cutting her off with a wave of my hand. "Don't worry Saber; as you can tell, I got better."

A pulse of confusion and... Exasperation, I think, could be felt through the bond between us.

"So, I saw that Lancer got away," Rin said, crossing her arms. "I suppose I shouldn't be expecting too much from a freeloader magus on my property, but couldn't you at least have injured him?"

I shrugged.

"I have his identity, the capabilities of his Noble Phantasm, a deep understanding of his legend, and knowledge of several of his Personal Skills and Class Skills." I sighed theatrically. "I know what you're thinking; how could I have been so pathetic as to _only_ learn that much? Truly, I am a failure of a magus..."

Rin... Did not look entertained. She did, however, have a single spark of excitement flash through her eyes.

"Oh? And what, exactly, are you expecting for payment?"

"Don't think of this as me seeking payment, but rather, a peace offering." I stepped aside, gesturing for her to come inside. "I have spent some time here without permission of this land's owner. To not try and apologizing for being a... 'Freeloader magus' would be crass, no?"

Rin pursed her lips together.

"...Fine. Archer, be ready for anything."

"Of course."

I frowned a little, but it couldn't be helped. I am an enemy Master.

"Come in," I said, striding in through the front door. "I made tea."

* * *

"...And how, pray tell, did you learn so much about Lancer's identity?" Rin asked after I finished my explanation. "I somehow doubt he just told you."

"Two things gave it away," I said seriously, a cup of tea in my hand. "The first... Is that he wore a blue jumpsuit. I mean, anyone who knows Irish folklore knows about the naked Irish berserkers in blue." I shook my head. "First rule of psychological warfare: Everyone hesitates to throw the first blow when the other man's Johnson is flopping free. No exceptions."

Despite her flushed face from the imagery, Rin scowled at me, annoyed.

"The Holy Grail War isn't a game, Emiya. This isn't the time for jokes."

"If you don't learn to laugh at life it'll surely kill you," I quoted. "Anyway, the real clincher was the lance. My Thaumaturgy has the effect of allowing me to... Structurally Grasp, I suppose, anything I come in contact with."

I rubbed my hand over my chest.

"I would say that I certainly came in particularly close contact with Gae Bolg." I shook my head. "In any case, you now possess all the information on the Servant of the Lance within my possession."

"...You're clearly not an ordinary magus." Rin's statement of the obvious does not faze me. "You do realize that this is information some would be literally willing to kill for?"

"I am very much against killing," I replied. "After all... I'm just a Thaumaturge. If someone such as I referred to himself as a magus in the presence of one such as yourself, you would only have reason to be offended."

Rin frowned.

"I... See. Whatever the case, if that is all you had to say, I had best leave. My purposes here are done."

"Maa," I gestured for her to stay. "Don't leave yet. I do still have one more thing to say, if you wouldn't mind listening."

Her frown deepened, but she held still.

"If I remember quite correctly, isn't it Saber that makes it to the final round of every War?" I shifted the cup in my hand, listening to the light sloshing. "...I want you and Archer to make it to the final round with me."

Rin's scowl changed to a look of surprise for a moment, before she just sighed and looked resigned.

"Are you suggesting an alliance, Emiya-kun?" she asked exasperatedly. "Why would I wish for an alliance with a magus who is 'against killing,' when we're in a battle to the death?"

"Information is power, Rin." I placed my hand on the table, gathering energy. "All I need to do is take one look at an enemy's weapon, and I know their identity. If I can touch it, I learn all there is to know."

In my hand, an object began to take form.

"And, of course... There is a threat greater than either of us alone."

The light became solid and I slid the card, face-down, towards her.

She drew it, looked at it, and scowled.

"The Berserker class? Don't tell me you know another Servant's identity, Emiya."

"His identity? I'm afraid not." The card faded into light, wisping away from her hands. "But his Master, and the terrifying strength he holds?"

I leaned forward, smiling faintly.

"I hold a great deal of information, Tohsaka. On Lancer, on Berserker... Some, even, on Rider and Caster, though I imagine you have already seen some of their handiwork."

"...The gas leaks are clearly Caster's work, but what do you mean by Rider?" Rin demanded.

"Even a third-rate magus can not give away _all_ of his information." I closed my eyes, leaning back and breathing deeply. "To restate, in simpler terms... I offer you an alliance. In exchange for your best efforts to help me reach the final round of this War, I offer you everything you need to make it there yourself."

"Why me?" Rin looked me over with a calculating gaze. "You say you're a third-rate magus, and you know that I am far above that."

"I would rather a Tohsaka attain the Grail than any other. After all, isn't your wish merely to attain the path to the Swirl of the Root?" I shrugged. "I am in this War for different reasons. I wish to save my family, preserve life wherever I can, and prevent the Grail from destroying Fuyuki like it did before, ten years past."

Rin's jaw clicked.

"What do you think you are?"

The voice that spoke wasn't Rin's, though.

Archer glared down at me, clearly irritated. "Talking like some kind of hero of justice... This isn't some schoolyard scuffle, boy. Do you really think you can effect this War any more than as a spectator?"

Both Rin and Saber leveled a glare, the former hissing, "Archer...!"

"Yes." I placed my hand on my chest, my voice resolute. "I have trained for as long as I can remember for this. I have bled, screamed, and even died to get here. It doesn't matter if I have to do it all again, I will do whatever I must to attain Salvation.

"I will find a way... To save everyone."

Archer's scowl deepened, and I could see it. The _hate_ in his eyes, pouring out, like he just wanted to-

"Enough, Archer!"

The man in red flinched, the aura of killing intent fading from the room.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Saber had her hand on her blade, ready to cleave Archer's head from his shoulders at a moment's notice.

"...I'm not sure I can accept this alliance," Rin said, quickly regaining her composure. "You have much to offer, but how do I know I can trust any of it? That you aren't just going to stab me in the back the instant you have the chance?"

I sighed.

"Always the cautious one, aren't you?" I shook my head. "Please, give me a short few moments. I'll be back with something shortly."

I stood, and started walking towards the shed.

* * *

I am Rin Tohsaka, and I am confused.

This... Isn't how I expected this to go down. I thought he might summon a Servant, yes. I knew there was only a single slot left, and that it was Saber. This, I understood.

But, the scope of this 'power' of his... He listed Lancer's statistics and Skills off-handedly, as if just reading from a book! That information would be invaluable, yes, but how can I even tell what's correct?

 _And_ he has knowledge of Berserker, Caster, and Rider, and is Master of Saber! Including myself, that's six of the seven Servants, and the Grail War only officially started less than an hour ago, if the energy coming from Emiya's yard is anything to go by!

An alliance with such a man would guarantee Archer and I a place in the final round, but...

This Emiya Shirou... He's not the same Fake Janitor as from school. His mannerisms, his behavioral patterns, they all match, but... There's something wrong. It's as if he has even _more_ knowledge than he's saying, but how could that even be possible?

" _Rin."_ Archer's voice rung out across the bond between them. _"You're over-thinking things. There are definitely benefits and drawbacks to his proposed alliance, but the question is, 'is it worth it?'"_

"...Tch." I turned my head, staring at the wall as I thought.

"Catch."

* * *

Rin's head snapped my way as I spoke, tossing her a book.

"W-What the...?"

She caught it easily. I wasn't surprised when her first reaction was, of course, to examine it for traps. I was mildly offended, but not surprised.

After a moment, she opened it, and read...

"...Assassin attacked the Tohsaka manor at 2036 hours. Servant Archer, a regal man in golden armor and presumably the Tohsaka Servant, used what appears to be his Noble Phantasm to create and launch 73 weapons at Servant Assassin, destroying him quickly. Due to..." She trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Do you understand what I'm giving you?" I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall. "That book-"

"Master, I must object!"

Speaking up, Saber stood quickly.

"That book, it is a diary of the previous Holy Grail War, is it not? That information, in the hands of an enemy, could lead to catastrophe for us!"

I shrugged, only making Saber angrier.

"...You really are a third-rate magus, aren't you Emiya-kun?" Sighing, Rin put the book down. "Saber is right. Giving me this is the pinnacle of foolishness."

I just shrugged again.

"Master...!"

"I say we take the deal."

Everyone's eyes moved to Archer.

"Let's face it, Rin," he said, smirking. "He has knowledge we could use, the strongest Class of Servant, and to top it all off, he's such an imbecile that he'll probably kill himself before making it to the end."

I frowned.

"I resent that comment. I would clearly get myself killed at least twice, but I would not actually kill myself."

"...Honestly, Rin," he continued, completely ignoring me, "This is the best deal we're going to get. Plus, we won't be in any danger from Saber for the majority of the War, assuming that this Emiya Shirou isn't a lying, back-stabbing bastard who would do anything to win."

"...I told you, I'm technically a Thaumaturge, not a magus."

"However, in the end it really isn't up to me, but you. So, Master... Do we take the deal?"

So that's what being disregarded feels like.

"...I see." Rin shook her head, smiling as she threw one of her twintails over her shoulder. "You're quite the negotiator, Emiya-kun. You're making the deal seem far too good to pass up... But you've already memorized everything in this diary, and are prepared for me to use it against you at any time."

"Of course."

She scoffed. "As I said, it's too good to pass up. I'll accept your alliance, Emiya-kun. But do be warned; if you betray me, I'll kill you."

"Is that a promise?" I teased her.

"Yes." ...I don't think she got the joke. "In any case, I assume you have registered as a Master?"

"Nope. The pastor scares me, and I think he might be a pedophile."

Rin stopped.

"...I- Okay." She just shook her head. "I'm going to ignore that. As a new Master, you have to register in the Holy Grail War, so that the Church can send the signal that formally begins the War."

"...Yeah, but given that I fear for my butt, can't I just, I'unno, do it over the phone?" I looked at my rear. "...Yeah, and my butt's afraid of that guy too."

"...We can do it over the phone," she said with a sigh, palming her face. "You know, I almost prefer you bleeding on the ground to this."

"Eh, fair enough." I stood and started walking to the kitchen. "Tell the murderous son an actually alright guy that I said to go die in a Grail-fueled fire. I'm going to get some snacks, 'cause the whole 'not dying when I'm killed' thing kinda made me hungry."

Rin's eye twitched, a headache already developing.

"...God damnit Emiya..."

* * *

"Master, I don't understand your plan," Saber said softly, standing beside me as I cooked. "It is dangerous to give such information freely."

"Oh, hush," I said cheerfully. "They are our guests, our allies, and our benefactor. I live off of her land, and by proxy, that means you do too. Besides..." I spoke in an even lower tone, "We need their help. This War is shaping up to be a dangerous one; too dangerous for even you to fight alone."

Saber tensed, her lips in a fine line.

"...You know more than you say."

"Don't we all?"

With that, I picked up the plates.

"Ah, could you pick up that one?" I asked, gesturing to the plate of tea. "Thanks."

I slid the food onto the table, sitting down as Saber did the same.

"Ah... Thanks for the meal," Rin said, nodding her head. "I'm surprised you had food ready."

"A good host always has food ready for guests, especially when he invited them himself."

She sighed, before sitting up straight.

"Oh, yes." Rin looked right at me. "The... 'murderous son of an actually alright guy' said to tell you, 'Rejoice, Emiya Shirou; your wish shall be granted.'"

...Are you serious? He STILL managed to get that line out?

"Oh, and he said that before I identified you by name." She tilted her head to the side quizzically. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know him, but it does seem odd."

"Oh, yes... We've met." Rin flinched at the snarling response. "...Sorry. Kotomine's... He's a heartless man who deserves whatever comes to him."

"...Oh." Piecing together that this was not acceptable conversation for a meal, she sighed. "You said you knew about Rider, Berserker, and Caster?"

"Rider's the one with Bounded Field at school and is the Matou Servant, Berserker belongs to Ilyasviel von Einzbern and is exactly where you'd expect, and Caster is at the Ryuudou temple." I sipped at my tea. "Before you ask, no, I haven't learned their identities yet; only that Rider is Greek in origin."

"The Einzbern have a Berserker?" Rin sounded worried. "That's not a particularly good combination for us."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, my little sister is quite the magical powerhouse. Her Berserker was quite terrifying, and I wasn't even in line of sight when I felt him."

I paused to wipe the tea off my face from Rin's spit-take.

"S-Sister!? You're-"

"Yes," I responded, annoyed. God, her spit is all over me. That is absolutely disgusting. "My father married into the Einzbern. And next time, could you _please_ not drench me in tea and your bodily fluids?"

Her face went red as a tomato just as I noticed that... Yup, some of it got in my mouth. Great. I'm brushing my teeth until they bleed after this.

"W-Well, next time, wait until I'm done drinking to say something like that!" she yelled, pointing her finger at my face. "Anyone would start choking if they heard you say something like that!"

Huffing, she sat back down, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

I looked to my own side, only to see...

"...Saber, is... Your plate empty?"

"...Yes. It was excellent."

...Yeah, I totally forgot about that whole shtick.

"I... Well, good to know. I take quite a bit of pride in my culinary skills; I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You really are weird, Emiya-kun." Oh, look; Rin's not a tomato. "In any case, now is probably a good time to take my leave. Thanks to you, I now know the location of six of the seven Servants."

As she stood, I did the same and extended my hand to her.

"To victory, and to Salvation."

Rin blinked, before nodding.

"Yes; to victory," she said, shaking my hand firmly. "Archer? Let's go."

"Of course." With that, Rin turned to leave, her Servant in tow.

Only...

"You are not what I expected, Emiya Shirou," Archer said, looking at me over his shoulder. "I look forward to working with you."

"Indeed." I grinned knowingly. "I imagine that there's a lot I could from you, Servant of the Bow."

Archer frowned, but astralized an instant later.

I waited until his presence no longer could be felt, and sighed, slumping in my spot.

"The information game is not an easy game to play..."

* * *

"So, just to make sure: today, we learned the identity of the Servant Lancer, the Master of Saber, and the location as well as Masters of Rider and Berserker, and the location of Caster. We also gained a diary from the Magus Killer during his time in the Fourth Holy Grail War, and an alliance with Saber and her Master, a magus who has survived fighting against a Servant twice."

Archer nodded his head slowly.

"That sounds rather accurate, yes."

Rin slammed her forehead into the table in front of her, grumbling.

"...I take it that you weren't expecting so much from the first official night of the Grail War?"

"Archer, shut up, or I will cut you."

Archer laughed mirthfully. "I truly have contracted a most terrifying Master."

" _Though... Certainly not_ the _most_ _terrifying,"_ he thought somberly. _"This Emiya Shirou... He is not the one that I need to kill. He is too knowledgeable, and even I can not perform such a feat as what Rin described._

" _Just what kind of War have I found for myself...?"_

* * *

"Master. Archer and his Master have left."

"Yes. Yes they have."

"...I have a question, if I may."

"Feel free to speak as freely as you wish."

"Why are you burning incense?"

I closed my eyes, hands pressed together in front of me.

"Simple. While I may have survived Lancer's attacks, once my guardian learns that I have a woman living here in the house, I will be facing an infinitely greater danger."

"I... Do not follow."

"Simple. Against Lancer, I could never hope to win, but I could survive with cheap tricks. Against my guardian, I have to stand there and take my lumps."

"I... See? I do not see how this is a greater danger than Lancer. Is she not human?"

"...Explaining things will do no good at this point," I said with a sigh. "The incense has been burned. My fate is in the hands of the gods, now."

Standing, I breathed in deeply, taking in the relaxing scents.

"...Now, do you have any specific questions, Arturia?"

Saber picked up quickly. "You are hiding things from me," she said firmly. "I will not demand to know everything that you know, but if there is anything that could help us in the coming battles, it would be best to tell it to me now."

"...Archer is still alive," I said after a moment. Understandably, she frowned in confusion.

"Of course, we just-"

"No." I took another deep breath. "He who rules over the garden of mankind, the King of Heroes, still draws breath."

"What!? T-That's impossible," Saber exclaimed, shocked. "It's been ten years, he-"

"You underestimate Gilgamesh." I slowly opened my eyes, and Saber tensed. "And... You underestimate _him_. The man who has helped sustain him all this time. Father made the same mistake, thought he was dead. I won't make the same mistake.

"I will kill Kotomine Kirei, and I will make sure his disgusting black heart stops its beat."

* * *

 **A/N: Well... That's another chapter done, I guess. Before I talk about what's happened thus far, let's look at the Reviews.**

 **Alright, so five more people reviewed the story! Awesome! And it looks like there are some questions. Let's get right to it!**

 **First, kboomerjr wants to know about the romance. I'm... Not sure about pairings. When I write, I tend to just go places with very little rhyme or reason, so I don't have too many plans leaning any way. I barely even know where the story's going myself, sometimes... Which, thinking on it, is probably not the best way to write, but it is fun.**

 **Next is Amatsumi, who thought I was gonna summon Scathatch. I will admit, I entertained the idea more than a little (along with Joan of Arc) but I decided to go with Arturia because... I like her character. Plus, Avalon still resides within Shirou, acting as a catalyst, so she was called forward. Of course, I already have a file just for little one-shot ideas, and 'Jumper summons Scathatch' happens to be one... If I finish it, it'll go up as an omake.**

 **And then there's Ori, who believes Rin's judgement is faulty... Something I can understand. However, in order of problems, I reply that...  
** **1) She did assume he was a proper Master, but Shirou refuted that statement, saying that lacked an actual Servant.  
** **2) Rin didn't demand Shirou's Command Seals due to the fact that the Grail had recognized him as a legitimate Master, and he was clearly a skilled enough magus not to need coddling.  
** **3) And, lastly... As you can see in the chapter, she did lay an ambush for Lancer, and Archer would have killed him if Kotomine didn't use a Command Seal to summon him back.  
Also, about the story being a bit too close to canon... I agree. I'm hoping that in the next chapter or two, I'll be able to split into a slightly different Route.**

 **Then, lastly is Sherpack, who is wondering about Jumper!Shirou's knowledge. Yes, he did read the VN before his reincarnation... Though his memory is foggier than he would like after 10 years. After the fire itself, his memory was a haze; it all came crashing back when Kiritsugu said that he was a magus. This means that he remembers events from the story, and some details, but a lot of the less important stuff is hazy. Sometimes, though, it can be hard to remember what was important, and what wasn't...**

 **Of course, I completely failed to explain that, even though I thought I did, so that's my bad.**

 **His fixation with Salvation was partly because of the fire, and partly because he is now 'Emiya Shirou.' I'll explain that in more detail later in the story.**

 **And as for continuing the Jumper story after this one... Well, to date, I've only ever finished one story, and that one was bad (and was original fiction), so it's hardly worth mentioning. If I do finish this, which I certainly hope to, I might continue it.**

 **If anyone has a world they want to see in the future, you can start giving suggestions now if you like.**

 **Now, about this chapter...**

 **Shirou brokers an alliance with Rin using the tried-and-true negotiation tactic of 'give them things until they stop saying no,' Archer is confused by this Shirou's existence, and Saber does better against Lancer than in canon. You can also probably tell that Jumper-Shirou happens to dislike Kotomine.**

 **Now, if you were wondering, Saber's stats are slightly higher than in canon due to the fact that this Shirou isn't a total failure of a magus, resulting in her physical stats and Luck going up one rank. Jumper-Shirou is actually highly skilled in maximizing prana output, quality, and efficiency due to possessing a natural understanding of how his body and Magic Circuits work. It's not enough to match the super-genius mahou-shoujo Rin Tohsaka, but he is still quite skilled in his own right.**

 **Speaking of which, I do believe I have a character sheet to put up, don't I? If you find anything wrong with this, tell me with a review or a PM. I will either explain in more depth why I chose to do it, or I'll fix it.**

 **Please note that this character's stats use the Space Battles "Standardized Servant Rankings" scaling of stats, and that the stats are shown under full Reinforcement and Runic activation. Google the words in quotation marks to find the link; doesn't like external links.**

 **For easier reference:**

 **B (human) is just below D (Servant)**

 **A (human) is just below C (Servant)**

 **This means that Shirou with Runes and Reinforcement (STR: B), is around as physically strong as canon-Caster when she has no buffs (STR: D).**

* * *

 **Name:** Emiya Shirou

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Element:** Sword

 **Origin: -**

—

 **Strength:** B (human)

 **Endurance:** B (human)

 **Agility:** A (human)

 **Mana:** A (human)

 **Luck:** E

 **NP:** N/A

—

 _ **Personal Skills:**_

 **Clairvoyance C:  
** Capable of tracking high-speed moving object up to a range of 4 kilometers (through Reinforcement only)

 **Discernment of the Poor C:  
** Due to the nature of his distortion, Shirou can 'Understand' certain emotions when near others. Complete lies are seen through easily. Half truths are not.

 **Item Construction C:  
** Capable of making Mystic Codes of considerable power (1-Use), or average power (Multi-Use) with some time and effort.

 **Magecraft C-:  
** Shirou is skilled in the use of orthodox Thaumaturgy, though it is usually only used to supplement other skills in combat.

 **Projectile (Arrows) B:  
** Arrows fired from _'Artemesian Agony'_ are comparable in speed to bullets. If arrows are fired from a normal bow, this Skill is lowered one full Rank.

 **Rune Magic B:  
** Shirou is capable of using all 24 of the Elder Futhark Runes. Many advanced spells can now be created quickly and efficiently at a reduced cost.

 **Tracing C:  
** Can project most basic constructs, anything that Shirou can truly 'understand', or nearly any blade, within energy restraints

—

 _ **Notable Weapons:**_

 **Artemesian Agony (Anti-Unit):  
** A modified bow made from powerful carbon nanotubes and fibers for the purposes of creating the best bow possible for Emiya Shirou. Named for the Greek goddess of the hunt, Artemis, this bow is inscribed with Runes designed to strengthen both itself and the arrows fired from it. Any arrow fired from this bow moves at speeds comparable to a bullet. To date, no arrow fired from this bow has missed its target.  
This bow has the structural strength to survive a single blow from an E-Rank Noble Phantasm without harm. More than one strike, or a strike from any higher ranked NP, will result in catastrophic damage to the bow, rendering it unusuable. When Traced, Artemesian Agony can not survive an attack from any Noble Phantasm-grade weapon.

 **Bleeding Wolfbite (Anti-Unit):  
** A hand-crafted blade made of Damascus steel by Emiya Shirou. Engraved with Runes, this blade is incredibly powerful in its own regard, capable of cutting through stone without harm to the blade's edge. However, the most deadly part of it is the poison within it: a highly concentrated liquid form of Reinforced wolfsbane, or aconite, which is where the blade gets its name. An ordinary human would experience paralysis in areas where their skin contacts the poison. If the poison were to get in an ordinary human's bloodstream, there would be no way to save them without Thaumaturgy.  
This poison is not very effective against Servants, unless said Servant's legend involved being poisoned (ex: Cleopatra); however, due to the nature of the poison, a magus is almost as susceptible to the poison as a human.

 **Oni-Hone [Ogre's Bone] (Anti-Unit), E-:  
** A sword crafted by the Touzaki family made from the bones of one of their family member's arms. Due to the Touzaki family have ogre blood within the lineage, their bones make for excellent weapons, though only when the time comes for a great battle will they sacrifice an arm for their craft. Due to Kiritsugu Emiya's involvement in Tohno/Touzaki affairs, he 'gained possession' of one of the Touzaki's blades, which he gave to his son, Shirou.  
This blade can cleave cleanly through even Reinforced swords easily, as the blade itself can be called a crystallized mystery through being the bones of an ogre. When Traced, this blade is still strong enough to cut through even the strongest of non-magical blades with little effort. It was named by Kiritsugu, rather than Shirou, who thought Oni-Kiba [Ogre's Fang] sounded cooler. Due to being a crystallized mystery, this blade can be considered a Noble Phantasm of E- Rank.

 **Other:  
** Shirou has four powerful weapons in reserve, scavenged from the depths of the river Mion. However, as he has yet to have need for them, he leaves them at home, hidden away with his most secret projects. He will draw them when the need is greatest.


	6. Chapter 6 - Goals, Patrols, Shirou ROLL!

This world wasn't the way it should be.

 _I –m t-e –o- -f m- swo-._

All around him, he could see it.

From atop a hill of swords, blood splattered across the dying grass, anyone could.

A desolate field of devastation; a graveyard of blades meant for him.

And there he was.

His body destroyed, pierced with countless weapons; it was hid blood that stained this place.

And yet, even as he lay there dying, he looked up, barely able to move.

He spoke, but no words came out; he mouthed words, but could not speak them.

Was he begging, pleading to live? To be able to save just one more life?

Or, perhaps, was he greeting Death as it came for him after so many years?

He could not tell.

However, on this graveyard of blades, one thing was clear.

This man was dying, but he was dying with a smile.

...What an absolute fool.

* * *

 **February 3** **rd**

"Gah..."

Splashing cold water on my face, I coughed.

That... Was not Saber's life.

Looking into the mirror, I scowled. We met once, twice if you count him standing over my (technically) dead body.

How the _HELL_ was he already effecting me? The merging process...

"Calm... Down..."

Unclenching my hands, I saw the blood on my nails.

"In through the nose," I muttered, "Out through the mouth..."

A few minutes later, my breathing regular and controlled, I walked away from the sink.

"Master. Are you alright?"

I jumped a bit when I heard Saber.

God... Getting used to living with another person is going to be tough.

"I'm fine. Just... Another nightmare." I started walking to the kitchen. A quick glance at the clock and, yup. Four in the morning. I got, what, two hours of sleep?

Great. Just- Just great.

After a moment, I felt her hand rest on my shoulder.

"...Spar with me."

I paused.

"What good would that do?" I scoffed. "Near any Servant of the Sword could crush me in an instant with their eyes shut. Against you, I'd never stand even that long."

"The purpose of it is not to win, Master." Saber stood a little straighter. Across the bond, she felt... Melancholy? Nostalgic? I suppose those work.

"...Fine. We'll fight."

* * *

It broke.

She's wielding a god damn Shinai, and she broke my Traced Oni-Hone.

Christ... I really am dealing with a Servant, aren't I?

There's a difference in theory and the real thing, isn't there...?

Well, it doesn't matter.

Saber has one weapon, and can't summon others. Me?

I am a living weapon.

"Trace- GUGH!"

Clutching my stomach, I dropped to the ground, the impact zone from Saber's attack screaming.

"I- I can taste my spleen...!"

Slowly, I forced myself to my feet.

Saber... Doesn't look amused.

"Master... Talking in the middle of a battle is not the wisest course of action."

"F-Fair point..."

Inhale, exhale... Now...

I'll admit, Saber's face contorting in disgust as she watched was rather entertaining. What was she watching, you might ask?

As I slid my hand across my stomach, she skin bent, giving way but not breaking as the tips of my fingers grabbed onto the dislocated ribs and, with sickening crunch, slid them back in place.

A few more breaths, and I was ready to continue.

"Master, was that... Necessary?"

"No," I admitted. "But my healing works faster if the bone is in the right spot, so it was more efficient that way."

Wordlessly, another Traced copy of Oni-Hone appeared in my hand.

"Shall we?"

Saber thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"That's enough for today. I must say, what you lack in other regards, you make up for in tenacity."

I chuckled.

"That's the nicest way anybody's called me stubborn." Oni-Hone faded into motes of light. "Apparently, though, it wasn't enough to even scratch your armor."

"To compare a human, however gifted they may be, to a Servant would be folly, Master."

"Shirou." I grinned. "Being called Master by someone clearly my superior in so many regards is... Discomforting. It'd be like me calling you 'Servant' all the time. When we're out of combat, just Shirou'll do."

I offered my hand to her.

She looked at it for a moment, before smiling and shaking it.

"So be it... Shirou. Now... I do believe it is almost time to prepare food."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course."

* * *

Alaya was, clearly, screwing with him.

This world... It was so close to what he sought, but he knew this wasn't it. The Shirou was wrong, not to mention that he'd nailed Lancer with Hrunting, and he'd just joined an alliance with this world's Shirou and Saber.

That bit, in itself, would not be a problem if it weren't for the fact that _Berserker didn't attack_.

Whatever this world's Shirou had done, it had far more effects than he'd previously thought.

If something as important as Berserker attacking had been changed, what else was different?

Archer didn't know. But one thing he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was that this Emiya Shirou was infinitely similar, and yet infinitely different from him.

That dream...

Archer scowled. Servants aren't supposed to dream, so why?

Why, for the first time in Gaia knows how long, did EMIYA Shirou dream of something more than swords?

* * *

"Good morning, Emiya-kun."

"Good morning, Tohs- Wait a minute."

I frowned deeply.

"Why are you in my kitchen?"

She scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I began preparing breakfast, given that you were preoccupied with being beaten by your Servant."

"...No, you're absolutely correct. I worded that improperly. To rephrase my question, why, as a guest, are you preparing the food, instead of informing me that you had arrived?"

"...Ah." She nodded once. "Good point, Emiya-kun. I rang the doorbell several times, but there was no answer, so I let myself in. You understand, I'm sure."

"You don't have a key."

"No. No I don't."

"...Did you have Archer come astralize, reform inside, and unlock it from there?"

"You're very sharp, Emiya-kun. I'm surprised."

...I'm not sure why, but that statement felt offensive.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to let me help?"

"No, I'm fine."

...

"Did I do something to make you angry?" I asked cautiously. "You sound angry."

There is a single twitch from the girl, and I realize something.

There is actual killing intent in this room right now.

It felt vaguely like I had just kicked a sleeping dragon right in the snout.

"Angry?"

Glancing down at her hands, I saw that her knuckles were white from clutching the pan.

"Now, Emiya-kun, why in the world would I be angry?"

Letting go of the potential murder weapon, she slowly turned around, clasping her hands behind her back and giving me her most pleasant smile.

"I, uh... Uh..." Fumbling for words, I spit out, "Whatever I did, I'm really, _really_ sorry, so please don't be angry!"

To be frank, that smile was infinitely more terrifying than even Lancer's Gae Bolg, and it had the same sort of aura, as if that smile somehow promised death as surely as that red lance.

"Oh, no, it's nothing _you_ did," she said pleasantly. "Rather, it's something in the book you gave me."

...Oh. OH. _OH._

"You see, I didn't sleep last night," she explained. "I read the entire journal, cover-to-cover, three times, just to try and make sense of it. But, you see, the last few pages? You know, the ones the Magus Killer wrote after he adopted you?"

"...You're... Not gonna hit me, are you?"

Rin pulled out the journal and slammed it into the counter with enough force that it sounded like a gunshot, her face contorted in rage.

"What the HELL is this BULL about a CORRUPTED GRAIL!?"

I flinched, instinctually taking a step back.

"I-"

"And all of this, explaining it?" She completely disregarded that I spoke, opening the book to a certain page in the first try, as if she'd already done it so many times it was ingrained into muscle memory. "The Avenger class of Servant, summoned by the Einzbern in the Third Holy Grail War? Angra Mainyu?"

She pulled out _another_ book, holding it up.

"This? It's a book on Zoroastrianism. In it, is says that Angra Mainyu is the name of the ultimate enemy, the manifestation of _all evils of this world_."

"...Rin, I think you need to take a nap. You're not you when you're tir-"

"NO!" She was scowling, anger flooding her features. "You said you wanted me to reach the end of the War with you. Then, you pretty much tell me that this _entire War is a farce_."

"I wasn-"

"I'm not done."

Her expression went cold.

"According to this, the Grail War, something that my family help create, something that I have spent my whole life preparing for, is something that must be destroyed without leaving a trace, or the entire world will be destroyed. Explain to me, _exactly how you thought I'd feel about this._ "

"...Would you prefer I kept it to myself?" I asked quietly. "That... That I just wait until the end, where the War is over, and we've stained our hands with blood to get it, only for me to tell you, at the moment of your victory, that all you won was a sickening insult to everything your family has worked for?"

Rin clenched her hands tightly, her jaw set.

"...And if I said I did prefer it that way?"

"You'd be lying through your teeth."

I looked to the side.

"My father discovered the darkness, the _evil_ within the Grail. When he found out about it, he was cursed. The Grail _killed him_." I could feel the blood pooling in my clenched fists, seeping underneath my fingernails. "Then... That man, that _sickening, disgusting excuse for a human_ used it, knowing what it was."

I shut my eyes, remembering what was there.

Those people, the orphans of the flames, burned alive and without anything left in their world. It was his fault. Everything was his fault.

" _HE_ started the Fuyuki Fire. _HE_ used his wish upon the Grail to kill countless people, to orphan and burn alive men, women, and children. _HE_ adoptedthose kids into the church according to the paperwork, but where are they?"

Now, it was Rin's turn to be taken aback.

"I told you that my power was to Structurally Grasp that which I touch; to be able to feel what it is, to even tell its history. And let me tell you, right now, that if I ever walk in that church again, I will destroy it. I will raze it to the ground, I will leave _nothing_ behind, and I will kill that disgusting abomination of a man, and if he survives, I'll kill him again, and again, and again, until he _stays dead_."

Holding my hands up to my face, I watched as my fingers slid out of the flesh, and as that flesh sewed itself shut.

"I will never forgive him for what he did. For killing countless people... For killing the one known as 'Emiya Shirou.' For him there is no absolution. He alone is undeserving of Salvation.

"I will kill Kotomine Kirei. This will be my payment to the people who died screaming, their skin bubbling and blood boiling, in the flames that _HE_ birthed into this world."

I looked to Rin, and she flinched.

"If this bothers you, tell me. I won't hold it against you if you left without another word, but I won't turn away. I will kill Kotomine Kirei and destroy the Corrupted Grail, and no matter what, I will not regret. This is the only path before me."

Rin was silent for a moment, then two.

Finally...

"...Tch. You really know how to take away my choices, don't you Emiya-kun?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood tall as she looked at me. "As Second Owner of Fuyuki City, I can't allow something like this Angra Mainyu exist on my grounds. If what is said in this book is true... Then I will help you to destroy the Greater Holy Grail."

At that, I let out a breath I'd hardly noticed I'd been holding, relief flooding my body.

"Thanks."

I looked over my shoulder, looking at the Servant behind me, sitting stock-still at the table.

She was silent; throughout it all, she hadn't even spoken a word. However, across the bond, I felt it. Her emotions were uncountable; to list all of them would take the better part of a week. However, three stood out, louder than all the rest.

She felt Anger.

She felt Sorrow.

She felt Despair.

There was a part of me that didn't want this, that is screaming that I'm an idiot for telling them all of this.

In the end, though, do I have a choice? This isn't just some game where everything resolves itself with a neat little bow at the end, and I don't have the power to just wake up from a Dead End after a neat little Tiger Dojo.

"So, Archer. Do you have a problem with this at all, knowing that your wish won't be granted by the Grail?"

Rin spoke and, with a pulse of power, the red-cloaked Servant of the Bow appeared.

"...I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he said with a wry smile. "In the end, my wish can not be granted in this world. However, as Rin said, this Corrupted Grail can not be left alone. The only question is... How do we destroy such a thing?"

"...I am capable of that."

From behind me, Saber spoke softly.

"My Noble Phantasm is powerful enough to destroy even the Holy Grail," she said in a muted tone. "But... To think that the Holy Grail has been corrupted... And you're completely sure of this?"

"I was there," I said, nodding. "I survived the fire, and watched father die slowly and painfully from the Grail's curse after he tried to reject it. I have very little doubt about this."

"Then what's our plan of attack?" Rin asked.

I scratched the back of my head.

"...Honestly? I'm not 100% sure. The Greater Grail should, according to father's notes, manifest in the tunnels under the Ryoudou Temple. There's just one problem with that."

"You said Caster made her base at Ryoudou Temple," Archer said with a sigh. "If there's one class that you don't want to fight on their terms..."

"Exactly. Knowing what we need to do is fine, but this isn't any different from 'kill all enemy Servants' in the first place, so one could hardly call this progress," I muttered, annoyed.

"I disagree," Saber said firmly. "We have knowledge of the goal we seek, and what we must do to achieve it. This way... Even if it is only a single step, it is still a step forward nonetheless, and invariably that is still something to be proud of."

"Heh. Saber's right, Emiya-kun," Rin said wryly. "I never took you, of all people, to be a pessimist."

"Oh, hush," I said, flushing. "What I meant is that we're still stuck between a rock and a hard place, and you can't deny that much. Unless your Archer can snipe a Caster from three kilometers away, _without_ obliterating the entire Ryoudou Temple, we're still stuck."

"As a Saber, my Magical Resistance is without peer," Saber interjected pridefully. "Surely, between myself and Archer, Caster would stand little chance if we organized a proper assault."

"Yeah, other than the fact that the Temple is the perfect example of a hedgehog's defense maneuver." Running my hand through my hair, I continued, "What that means, is that if we attempt to attack it, the costs will be incredibly high for us due to the defenses established. If we attack from any path but the front..."

"The Temple's defenses will drain the power of any spiritual beings like Servants," Rin finished. "And attacking the front is exactly what Caster would be prepared for, making it incredibly dangerous in itself."

"So we must either fight her on her terms, or not at all." Archer sighed. "How troublesome. So what should we do?"

"And that, I'm afraid, is precisely my point," I replied. "We have our options, but none of them will result in anything but our slaughter. There's nothing _to_ do until a better opportunity arises. Until then..."

"We wait, keep watch, and learn as much as we can about Caster," Rin concluded with a sigh. "In short, as Emiya-kun said earlier... Exactly where we started."

I scoffed. "See? I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist."

"Uh huh," Rin said. "That's what they all say."

"...Grumble, grumble..."

"...Did you _actually_ just whisper the word 'grumble'?"

"No, I grumbled it!... Stop laughing!"

* * *

After the impromptu strategy meeting, Rin went back to the kitchen to continue cooking. From the smell, I would guess that she's a great cook, but there's just something innately wrong to me for other people to be cooking food when I can do it.

Whatever, though. That's not the important part.

The important thing is verifying that I am, in fact, ready.

Berserker didn't attack last night.

The Holy Grail War is not going to follow the course I know. I need to be prepared for anything.

And that means...

"Aaaaand... Wrapped up tight."

With the blade in hand, I began to focus on 'Understanding' its existence.

However, every time I tried, something stopped me.

Dark magenta cloth wrapped around every visible inch of the weapon, from hilt to tip. Over every inch of the cloth was my Magnum Opus; the highest level of Runecraft I'd ever managed to reach.

Anything wrapped within this cloth could not be seen through any means. It could not be recognized, it could not be Structurally Grasped, and not even Archer's eyes could learn the identity of this weapon so long as the cloth lay between him and the sword.

Three years, I spent on this. Three years to mimic the effects of 'For Another's Glory,' Noble Phantasm of Lancelot du Loc.

A few more years, and I might figure out how to make it strong enough to defend against other Noble Phantasms, but that's a ways away. Besides, if I get into a fight with a Servant, I want the cloth off anyway.

Whatever the case, I sighed in relief.

Four weapons.

If things go from bad to worse, I'll need them...

"Master, Rin sent me. It's time to patrol."

Saber spoke from behind the door of the shed.

Didn't I tell her to call me by name...?

"Alright. I'll be out in a moment."

Picking up the four magenta bundles, I slung them over my back.

I honestly don't know who I'll encounter tonight. I don't know what's going to happen, and that terrifies me.

So why is it, that I can't stop smiling...?

* * *

"What are those?"

That was, of course, the first question asked during the patrol.

"A failsafe," I replied, adjusting the magenta straps. "I'd tell you, but even a Thaumaturge has his secrets."

Rin pouted.

"Fine, fine. I won't ask further... But they don't look like much."

"Neither do your jewelry, but I can smell the power in your necklace from forty meters."

"Touché, Emiya-kun. Should we split up, then?"

I looked ahead.

We're not too far from the bridge... About halfway between it and my house.

"We'd scout more if we did, but what if one of us is in trouble?"

"Then the other will come to wherever things are exploding," Rin replied dryly. "Servant battles tend not to be the most subtle of things, you know."

"...I'll ignore the insulting overtones in that and just say agree. I'll take south-west, while you take southeast? It'll be easier to get to the other if we don't head in opposite directions."

"Aww, is little Emiya-kun worried about me?" Rin teased. "I promise not to stray too far. Satisfied?"

"...I kinda meant I want Archer ready to snipe whoever attacks me, but I guess I could rush to save your, admittedly shapely, rear if you were in trouble," I retorted with a shrug. "Saber? Let's get going."

"W-Wha-" Tohsaka was red in the face. "Hey, get back here Emiya!"

"And get thwacked in the head?" I laughed. "No thanks!"

Moving quickly, with Reinforcement, we were out of line of sight quickly, houses blurring as we sped past and, in many cases, over them.

However, the further we went, the more uneasy I got.

I can't help but wonder, is this a gut feeling that something's gonna go wrong, or did I get too used to knowing what would happen before it did?

Whatever the case, my guard was up.

We spent a good few minutes jumping around the roofs of buildings, trying to get a good view around us.

Unfortunately, our eyes picked up nothing, and in ten minutes, we'd reached the edge of where I was willing to patrol; close to the school, and the just shy of the path to the Temple.

Silence.

Sighing, I raised a single fist, gesturing for Saber to stop.

"I need a momentary break." I looked around, my eyes setting on a nearby building. "Get up there; check for enemies."

"Are you sure?" Saber sounded concerned. "If Assassin were to attack-"

"It's fine. Even if I'm killed, I won't die, so it'll be fine." I pointed to the building. "Check and come back."

"...Yes, Master."

She bounded off quickly, leaving me alone.

"...I can smell you, and your Servant too, y'know," I said softly. "Even in spirit form, that stench of death and madness is impossible to mistake."

Smiling at the girl behind the tree, I said,

"Now, what can I do for my little sister tonight?"

Slowly, Ilya came out and into sight.

She... Looks ragged. Not in her clothes, her hair, or even in body; she seems pristine in all those regards.

It's her eyes. She looks like she hasn't slept in days.

"Hello, Onii-chan," she greets, smiling broadly. "This is the second time we meet, isn't it?"

However, compared to the flame of the smile she gave on the night we met, this wasn't even a candle.

"So, here to kill me?" I asked, looking up at where Saber was. Still scouting; good. "I'm afraid if you and Berserker want me dead, I won't be able to just roll over and be done with it."

"Psh, there's no Servant out there that could beat my Berserker," she said, her eyes brightening. "My Servant is the greatest hero of Greece, after all."

"Ooh... That's a pretty good one," I said with a chuckle and a nod. "Heracles, the man who cleaned the Aegean stables with a pair of rivers, and once wrestled the Nemean Lion... To death.

"But..." I leaned forward, patting her on the head. "You shouldn't underestimate your brother, Ilyasviel. He's got a few tricks up his sleeve too, and a Servant to boot."

Suddenly, the soft sound of gravel under foot came from behind me.

"Ah...!"

I looked over my shoulder, smiling.

"Oh, Saber. I was just talking to my little sister." Straightening, I stood and cracked my neck. "She was saying her Berserker could beat the two of us. Do you mind showing off a bit?"

"Heh... You really are something, aren't you Onii-chan?" Ilya said with a laugh. "Alright, let's see. Berserker...

"Show me what he's made of."

For a brief instant, I internally chuckled at her wordplay.

In the next instant, my entire body was screaming as every Runic array within activated at once, surging my body with enough energy to move as Berserker appeared.

I thought the feeling of his astralized form was bad. Being near it was like walking through a blood-stained battlefield where two armies had met, and no survivors were left. It was like choking on blood, death, and your own tears, all at once.

As Berserker appeared, manifesting his form, it was terrifying. His mere existence in my presence was enough that I thought I'd already died.

I rolled across the ground, the energy fueling it lessening.

It was difficult, but still possible to control it, that fear and absolute terror instilled by this giant.

Then, he roared, and I was killed.

But, just like I told Saber...

Even if I'm killed, I won't die.

My heart was raging, my body was screaming for me to run, my mind was going blank. I could feel my heart tearing itself apart as surely as that scream tore through the heavens, but all injuries would be healed before that unattainable utopia.

Only an instant had passed, and I'd already died once.

"Shirou, run!"

Moving past me, Saber struck instantly against Berserker.

With a swing of that slab of stone, the mad titan stopped Saber's charge in an instant, and a second strike had her stepping back. The third, and she was completely on the defensive.

"Ah... See, Onii-chan?" Illyasviel smiled innocently. "I told you, didn't I? That devil Hercules is truly unmatched by any other Servant that could be summoned."

"Maybe so," I said, shrugging. "But Ilya, in War, it's insulting to the other person if you try to play fair. Playing fair means that you aren't trying your absolute hardest to kill them, and that's not very respectful."

In that moment, Ilya looked at me like I was a total idiot.

"But... I'm _not_ playing fair. Berserker is the most powerful Servant."

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

I stood up, pulling off one of the purple bundles from my shoulder.

"What I mean, is that I'm not going to be playing fair."

With that, I started walking.

"Trace... On."

In the confines of my mind, there was a voice.

It wanted me to run away, leave everything to Saber, to not even get close to that impossible titan.

However, pulling at the purple cloth, a second presence began to whisper to me.

It told me, no matter what, so long as this blade is in my hands...

All Force Shall Be Slain.

"Wake up... ASCALON!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. A few things happened this chapter, like Rin and Saber learning about the corrupt Grail, Archer dreaming of something more than swords, and Jumper's first experience in terms of synchronizing with Archer.**

 **A battle plan is made, Caster stands as a menacing Big Bad Evil Girl, and against Berserker, one of the four weapons found in the river Mion makes its appearance. In the hands of a human, will that blade change the course of the battle between titans?**

 **I dunno. I haven't written that part yet.**

 **Anyway, on to the reviews!**

 **The first one is from Ori. You were, as you can see, correct about the journal talking about the corrupt Grail. Hopefully, I didn't mess up the characterization in that scene...**

 **As for Saber, she was definitely surprised by Gilgamesh still being alive. In exchange for the dynamic ending though, I kinda cut off how Jumper 'knows' he's alive, but that'll actually be explained soon enough...**

 **Lastly, Shirou and Archer are synchronizing a little faster than Jumper expected, which is because he already knows Archer's identity and how they're connected. They're both dreaming about the other's existence, which is why Jumper saw a hill covered in swords, while Archer saw something... Different.**

 **As for using Runes to accelerate the process further, that is unfortunately impossible for Jumper without using Runecraft directly onto Archer, a Servant with Magic Resistance, even if it is of a low Rank. The only thing he can do right now is sit back and enjoy the distorted ride that is Archer's fall from the path of Justice.**

 **Finally, for Archer gaining Jumper's abilities... We'll have to wait and see what happens for that one, I think.**

 **The next reviewer, Edus, commented on Lancer's Personal Skill 'Protection from Arrows.' This is a reasonable query, given that Hrunting was in arrow form, but Lancer made a mistake while trying to escape.**

 **His Skill allows him protection from arrows** _ **if**_ **he can see where it's coming from. Against Hrunting, which can change direction in mid-air, this would not normally be a problem, as long as he keeps it in sight. However, Archer fired two arrows, and to deflect the second one, Lancer turned his back to Hrunting, thus rendering his Skill powerless to save him from the blade.**

 **...Or, at least, I'm pretty sure that's how it works. If I'm misreading it, it'd be nice if someone could point that out to me.**

 **Other than that last bit, that's all the questions, and all that's left for this chapter is to give information on Ascalon. Check that out (and where it came from, if you didn't already figure it out) down below.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, or do whatever; I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Ascalon – The Blessed Sword By Which Force Is Slain (Anti-Unit) B:  
** Ascalon is the blade of Saint George, or The Dragon-Slaying Saint. George is a saint of the Catholic Church whose main stories are the Golden Legend, a collection of legends on saints, and in the Seven Champions of Christendom. In the Seven Champions of Christendom, Ascalon is the blade gifted to Saint George by an evil witch who had kidnapped and raised him. It was used to to slay a dragon and save a princess during the time he spent in Egypt.  
Ascalon itself is a powerful blade called 'invincible'. However, its invincibility does not come from any ability to defeat foes, but from its capacity to protect its wielder from all harm. However, if one were to reverse its protective power, it can become a sword that pierces through any kind of armor. Unfortunately, this power is unavailable to anyone but Ascalon's true owner.  
Ascalon was scavenged from the bottom of the river Mion, where it had been lodged ever since it was fired from the Gates of Babylon at the abomination Caster had summoned in the previous Holy Grail War, along with three other Noble Phantasms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Why?

"GUGH-!"

The blade had stopped it.

Ascalon, the blade that would invariably defend its user from all injury, stopped the blade of that titanic monster. Its power, the power of a Saint's protection, bestowed invulnerability to me.

And yet, that titan still broke my arm with a single blow.

"S-Shirou!"

But that wouldn't be enough to stop me.

The blade switched hands, and I held it in my left as the flesh of my right shifted and mended even as the blade moved to block the next blade of its own accord, seeking to protect its master with speed unmatchable by my mind.

The crunch was just as sickening the second time.

My other arm wouldn't heal fast enough to switch again. Berserker's right in front of me, and he's already begun swinging.

I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm-

"Kuh...!"

My breath caught as Saber stepped in the way, swinging her blade into Berserker's stone weapon.

A tempest blasted away from the blade, Invisible Air exploding outwards and allowing Saber to stop that slab of death before me.

Before me, I could see it.

That golden beauty, that unparalleled masterwork of Fey metals.

With that blade in sight, I could feel the longing cry of that which lay within my body.

My arm was ready.

"Trace ON!"

My Circuits began to burn, generating more energy than they had in years, and pouring all of it into Ascalon.

A brilliant glow radiated off of that blade, and I felt something inside of me shift.

Before me stood a titan. Standing over ten feet tall [ _blocking the pass from wall to wall_ ], Berserker was surely an unfellable foe.

There was an echo of something, a cry of understanding and sympathy from within, but not from my heart.

Ascalon cried out for its owner, and I could see it.

From her place in his hand, Ascalon had journeyed from horizon to horizon, protecting her master without fail. Even the most powerful Phantasmal Race, even the Dragons themselves fell before him and his blade.

Ascalon cried out for its owner, and I accepted it.

"Give me... The strength to protect."

I threw myself forward again, moving past Saber at the highest speed my Runes would allow.

The power with my blade roared louder than any Dragon as it knocked back Berserker's blade from Saber and stumbled him a single step.

My arms were broken with that blow, useless at my sides.

Yet Ascalon did not fall.

A step from behind, and Saber charged ahead, pushing back Berserker with her own blade.

"I will be... A Guardian Knight... Just like him..."

My arms healed, Avalon and Ascalon singing together in my soul, I stepped forward.

A blade that promised protection; a scabbard that embodied salvation.

For someone like myself, there was no greater combination.

"N-No way...! How can you survive my Berserker's attack!?"

Her words washed over me, and I hardly paid them any mind.

At least for tonight, I will be the Guardian.

I won't run away any more.

Berserker was stronger than me. Even with Avalon, even with my Runes, even with Ascalon guiding my hand into the very motions her master had moved in, I could never defeat him.

But I don't need to win.

That's her job.

"SABER!"

My blade swung forward, stopping Berserker's blade once again. This time, my legs broke from the force, and bones drove through the skin.

It would not stop us.

Saber took the moment to step forward, her blade shining a brilliant gold as she swept upwards, the blade cleaving through even the leaden skin of this Grecian giant.

His blood was warm to my skin, warm enough almost to burn as I stumbled back.

I looked down, and in the back of my mind, there was screaming.

But the pain would be suppressed. Even as the bones were dragged into my flesh, even as the nerves came back to life and howled in the agony unmatched by any other in my life, I could not allow my blade to fall.

At my heart, I am nothing but a tool; a blade devised to bring about Salvation.

These were the whispers of my mind, the whisper of that which I knew to be my Origin.

I will bring about Salvation, regardless of the pain.

I will not fai-

 **SCHLCK.**

...Ah?

I'm... Flying? No, that's wrong.

I'm moving through the air, but I'm not flying.

Ah. There's the ground.

I... Don't understand.

How... Did Ascalon... Fail...?

* * *

"W-We... Did it," Saber breathed out, stepping back from the titan, her blade still at the ready.

That blow cleaved through his spiritual core. No Servant could survive that; without question, Berserker had died.

"You... You really killed him." Saber looked to the side at the white-haired Master. "Onii-chan was right... You're really strong. Very few heroes could take one of Hercules's lives."

...What?

"What do you mean li-"

It was too late.

Saber couldn't move fast enough. She could see it, she could see it coming, but she couldn't stop it.

Even the blade in her Master's hand could not move fast enough to stop the blow of that impossible hero called Hercules.

Her face was warm, now. It wasn't from Berserker's blood, though. This... This wasn't his blood.

This was her Master's, she thought, watching as Shirou's torso flew past her at incredible speeds.

Yet, his lower body did not move. In some sick, twisted form of comedy, the muscles were still tensed, still ready to dodge at any moment.

It was like his legs hadn't even realized that he'd died.

She didn't know what to do.

He was split into two pieces. Should she run to his head? Should she stay here? Should she attack Berserker again?

"I-"

"...Ah. I suppose that's Onii-chan's limit, isn't it?"

Ilya's cold tone echoed across the grassy grounds, betraying no emotion.

"Retrieve his body for me, Berserker. It might make an interesting toy"

...No.

Her heart reached out and touched itself to the blade in her hands, and she felt it.

Her blade was not singing anymore.

Every time she'd moved to protect her Master, it had been just a little lighter, her swings just a little stronger, just a little faster.

Her blade was heavy in her hands, now.

But that weight was the weight of her failure.

She'd failed to protect him, just like she'd failed Britain.

Her blade was not singing.

It was screaming.

"W-Wha-!?"

The winds roared and howled around her, tearing into the very ground beneath her.

Power, so much power was flooding through her body right now, and all of it was aimed at one thing.

" **BERSERKER!** "

Using the full power of her Prana Burst, her every strike crashed down with enough force to fell mountains.

Every blow was blocked by that lead-skinned obelisk, but he was pushed back.

At first, a blow would barely stumble him a single step back.

But her strikes sped up, they became stronger, more ferocious.

Soon, Berserker was struggling just to place his stone blade between himself and the edge of her sword.

She was not speaking words. Her cries were unintelligible, as senseless as the sounds that had come from her foe's mouth at the start of the battle.

Alongside her blade, Arturia was screaming.

Every bit of her rage, her pain, and all of her fears were harnessed into each swing.

She couldn't save Britain when she was alive, and with a corrupt Grail, she couldn't even save it in death.

And now, she couldn't even save the one person she swore to protect in this conflict.

Every scrap of hatred and darkness was poured into the blade, and for a single instant, its light flickered, and darkness poured from it.

An upwards swing, and even the heavens were shorn by light of blackest hue.

But that wasn't the end.

Berserker's chest was ripped open, and his blade was tens of meters in the air spinning on end, but it wasn't enough.

She was screaming, her throat raw and her eyes red as she swung again and again.

She couldn't protect anything.

She-

 **SCHWSH!**

Her eyes widened, her blade struck by another and sailing through the air.

"Tch... Can't even w-wait for me to die, 'fore going crazy...?"

* * *

... _It's time to get up,_ a voice softly whispered.

 _Your time is running out. Even Avalon can not heal all._

...H...Huh...?

 _You need to open your eyes. You still have more weapons, don't you?_

 _Rise, child. So long as you have a sword in your hand, so long as one heart cries out for Salvation, you still have more to do._

...Ah. You're right.

I'm not dead yet. After all, there's no way I could die here.

I alone do not have the right to die when I'm killed.

As my eyes opened, I looked to the side, and I saw her standing there.

There was screaming, there was crying, and there was despair.

Yet, it was not Saber, but her who was the first one I looked to.

She was scared.

Right now, she looked just like...

"...Wake up."

This... was not mine.

I knew that.

But I wouldn't accept it.

I dragged myself to it, to the bundle that had flown a few feet beside me.

With trembling hands, I undid the knot that held the violet cloth together, and I looked to it.

It wouldn't be enough to stop it, not completely.

But that's fine.

That blade, that beautiful blade, would be enough.

A pulse of magic, and I threw it.

"Strike true, Hound of the Red Plains," I whispered.

And strike true it did, swinging end over end, before striking the sword in Saber's hands, knocking it meters away.

There was a stop in the screaming, and slowly, as if afraid of what she'd see, my Servant looked to me.

"W-What...? You didn't really think... I'd gone and died yet, d-did you?"

I dragged myself forward, my hands digging into the ground as I did.

I had only flown around ten meters from my legs, which had fallen to the ground under the pressure of Saber's assault.

My hands were bleeding when I made it halfway, but I did not stop. It merely meant I needed my Runecraft.

When I was only a few feet away, I could not feel my hands any more, and I couldn't see them through caked blood and dirt, but that was fine. Avalon would make me whole again.

When I finally made it, I could feel the connections being made. I lined my torso up with my legs, and Avalon began to heal.

A moment later, the nerves began to attach, and my mind went blank.

For the shortest instant that lasted the longest eternity, I was back there.

I was back in the fire. I could feel it, burning away at all of my being, searing at my heart and scalding my very soul.

But it would not be enough.

It doesn't matter anymore, what is 'human' and what is 'Servant.' The only difference is how much pain I have to endure.

I could feel Avalon's energy spreading through the remainder of my body, and I idly noticed that blood was pouring down my esophagus before I was healed.

I had screamed so hard in that instant of pain that I had torn open my throat.

But that's fine.

I made a promise, didn't I?

I'll protect everyone I can, however I can.

This power... The power that I was given by Jump, to live in these worlds...

I have the right to protect those within it.

Even if I die, I'll at least die a hero.

And that's all I ever wanted for my life.

* * *

It was impossible.

Healing of that level was impossible.

It just couldn't be done.

These were the thoughts of Ilyasviel von Einzbern as she stood, unable to process the events she'd witnessed.

Her brother and his Servant had claimed one of Berserker's lives. This was not impossible, only unlikely. If anything, it was proof that he was truly strong.

But what happened after...

His Servant had slain Berserker three more times in under a minute.

That was impossible.

Shirou had survived being bisected and thrown ten meters away from his other half.

That was impossible.

He reattached his two halves, healing an injury that no human could ever survive.

Shirou...

He couldn't be human.

"What... What are you...?"

* * *

Saber couldn't hear anything.

After her Master spoke, it was like there was simply nothing that registered to her but him.

Her sword, knocked aside, whispered out to her, but it went unheeded.

"H-How...?"

It was impossible.

"How are you alive...?"

Her Master looked at her, and he smiled.

It was an innocent smile, like there was nothing wrong with this scene, like he wasn't covered in blood, dirt, and death.

It was a simple, good-natured smile that promised that all would be well.

"Ah?" He laughed softly, leaning back and looking to the sky. "I thought I told you. Even if I'm killed, I won't die."

With that statement, he stood up, his legs wavering under him as he tried to balance himself.

"...It's not over."

"...Huh?"

Looking over, both Saber and Shirou saw Ilya, her body shaking.

"I won't let it end like this. I waited so long to make Papa suffer, but he just died without telling me! And you, _Emiya Shirou_ , you took him from me, so you should suffer in his place!"

"Ilya, that's not-"

"Berserker, by the order of the Command Seal, HEAL RIGHT NOW!"

From behind Saber, hissing could be heard from the body of Berserker, steam visibly rolling off of his body.

Within seconds, he stood tall, not a blemish on his leaden body.

"Berserker, by the order of the Command Seal, kill them! Don't leave anything left, not even a single strip of flesh! KILL HIM!"

This time, the assault came even faster.

Within seconds, Saber was knocked aside, pushed back by the increased force behind Berserker's blade, and he charged right at Shirou.

Surprisingly, he didn't freeze.

No, to be more accurate, one would say he relaxed completely.

"Ah... Am I-?"

" _I am the bone of my sword..."_

The words whispered in the back of his mind, and he knew.

"Ah... He's here."

Ascalon was raised to defend against the attack, just as a light soared through the sky and blasted through the skull of Berserker, claiming another life.

Looking to the source of the arrow, speaking his words clearly, Shirou said,

"Heh... Took you long enough, Archer."

* * *

Archer frowned, his Reinforced eyes reading the boy's lips clearly. How rude, to say something like that to the one who saved him.

"Hm. How troublesome; it seems Shirou has engaged Berserker and his Master."

"What!? That idiot...! What the Hell is he thinking!?"

"Don't ask me, Master. Even my eyes can not see the scope of his stupidity. Whatever the case..."

Holding his hand out, another 'arrow' appeared in his hand.

This one, though, was not like the previous. Whereas the last was a Traced Harpe, a weapon designed to cleave through any divine protection, this was a warped, spiraling arrow of incredible strength.

Pulling back the string, Archer aimed carefully.

* * *

" _Steel is my Body... Fire, is my blood_."

"...! Saber, RUN!"

That blade was not something safe. The taste of it...

I moved quickly, a look to Berserker's head showing that it wasn't healing as fast as it might otherwise.

My eyes roamed around the injury and I flinched, information pouring into my mind.

But now's not the time for that.

"Ilya, get down!"

Grabbing the fairy-like girl, I threw myself to the ground, skidding towards the tree line from the force of the jump.

Then, the world exploded.

The ground shook where Caladbolg was fired, and there could be no doubt that it struck Berserker directly. The ground, already covered in numerous craters from the fight between him and Saber, was obliterated, leaving only a single smoking crater larger than any of the others.

The shaking did not stop for several seconds, and pieces of stone, dirt, and grass fell down on the battlefield like raindrops.

"O-Onii...?"

Looking down, I saw Ilya, her face a mutual mix of surprise and fear.

Wait... I thought her coat was purple. Why is it red? I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ilya, are you hurt?"

That's what I tried to say, but words didn't come out.

My jaw moved, I'm sure of that. After all, when I opened my mouth, something came out.

Only, it was blood.

Looking down, I saw a chunk of my stomach was missing, destroyed by a broken Runic array misfiring.

Avalon healed me, but... The Runes weren't natural.

The damage was extensive, but Avalon would be able to-

Pain shot through my body, and I barely stifled a scream as my Magic Circuits filled with prana.

The energy cut off immediately, unable to reach Avalon through the damage. The misfired Runes...

"A-Ah... Haha..."

I couldn't help but laugh.

I thought I prepared for everything... I knew I'd survive even Berserker's attacks...

And then my own magic is what takes me out...?

Absolutely, this whole situation... Was laughable...

I rolled away from Ilya, looking up.

I wonder... What will this do to my Circuits...?

That was the last thought I had, before everything went black again.

* * *

 **Some Time Ago...**

* * *

I remember when I first heard them.

" _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts...!"_

Their voices come back, sometimes.

" _I can't take it anymore...!"_

Usually, it's when I forget.

" _I just want to die...!"_

But they'll always remind me. They'll make sure I never forget; not completely.

I'll never forget their screaming...

" _Please... Kill me..."_

In theory, those words were just sounds. The first time I saw them, they were just text on a computer screen, seen by a virtual character. However...

When I heard them in person, I wanted to scream.

With the first step I took into that place, a place for those who seek absolution, I found only damnation. In this house of God, there was no solace from the screaming, the crying, the pleads for me to just _kill them._

The others couldn't hear it. How could they? Their wishes... I could only hear them because they cried out for _it_. That desperate wish, the one thing they seek more than anything, the thing they believe they will find in death.

They seek **Salvation** , and I was the only one who could give it to them.

"Hello, child. Have you come to pray?" I heard a voice say from behind me. "All are welcome here."

Something hissed in my mind; it was the sound of gas escaping a broken pipe, the sound of glass shattering, and the sound of wretched sobs and laughs of sadistic glee wrapped into a single howl that echoed throughout my mind, drowning out the teary pleas for death and even my own mind's cry for Salvation.

I turned to him, to the man that spoke, and my eyes betrayed me. I tried to stop it, to not try and Understand him, but they triggered against my own will.

I could see everything. His thoughts, his wishes, all of his worldly desires, and _IT_. Throbbing like a heart yet indescribable to my senses, something screaming and shouting and crying and yelling and breaking and so much more, something that suffered and reveling in it, something that spread suffering and cried tears of blissful and vengeance.

In his chest, the chest of this man who claimed to be God's messenger, I could feel it reaching out, trying to claim me again.

I could feel All Evils of the World, and I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, cry, shout, anything to just _M_ _ **A**_ _K_ **E** **I** _ **T**_ **S** _ **T**_ _O_ **P** _ **!**_

"Are you alright, child?" he said, his voice carrying infinitely more weight than any other I had heard, yet being emptier than any in creation.

There was nothing within this man but filth, rot, emptiness, and a desire even darker than the taint surrounding that _THING_ in his chest.

I started running, unable to take it any more. I couldn't be around him, not now. Not in that place, with the screaming of those children with long-dead innocence and broken spirits.

I ran, and I ran, and I ran, and I ran until I couldn't run any more. There I collapsed, and I began to sob uncontrollably, my breathing broken and my vision flashing. Even here, I could still hear it. They were screaming for me, and I couldn't give them Salvation.

I couldn't save them, and it was killing me from the deepest depths of my soul.

" _ **KILL ME!"**_

* * *

 **February 4** **th** **...**

* * *

"...organs shredded..."

"-blood everywhere..."

"Can you-"

"-rest... observe. All we can..."

Words drifted in and out of my mind, the voices warped and unrecognizable.

My eyes wouldn't open, and my body was burning.

...No, it isn't that my eyes won't open, it's that they are open. Yet, I can not see?

...Ah. Gauze; my face is bandaged.

But... Wasn't my stomach the one that was harmed...?

"-stirring-"

"-enpa- rest... –ll hurt..."

Huh...?

That's... Sakura?

Something warm began to envelope my body, forcing me to relax.

A hand is grasping mine.

Warmth, from my core... Is Avalon responding?

I do not know. I only know that thinking... Is getting hard.

I'll rest, for now.

I'll need my sleep for the rest of the War...

* * *

"...Ah, he's waking up again."

"Kuh... God, I feel like I just got bisected by a demigod..."

"...Is that supposed to be a joke?"

My hearing was still pretty shot, but only one person would respond with that quip.

"Rin. How long was I out?"

"It's been... Oh, around eight hours. School started a short time ago, but as your ally, I had to monitor your recovery. You should be thankful."

...Huh?

Oh. Oh, yeah! Rin had perfect attendance, didn't she?

Wait, so did I!

"From your expression, I'd guess you're thinking about something trivial."

"You'd be right. What's wrong with my eyes?"

Rin was silent.

"...Rin? Please tell me I still have eyes."

"Y-You do! It's just... Something odd happened, while you were recovering."

"...Rin. Cut to the chase; you are scaring me more than Berserker right now."

"Those... _Things_ you implanted into your eyes. Those..."

"Ah. Yes, father taught me how to cannibalize my nervous system to create artificial Magic Circuits. Just call them Nerve Circuits."

I couldn't tell through the gauze, but I had a weird feeling that Rin had a scary expression on her face.

"Yes, those _Nerve Circuits_ of yours... You should be blind, honestly. You burned out three of your Magic Circuits. _Permanently._ "

"...Oh."

After a moment of silence... "That's it?" Rin asked incredulously. "You burn out three of the only twenty circuits in your body, and you say ' _Oh?_ '"

"I have seventeen more, and if the worst-case scenario comes around, I have a way to repair nerve damage."

"...You didn't just say that. Are you _fucking_ _INSANE!?_ "

I was jerked forward by the arm and, if the feeling of breath is anything to go by, we're face-to-face.

"You're talking about _burning away your nerves_ for pathetic, lackluster circuits that _children_ wouldn't find useful! An operation with a _90% fatality rate_ , and _THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!?_ What is WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I am not afraid of dying, Rin. To be a magus-"

A loud sound rung throughout the room.

It took me a moment to place the stinging feeling on my face.

"That's not walking with death, Emiya," she said, her voice low. "It's suicide, and it's already cost you your eyes."

"They'll grow back."

There was a sound of shifting cloth, the door opening, and the door slamming shut.

...I suppose I said something wrong, then.

Sighing, I laid back down, staring at the back of the gauze bandages.

Slowly, carefully, and with the utmost caution, I began to channel prana through my existing Magic Circuits.

...Three, broken beyond repair. Two, damaged so badly as to be unusable for weeks. Seven more, damaged, but slowly healing.

With ten circuits, I had more than enough prana to fight against any human. But... This isn't good. I have half of my prana, at best, and I have to support a Servant as well.

I slowly stood up, using my hands to support myself as I reached up to remove the bandages.

When they hit the floor, I looked in the mirror.

My eyes were destroyed, but I could see through them. One eye, looking bloodshot but with black fluid. The other, covered by a star-burst pattern coming from my temple, the sclera no longer white, but silver.

Gold, silver, black.

I placed my hand on the mirror and channeled prana to the Nerve Circuits in my eyes.

It hurt, but it was necessary. I needed to know.

Sure enough...

They worked.

Wrapping my eyes back up, I walked out of the room.

There was too much to do, to just sit back and rest.

"Trace... On."

A dull, numbing feeling spread throughout my body, pushing the pains and aches of my body aside.

"... _Have withstood pain_..." I muttered, sighing. "We're closer than I thought... Archer."

* * *

Rin was pissed off.

There's really no other way to say it.

That... That _idiot_ was talking about-

And he didn't- he didn't even see anything _wrong_ with it! Like, somehow, the risk to his _life_ didn't even pass through his mind!

"...No, that's not right," she muttered angrily. "He knew the risks. He just didn't care. Even when he's hurt, he just keeps running..."

An image of the schoolyard, dyed in orange by the setting sun, appeared in her mind.

"...Tch. He's gonna get himself killed for good, next time," she said quietly, her anger fading. "I..."

"Don't want him to die?"

Jumping in surprise, Rin whirled around to face Archer.

"H-How long have you been listening!?"

"Long enough," he replied. "I'm not gonna make fun of you, y'know. Not about this."

She stopped, confused.

"This... Emiya Shirou," Archer continued, "-is a foolhardy, hyper-intelligent, and yet incredibly stupid hero-wannabe. He doesn't see the world like you and I do, Rin. To him, if you die... You just get up, and walk it off."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course not," Archer agreed. "Living like that... If it can even be called 'living,' is all because of who he is."

"What...?"

"Talk to him about this. Don't just shrug it off as 'impossible to understand.'" Archer sighed, his form slowly disappearing. "That boy... He just wants to save people, and be saved himself."

With that, Archer was gone, and even through the link between Master and Servant, he was completely silent.

"...Tch. Stupid Servant; who said you could be so presumptuous?" she huffed, looking to the side. However, her words lacked any venom and she sighed.

She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this. She was angry at him, but... Why? Why would she care about how some Thaumaturge, or spellcaster, or whatever he called himself, did with his own life?

Why did she care...?

"...Ugh. Stupid Shirou. Fine, I'll talk to him."

She trudged her way towards Shirou's room, planning to question his stupidity in more detail, only...

She saw, in the corner of her eye, a scrap of red behind the closing shed door.

"...God damnit Shirou..."

* * *

A soft knocking came at the door of the shed, and I sighed.

Saber would've been more firm, same with Archer, Sakura would have spoken up, and Taiga wouldn't knock.

"Come in."

The door slid open and I was greeted with a frown.

"Not staying in bed, like a good patient should?"

"Beds are for sissies. Unless you're getting lucky, in which case..." I paused. "Yeah, then beds are still for sissies."

"Ugh... Do you have to be so vulgar?" Rin asked, her face red. "First with Lancer, now this."

"Eh. It's fun messing with you," I said, shrugging. Fiddling with a piece of metal, I muttered, "'Sides, you're cuter when you're embarrassed."

I avoided looking her way at that, given that it would probably just give her reason to smack me upside the head. After a moment, she sighed, collecting herself.

"Anyway, what are you doing in here? Even with that self-healing magecraft, there's no way you repaired your circuits."

"My Runes tore the inside of my body apart." I held the metal up to the dim light of the shed. "The very thing I used to protect myself was what brought me closer to death than I've ever been. That's textbook irony, right?"

Rin didn't answer.

"Y'know, I've been doing a lot of research. Not just magical, but scientific too, and obviously some from science fiction." I pointed to an old comic book. "That one talks about a guy who had his bones coated in metal, and only survived 'cause he could heal any injury."

"...So, what? You plan on turning your own body into some kind of Mystic Code?"

"No, I already did that." I smiled slightly at her surprised expression. "Every bone in my body is-... _Was_ , covered in Runes. Father was good to me, and hired a good surgeon with a steady hand."

"I was wondering how many you had. But... Why? You aren't searching for Akasha, you aren't trying to further the Craft. What is the reason you're doing all of this?"

My hand stopped.

"...I suppose the answer to that is the same as any," I said after a moment. "Why do we do anything? Honestly, I almost find all of this... Fun."

Rin's breathing hitched. "Dying is _fun_ to you?"

"No. _Living_ is fun." I smiled, pulling out a small trinket from the shelves. "See this? This was a protective charm I made while studying ancient witchcraft. Whosoever bears this charm, shall know the kiss of Fortune."

I chuckled, putting it back.

"Of course, witchcraft is built on equivalency. By wearing this, good fortune will come to you... In exchange for all those around you suffering. Oh, this! This was a fun project," I said, reaching out.

I raised a silver pendant for Rin to see. "This was from when I tried Alchemy. I was always terrible at it, but in the end, this was my best work. See this?" I pointed to the tiny notches in the center. "That's an alchemical circle, designed for lasting Alteration. I could turn a single grain of sand into glass."

My grin was wide as I shook my head.

"It was stupid, and I could it faster and more efficiently with technology, but... It was something _I_ made with thaumaturgy. I wanted to keep making things, keep building... You're right; I'm not in this to further the Craft, or to find Akasha."

I spread my arms out, showing off the entire shed to her.

"I'm here to learn, to live, and, yes, to die. I want to do everything I can, build everything I can, and save everyone I can in this life. And then, after this one, I want to go on another adventure in another life! After all," I said with a smile, "Life is a roller-coaster ride. We can either cower in fear until we make it to the end, or we can scream our heads off from the joy and the rush of excitement, and walk off this world with the words 'What a wild ride' on our lips."

Sitting down, I relaxed against a box of forgotten projects.

"That's what I want. I want every day to be an adventure, I want to see something new and learn something new every time I look around." I looked up, speaking just as much to _her_ as I was Rin. "That's why I'm here. Even if I'm scared, sometimes... I'll keep moving. Why else would I be in this silly little world?"

Once again, Rin said nothing. However, this time, it felt more like that she didn't know what to say. But then, confronted with that, who could? My aim, my course of life, my interest and hobby, they're all united into one... "To a true magus, that's the worst kind of handicap," or so father said.

I was surprised, then, when Rin sat down next to me, folding her knees up to her chest and facing the door.

"Y'know, some magi would call you insane and try to kill you, if you said something like that."

"Heh. I never really liked the term 'insane.' Insane is when you can't function in society." I shook my head mirthfully. "I'm perfectly sane, just... Maybe a little broken. But that's fine, right? Being a little broken just means I have a lot of character."

"...You're one-of-a-kind, y'know that Emiya?"

"Well, I'd hope so," I said, my eyes going wide. "Imagine a world with two of _me._ "

Rin laughed loudly, her body shaking slightly.

"Y-Yeah. That'd be the worst kind of Hell."

"You got that right!"

We laughed together, then, and I felt... Closer to her.

"Well... I never said it formally, did I...?"

Rin looked over to me, surprised. "Said what?"

Smiling, I pointed at the shed.

"Welcome to my Workshop, Rin. You're welcome in here any time."

The flabbergasted expression on her face, right at that moment, was worth any injury I'd sustained.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty, so this chapter came out late... In comparison to the series of daily chapters I was pumping out earlier.**

 **Again, here I am, questioning how well the characterization turned out. I feel kinda weird about Archer** _ **not**_ **being Quips Incarnate, but given how he sees Jumper!Shirou... Eh.**

 **Plus, I really like Rin. I just watched the UBW epilogue, with her and Luvia. Absolutely** _ **amazing**_ **.**

 **Anyway, that's enough of me giggling like some dirty old man over their exercise outfits. There's a review to be answered!**

 **sandmanwake asked a question... And it's a good one. Why doesn't Jumper do anything to save Sakura from her family? The answer is...**

 _ **How?**_ **How can he help her?**

 **There are limits to what Jumper can do, and he understands more of Sakura's condition than anyone other than Zouken and Sakura herself. He knows what is wrong with her, but he also knows that if he tries to help her, than he would be** _ **lucky**_ **if Zouken** _ **only**_ **decided to kill him and use his body as worm-feed.**

 **He's afraid for Sakura, and like my author's notes said before, I meant to add a flashback in that explains that. Unfortunately, that's the problem with writing without any form of outline. Like I said, it's fun, which is good... But I forget important things. Plus, I wasn't able to think of a way to put it in there without making it feel like a disjointed mess.**

 **However, I now have a bulleted list of things I need to remember, and next chapter happens to focus on certain individuals, if you catch my overly obvious drift.**

 **Anyway, if anyone has any more questions, complaints, or anything of that breed, I'll be glad to answer them!**

 **Also, this story now has 10 reviews, and 20 favorites! That's, like, around DOUBLE that of my other story! I'm swelling, and this time it's with** _ **pride**_ **, instead of bug bites!**

 **Well, I'd better start pouring through the Type-Moon wiki some more. Sometimes, I forget the most simple things. Like, for instance, the Fragarach's natural enemy is, "people who do not die when they are killed." Hehe. Always makes me giggle.**

 **If you liked the chapter, fave or follow it! If you didn't, I want a ten-page essay on the reasons behind the chapter's poor quality!**

 **...Well, not really, but you get what I mean! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Death and Freedom

For a Magus, their Workshop is equivalent to their Fortress of Solitude. It is a place separate from the reality of the world around them; a place for their most personal projects, for their advancements in The Craft, and to do all of the things they wish in a personal space that no other may enter.

To enter another's Workshop without express permission was the greatest insult one could ever throw at a magus. If you ripped off their arm, beat them near death, and shoved it up the rear end of their family's heir-apparent, it still would not be as insulting as breaking into their Sanctum Sanctorum.

For that reason, inviting another magus into your Workshop is the greatest possible concession. It can mean one of two things: either you see them as so infinitely below you that even if you flaunted your advancements in your Craft they would still be no threat to you, or...

It meant that they had your utmost trust; that you saw them as worthy of being entrusted with everything that makes you a Magus, or a Spellcaster, or a Thaumaturge.

...Or so Rin just spent the last half-hour lecturing me about. To be honest, I kinda already knew that; it's exactly why I gave her permission to come and go freely.

Honestly, she gets all flustered when I say things like that, even smacking me upside the head at one point for not taking this whole thing seriously.

However, to be fair, I had more things on my mind than the societal implications of inviting a magus of the opposite sex into my Workshop, or the fact that many magi won't even allow their own spouses into their most sacred of places. Or the fact that I just said 'most sacred of places' and was talking about a literal location, and not a... Never mind.

Right now, I was working on finishing the last of the preparations for the upcoming... 'Operation,' I suppose the best term would be.

I'd put it off too long already. My preparations were complete, I had Saber ready and willing to strike down All Evils of the World... And there were few beings more evil than that disgusting old worm.

'Few' being 'just Kotomine,' by the way.

In any case, it was almost time. I had even managed to test my the necessary abilities some few days ago.

...Now, if I hadn't gone and nearly killed myself, I wouldn't be a full day behind schedule.

"Rin."

The twin-tailed tsundere, her hands still in one of the boxes of my assorted projects.

"Tell me... Do you happen to know of any Formalcraft circles or Bounded Fields that are meant to cut the inside off from the outside, in a thaumaturgical sense?"

Rin furrowed her brow.

"Uh... Yes, actually. My family has a patent on one in the Magus Association; why?"

"Oh, you know." I began to smile wickedly. "I was just thinking yours might be better than mine."

"...Shirou, you're being creepy again."

"Good. That's exactly what I'm going for. How long until school ends?"

"Just a few hours."

"That's more than enough time. If you would help me set it up...?"

"...Ugh. Fine. It's like this..."

* * *

Alright. Stage one, complete.

Stage two... That had to be done now.

Homurahara Gakuen was just a hop, a skip, and a (Reinforced) jump from where I was. I just had to wait for him to come out, convince him to talk with me alone, and voila.

...Ah, speak of the devil. There he is now.

"Yo, Shinji!" I called out, stepping into sight. He seemed to flinch visibly, before returning a wide grin.

"Well, if it isn't Emiya. Mr. Perfect Attendance playing hooky?"

"Oh, you know how it is," I said with a chuckle, dusting off my shirt. "Hey, could we talk in... Private? Y'know, about that game-thing going on around town?"

Again, he seemed to flinch. Turning to look at the giggling posse of girls that always seemed to follow him, he asked them politely to let him to speak to me alone.

Of course, as soon as he did, we began to walk. The first thing he asked?

"What's up with the blindfold?"

Heh. If nothing else, he's refreshingly blunt.

"Berserker and I met. Or, more accurately, Berserker's _weapon_ met my face."

At that moment, I wished Shinji had been drinking something, as him just choking on air was entertaining by itself.

"W-What!? How did you even survive something like that!?"

"My Servant is Saber." I shrugged. "Truth be told, last night was an eye-opener, if you'll pardon the pun. I'm not even a third-class magus, and yet I'm tossed into this... this, Holy Grail War."

Sighing, I scratched the back of my head.

"If Berserker's anything to go by, I won't win this alone. I _can't_ win this alone. So... I'm coming to you."

Shinji's surprise morphed into a sleazy grin of superiority. No doubt, his thoughts were along the lines of 'Of course Emiya would need _my_ help! Even I know more about the War than he does!'

It was absolutely sickening.

"Well, well, well... Maybe I'll team up with you, Emiya. But first... I think I should know more about my potential 'partner.'"

"Saber is a Saber. I'm not at liberty to disclose any more information than that." The harsh tone that I spoke in aggravated the blue-haired son-of-a-Circuitless-goat. "...On the other hand," I said, my voice softening, "I can tell you the identity of Berserker and his Master, the location of Caster and Assassin, and of course, the identity of the Lancer who nearly killed me."

"...Jeez, Emiya. How many times have you nearly died?" he said incredulously.

"Four times last night against Berserker, and twice against Lancer. So... Six. In any case, if I had to guess, your Servant is of the Rider class? The only other one is Archer, and I'm relatively sure that... _Tohsaka_ has that one," I said, my voice dripping with vitriol on her name.

Ten years of pretending to be someone else makes acting I lot easier, I've noticed.

"Haha, so you've got something against that bitch too, huh?" Shinji reached his arm around my shoulder, leaning into me. "We're gonna get along just fine, Emiya. Just stick with me... I'll tell you everything there is to know about the Holy Grail War."

Arrogance. Pompousness. He's _touching me_.

If it wasn't for a good reason, I'd kill him right now. I would rip off the arms he used for _those_ purposes, and beat him to a painful, agonizing death...!

A soft creaking came from my jaw, forcing me to unclench, lest I shatter my own teeth.

I need him.

At least for now...

* * *

"Sit here. I'll bring in some tea."

"Ah, something other than that Earl Gray you're always making, I hope."

...His throat, my hands. _Soon._

"Chamomile fine?"

"I suppose it'll do."

Walking to the kitchen, I suppressed every urge in my mind that whispered 'just slip some aconite in it; he won't detect a thing.'

How could someone be so _hateable?_

A few minutes later, I walked out, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Here."

"Hm. Took you long enough."

Don't clench your hand in anger, me. These are the good teacups, reserved for guests. They're expensive, and not worth it.

"Sorry. Chamomile takes a little longer than the Earl. Anyway, first things first." I sat down opposite him, frowning. "Your Servant, Rider. Summon her; Saber will follow."

"Eh?" Shinji's frown mirrored mine. "Isn't a just good manners for you to bring out yours first? After all, aren't you the one coming to _me_ for an alliance? For _help?_ "

Keep milking it, Shinji. Just keep milking it.

"...Alright. Saber."

Out from the doorway, Saber walked in, her hand resting on the hilt of her Invisible Air.

"Master," she greeted me solemnly.

"Ah? Rather... Disappointing, honestly."

Your life is forfeit for that, Matou.

"Rider? Materialize."

Slowly, she appeared. A tall body, lean and smooth, yet curved in all the right places. Violet hair cascading down; black, tight-fitting clothing.

She was, without a doubt, sexier than Saber.

I'm still going to stab him for saying that. Repeatedly.

"Master," she greeted Shinji, though her tone was clipped.

"Ah... Good. We're all together, then." I sighed. "...Discussing things of this sort will be troublesome with this on, I suppose," I muttered, reaching for my blindfold.

...Not that it was worth much, anyway. These eyes... They were certainly interesting, and it took more than a strip of cloth to stop them completely.

Pulling it away, I heard a gasp come from across the table.

"Sweet Christ, what the fuck!?"

Smooth, Shinji. Seriously.

"That was a rather rude," I commented. "I'm disfigured, not deaf. Besides..."

I locked my eyes on Shinji's coat, information pouring through my mind almost painfully.

"They have their strengths. Operation? Go."

I rolled backwards, Saber immediately charging towards Rider. Shinji was completely caught off guard, but the ever watchful Rider moved gracefully out of the way before Saber could cleave her in half.

"E-Emiya, what the Hell is-"

A gunshot rang out, silencing his words.

There was a moment of silence directly following it, but it didn't last long. Reinforced to my limit (sans the broken Runes), I slammed into Shinji, my hand slapped over his mouth as I slammed his head into the ground hard enough to render him unconscious.

Even though the bullet struck him directly over the heart, there was no blood. This was not through tricky gunplay, but rather, from what was in his pocket.

Or... What _was_ in his pocket.

Fired from an old handgun my father got from Raiga (Berretta model), a Rune-inscribed bullet had struck and incinerated the Book of False Attendance, leaving him still alive... Though the scent of melted flesh coming from the destroyed portion of his shirt/chest was rather sickening.

However, just like that, Rider stopped her assault on Saber, opting instead to simply disappear and fade away, returning to her true Master.

"...All according to keikaku."

Standing up, I dusted off my shirt before going through the motions with the handgun. With the chamber emptied, clip removed, trigger pulled thrice into the air to verify, the safety on and the firing pin pulled, the gun was (temporarily) a useless hunk of metal.

"Stage two was a success," I muttered. "Sakura should arrive in under 260 seconds."

Hefting Shinji over my shoulder, I tossed him into a supply closet, slapping a basic pre-made Runic-array onto him to immobilize and shut him up. Due to his lack of functioning Circuits, it would work for at least the next 12 hours.

"Saber. Get going; I need to know that there's nothing left of that place."

"...Are you sure about this, Master?"

"I have literally spent _ten years_ waiting for the moment I could save her. Now, I finally can." I turned, walking to the shed to finish the last-minute preparations. "Leave nothing standing. If necessary, use Excalibur twice."

"Master, your Circuits-"

"Are useless if I can't help my friends with them."

The door slid open.

"Go. I promised to save her... And I never break my word."

"...Yes, Master."

* * *

"Ah, Sakura. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She froze. That voice...

"Tohsaka-senpai," she said calmly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just had a question, is all," Rin said, her school-idol mask on in full force. "It's about Emiya-kun."

Her entire body tensed.

"I know you know," Rin stated. "That's why I'm here. You see, I'm actually here on his behalf."

"...Does Senpai have something he wishes for me to know?"

"Two things, actually. First, he wanted me to make sure that I keep you away from the house for... Well, he said to delay you for 487 seconds at the least. Not sure why he was so specific. He felt that if I told you that, then you'd wait that arbitrary amount."

"...And the second thing, Tohsaka-senpai?"

"Ah. He said to tell you to come to the shed in the back. He said that he could finally 'fulfill his promise.'"

Her heart throbbed in her chest.

"How... How do you know all of this?" she asked, her hands tight at her sides.

"Ah?" Rin tilted her head to the side. "Simple. We entered an alliance. Purely professional, you understand; Berserker is quite the beast. In any case, just wait another eight minutes before you come to Emiya-kun's house. He said it was of the utmost importance."

Rin turned on her heel and left, striding with the utmost confidence. In her mind, she had done quite a bit of good. Helping her ally, keeping Sakura out of the house while Saber fights against Rider... Even warning Sakura about Berserker's strength.

In Sakura's mind, however, there was a faint feeling of pain.

"...Tohsaka, and Senpai..."

Her heart only continued to burn, even as she stood stock still, counting every one of the 487 seconds.

* * *

Even from the shed, the soft sound of the front door sliding open could be heard... If one were Reinforcing their ears, at least.

A slow, drawn out sigh.

"Alchemy, Reinforcement, Alteration, Runecraft, Avalon." My eyes were closed. I needed everything to be perfect. "Rejection... Minimal. Alteration and Reinforcement of bio-matter... No complications."

"...In through the nose, out through the mouth," I said softly.

My body was ready.

For everything that needed to be done, for the feats I would need to perform, and for the power that it would require.

Worst case scenario, Saber will use Excalibur twice. If 2000 units of prana are required for one, than that means 4000 will be expended.

Even Rin herself would not be able to supply any more than that... But that's fine.

All will be well.

No matter what happens...

* * *

I sat opposite to Sakura, my explanation complete.

It would be dangerous, but it would be necessary. With Saber, with Avalon... With Shinji gone, and with Zouken on the ropes...

"...Can you really save me?"

Those were her words, spoken softly, almost daintily, yet filled with more emotion than I'd ever heard from her.

Pain. Sorrow. Grief. Dark emotions swirled near the surface, yet beneath them, _it_ could be seen. Deep in the confines of her mind, that last vestige of the light still shined.

In her, for the first time since we met...

Was hope.

How could I turn down someone with eyes like that?

With the utmost confidence, I spoke.

"Yes. But in order for that to happen...

"You have to die."

* * *

Zouken was confused. Also, angry. However, his chief emotion was unquestionably surprise.

A feeling of energy had pulsed from outside of his home. Clearly, it was a Servant. They were most likely trying to challenge the Matou's Master... Is what he assumed.

However, as the saying goes, "When you assume, you make an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_."

That's why he was incredibly surprised when a golden light tore everything apart. The entire Matou household, all of the research they had collected, the basement kept hidden from the rest of the world, and also about nine hundred square meters of earth beneath the house, were all gone in a flash of light.

Yes. Zouken as very, very surprised. But what he was _not,_ was dead.

Thus, his main body was forced to begin to become active. Too many of his familiars were gone... His chance at the Grail was severely lessened.

But as long as he had Sakura-

And then he felt it.

* * *

"Is she unconscious?"

"Yes, Master."

"Her binds, tight?"

"She will not move."

"Beginning the operation."

To call it an 'operation' was not an exaggeration. This was, at its core, what could be called 'spiritual surgery.'

It was delicate, it required a steady hand and a steadier mind, and a single error could damage her internal organs irreparably.

That's why I would not make even a single error.

My hands moved smoothly, gliding over her body as I searched.

Each time I found a Familiar, I used Alteration. It rejected the prana, as one would expect, but it did not matter. Even the slightest amount proved to be poison, rotting away at it from the inside. My hand held steady, immediately Altering my own energy back to its normal state as soon as it would threaten Sakura herself.

Then, I moved to the next.

By then, they had already begun to stir.

There few worms in her 'body.' However, you could also say that there were 'many.' Some had fused to her nervous system. Others were in the process.

However, the most worrisome one of all was one that did neither. It merely sat near her heart, leaving her in constant danger, should it wake up.

And it would in but moments.

However, it did not matter.

The burning was worse than it had ever been, but that was the price.

It was time. In my mind, words began to float around.

The reason why, in the Baseline Nasuverse, Kotomine was unable to remove all of the worms.

The soft utterance of that word that echoed in my mind for ten years.

A promise, made almost that long ago.

And a simple statement I had made to Rin just earlier in the day.

"...Beginning transplant."

And so, it began.

My body was beginning to overheat; I had poured prana through my Circuits just to make sure Saber would stay in this world after using Excalibur, and the screaming agony in my soul was the price.

Ten true Circuits remain.

Several patches of flesh were burned black, the Circuits carved from my own nerves burning out.

I wanted to scream out. I wanted to yell, to just take that base comfort in howling in agony.

But that would end the operation in failure.

Her body began to move.

The worms... They have eaten away at some of her nerves, replacing them with their own disgusting bodies. Nerves, made from Magical Circuits... The polar opposite of what I had done.

But that was simply one more hurdle to jump.

A light, wet squish sound was heard.

Sakura's heart was now on a pristine metal sheet.

The other heart was lifted, and placed down.

I watched as the body began to lash itself together. Even as I used thaumaturgy to carve out the worms that had engraved themselves in her body, the true form, the original nerves, took their place.

Within her was Avalon, now. Beside her, Saber.

This was why I had to wait ten years.

She would not die. Neither I, nor Avalon would allow it.

Her bindings, Reinforced leather straps, creaked and strained as her body thrashed, new nerves being activated and proving their existence.

Within thirty seconds, only a single worm remained.

And he was awake.

He had begun to writhe, to crawl up from her chest. I knew where he was going.

And I would not allow it.

My hand lashed out, and the skin parted to make way. Blood stained my hands, her blood, and I pulled it out.

Flesh, blood, gore, bones.

They came out with him.

Within moments, they reformed, all at Avalon's will.

The worm writhed, it screamed, it howled, and I knew why.

"This is the second time we meet, Zouken. But it won't be the last."

A metal tube; a container made from carbon nanofibers, Reinforced to their peak limit and kept there by Runes, only further strengthened by even more Runecraft. This was meant to trap the main body of that worm bastard.

Stronger than diamonds naturally, and at this level? With a basic field to negate thaumaturgy? He was stuck in there, unable to draw mana, and his od disrupted every few moments at random intervals.

I sealed the container and set it down.

"Time for the return transplant," I said softly.

A false heart, to work in the real one's place. Stronger than a natural one, it worked even as worms clawed through the rest of her body, keeping her alive, if barely.

Now, it was removed, and the real heart returned. As it all ended, I frowned, seeing that the artificial heart was torn apart, destroyed.

The one I had used against Lancer had been a Traced version of this. Now, with the original irreparable, that would be all I had.

But then... It had accomplished her purpose.

Sakura was unconscious, but her body was free.

My eyes roamed as her flesh stitched itself back together, and in a pain-fueled haze, I chuckled.

"I see why Rin was so disgusted."

My gloves, formed from prana, dissolved, along with the coat and mask I had been wearing.

To be honest, Avalon could have kept her safe from any harmful bacteria, so the outfit was for my own benefit.

But... Now it was over.

It... Was o...ver...

My vision began to fade, to sway from side to side, and I absently realized that in the process of destroying the rest of the worms, I had lost another three Circuits.

Rin's gonna kill me for this one...

That was my last thought, before I felt soft hands supporting me.

I tried to open my mouth to thank Saber, but it wouldn't move. I was just... Too tired.

Thus, I fell asleep, seeing a soft smile, a smile born of gratitude and joy, and a black and violet sight...

* * *

 **February 5th**

* * *

...Ah...?

My eyes began to open, and I saw a ceiling.

This ceiling is... Ah. Yes, that makes sense.

Rolling over, I sighed. After the operation... They probably took me in here, so that I could rest.

I reached up, pulling some of my hair away from my face.

Well... Better get to the kitchen. Senpai probably already started dinner; it's pretty dark outside, after all.

I stood up, stretching as I did so, my body feeling... Free.

I blinked once in surprise.

There... Was no pain. No urges, no blasts of agony or... well, those other things, when a worm would move.

My Circuits were flowing strong; stronger than before the surgery, even. My entire body was my own, and no one else's.

It was a feeling I couldn't explain, no matter how hard I tried. It was like, somehow, my arms were lighter, and my legs were stronger, but they weren't at the same time.

My movements were more fluid; every step I took, I could feel each part of my body move. Everything was so sensitive, and all of it so... _New_.

I was smiling widely as I moved, so widely that it began to hurt. I could feel the tears moving down my face as I stopped, but instead of wiping them, I just laughed.

They were _gone_. Everything was alright again; Grandfather was gone, his worms were gone, my body was _free_ , I could feel Rider through my connection... Everything was beautiful, and perfect, and all of it was thanks to _him_.

To Senpai.

I moved quickly, the door slamming open as I moved quickly, my body light with elation and joy.

I wanted to thank him, to tell him that no matter what, I could never be able to repay him for how much he had done for me, but that I would always try.

I saw Tohsak- no, I saw Rin, and in a fit of joy, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. She seemed... Very surprised, but that's understandable.

Ah! I need to find Senpai! He's probably in the kitchen, or maybe in his room.

"A-Ah, Sakura, I-"

"Sorry, but I have to find him!"

And so, I dashed off. Rin looked dumbstruck, before I heard her start running as well, calling my name.

There was no smell of any cooking... So to his room, first!

I slipped around the corner, only to see that his door was open, just a tad.

So, I moved quickly to open the door. Rin tried to reach over, to stop my hand, but it was too late.

My smile disappeared.

There was Senpai...

...With an IV in his arm, his face maimed, and his body riddled with black burns. His stomach, almost covered, still showed a massive gash that shouldn't be possible.

His chest was barely moving; he was breathing only the smallest amount, like any more would hurt.

His eyes were shut, and he looked peaceful, almost content.

But... That body. Those burns.

"...Sakura."

I heard her from beside me. Rider; one of the few people I could call my friend.

"We'll explain everything. Come to the living room."

I couldn't move. My body was frozen.

"...What happened...?"

"Please, Sakura. Follow me."

For a moment, it hurt, before I remembered something.

This... This just keeps happening, doesn't it? They- They keep trying to save me... First, Uncle Kariya, and now...

Now it was Senpai... Even Shirou was...

...How stupid of me.

Of course, I'd allowed myself to hope again. My wish was granted; I was finally free.

And this was the cost.

My hands stopped shaking, relaxing completely.

"Ah... Haha... Yeah. That makes sense, doesn't it...?"

I looked up, the tears flowing again.

"S-Sakura..."

"This is my fault. If it weren't for me, then Shirou would be alright. I did this to-"

A harsh, ringing sound.

I stumbled back, holding my face.

It was... Tohsaka-senpai.

"Look, Sakura," she said angrily, "That idiot in there? He didn't help you just so you could wallow in pity. In case you didn't notice, _he's survived worse_. He's been stabbed in the heart, and I watched him sew his heart into his chest. He's broken his own body fighting against _Berserker,_ and he's even been _cut in half_ , and that just meant he had to crawl towards his legs.

"He's going to survive this, and he's probably going to somehow defy EVERY LAW OF THAUMATURGY DOING IT, but he'll live, even if just so he can say that he saved someone, that he did something good."

She huffed up, crossing her arms and looking to the side.

"Emiya Shirou is impossible. He's an idiot. And, by the Root, I would almost think he's a Magician with some of the stuff he does. But for all the unbearable stupidity he's put me through, in less than half a week no less, one thing's clear to me.

"He knows exactly what he's doing. He knows the price, and he's willing to pay it, because in the end, it would be less painful for him to die saving you, than to live knowing that he could have but didn't." Rin sighed, clearly annoyed. "So don't go acting like it's your fault, because it isn't. I don't think it even matters whether or not it was you; he would've saved anyone he met, and died with a grin on his face when he did."

...I...

"...You know Senpai really well, don't you?" I asked, my voice soft.

Rin's face turned bright red.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! I just... Talked. Well, I listened, and he talked. That's it!"

I smiled sadly, looking down to the ground.

"...You know him better than I do. But... Even so."

I took a deep breath.

"Even if it's not my fault, he still did it for me. He did so much, and this is what he got in return. I can't accept that."

My hands tightened at my sides and I looked back up, locking eyes with Rin.

"No matter what, I'll always try and repay him. I owe him everything, so I'll give him everything. I'll stay by his side, always and forever." I reached up, resting my hand on my chest. "That's the least I can do... For my Hero."

Rin was silent, her eyes wide.

"I... You do know what you're saying, right?"

I nodded. I had the utmost confidence in my actions.

"I will follow this path. If I don't... I'll always regret it."

"...Tch. I'm surrounded by idiots," she finally said, running a hand through her hair. "Fine. If you understand... Then I can't really stop you."

Rin walked past me, though... I could swear I almost saw... Regret?

...Never mind.

Right now, I think it's time for an explanation.

Rider was silent at my side as we walked to the living room.

This is going to be a long day, but...

That's fine. He saved me.

For him, I'd gladly keep waiting, if it means I get to finally say thanks...

...Though, I am curious.

Why are there sounds coming from that closet...?

* * *

 **A/N: Well... That's not exactly what I was expecting to happen. I like it, though.**

 **Oh, and uh... Sorry about the longer-than-usual wait of eight days. I had to do my bi-annual Windows re-installation a month ahead of schedule, plus it's my little sister's birthday. I've spent a good deal of my time hanging streamers and waiting for my vision to return after inflating too many balloons way too fast.**

 **Now, let's see... Three reviews since last chapter. Two of them are saying they like the story, thus inflating my ego to the level of CCC!Gilgamesh. Soon, I might even reach Fate!Gilgamesh levels! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **...Actually, that's a pretty terrible thing. I don't want to be Gil-levels of arrogant. But thank you for the reviews, edus and Hercules8. I'm really glad you like the story.**

 **Anyway, the third review (though the first to actually be posted) was from sandmanwake, saying that Shirou should have already saved Sakura as soon as Saber was summoned.**

 **Only... He did have a plan, and it required certain things. He needed a way to guarantee Sakura would come home late, while also being able to incapacitate Shinji. The latter was less important than the former, but having Rider and Sakura together when he explained everything would make it so that Rider wouldn't end up coming in and botching the surgery at some point, detecting Sakura to be in trouble. Or... Something like that.**

 **On top of that, he needed to have everything else ready. Sure, he could've tried to do it the exact same night he summoned Saber... If it weren't for Sakura being at home at the time, and thus in close proximity to Zouken. The next day, while she's at school? Almost acceptable, if it weren't for the fact that Rin was at his home and wanted to talk strategy, which was most certainly a necessary thing. It doesn't matter if he can save Sakura if everyone dies from Angra Mainyu.**

 **The next day? He was comatose. Then, shortly after waking up, he went to save her. It's been two days since he summoned, and he acted. Though, given that this makes the eighth chapter, I can understand it feeling much longer than that.**

 **As for not just killing Shinji on the spot... With Rider as his (faux) Servant, it isn't that easy. Even with Saber, it was dangerous. And if you mean before the Grail War, not only would that damage the timeline, it would also make Sakura sad. She didn't want Shinji dead. Shirou couldn't just up and commit murder on the spot, especially given that fact. Jumper is calculating, he's smart, and he's good at manipulating systems. He is not, however, Kiritsugu Emiya in his prime. He is not a cold-blooded killer who sees the ends as justifying the means.**

 **To him, Kotomine is the only person who deserves to be slaughtered without reserve. Even Zouken was once a good guy, before his soul began to wither and rot and turn him into an insufferable, irredeemable wormbag. Jumper can't just murder somebody, even Shinji, especially when he knows it would hurt Sakura.**

 **So... I guess that's it. If you still think something is wrong with what I've said, please tell me so. The above are the reasons that I wanted to put up last chapter, but couldn't due to the fact that I was writing this.**

 **Anyway, moving on. For some weird reason, I feel like I'm missing something incredibly important right now in-story. Like, 'break your entire plot' levels of important. I just can't place it though.**

 **...Eh, I'm probably hallucinating again. I can still taste the balloon's latex... Blech.**

 **Anyway, if anyone's curious about anything in this chapter, feel free to ask. Whether it's asking for details on the spiritual surgery, why Rin seemed to understand Shirou so well, why Sakura's acting so different from the HF Route, or why I can't write a chapter without messing up my grammar at least thirteen times, I'm always glad to answer questions.**

 **Well, I think that's all, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Final Preparations

The first time I met him, I was surprised in three ways.

The first was, of course, his hair. It was an auburn red like fire, and when the wind blew, it was just shaggy enough to dance like flames in the wind. Walking home, seeing him sitting atop the highest point on the playground, he stuck out. Silent, unmoving, he just stared at the sky.

Then, turning, he saw me, and came over immediately.

He surprised me a second time when he was kind. He always spoke softly, his eyes and words so gentle. Even though we'd never met before, his eyes showed me so much care; it almost hurt to look into them, knowing what I was.

He'd sounded so worried, hearing that I was walking home alone. He said that it was dangerous, and that a while back, there had even been a bunch of children being kidnapped. I told him that I would be fine, and tried to leave.

The third time he surprised me was the words he said to me then.

He'd moved quickly, jogging backwards to overtake me. He smiled widely, reaching his hands behind his head, and he said something in a childish tone and tongue that would ring in my mind for years to come.

"Fine or not, it don't matter; I'll walk ya home, 'cause it's the right thing to do! So don't worry off a hair on yer pretty head, Sakura-tan!

"I promise, no matter what, I'll protect ya!"

I'll never forget that day…

* * *

 **February 6** **th** **– An Unknown Place…**

* * *

That night, I dreamt of a hill, covered in blood and swords. So many swords… So much blood. With eyes that saw more than they should, I watched the history of their every arc.

Even the one that was thrust through her.

On the his hill of swords, her kingdom lost to her, the martyr king looked to the sky, despair clear in her eyes.

So many, dead. And for what?

In the end, she did not know. She had only one wish… A wish to take it all back.

And so, when she heard that voice, the one that made a promise… To grant her the wish she desired, all for her everlasting servitude, she did not hesitate.

Arturia Pendragon would become a Counter Guardian, a Beast of Alaya, so long as she was granted the Holy Grail.

* * *

She's not the only one who gives a damn whether that idiot survives.

That was the thought that went through my head as I sat, quietly sipping the tea that Archer prepared.

…So what if I know a bit about him? It's not like that means anything! I mean, I just… Listened, when he talked!

…More importantly, why is it bothering me like this!?

"You seem troubled, Rin."

Across from me was that idiot's Servant, Saber. Ever-regal, she sat proper and straight, sipping from the cup in her hands. With her eyes closed, a lesser woman might question how she could see my emotional state, but I've come to accept that anything even related to the name 'Emiya' is not something to be questioned.

"Given your Master's actions, can you fault me?"

"That is… Fair. He is quite the troublesome individual, isn't he?"

"You can say _that_ again," I grumbled. "I swear, the number of ridiculous things he can do in a week is frankly terrifying. And I've seen his Workshop; it's not much better!"

Saber tilted her head quizzically, lowering her cup.

"Well, I mean, listen to this; he's got a lot of his own research in there. Some of it is written in notebooks and musty old books, but most of it is applied knowledge with some scraps of paper thrown in." Pausing, I thought about a notable one. "For example, he has the designs for a blade made to contend at high Noble Phantasm level. I found it in a box of broken metal, so it clearly didn't work, but his designs are inspired."

Sighing, I shook my head.

"His ideas _should_ be impossible, but every time I opened a box, I found another way that he was stretching the laws of Thaumaturgy without out-right breaking them. He tried to mix Alchemic homunculus crafting with Kaballah and Runecraft! Three different schools, originating from different parts of the world, smashed together like some sort of sick, chimerical spellcraft!"

I groaned.

"But the worst part? His calculations _technically aren't wrong_. It sounds ridiculous, but somehow, he figured out how to theoretically cast thaumaturgy that isn't impossible, but shouldn't be possible. That statement isn't thaumaturgically possible; Emiya Shirou _isn't thaumaturgically possible._ Just looking through his Workshop fills my brain with the weirdest sense of confusion that I don't think I've ever felt!"

"I… See. I don't completely understand, but… You're saying that my Master is an oddity, even in the world of magic?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"…I can not claim to be surprised."

"I'm not even completely sure why I _am_ surprised, Saber. I'm really not."

I started massaging my temples, taking a deep breath when I felt a small pulse of energy as Rider materialized in the doorway.

"Sakura sent me. She said to tell you that the boy woke up, asked for something called 'Avalon,' and fell back asleep." With that, she astralized, her piece said.

"…Ugh." I rose up, looking to Saber. "Do you know what he meant?"

"Yes. I suppose it has been enough time for Sakura to heal."

Sighing, I felt my headache worsen.

Why did I get the feeling this was just going to get even more ridiculous…?

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura had been told by Rin and Saber how to extract Avalon from her body, and the golden sheath of protection was resting on my chest.

Rin was glaring daggers at me, of course. No mercy even for the crippled… Though I'll probably be fine and dandy in a few more hours.

"So. To recap, you have had a Noble Phantasm in your body for ten years, which is the reason why you can seem to survive just about any wound that can be thrown your way. A Noble Phantasm that isn't, technically, a Noble Phantasm, either; no, it's the _real deal_ , the very sheath that King Arthur had during his, correction, _her_ reign, making it even _more_ powerful due to its true existence not being pushed against by Gaia."

"…Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You are the most impossible thing I have ever met."

"…Thank you?"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"…Oh."

Sighing, she rested her head in her hand.

"Okay, do you have any more reality-breaking revelations that will make me question whether or not this is even _real?_ "

"…You know those purple-cloth-wrapped bundles?"

"…No. Just- Don't you _dare_ say what I think you're going to say."

"…You remember how, in the diary, it says that Caster's titanic monster was attacked by the Archer of the Fourth War by projectiles? Yeah… They were Noble Phantasms, and they never really… Disappeared. The cloth is a debased knock-off of the Fourth's Berserker and his Noble Phantasm, though it isn't the real thing. I just used the idea."

"…So, you have not one, but _five Noble Phantasms?_ "

"Four. While fighting against Berserker, I ended up hurling Hrunting, Hound of the Red Plains. I knocked aside Saber's weapon, but Hrunting was cut in half in the process. So… Only four."

There was a moment of dead silence.

Also, I think Rin is having an aneurysm.

"You… _Broke_ … A Noble Phantasm?"

"…Your tone. It sounds almost like that of an enthusiastic tour guide who, in the middle of a lecture on the Rosetta Stone, just watched an infant start urinating all over that priceless artifact, before it then proceeded to giggle insanely and run around, coating every other artifact in the room with urine. Only… Y'know. You sound angrier."

"That was the stupidest metaphor I have ever heard. Bar none, that is, in fact, the most inane and idiotic thing that has ever passed through my ears."

"…It was actually a simile, not a-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT WAS. I'm just trying to PROCESS your STUPIDITY. AGAIN. You _BROKE_ a _NOBLE PHANTASM._ "

"I do believe that is the case, yes."

"Why are you so non-chalant about this!?" she yelled, an odd mixture of confusion and rage playing across her face. "You just _BROKE-_ "

"Yes. Yes I did. And when the Fourth War's Archer, who is still alive today if I forgot to mention it, is killed (preferably by either my, Saber's, or Archer's hand/sword/bow), the other three NPs belonging to him will fade away. They are, after all, tied to his existence. Thus, they are expendable."

With the look now on Rin's face, I contemplated using another in-depth simile to describe how it looked like she was so angry, confused, and worried, that it was similar to the expression I'd expect to see if she was told to mud wrestle an orangutan in nothing but a sheer white bikini while Primate Murder watched in the form of a giggling old man.

…However, if I said that out loud, then I do not believe I would survive the fallout. Also, I think my lungs were somehow damaged at some point and were just repaired, as that was a very odd image that could only be brought about by a surge of oxygen to my starved brain from working breathing organs.

"Noble Ph-… Expendable-… Idiot-… You're-… I can't-…" Her mouth kept moving, but the words coming out were not in the proper order.

"Senpai… You're breaking her."

"I don't know why she hasn't started expecting these kinds of things. Isn't this just… I dunno, par for the course?"

At that, Rin's mouth stopped flapping, and instead took the form of a beautiful, angelic smile. It was sweet, and her eyes shut softly as she looked at me.

It was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen.

"…Yes. Yes indeed, Emiya-kun!" Her voice was raised slightly, sounding kinder and softer, hiding the razor edge behind it. "Why wouldn't I expect this from you? Really, I don't know _why_ I ever seem to expect _sanity_ from you. Why, I ought to give up entirely and just _revel in your insanity._ "

Her voice, dripping with sickeningly saccharine sweetness, was thick in the air. Even Saber looked uncomfortable, shifting slightly where she silently sat, despite not being the focus of her terrible ire.

"What's next, _Emiya-kun?_ " She crossed her arms over her chest, cocked her hips to the right, shifting her weight just slightly as her smile somehow widened. "I'm honestly curious as to what you're going to do next to _shatter my every expectation._ "

I was scared. "Sakura… Help…?"

Looking over to my side, I got only a pitying look in return, as if to say, 'This is out of even my hands.'

"I'm going to go back to the shed now," Rin said, standing straight again, her tone still holding to that cloying sweetness. "Maybe I'll find something in there that will explain your EX-Rank Mental Pollution."

With that, she stormed off, her hair bouncing along as she left.

"…Now that's just hurtful…," I muttered.

"It's alright Senpai," Sakura said, patting me softly on the head. "Everything will be okay."

"…I know you're lying through your teeth about that." Her hand stopped. "I didn't say that it wasn't comforting. Please continue." And thus… She did.

* * *

 **February 7** **th** **– Workshop of the Impossible Magus (Shirou)**

* * *

"How is everything?"

"All things considered? Surprisingly well. I was expecting some huge, world-shattering levels of passive agressiveness, but Taiga seems to be accepting the whole 'living with four attractive women' thing quite well."

"…She hasn't moved in two minutes. I am honestly afraid that you've killed her."

I frowned, looking at Archer crossly. "Now, listen here. I do not kill family without at least a week's advance notice at the minimum. It's bad manners."

"…That's not even close to the proper response."

"When have I ever done anything properly?"

"…"

"Yeah. Checkmate, Archer."

"I could kill you in my sleep."

"Yes. But unlike some people, I don't die when I'm killed."

That stopped his comeback.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ah, so he said it in his timeline too. I do love blackmail material.

"Nothing, noth-"

My words were caught in my mouth. Not from Archer doing something like punching me, but rather, from an unholy noise that arose from across the table.

At first, it was as if a thousand animals had begun to cry out at once at a great distance, the sound growing louder every moment. Then, as I turned to the source of it, it was as if I was staring into two smoking orbs of raw _nothing_ , voids that swallowed all matter and creation.

As I stared into those orbs of pitch, I could see a faint light, and as everything focused in on me, I could see it.

The roars rose in volume dramatically, and it culminated in not a shout, but a low tone uttered by my guardian, as she said simply,

"Shirou. Please explain this."

This was what I was afraid of.

More than Berserker, she was the ultimate foe. I prayed for safe passage through this War, that fateful night of summoning.

I did not pray hard enough.

"H-Heheh, f-funny you should ask, F-Fuji-nee! It's actually rather simp-"

"We are going to spar now."

Her words were short and succinct.

This was not the Fuji-nee I knew and loved… to tease. This was the serious one, the one that had absolutely no idea what was going on, but absolutely knew that I was the reason for every single thing going on right now.

I would feel insulted if that assumption wasn't 100% correct.

I let out the sigh of a broken, soulless man and simply followed her, my shoulders slumped.

There was no escape. In the end… This was the only path.

Thus, I can say without regret… I cried.

* * *

It was not long before night fell. Soon enough, I found myself sitting quietly in my Workshop, Saber sitting dutifully outside of the door in case of a Servant attack. I'd say she's paranoid, but if I remember the saying correctly, "It's not paranoia if they're actually trying to kill you."

I sighed, shaking my head. I'm distracting myself again. I guess I really don't want to focus on it, do I?

My hand was slow, but it responded well enough. I would be ready, soon, to return to normal. Avalon is continuing to heal my injuries, and even unresponsive and deadened nerves were healing… Albeit in the most painful of ways.

Fuji-nee's sparring (read: _savage beating_ ) helped reaffirm my status as 'weak'. Even Avalon's miracles are not instantaneous, I suppose.

But that's why I'm here.

I'm down to half of my natural Magic Circuits, and I burned out more than 40% of the Nerve Circuits I'd built up just performing surgery and fueling Excalibur. The number I had was insufficient.

I could barely make any Circuits in the last ten years. Fear kept me from it; the knowledge that a single error would cost me everything. One wrong move, and I would lose my legs, or perhaps my arms. Maybe I would just die in an instant.

To be a magus is to walk with death, but Rin was right. Warping your flesh, transmuting your nerves… Under most circumstances, this is, without a doubt, suicide.

A fully powered Avalon makes this rather different from 'most' circumstances, though.

I'm running at nearly half-capacity in terms of prana. Fueling another use of Excalibur could drop my reserves to near nothing, and I could not allow that.

That's why I'm here.

My thaumaturgy… So long as that goal is in my mind, I can clearly see the path before me. So long as I seek that ever elusive purity, I will not stray from my path.

Thus, I closed my eyes, focusing my body's energy into my arm.

Then, as the nerves along the entire limb began howling, screaming, crying, I spoke softly.

"Trace… On."

* * *

 **February 8** **th** **– Morning**

* * *

The soft chirping of birdsong rung out from through my window. The soft sounds roused me from sleep, my eyes opening slowly as I took in my surroundings.

I was in my bedroom, it seems. Did I walk back after…?

A soft breathing came from beside me, leading me to sigh.

Moving slowly, I slipped away from the sleeping King without a sound.

It's true that her sleeping is easier on my prana reserves, and that while physical, minimizing the distance between us is important, come the worst-case scenario…

But that doesn't make me any more comfortable sleeping with someone else in arm's reach.

I slipped out of the room, looking to the window.

Yup. The sun has just begun to rise, so that makes it… Ah, probably a little after 4:30.

I didn't get much sleep, but the time I've spent unconscious thus far should be rest enough.

I rubbed at my arm; the whole thing was rather tender, but that was to be expected. New nerves are always unbelievably sensitive.

Well, might as well start cooking.

As I walked to the kitchen, I let my mind wander.

This is the ninth day of the Holy Grail War… Well, technically sixth, since that's when I summoned Saber, but you know what I mean. The first few days felt so long, with so much to do… But now, the numbers of items on my list are dropping fast.

Heh… Now that I think about it, it's the ninth day of the Grail War, and how many Servants have died…? None. At least, that I know of. Maybe Lancer and Berserker got into a fight while I wasn't looking? Cu does have the Luck of a Lancer, so it's not to be disregarded.

…Ah, but I have the same Luck score, I'd say. I would never be so fortunate.

My hands moved smoothly, reflexively really, as I grabbed one thing after another to prepare breakfast. To be honest, I'm… Not too sure what I'm making. But it should still come out well.

Besides, I had to put my new 'Circuits' through the ropes, and Reinforcing food to make the greatest possible meal is something that I'm used to.

…I'll have to lead the assault soon, won't I? Against Caster. I'm not blind, nor ignorant of her actions. She's been using the leylines to draw the energy of civilians, of innocent people, just so that she can sustain herself. Perhaps for her, that is not a big deal, but I can not accept it.

We have Archer, Saber, and Rider here in this household, ready to move against her. All of them knew that the Grail was corrupted… Though, Rider's reaction was rather weak. She seemed more interested in helping Sakura than the Grail's powers. In any case, so long as Sakura believed in me, so would she.

However… Lancer and Berserker are still out and about. They've been all but silent, which, while good for me, promises something terrible. Ilya is not a terribly patient person, if I remember correctly. How many more days do I have, before she just tears down the entire house just to get at me one more time…?

And Lancer… Under Kotomine Kirei's control, there can be no doubt that something terrible will happen soon. This is a lull in the play, a pause in the suffering; he has kept his hands more-or-less clean thus far, but how long until he and that King of his begin to interfere, bored and tired of the slow advancements in the story?

Even then, we still have to deal with both Assassin _and_ Caster when the time comes. We might outnumber them, but there is a simple truth in that both of our foes outclass us in their fields. Not even Saber and Archer would be able to perfectly replicate that blade that touches the Second Magic, and Caster is unrivaled in this world as a Spellcaster.

So, what to do? What path should I take, now? My body is… Not as strong as I'd like, but it could survive. The others, though…

A cold feeling touched my heart, then, as I thought about the threat to the people I sought to protect. I could survive being bisected by Berserker, but what about Rin? What about Sakura?

I ground my teeth together, a small flare of prana flooding my body.

I was angry.

…After a moment, my death grip on the… Huh. Turmeric, lessened. Curry was a simple enough thing to make, so even without thinking about it, I seem to have started a decent one.

Anyway, if I want to protect those people I see as precious…

I can't just stand in front of them every time, taking blows that should be lethal. I can only block so many strikes before I fall. Therefore, the choice was clear.

After breakfast, I will Trace a copy of Avalon for my group. With my new Nerve Circuits, such a thing should be within my reach. And, if it isn't…

…I can always make more. The only price to is pain, after all, and for those people, I will bear any pain to grant them peace and Salvation.

* * *

We were going to school. Rin's face was slightly flushed, though I'm not sure if that's in confusion/anger or not. She was caught off-guard when I offered her a replica Avalon. She had to supply prana to it to keep it from fading, but it would help her.

Sakura, on the other hand, was smiling both widely and innocently. Her thoughts were probably of such things as gratefulness. She is walking closer to me than usual, after all.

My eyes could pick up faint traces of energy around the two of them; the astralized Servants that protected them. Just creating two copies of Avalon was… Painful. I nearly burned out several clusters of Nerve Circuits, so I couldn't make two more. When I talked to Saber, she said that she would not take a copy until after my body recovered. In the morning air, I had apparently been quite literally steaming.

Whatever the case, though, we were now on our way to school for the first time since I was stabbed in the heart… Not including when I came _near_ the school to talk to Shinji, anyway.

Once again, my plans were building up towards a powerful climax. I had spoke to Rin and, over breakfast, we had come to an agreement.

Tonight, we assault Caster's temple.

If all goes well, then tonight…

We end the Holy Grail War.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the one known as Emiya Shirou, similar thoughts were held by contestants throughout the War.

A little girl, sitting beside her leaden titan, spoke softly, questioning the path she was taking. Everything that she had prepared for… It was different. This Shirou, he said that Papa truly wished to save her. Acht… Never said anything about that.

And… Shirou himself was nothing like she expected. He didn't run away, when she sent Berserker to kill him. He had smiled and said that he would give her the chance to kill him, if that is what she truly desired. And, after being broken, the sounds of his bones breaking with every movement, he was finally cleaved in half.

Yet, he did not die.

Why didn't he just die…? If he did, she could just have her revenge. Instead, he just kept moving. At first, she hated him for it, for telling her that he would let her kill him, but then surviving even Hercules' attacks. She hated him, and just wanted him to die even more.

So, why…? Why wasn't she angry at him…? No, that's not the right question at all.

That explosion, where he threw himself over her to protect her, to save her…

Why wasn't he angry at her? Why didn't he hate her?

"…Stupid otouto," she grumbled. "If you just hated me… It wouldn't hurt so much…"

* * *

Another was standing, looking over the path below. So little had happened, even in the week thus far. She was… Disconcerted. The Grail registered no Servants having been defeated; such a thing should be impossible. Surely, in all that had happened, at least one would have died… Right?

…It matters not. So long as the temple is secure, she needed only wait. The leylines and the people who ignorantly rested upon them would sustain her, and with Assassin at the gate, she would know when they came. Besides… Waiting was not so bad.

She smiled, a soft, happy smile that seemed out-of-place on the cloaked Traitor Witch, yet one that came naturally as she moved back inside.

Her Master, her love, was home after all.

* * *

"Tch… Kirei."

The priest turned his head, looking to one behind him.

"Is something the matter, oh King of Heroes?"

"You know full well what is wrong," Gilgamesh said, scowling. "I have held my hand from touching this play as a kindness to you, and under the promise of an interesting tale. Out of all of this time, only a single moment stands out in six days! Tell me why I should not go now, to take what is mine by force?"

Kirei suppressed a sigh, knowing that it wouldn't end well for him if he didn't, and looked away from the notes for his next Mass.

"It is true that this is not playing out as I had planned, but it will not be long now. That boy… The one with the empty eyes. He is different from any other I have seen."

"…Tch. I'm tired of waiting, Kirei. Is this boy, this mongrel of the modern age, truly worth anything? Or are you simply reaching for something that is not there?"

"I assure you…" He began to smile. "That boy… He is different. We met once, and only once, but that is all I needed in order to know him. He and I, we are opposites. Two sides, facing against each other. Had you seen his eyes, you would understand, I am sure."

"…Perhaps I should see for myself, then," Gilgamesh mused. "Your voice… It is filled with more emotion than I have heard from you in this last decade. He was the one who summoned my Saber, correct? Perhaps, compared to the rest of this age, he is less disgusting than the other pieces of filth that litter my garden."

Gilgamesh laughed heartily.

"Be grateful, Kirei! Your words have interested me enough for tonight, and as payment, I will allow you until tomorrow. If this mongrel boy of yours does not live up to your praise by then, I will see for myself his worth. And, when I do, I will have the chance to remind Saber of my offer. It has been some time since she last gave the wrong answer; perhaps she has come to her senses!"

With that, Gilgamesh took his leave, prompting Kirei to smile. The King had been quite a bit more lively ever since he had learned Saber had been summoned. His restraint in not moving immediately had been a kindness reserved for his favorite playwright… Though his patience was clearly beginning to thin.

"Yes… This is turning out quite well, isn't it?"

Reaching into a compartment, hidden from prying eyes, he extracted a folder, opening it and leafing through its contents.

Like father, like son, it would seem. The research he had put into the boy… It was much less interesting than his father's in terms of events, but the boy was quite skilled indeed. So little information…

Yet it told him so much.

"It is only a matter of time, Emiya Shirou," he said softly. "You, who seek Salvation through the protection of others… You would have made quite the priest."

The irony of that statement brought laughter from pit of his stomach, the sounds resonating through the empty church.

It would not be long now, not at all, before he fought against another Emiya. Truly...

Like father… Like son.

* * *

A soft, rhythmic beeping was the first thing she heard. It was soft, yet loud at the same time. That… Didn't really make sense, but it's what she thought.

Her eyes opened, looking at an unfamiliar ceiling and leaving her confused. It was a pale, egg-shell white, and paneled too. A hospital?

She tried to sit up, but her body was having trouble responding. From the feeling of it… She'd guess some sort of anesthestic? A painkiller of some kind was dulling her movements.

She reached up to try and pull the IV out of her arm and channeled prana through her body to burn away the drugs, intending to leave immediately. Only… Her arm didn't move.

Looking to the side, her breath caught in her throat.

"N-No…"

The memories came flooding back. Anger, pain… Hate.

"Kirei…!"

She could feel her body heat rising as she sat up. A nurse came in quickly and, in a moment, was hypnotized into helping her take out the damn needles.

Standing, her legs feeling uncomfortable from how little they'd moved, she ground her teeth together. As the nurse supported her, she couldn't help but glance at the stump of her arm that she had lost.

"I'll make you pay…"

That night, Bazett Fraga McRemitz woke up from a near two-week coma.

And she was _pissed._

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty then! So… This is a chapter. More than a few things happened, but, really, most of it is just building up to next chapter. We had a flashback, a dream sequence, we nudged poor Magus Rin a step closer to a nervous breakdown with Shirou's should-be-impossible, but still-theoretically-possible thaumaturgy, and he has begun the final preparations to try and protect his precious people.**

 **Now, on to the reviews! The first one comes from sandmanwake, who says that Sakura being sad if Shinji were killed would be Stockholm Syndrome, and thus is a terrible reason for leaving him alive. Unfortunately, she would still be sad… Which is the main problem. Now, if you're wondering where Shinji is in this chapter… Well, that's something you'll see pretty soon, if I don't take too long to write. However, I can say that Shirou will have no hand in harming him in any way.**

 **I make no such promises with Rider, though. Not. A. One.**

 **The next review is from BruceLeeNagato, who praised the story and asked the question of "Will some of Shirou's Circuits remain useless?"**

 **The answer to that is…**

 **Yes.**

 **Some things can not be healed. He burned away his true Magical Circuits doing some of the things that he really shouldn't have. What he now lacks in true Magical Circuits, he will never get back… Unless, in a later jump, he finds a way to repair damage to your very soul. However, he won't get them back during the Grail War at least.**

 **However, as you can see in the story, what he has lost in true Circuits, he's making up for by taking nerves and using them as Circuits. In case anyone didn't catch the specifics, he spent most of the night turning his own limbs into Nerve Circuits. The full method of how he did that, yet still retains feeling, is a long, complex explanation that he'll probably end up telling Rin in-story, thus breaking her psyche further.**

 **The next two reviews are from nrvbdnd and Eva-Saiyajin, who both really like the story! Thanks go to both of you, and to BruceLeeNagato and sandmanwake for taking the time to review!**

 **Also, several errors were brought to my attention recently. Apparently, I made a massive error and, in Chapter 5, I had Saber capable of astralizing. This should have been impossible, as explained in canon. I went back and edited whatever I could find, hopefully removing any traces of my error.**

 **Another thing brought to my attention was that I did not explain why Saber and Shirou's connection is perfectly fine, despite it seeming like he summoned her exactly as in canon. To explain Canon!Shirou's situation, the problem came from the fact that using "a catalyst can bypass the need of chanting a spell," during a Servant summoning ritual, but "Doing so can create aberrations like... King Arthur having a bad connection with her Master that does not allow her to receive magical energy through normal methods."**

 **On the other hand, Jumper!Shirou is different in that he did use a spell. Given that Spellcasting is defined merely as "a method to speak… to oneself," that means that a spell can be anything that is spoken to convince oneself into casting a spell. Thus, by saying 'Trace On' just before the summoning, as well as reciting what he could remember from the canon summoning (Canon!Shirou saying that he wouldn't accept dying), he did, in fact, cast a spell.**

 **The full explanation is, like, twice as long, but this is the condensed version. If anyone would like to discuss the workings of such things, please send me a PM.**

 **I'm pretty sure that's all. If there's anything important that I've missed, please say so! Now, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Siege on Caster

The soft sound of the branches swaying, the sight of the silver moon above his head, and the soft kiss of the cold night's wind as it danced across his skin. These were the things that, in this life, he appreciated most.

It was the end of winter, and the dawn of spring. Trees, growing anew their leaves after their fall; bare and shaking under the force of chilling winds.

There was a beauty to it and, after a moment, he finally looked down from them, at the ones who had arrived not moments ago. How odd; they were led by one who was a Master, a boy that simply stood still upon seeing him. He did not stop for fear, or surprise, or some other expected emotion.

"It is beautiful. Tonight, the moon is quite full." The boy spoke softly, one hand up behind his head as he looked to the sky. He was wearing a coat of some kind, though the samurai could not place what it was. "A shame, to stain it."

It took him a moment to place why the boy's words sounded stilted, but when he did, he laughed. Seventeen syllables.

"You have a gift for words," he said in a mirthful tone. "Servant Assassin. I, Sasaki Kojiro, shall be tonight's foe."

The boy smiled wryly. "That was hardly proper. Where's the imagery? A true haiku is more than the words that compose it."

"I have left you waiting long enough as I enjoyed the view, I believe." He could not help but return that smile. "Three Servants. I have seen Lancer once already, and none of you hold the weight of a Berserker. You are… Rider, Saber, and Archer, yes?"

The one in red and black, with silver hair; he was the one to step forward.

"Servant Archer. I won't be giving you my name, but I'll be your opponent tonight."

Ah… Sasaki could not help but be disappointed. A bowman, rather than a bladesman.

His disappointment faded away as two blades manifested in his hands; one of a gleaming silver not unlike the moon, and the other a void-black like the gaps between the stars.

Two beautiful, beautiful blades. Even from here, even though he knew they were but images of the true form, he still saw the beauty in those two bonded swords.

"I see. I suppose fighting more than one Servant at once would be beyond my abilities," he said softly. "I will hold you off, then, Servant of the Bow. That witch should hardly expect any more."

Footsteps; the others moved past him quickly, through the gate. As its guardian, it was his job to prevent them from passing, but…

He looked down the steps, into the eyes of this Swordsman of the Bow, and smiled.

He was doing just that. Here, he would stop Archer from entering… And perhaps find the joy in testing his skills against a strong opponent.

* * *

We were moving quickly. We passed through the gate just as the sound of steel against steel rung out from behind us. It was clear that Saber wished to assist Archer, but she understood the greater threat.

There was a sound; a word, unrecognizable to me. However, while I did not know what the word meant, the sound of Ancient Greek is still quite ringing.

My energy surged, and I threw myself out of the way. Saber moved to protect Rin, while Rider had already pulled Sakura well away.

"Tch. What is Assassin doing, that he couldn't stop so many?"

There she was.

She was not standing in front of the temple, but rather, she was on it. Past the courtyard and above the entrance, that woman stood, hovering in the air. Her hand was extended, and the residue of magical energy was proof that she had fired the spell.

"He's engaged at the moment, I'm afraid." Saber said, her voice hard as she stood. Rin seemed fine, protected by my Servant's Magic Resistance and body. "Archer is disposing of him now."

"…Hm. A Saber, and a Rider…" Her voice was soft and contemplative, yet there was an undertone of worry. With Saber's own Magic Resistance… This would not end well for her…!

"The more time we give her to talk, the more danger we're put in." I stepped forward. "We don't have time to talk. Wrap this up fast."

I reached to my back, where the two purple bundles remained. Ascalon sat at my hip, but she would not get the job done.

With a pulse of energy, the hidden weapon emerged, the cloth falling to the ground.

"Go."

One syllable, and the Servants began to move. Saber took a forward charge, ready to block any spells aimed for us, while Rider made use of her incredible Agility to dart across the field.

Ancient words, older than any other I'd heard, began to fill the area. For a single instant, the sky was clear; the next, and it was hailing spells of incredible power.

The temple shook, the ground cracked, but I would not fail. The spells were aimed mainly for Saber, but Ascalon swung out to guard against the strays.

However, that was not the weapon I was focusing on.

In my hand was a spear. It was different, yet similar to the one that had struck my heart once in the past. However, unlike its barbed descendant, this lance was not so rough; at its end, there was not one, but five tips, each flared at the base and honed sharper than any mortal weapon. Its body was softly ribbed, uniform in shape and pleasing to the grip.

It was of incredible length, and the method of throwing it should have been beyond me. It should have been as out of my reach as the clouds, and yet I could feel it; I could Grasp its history… And even the skill of its user.

The lance that had belonged not to Cu Chulainn, but to his father.

This weapon, the lance of the Celtic god of light, Lugh, and third of the treasures of Babylon's Gates.

I reached back, Ascalon falling from my hands as I readied the throw.

"Awaken… Brionac: The Five Roaring Stars!"

Light split the heavens and, with motions not my own, the lance was hurled. Five gleaming orbs of brilliant light were launched, coursing through the air at his target.

Caster saw the lights coming, the very air around her warping as she began to disappear.

But she was only so fast.

Four flew past her, too slow to touch her fading form, but as she reformed tens of meters away, clutching a bleeding shoulder, it was clear that Brionac had struck true.

Saber pushed forward, bounding straight towards the wounded magus and bringing down her blade. Caster moved to teleport away once again, and as she did, I drew a familiar weapon from my pocket.

She began to reform, away from Saber and the now-pursuing Rider, and raised her arm to cast a spell. Then, there was a sound of thunder.

"A-AGH-!"

She reared back, clutching her arm in agony. Looking down, she saw a small hole in her arm, and she turned to look at me.

I looked down to the Contender, and realized something a little too late.

An Origin round destroys the target's Magical Circuits when they're in use, thus rendering the target thaumaturgically crippled.

Caster's High-Speed Divine Words…

They let her cast without connecting to her Circuits.

 **"Αερο!"**

Aero, a wind-spell. Where do I..?

Oh. OH SHI-

I tried to leap to the side, but even as I moved, I felt a soft breeze over my legs. It didn't feel like much, if I'm being honest.

That was merely proof of the strength of the spell, that I hardly felt my legs being shredded into nothing.

I slammed down into the ground, a choked scream caught in my throat as I rolled.

"Shirou!"

Three voices, shouting as one, and all of them feminine.

Sakura moved to my side, while Rin stared in shock.

Saber, on the other hand, looked monumentally pissed off.

"CASTER-!"

The ground shook as Saber exploded towards her target, the stone path being displaced and broken from the force of her leap.

"S-Senpai, the bleeding-"

"Will stop, eventually," I said, grinding my teeth. A momentary burn came from the stumps of my legs, but the pain faded as I damaged the exposed nerve endings just enough.

Holding out my hand, light began to form in it; handing it to Sakura, I started on the second piece and spoke.

"You need to land the shot. Caster can just jump around this place and pick us off; she needs to get crippled."

Sakura looked down at the bow I gave her; my Artemisian Agony. This was a bow unparalleled by any of the modern age, a bow enhanced by thaumaturgy to become the strongest weapon possible.

The second weapon was a Traced blade. It wasn't just any weapon, though. The blade that I saw in my dreams… A beautiful blade, brighter than any silver, yet warped in blood and hate. A blade of a ruler, yet a blade of rebellion.

And now, in my hands, as I felt agony course through my Circuits, I warped it further, 'Breaking' it and forcing it into the shape of an arrow. Silver and crimson spun together, the shaft a winding of colors as I helped Sakura.

Looking deeply into her eyes, I spoke. "Aim true. Know that, with this bow in hand, missing is no longer a possibility, for your target has already been struck."

I could not hypnotize her, not in my current state, and not with her power as a Magus.

But I didn't need to.

"Y-Yes, Senpai."

I smiled as she pulled back the arrow. For a moment, there was a brief flicker of hesitation, but it was replaced by something familiar.

There was steel in her eyes, then, as she went through the actions of aiming, of readying herself for, not if, but _when_ her arrow would strike true.

I placed my hand on her arm, and the name of the blade slipped from my lips.

"Bleed the traitor; strike, Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father."

It was not yelled, merely whispered, but it could still be heard by all.

The arrow was fired. Caster saw it coming. She tried to move, to get out of the way, to teleport with a single syllable.

But the sound of thunder caught that word in her throat.

She was unable to dodge, and the skies were dyed red.

* * *

He was being pushed back.

Every time he tried to step up, he was pushed a step back down.

When he hurled Kanshou and Bakuya, they were struck from the air effortlessly; without even moving from the spot he was rooted in, Assassin's blade would hound out his weapons and knock them aside with a touch.

Archer, whose greatest strength was his weapons, frowned. The spell of the Temple, and with Medea's Territory Creation… Every weapon he could summon, they would be Ranked-Down, every one of them. And, against this samurai, weak blades were something that meant little.

This… It was down to a simple battle of swordplay. However, in that case… Wasn't it clear, then, who was superior…?

Assassin merely stood still, waiting for Archer to move.

Ranged weapons would not work, but to close in would be suicide…

It was unfortunate, but he would have to use _it._

"…You're a good swordsman," he said lowly. "But not good enough."

 _"I am the Bone of my Sword."_

Assassin stopped, his blade's tip lowered a fraction of an inch.

 _"Steel is my Body… Fire is my Blood."_

There was something wrong with those words, he realized.

 _"I have created over a thousand blades."_

He needed to stop that chant. He needed to move!

 _"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life."_

His blade lashed out. It reached, and he performed it: that impossible move.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Yet, even as the sword was swung, even as he was struck thrice in a single instant, Archer did not stop.

 _"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."_

Just below his skin, there were blades; countless blades, Traced for the purpose of not blocking, but surviving the famed Swallow Reversal.

 _"So, as I pray…"_

Assassin stopped, his blade lowered slightly.

 _"Unlimited Blade Works."_

Around him, a circle of flame appeared, and then the world changed.

It was not the sight he had expected, to be honest.

Assassin looked around, seeing a world of steel and dirt; a world that was no more than a hill, covered in swords. But… They were not simply swords, were they? For him, it was easy to recognize them.

They were burial stones. Commemorations for the dead. Here… They were the blades that showed the fallen.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you now. My Master needs to save her prana, after all."

That was all Assassin heard before the sky went dark.

He wondered what it was, as he looked up, before the realization came, and he realized it should have been obvious from the beginning.

This world… Was truly made up of nothing but swords.

It was a few moments later that the world was dispelled, the only trace left of the enemy Servant being a few motes of light that floated away.

Archer, for one, was surprised. In this place, at this time… If he hadn't used Unlimited Blade Works…

…Could he have lost…?

"Huh? A Reality Marble?"

Archer froze, the voice behind him a familiar tone. After so long… It almost hurt to hear.

He turned around, looking at the fairy-like girl.

"Ah… You must be Archer." She curtsied cutely, smiling widely. "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, and I'm here to kill you, and everyone else here that isn't my Onii."

He did not have the time to reply, before that titan appeared before him. The monster of this Holy Grail War, Heracles himself, now stood tall before him.

He looked at the impossible being, and he opened his mouth to speak… But then, the world shook, and everything went red.

* * *

It was only a moment before the lights and smoke cleared.

All who watched stared in shock, but I merely nodded to Sakura.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You just killed a Servant."

I moved my hand from her arm, only to wince as I saw something.

Her arm was burnt slightly, right where my hand had been.

Coursing so much power through my arm… Even with so many Nerve Circuits to channel all of it, I still wrecked it internally.

Over a hundred Nerve Circuits, burned away at once. Entire scores more, barely reparable.

But it worked. I had Traced and Broken an A-Rank Noble Phantasm.

Now, I only had one problem. Unlike the last time I lost my legs, this time, they aren't in one piece.

I have no legs with which to walk this off.

"S-Shirou… That sword…"

Saber was the first to speak, her blade hanging limply in her hands.

"I saw it once, in a dream."

I looked down at the stumps of my legs.

…Tch. This isn't going to heal fast, or easy. I'll be out of combat for two days at least.

That was what I was thinking when Archer's body was hurled through the temple gates and started skidding across the courtyard.

A miasma of death and hate began to seep into this place, into the temple. Without Caster's thaumaturgy to keep the energy separate from this place, I could now sense that incredible power that stood just out of sight.

"Berserker…"

With slow steps, he walked into the temple, the gates barely high enough for him to go through without damaging them. On his shoulder was Ilya, smiling innocently as always.

"Ah! There you are, Onii. I was worried that you'd die before I got here, but instead, I found out that two Servants were killed!"

She hopped off Berserker's shoulder, falling a full eight feet and landed elegantly. It should have at least broken her ankles on landing, but instead, she just curtsied and bowed her head.

"To think, my Onii managed to team up with two other Masters, and help kill two Servants! On top of claiming one of my Hercules' lives, and Saber claiming seven before you stopped her… My Onii is really amazing!"

She stood up straight, her arms clasped behind her back now, and she beamed to me a radiant smile.

"That's why… I wanted to ask you to be my Servant!"

Even in the thick, nigh-unbreathable air from Berserker's presence, there was still an overtone of general confusion.

"…Ilya, a Servant is a Familiar whose body is forged by the Greater Grail to match both the Class of summoning, and the spirit of the being summoned forth from the Throne of Heroes," I said calmly, ignoring the fact that I was still bleeding from my femoral arteries. "I can't be your Servant, as I am not a Heroic Spirit."

Ilya blinked once.

"Ah? But isn't a Servant just someone who stays by your side, protecting you?"

"…I would call that a guardian, personally. However, you're confusing 'Servant,' the summoned spirit, and 'servant,' someone who serves. You see-"

"Excuse me." Rin's voice cut into my sentence. "Not to interrupt or anything, but aren't you dying, Emiya?"

"…Wait, if I'm bleeding this much, that means blood isn't reaching my brain. I have, like, three minutes before I start experiencing brain damage."

It took me a few seconds to make the final realization.

"…Holy shit, I'm dying!"

Ilya frowned.

"But, Onii, you're not allowed to die! You haven't accepted my offer yet!"

"That's… Not exactly the biggest thing on my mind right now, if you don't mind me saying," I replied, my mind running a mile-a-minute.

…Oh, that's just great.

The best way to seal it, while minimizing bleeding and allowing for the legs to regenerate fully, would be…

"…Tch. Sakura, help me up."

She frowned, but didn't question it. My face must look quite serious.

Within a moment, Saber was at my other side, helping me as well.

Deep breaths… In through the nose, out through the mouth…

"…Trace, On."

My eyes slowly shut. The words… I could hear them, if only barely

 _"I am the bone of my sword."_

A soft stinging began to plague my 'legs.'

 _"Steel is my body… Fire is-"_

My tongue caught, then.

What…? The chant, it's incompatible.

I'm… Too different from Archer.

"Master, what are you-?"

…However, I didn't need to be Archer.

This… Isn't his chant.

 _"A body of steel; a heart of glass."_

I could feel it; the slow, steady movements from within my body.

And, from the way that everyone was wincing, they could hear it as well.

 _"Walking countless paths, living a forgery; a fake."_

The drag of metal-on-metal rose in pitch, and the blood ceased flowing.

I…

I do not know the rest.

This chant… It's an elegy; a sorrowful tale of life and death.

Unlike Archer, I haven't seen my end; I haven't seen the hill of swords on which I will cease to live.

Thus, the chant is unwritten. Someday, I'll finish it; I'll reach the end of my tale. That day is not today.

But the purpose has been served.

"This body… Is truly made up of blades."

Steel encased my legs, shifting and moving as I did.

No more blood; only swords. This was the only way my body would allow it.

"W-What…?"

I took slow, deep breaths. The blades, they hurt… But it was only pain. I had experienced agony before, at much worse levels, whenever I forged Nerve Circuits.

Slowly, my skin began to extend across the blades, Avalon recognizing them as part of my existence. Every time I shifted, the skin tore, but it merely was shut and continued growing.

"…Sorry about that," I said, feeling vaguely light-headed. "That's probably pretty gross to watch. I won't be able to walk for a while, so I'm kinda… Stuck."

Once again, silence. Everyone was shocked.

…For a moment, at least. Now even a few seconds after I said that, a soft, tinkling laugh broke the quiet air.

"You really are something, Onii!" she said, smiling broadly. "I really, really want you to be my Servant now!"

I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"You're… really something too, Ilya. But I can't be your Servant."

She frowned.

"Well, how about that other thing you said? A 'Guardian?' If you don't want to be called a Servant, I suppose I could-"

"Sorry… But I can't."

She stopped.

"…Why?" Her hands were tightly clenched at her sides. "I'm offering you a chance to live, to be with me forever. You- You protected me, even when you were supposed to hate me!"

I flinched.

"So, why…? I'm trying to do the same thing! You're nothing like what I thought you'd be, so I… I watched you, and I met you, and I-" Her voice cracked. "…Why won't you hate me?"

"…I can't hate you. You're someone precious to me. I'm sorry."

"…Fine." She turned around, walking away. "Berserker… Slaughter everyone. I order you… To kill every last one of them."

Her body began to glow a faint red.

Before, I thought the air was thick.

But now, I couldn't even breathe.

His presence was ever worse; my heart rate skyrocketed, and I was afraid. I was terrified.

I was going to die.

That was what he promised.

That giant slab of death…

He roared, and my body relaxed.

My body has realized the truth that my mind continues to reject.

I am going to die.

He moved, then. At least, I assumed he did.

A Command Seal empowering him, that impossible beast moved only faster, his blows were even harder, and surely, his skin would be even tougher.

Saber was moving, but how could she stop him?

Berserker swung, and she blocked his blade, but it did little good.

Her block was perfect. Against anything else, there was no chance that she could be harmed.

However, in this case, skill was unimportant. The raw strength of the attack was simply too much, and she was sent hurtling through the air towards the wall.

For a moment, I wondered why he didn't pursue her.

The next, I realized he had. I simply had been incapable of processing his movement.

Sakura and I were hurled backwards; not from an attack, but rather from the displaced air from Berserker's movements being so great that it was like a tornado had struck us.

Before we even hit the ground, at least four more detonations occurred, each one against Saber. However, the worst part was only just beginning.

The people who were in the Temple… They were kept away from here and ignorant through Caster's magic. Without it, they could hear the destruction.

They were coming out. So many innocents were going to come out, and Ilya's words rung in my ears.

Every last one of them, too…

They would all die.

The words began to whisper again. The sounds in the back of my mind, the howling, the pleading, the screaming that I had tried to silence… They came back in full force.

I needed to save them. I had to protect them. No matter what, I could not allow them to die.

The steel began to scream, and my nerves as well.

Skin tore, blades erupted from my flesh, and blood spilled again.

It did not matter.

The blades dragged against each other, an unholy noise that tore through the night as I began to move.

The pain was incredible. Every nerve ending left alive, they were being clawed apart by the blades, healed thereafter by Avalon, and cleaved into again.

My body had become nothing but raw agony.

But it did not matter.

Prana began to flood my body.

 _"A normal magus can not kill a Servant."_

Then I will not be normal.

 _"No magus can stand up to a Servant."_

Then I will not be a magus.

 _"No human could survive against a Servant."_

Then it's simple.

"I… Reject, my… Humanity."

Energy pulsed, and the air around me cleared.

I could breathe. I could see.

My eyes began to burn as every bit of information on Heracles began to sear my mind. His history, his weapons, his every movement that he had ever made. All was laid bare.

I could feel blood dripping down from my nose and my eyes, but it would not stop me.

There were those who would try to reject their Origin, once it was Awoken. It was a futile effort, as impossible as refuting your own existence, but there were those who would do it nonetheless.

I am not that kind of person.

I am Salvation. When I can protect others, I will. This is my life. This is my existence.

This is the reason I am alive.

I opened my mouth, and sounds came out. They were not the sounds of words from a human throat, but something else entirely.

It was the sound of metal scraping metal; the sound of screaming blades, warping and being forced beyond their limit. The sound of swords breaking, swords being made, and swords carving through flesh and bone.

Yet, even in the cacophonous melody of steel, those two timeless words were still clear.

 **"Trace On."**

Every Nerve Circuit on my body activated at once.

Circuits that spanned my arms, my torso, even my throat and parts of my face. Nerve Circuits made from my limbs, removed and placed onto skin all over my body. They were the closest thing to a Magic Crest that I could forge, and my entire body was simply a single, massive collection.

I had spent hours turning my limbs into Circuits, just for Avalon to heal them.

And now, it would pay off.

Alteration… At its highest levels, it could achieve nearly any feat, so long as one has the prana and knowledge to perform it.

My bones… My entire body is ready. The amount of prana within me was beginning to cause a massive overheat; steam was pouring off my body in the night's air.

 **"Analyzing base construct."**

My body is weak.

 **"Judging required material make-up."**

However, weakness is not something to be ashamed of.

 **"Duplicating composition material."**

I rose, standing tall and firm, even as blades ravaged my insides.

 **"Hypothesizing interlacing process."**

The weak… We win not through being the strongest, nor do we win from being the fastest.

 **"Sympathizing with artificial history."**

We win through grit, determination, and cunning.

 **"Reproducing the experience of accumulated years."**

It began to burn. The fire under my skin… The writhing agony.

Swords would make up for the weakness of my skin. A layer of them would stop any mortal weapon.

But it is not enough.

 **"Excelling in every process of creation."**

How could it be? How could a natural human body be enough?

That's why I have to do it.

The simulation is complete. All processes have been completed; all that was left was…

 **"Materializing spellcraft within Gaia's domain."**

The fire roared. The burning surged through my body, like hellfire scorched my every bone.

But that was it, wasn't it?

Internalized Reality Marble… So long as its effects did not go beyond my body, Gaia would not reject it; not completely.

Alteration; Tracing. Together, they came together into something that I had never practiced, but needed to perform.

My bones howled and screamed as another object crawled along it.

Replicas of the bone-blade, Oni-Hone, stretched and covered my bones, Altered into a semi-liquid state. They wrapped around them, seeped into them; those bones, forged by my mind, merged into one with the bones forged by my body.

They were not merely 'Phantasms' any longer. These bones were a part of my body; a part of my soul that could not fade. I felt the pull of prana, flowing through my Circuits to feed them a trickle of energy, a mere fraction of what it took to Trace them, in order to keep them here. Soon, when all settled, even that would be unnecessary.

But that would not be all that was required. To take on that walking leaden slab of death, I would need to copy the strength and speed of the strong, use it as only I know how.

And that meant one more thing.

My eyes scanned him one more time. My vision was slowly turning red, no doubt from a ruptured blood vessel. Somehow, seeing that mad titan colored red felt… Natural.

And that was enough.

His actions that led him to be summoned as Berserker… I could grasp them. I could see it, and I could understand it through his own eyes.

That's why… Even if it's just a copy, it will be enough.

I charged forward. The prana burst tore apart the ground beneath me, but I heard no complaints from my body.

On my own, this titan is beyond me…

But that's fine.

After all, I'm not truly alone.

I raised my arm, forcing more energy into it than it had been designed for, and I brought it forward.

It was not a Tracing. I called for that blade, and she answered.

Ascalon swung forward, but it merely bounced off the leaden skin of God Hand.

He turned to me; he stared into my eyes, but I felt no fear. Staring into red and yellow, I felt only sorrow. Berserker had truly become nothing but a weapon, and it was all because of the pain he had endured at the hands of the gods.

I barely avoided losing my arm when Heracles struck. I could see every move he would make whole seconds before he would make them, yet for all that I could see, I did not have the speed to make use of this advantage.

But then she began to sing.

Ascalon, she reached out to me.

In the name of Salvation, in the name of Protection; that was for what her master had wielded her in the past.

Now, she sought another who would do the same.

In the name of defense, Ascalon shall pierce any defense without exception. Nothing in creation would stop this blade, for it is The Blessed Sword By Which Force Is Slain.

Even God Hand could not stop this.

Blood spattered across the ground.

His skin, his muscles, his ribs, and his heart; all were slashed through by this blessed sword.

One life had been claimed.

Over the last five days, his stock of lives had replenished.

He would need to die twelve more times before he fell.

But that did not matter.

That meant only that I needed to cut until nothing remained to cut.

I saw what he would do. I watched his stone axe-like sword, and the motions it would take were clear to me.

Ascalon lashed out, barely touching the wrist of Berserker, but it slowed him down that fraction of an instant required to avoid being struck.

So long as I have my blades…

I am not alone.

A blow, aimed for my chest; deflected by a glancing sweep.

A swing, aimed for his heart; bone was cut away.

Slowly, it would cut. A definitive blow was impossible in these circumstances. Merely surviving was a challenge in itself.

However, the sound of armored footsteps was proof enough that I-… _We_ are up for the challenge.

That shining, golden blade. A weapon of unparalleled beauty; a weapon that had killed Berserker before.

It would not claim another life. God Hand made such a thing impossible on a conceptual level. But then, she was not here to kill; she was here for something altogether different.

She was here to protect. To defend.

She would be my Guardian Knight.

And I would be hers.

Ascalon's power flooded into me further. A fragment of her wielder; an imprint of what she had been used for.

As long as I held her with the intent to protect others, I would stand strong.

Saber… Rin… Sakura… Even Archer and Rider…

And the innocents, awakening from the temple.

So much had happened that one would think they'd be out already, but in truth…

The amount of time that had passed could be counted in seconds, using only one's fingers.

Truly, this is a terrifying battle.

But soon, it would be over.

As Saber helped deflect Berserker's attack, he was left open. Ascalon swung out, a surge of prana and the spatter of blood being the only signs of that beast's death.

But still more would come.

Even in death, he continued to fight.

We were not the only ones with those we sought to protect.

Another swing came, but as it rose, Berserker's hand was knocked astray by an arrow.

Archer was standing, if only barely, his bow in hand. That cocky grin of his was clear even with my eyes failing.

Another life, cleaved mercilessly in the name of a Guardian.

It was almost time. One more life… If he died one more time, I could end this.

And as he swung again, the sound of a chain came. It would not stop that blade as it swung through the air, but it slowed it by a fraction. With that, Saber could slam the blade away, forcing that titan's blade into the ground beside her.

Again, I lashed out.

His throat was gouged open. His spine was severed.

It was time.

I had seen enough.

I reached out, and I felt it. The accumulated experience of the Heroic Spirit known as Hercules. Son of Zeus and Alcmene, and father to a son and daughter by Megara of Thebes.

He who slew the Nemean Lion, who captured both the Erymanthian Boar and the Golden Hind of Artemis; the one to kill all of the Stymphalian Birds, who stole the Mares of Diomedes and the cattle of the monster Geryon.

But most of all…

He was the one to slay the Lernaean Hydra.

That was the experience I saw clearer than any other. The movements… I could feel each one within my soul, and I merely acted. No more thoughts, now. There is only…

Nine Lives Blade Works: The Hundred Shooting Heads.

The temple, the collarbone, the windpipe, the diaphragm, the ribs, the pelvis, the femoral arteries.

Eight points. Eight places vital to the survival of the body.

In an instant, my arm was moving. Ascalon was not swung, but she moved nonetheless. With speed my body could not give, with strength I could not muster, I cut, and cut, and cut, and cut. The detonation of every motion came from a sonic boom as the sound barrier was ruptured with every strike, but the monstrous strength that belonged to that titan's memories was mine, if only for a moment.

When Ascalon ceased her movements, jagged lines had been gouged out of the lead titan's body. Berserker had swathes of his flesh missing, and his motions had been all but halted. The hissing of God Hand could be heard, but it would not heal fast enough.

In the end, Berserker fell to his own most powerful attack.

A wet *schunk* accompanied the sheathing of Ascalon in his heart, and I could see it in his eyes.

It was not fear. It was not even anger. As his body began to waver, I saw only resignation.

"In the end, madness took away from you your family," I whispered. "But it was not your fault then, nor is it yours now. Hera took them from you before, and I take you from Ilya now."

I pulled out Ascalon, blood coating her body entirely.

"Rest, Heracles," I said softly. "Sleep now, and know that on the river Styx, I swear to protect her in your place."

He looked at me, his body fading away, and I saw… Something.

Was it… Contentment…?

With that, and nothing more, his body faded away.

"B-Berserker…?"

Her voice was shocked. Terrified, even.

How could I blame her, though…?

I had seen the bond they shared.

I had grasped the entirety of Heracles' existence.

In the end…

I witnessed even his death from his own eyes…

My vision was red, but it was slowly changing.

From red, to black…

The blood was covering my face, pouring from my eyes, nose, even my ears.

I hadn't noticed, but my entire body was screaming. My bones had been pushed beyond their limit with that last attack, and my muscles were not meant for anything I had done.

Blades were carving up my insides, and only Avalon kept me alive.

But… I was alive.

Rin, Saber, Sakura, Ilya; Rider and Archer, and all of the bystanders too.

They're alive.

That… That means I…

…Saved them…

Another wet thunk came. I couldn't see the ground, but I knew I was laying on it.

How long until I wake up again…?

Three Servants, dead.

Five are needed, to manifest the Greater Grail.

Or… One.

That one.

As the ground became warm with my blood, I had an odd feeling.

We would not need to search for him.

 _He_ would come to us…

* * *

He had learned much of the boy that Kirei had taken a personal interest in. The fact that he was the son of the very man who had ruined his chances at taking Saber as his own, ten years ago… It had, for a moment, infuriated him.

But he was not one to blame the son for the sins of the father; not when his only friend had been born by the gods he loathed so much. That mongrel had died in a slow, agonizing, and painful way, as befitting of such a disgusting thing. His son, however…

That fire that had started ten years ago. When he had seen it, he had thought that it would be a beautiful testing ground. After all, would the fire not separate the wheat from the chaff? Slaughter those undeserving of his rule, and leave only those strong enough to be worthy of him?

That is what he had thought; that only those that could survive the very flames of Hell could be strong enough for him to accept as part of his garden.

And this boy had done exactly that. What Kirei had informed him of was almost completely inane uselessness that merely concreted the setting, but some of the things he had said were quite… Interesting.

To think that the boy had found the treasures that he had launched into the river against the beast, all those years ago… He had almost felt angry that the boy had taken them, but he had cast them aside from his treasury; they were things not worthy of being under his possession. Let the boy have such sullied tools. It made no difference.

As he sat, watching from afar as the boy collapsed to the ground, he made a decision.

That child was quite like the heroes of the ages following his rule. He had found a weapon that had once resided in his treasury, he had fought against impossible odds, and he had ultimately come out victorious.

He did not deserve the respect of the King of Heroes, but he had earned his acknowledgement.

"Feel pride in yourself, child of the modern age," he said calmly. "I shall give you this coming day to recover, as a reward for your accomplishments."

He slid off the building he had been watching from, falling two stories and landing without ever breaking his regal grace.

In one day…

He would come to claim both his wife and the Grail, as well as see if the boy was worth being looked upon a second time by one of his caliber.

* * *

Bazett was grinding her teeth together. A bad habit, yes, but she was not exactly in the best of ways at the moment.

According to the nurse, her wound was in rather good shape when she was brought in.

She had asked for an exact description of her state as she came into the hospital, and what she had heard astounded her.

 _"You were suffering from several torn tendons and muscles in your left arm, and minor nerve damage. Moving it will be difficult, but it should be fine in a few days."_

The problem with this was not that she lost the ability to move her arm.

It was the fact that she knew her arm had been cut off entirely.

She had seen Kotomine standing above her, holding her limb in his hands.

So why did she still have it, even if she couldn't move it?

Who had found her, and how did he save her?

She didn't know much. However, apparently, the person who brought her in used to be a regular at the hospital. She had gotten a name, and an address.

It wasn't too long of a walk, so it wouldn't be long now.

It was almost dawn.

Sighing, she brought up the scrap of paper, looking down at the name one more time.

"Shirou Emiya… Just who are you…?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hm. For some reason, this chapter makes me feel incredibly uncomfortable.**

 **Sorry about the lateness of the whole thing. I got distracted with family affairs, preparing for the college term, part-time work, and binge-reading the Prison School manga. 191 chapters of ecchi lewdness and dirty jokes.**

 **Anyway, this chapter has to have been one of the hardest thus far. I had to rewrite the thing four different times; nearly 80 pages of content, only to scrap all of it for various reasons. Even this version still bothers me, but I feel even less comfortable putting this off for yet another week in an attempt to make the 'perfect' chapter.**

 **As it is, if there are any errors in the chapter that I missed (and I don't doubt that there are) review or PM me about them.**

 **Speaking of reviews, there are a few to respond to.**

 **The first is from EVA-Saiyajin! I'll admit, Gilgamesh is not a character that I'm sure I can show off well. I mean, there's just** _ **so much content about him**_ **that it's a little terrifying to try and look at. Plus, he has one of the most complex characterizations in the series when you really start digging. There's times where I'll think he might do one thing, but then I remember how he does the opposite thing somewhere else.**

 **Honestly, that complexity is one of the reasons why I like Gilgamesh. Hopefully, I did him at least some small modicum of justice in this snippet of him, and will show him off better in the next chapter. If you think he would've reacted differently, I'd be glad to hear it.**

 **The next review will be Rangle's comment on how Jumper!Shirou is going to become a punching bag due to the loss of several of his Magic Circuits. I do not think that will be the case, though I can see where you're coming from. Like I said in the A/N of Chapter 9, he will be making up for the loss of Magic Circuits with Nerve Circuits. He's not going to go full 'Nerve Damage' levels of malarkey, but he has an incredible amount of power that he could be gaining.**

 **Though, at the end of the War, that path will be more-or-less closed off, due to Avalon not working without Saber. But, eh… That's a problem for after the Fate Jump, should I continue this Jumper's Grand Game.**

 **Also, as for your last few sentences about Salvation being a pipe dream… Honestly, it was reading that sentence that I remembered why I started this story, and exactly how far it is from my original idea. This was supposed to be a self-insert gratification fic just for the sole purpose of making me feel better about certain issues I have.**

 **However, I honestly don't think that's the case anymore. I re-read the story, and I figured one thing out very quickly.**

 **If I had gone full self-insert, this story would be the worst thing since deep-fried chocolate covered Twinkies dipped in caramel and molasses. I even tried writing a crack-fic version of this, showing how a true world-breaking self-insert with unfair knowledge would've turned out.**

 **Yeah, Kamen Riders, Love-Love Projection Fist, and Rin having an aneurysm. Just in case anyone wanted to know.**

 **So… Yeah. I guess what I'm trying to say in altogether too many words is, thank you for your reviews. I was honestly caught off guard, and I can say with confidence that I like how this story is turning out, despite it being nothing like what I originally planned.**

 **Or maybe** _ **because**_ **of that. I dunno.**

 **Anyway, the next review comes from polarpwnage, who says that Jump is essentially a bad rip off of Zelretch.**

 **I… Don't really disagree with you, there. The reason I used Jump was because I had the idea for this story pop into my head while looking at the Jumpchain-CYOA series, which is based on the idea of being thrown into a fictional world with certain boons that you can purchase with starting points to see how you fare, and hopefully spawn some writing. Which it did.**

 **Jump is from Jumpchain, and because that was the inspiration, I used her rather than Zelretch. To quote Chapter One's A/N, "[the story]'s inspired by the Jumpchain CYOA series, but, if continued, will take pretty much nothing from it other than the girl Jump."**

 **I hope that explains everything.**

 **Now, I would like to thank EVA-Saiyajin, zachary2, theycallmebeanz, Roxas902, Rangle, and polarpwnage for taking the time to review the story, as well as thank everyone who has fave'd and followed the story. It means quite a bit to me to see that people like the story. I'm pretty sure I've said that already, but I still mean it.**

 **If there's anything that bothers you about the story, or something that you think should have gone differently, leave a review or PM me about it. Whatever the case, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The End

**A/N: Hey everybody. As of today, it's been one year since I uploaded this, and 11 months and day since I updated; I bet you thought that I'd abandoned this, huh?**

 **Well, you'd be right. I lost motivation and interest in this almost completely, focusing instead on my studies, but then something changed.**

 **I got really, really bored of math.**

 **Thus, I wrote a small romance oneshot on Naruto, and then refocused my attention on this.**

 **I won't keep ranting much longer, so go ahead and read this special double-length (49 pages!) chapter that brings this story to its conclusion.**

* * *

There was an outcry.

It was a shout, a scream, a _roar_ , and it called out for a singular thing, for something that was anathema to its host; always to that one thing that stood against the strongest faith held.

The curse of those bearing the blood of the Touzaki, the Tohno, and all those related to them; the curse borne by all whose blood was steeped with consequences of cross-breeding with the Oni.

The Inversion Impulse.

No human could resist it naturally. It just saws away at them from the inside, shearing at their sanity until all that was left was _it_ ; until they would perform atrocities that would have sickened them, that would have perverted their very essence and existence.

Emiya Shirou, in his actions, replaced his bones with those of the Oni-Blooded. His blood was theirs.

In the back of his mind, there was a specter, far beyond anything a human should be able to control. It stood there, a desire that even those who had lived with it for their entire lives could not control.

It would leave Emiya Shirou as a monster, a creature that would tear and rip and carve its way through anything, until all the world was nothing but rotting corpses.

After all, what could possibly be further away from the existence of Emiya Shirou, than turning the entire world into nothing but a Hell, no longer fitting for anything in existence?

This power, this thing that would erase Emiya Shirou and supplant him with a living demon…

It was shattered within moments.

It was not through force of will, as Shirou knew nothing of its existence.

It was not through divine intervention, as there were no deities poised to guard his soul.

It was not even through a natural resistance previously never known.

The cry for damnation, for monsters and death…

It was shattered, not even a shard of the Inversion Impulse remaining, beneath the infinite weight of a cry.

A cry for Salvation.

The cry for Damnation was destroyed by an even greater existence, and Emiya Shirou never even stirred from his dreams.

* * *

The days were floating by. Dreams crafted from memories, drifting lazily all around.

The world was white and black. The pattern of it, checkered. An infinite chessboard in every direction.

Yet there were no pieces. Only memories.

I sat upon something, though I'm not sure what it was, and I looked around.

So many thoughts, dreams, memories, visions, lives; all of them connected to me.

The life I had before, and will have at the end.

The life I had lived in the place of another.

The life of the one who should have been Emiya Shirou.

The life of the one who was simply EMIYA.

The life of the one who sought to undo her kingship.

Those were the largest of them.

But I saw more.

A dog in blue, stained in red; a woman, both a traitor and betrayed; a goddess, turned into a monster; a swordsman, his identity broken and fractured; a hero, who lost everything to madness.

A daughter, who only sought her father; the knights of the Round, loyal to the death; the married blades and their married masters; a God of Light with a four-pronged lance; a paladin of God with his holy blade; the Grendel-killer and his Hound; a peerless knight and his spear.

In ten years, I had seen so very, very much, hadn't I?

My eyes… They saw so much, yet understood so little.

It hurt, now, to see it all. But the pain was always a part of the deal.

I don't know how long it's been since I opened my eyes, but I can see the end of the dream. A light, shining brightly in the distance.

Before that light, the worlds of memory began to fade, my vision blinded.

I can't help but wonder, though.

Why is it that, the last one to go, wasn't any of them…?

The last sight I saw…

It was definitely her.

* * *

All around me, I could see people. In every direction, they were there; more than could possibly fit in the room were around me all at once, and the movements were impossible in such a crowded space.

It took me a moment to relax and calm down.

I opened my eyes, and the room was empty.

"Those must've been…"

I sighed.

The history of the Ryuudou Temple is long and expansive. I was using Structural Analysis without even meaning to, seeing ever person to have walked in this room for the last few weeks all at once.

A sound.

I turned my head, my skull aching as I did so, looking at the door.

When it opened, I realized that the footstep I heard was a warning of his entry.

After all, there's no way he would've been so clumsy as to have made a sound, if he wished to remain hidden.

"Did she suffer?"

Through the door, with only the light of the moon shining through the window to illuminate the room, I saw the hawk-like features of the second-most terrifying human that I had ever met.

He was my History teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki; the pseudo-Master of Caster.

…Or, he was, at least.

"…She was stabbed through the shoulder." I replied after a moment. "She was subjected to that level of pain for a few seconds, prior to an instantaneous death."

"I see."

With that, the door was closed.

It was almost heart-wrenching as I heard the tiniest thunk as the door closed.

He had opened it soundlessly, perfectly; the sign of a true assassin.

For him to have unintentionally made a noise…

…

"I truly wish that I could have saved her, too," I muttered to myself, soft enough that he wouldn't hear.

I waited several more seconds before rising, leaving the room with calm, controlled movements.

It was hard to move, actually. It felt nothing like my own body; every motion was imbalanced and wrong.

It made sense, though.

I replaced all of my bones, after all.

Well, technically I merged them with something else, so not "replaced," but it's the same end result.

My arms were heavy, my chest was weighted wrong, and the only reason I could move was the control over my body that I'd spent the last decade honing, and the Runes that had been made into the new skeletal constructs.

It shouldn't surprise me that it took forever to find a mirror. This is a temple, after all; a place of meditation, of learning about your true self.

It didn't keep me from being annoyed, though.

It took around twenty minutes of slow meandering, but I found one, and I looked at myself in it and…

Well, I gawked.

My hair was already somewhat red, though it was more of a burnt orange; there were even some white strands last time I looked in the mirror, a sign that I'd been following a similar path to Archer.

It's not orange, or white, or anything else I expected.

It's a deep bloody crimson.

I slowly sat down, racking my memory.

"There's a term for this," I whispered, trying to remember. "Not from Fate, not from… No, it was from…?"

Closing my eyes tightly, I reached and reached, until finally, a memory clicked in place.

The Touzaki and their relatives are descendants of Oni Kind, demons of fire. A side-effect of thick demon blood is incredible power, but with a powerful exchange.

The thicker the inhuman blood, the further from human you were.

When the blood reaches its thickest, the body begins to take on attributes of the demons, exemplified through Akiha Tohno, cousin to the Touzaki family.

Looking back at the mirror, I took a slow, deep breath.

Called the Crimson Red Vermillion, this ability promised powers beyond any human.

But I couldn't even feel the source.

It should be a dirty thing, something that eats away at my soul and forces me into the worst possible path.

Yet…

I touched my hand to my chest, feeling it. It's… Warmer than I expected.

For a moment, I couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

I, Emiya Shirou, was reborn in flame; now, in order to survive an even greater threat than fire, I turned myself into demi-demon _of_ fire.

Is that poetic irony?

I'm not sure.

Whatever the case, as amusing as it is, I don't like it.

I was already pretty far from human; a Reality Marble is the 'alien common sense of a Demon,' after all.

This brings me a step closer to realizing Unlimited Blade Works, if that's still its name, but…

There's just something wrong with _actually_ rejecting my humanity, no matter what I said in battle.

…Huh. I guess this is sort of like buyer's remorse, except with superpowers. Or maybe it's more like a hoarder throwing out junk that turned out to be useful?

Standing up slowly, I took another deep breath.

This isn't a time for remorse, or regret. If I hadn't done it, everyone in the temple would be dead.

No matter what the cost, regardless of what I have to give up, I refuse to let people die when I can stand and fight.

That's just the kind of warped existence that calls itself Emiya Shirou.

Though, the researcher-part of me is pretty curious. What sort of side-effects will being a half-breed bring? And does this really count as a half-breed? The bones are actually form the Touzaki family, so does that mean that, technically, I'm related to them?

Would a DNA test show some weird paternity/maternity thing from whoever the sword actually came from? I know my bones could be used to form weapons on par with the Touzaki's legendary blades, but will they grow back properly?

Will Avalon still function properly, even if I'm part-demon? Will the demon-blood enhance my regenerative speed? I know it will affect my thaumaturgy when it comes to fire, but how? More control, more power, _less_ control?

There're so many variables I didn't take into account when I did this, and now there's so much I need to know before I can really understand my limits!

I can't even tell if this excites me, or _terrifies_ me!

Groaning, I thumped my head against the wall behind me. In a world where knowledge is the greatest power of all, I just _had_ to go and mess with all of the rules around me.

Hell, True Demons like the Oni are an aspect of nature; whereas Gaia fights against all forms of Magecraft, she _supports_ natural spirits! Does that mean less rejection from Gaia? Or does it mean-

"UgggghhhhHHHH!"

Dropping my head into my hands, I tried to forcibly push all of the thoughts out of my head.

There would be time enough for all of that later! I can use science and thaumaturgy to experiment to my heart's content _after_ I deal with the looming threat!

Standing up, I ran hands through my hair, which was a little longer and a lot fluffier than I thought. Weird. I wonder if it's caused by-

"No."

Cutting more thoughts off before they started, I walked out of the washroom and headed to the courtyard.

I need to blow off some steam, and the only way I can do that is by training. My body is really warm thanks to the Oni blood, which means the winter air will help cool me down.

Besides, the sun hasn't even risen yet, but there's no way that I'm falling asleep.

I'll just eat up some time, and maybe find the limits to this body of mine.

* * *

"You're awake."

Rin's dry, somewhat annoyed tone caught me off-guard, nearly making me lose my balance.

I was currently using Reinforcement to check how strong I could get, while also regaining my balance with this new body by performing a one-handed hand-stand atop Oni-Hone, which was, in turn, balanced onto a rock, said rock also being Reinforced through my sword to keep it from getting cut cleanly into two pieces.

All-in-all, I looked nothing like you'd expect, given that I lost most of my lower body last night.

"He's been training since approximately 4 AM," Saber explained, sitting calmly near the gates.

"Five hours?" Rin did not sound pleased. "A normal person _should_ be resting, Emiya." She paused. "…Correction. A normal person should be either dead, or in intensive care. So, why aren't you? And I swear, if you say you're still injured but are training anyway-"

"Nope. Completely healed. Thank Saber and this sword here."

Slowly lowering myself, I touched the ground softly with my feet before just as slowly standing straight.

"Between Avalon and what I did to stand up against Berserker, I only needed a few hours of rest before everything was all hunky-dory."

"…What you did against Berserker?" Rin frowned and, when I turned to look at her, began crossing her arms. "Explain."

"Well, it goes a little something like this…"

* * *

I expected many things from the genius magical girl. Perhaps she would simply say, "That is absolute bullshit."

Maybe she would have thrown her hands up in exasperation, comment on how understanding me is a feat that would require a True Magic.

Instead, she was very, very pale, and she said nothing.

Which part of the story stunned her, I'm not entirely sure, given that all of it was quite ridiculous, but while she stood stock-still, I just sat down and went back to Reinforcing my new body.

Finally, after a silence that stretched on for far too long, Saber was the first to speak.

"So you're part-demon now."

"Yep. Is that a problem?"

"…No," she admitted. "My mentor in the magical arts, Merlin, was half-incubus. He was, at times, unpleasant, and his sense of humor was far from normal, but he was good at his heart. I believe that, even if you are part demon, you still have a good heart as well."

I smiled softly.

"Thanks. That actually means a lot to me."

She nodded once, before returning to her vigil, staring out the gates towards the town, while Rin finally spoke.

"If the Magus Association finds out about this, they'll never stop hunting you. If the Vatican learns that you're part demon, they'll send their best Enforcers after you. Hell, if word gets around to Mifune City-"

"Then even the Demon Hunter's Association themselves will be after me," I finished, cutting her off. Shrugging, I continued, "It's not like I planned this. I did what I had to do to protect everyone. If this is the only path that saves everyone, then I won't regret it, no matter what."

"You don't get it," Rin said, shaking her head, still as pale as a sheet. "Everything you just said, from start to finish, _should be impossible._ I don't mean that in a joking way, I don't mean 'impossible' in the sense of reasonably improbable, like most of your stunts. I mean that what you did is technically possible for nature spirits, but _cannot be done by humans._ "

"That's fine. I'm not completely human anyway; even before doing this, I never did think like one. Now, the outside just reflects the inside a little bit better."

She was silent.

"…Normally, this is where I'd make a joke at your expense," I said softly. "But now's not the time, is it?"

I slowly rose, tilting my neck from side to side. There was no satisfying click this time, which is something that I'm sure will bother me in time, but still…

"We're almost at the end of the story, Rin. Four Servants remain in this War, and a fifth is waiting for us, a remnant of a battle thought long-since over. If you want to stay behind, wait for Archer to heal, then that's fine. But I'm finally ready."

Clenching my hand tightly into a fist, I gathered energy around it. It felt alien, felt warped, hotter than it should, yet… Natural.

"I'm going to kill Kotomine Kirei tonight," I said, almost at a whisper. "The church will be burned to the ground, and his corpse will be the first piece of fuel. With him gone, with Lancer and the Servant Kirei's kept alive since the Fourth War dead, the Grail will manifest, and Saber and I will leave nothing of it in this world."

I smiled sadly, slowly opening my hand and raising it to the sky.

"I made a promise to myself that I'd save everyone, and I promised Sakura to protect her. I promised to kill Kotomine Kirei, I promised to give the children hidden away in the church Salvation, and I promised father that I would inherit his dream, that I would become a hero justice.

"No matter what it costs me, whether it's my body, my life, or my humanity, I will finish this story. That way, the one known as 'Emiya Shirou' can finally rest peacefully, knowing that even at the highest of costs, at least _someone_ could be saved."

I looked to Rin, smiling gently.

"That's what it means to be Emiya Shirou, Rin, and like I told you when we first made our alliance… I won't hold it against you if you just walk away. I can handle the rest from here, and it might be better if you just left everything to me and Saber. I've been hunting long enough; you don't have to dirty your hands."

"…You're already a monster, aren't you?" she asked. "How long have you been staring into the abyss, Emiya? How long has _it_ been staring into _you?_ "

"Since the day I woke up in a world of flame."

With that, I slowly sheathed Oni-Hone, taking a deep breath.

"I'm heading home to pick up the last of my gear and weapons. Saber will be with me, so I won't be in any danger."

"And what about Sakura?" Rin looked to the temple with a frown. "She won't let you go alone."

"She and Rider are getting ready. I tried talking her out of it, but she's stubborn."

"Pot and kettle much?"

I chuckled.

"Well, you're not wrong. Still, between Avalon, Saber, and myself, we shouldn't have too much trouble, no matter our opponents. That's why you should stay. You and Archer…"

"Would just hold you back?" Rin finished, looking rather annoyed. "It's true that I'm not a half-demon or a Servant, but don't think I'm weak. Kirei may be strong, but he's just human."

"And that, Rin, is exactly why you'd lose."

She stopped.

"…If I have to explain it, you probably won't get it," I said, shaking my head. "Either way, whether you come along or not, it doesn't matter in the end. I need my weapons, and my father's too. Goodbye, Rin."

She didn't speak as I began to walk; she remained silent as Saber rose. As we descended the stairs, there was nothing.

This is usually the part in movies where they run down after you, and promise to help.

…I wish reality was more like that…

* * *

Many things happened that day…

The day that the Holy Grail War ended.

Shortly before school had begun, during my training, I spoke with Issei. He was surprised at my new looks, from the hair to the blindfold. He made some joke about me turning into a delinquent that caused trouble by helping people too much, but I wasn't paying too much attention.

Shortly after that, the discussion with Sakura. She went back to my home to collect everyone I needed, and to prepare one last meal before our final fight. I wanted to talk to her, to tell her about everything that was going on, but I kept my peace for now.

Then, the talk with Rin, which ended about as well as could be expected.

It was no surprise when, after that, I learned that Ilya had started following me, and we spoke softly. We both wished for a world where we could have just lived as a single, happy family, where Kiritsugu and Irisviel were alive.

She made me promise her something, though.

She said that I wasn't allowed to leave her alone; that even if everyone else is dead, I'd stay by her.

…Sometimes, the world is a very cruel place.

When we got home, though, it was to see something quite unexpected.

Two sets of shoes at the door. One was Sakura's, but the other…

Even if they weren't tough, brown boots, I still would have been able to identify the owner simply by the engravings.

"Sakura, I'm home. My sister's with me."

There was a soft sound of clanking for a moment; dishes on a table.

"Welcome home, Senpai!"she called out. "We have a guest!"

Removing my shoes, I calmly walked into the living area, where there was a sight that might be construed in a poor way in any other circumstances.

In the corner, Taiga was propped up, unconscious. Sakura was sitting ramrod straight, and across from her was a familiar face that I hadn't expected to see.

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz, former Master of Cu Chulainn of the Lancer Class, betrayed by Kotomine Ki-"

"Let's cut to the chase."

I stopped, closing my mouth slowly.

Taking a seat beside Sakura, with Ilya sitting next to me and Saber further down, I nodded.

"You saved my life."

"I healed a single wound. You would have survived."

Sakura slid a cup of tea in front of me.

"I lost my entire arm. Even if I did survive, I would never have been an Enforcer again."

Rising to get another cup for Ilya, Sakura glanced back at me. I nodded.

"Don't underestimate yourself."

Slowly raising the cup of tea in front of me, I took a drink.

Bazett growled.

"Look, Emiya, what I'm trying to say is that I owe you. I'm not the kind of person who can just ignore a debt!"

"Then to repay me, just help me kill Kotomine Kirei, save a dozen or so orphans from his sickening machinations, and pretend we never met."

The room went silent, and Bazett's hands tightened around her cup.

"What?" she growled through gritted teeth.

I just sighed, shaking my head.

"It's a long story, Miss, but I suppose I have time. Let me tell you a story about a fire, a priest, and a dead boy named Shirou."

* * *

The hours following the meal passed rather uneventfully.

It was interesting to see that Bazett got even angrier as my explanation went on. She seems to have a surprisingly firm moral compass.

It's too bad, though, that we won't really have a chance to get to know each other. I think we'd get along quite well.

However, one thing is for certain.

Sakura is terrifying.

I forgot that I never told her my story; that she didn't know that Kirei started the fire that took the home, family, memories, and even life of Emiya Shirou.

I don't envy Kirei, in this instant where Sakura is on the rampage.

Sunset has drawn ever-closer, now, and the time for interaction between friends is drawing to an end.

Sakura and I practically tore apart my Workshop, looking for anything and everything I could use in a fight.

In the end, there was nothing new, but there were some old friends that I hadn't _truly_ held in a long, long time.

The original weapons that I'd Traced so many times.

Artemisian Agony, Oni-Hone, Bleeding Wolfbite.

Alongside Ascalon and the last of the River Mion's treasures, with a replica of Avalon in my chest, and my father's Thompson Contender in its holster, I was as close to ready as was possible.

I even had one single item that I'd created solely for the final showdown with Kirei.

I guess even if he isn't my real father, I truly am Kiritsugu Emiya's son.

All that was left in finishing my preparations was a simple matter of Alteration.

My new bones are so very, very malleable, being crystallized mysteries in-and-of themselves. A little modification and they would heal in very peculiar shapes.

I didn't even need the scalpel to set up my Runes this time.

I had so much free time, now, that I was sitting up on top of the shed, looking at the sunset.

It's beautiful.

I don't think I've taken the time to slow down and just look at the sky in a long, long time…

But even if I am distracted by the beauty of the world around me, I would never be so distracted to not notice that man's magical signature.

Looking to the side, I saw him begin to materialize from his astral form.

"Beautiful, isn't it Archer?"

He didn't respond for a long moment.

"Come to wish me luck, or are you just hoping I'll die and kick off some crazy paradox?"

"…So you've been dreaming of my life too, huh?" he asked, smiling wryly. "You're not the person I was expecting, you know."

"The Kaleidoscope is a crazy, crazy thing," I replied with a shrug. "Maybe another version of EMIYA will find the right version of Shirou, and end it."

"It's funny," Archer muttered, shaking his head, "Funny that I finally got here. I was summoned here in the Fifth War, like I'd been hoping for, for so long. And then, when I arrive, it's to find a man who isn't even Emiya Shirou."

"Them's the breaks," I said with a sigh. "So, how much of my life have you seen? I saw you on a hill, on an Apostle Hunt with the girl that gave you your coat, and making your oath. I even saw that betrayal of yours."

"And I saw you in a world that looked nothing like this, playing with your sister, laughing with your mother, and living the kind of life that Shirou never had the chance to have. I saw your oath, too, Jumper."

"…I think, in any other scenario, we would've gotten along great."

"Or killed each other first."

"Well, yeah. But I mean after that." I grinned, leaning back and looking straight up at the cloudy sky. "Y'know, I was worried for a long while that, if someone figured out who I was, I'd lose the game. Then, you come along, and I'm still playing."

"…Even though you call it a game, you don't really see it as one, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I looked over to Archer, grinning widely.

"I'm not the kind of person who plays games as a disjointed, unfeeling god. I always play games like they were real. It's dumb, I know, and I've heard people say 'It's just a game' so many times, but it's what I do. It might even be why I'm here."

"Heh. Y'know, that doesn't sound too bad, kid."

"I'm hardly a kid. I _am_ technically in my late 20s, Archer."

"And I'm technically an immortal spirit from the future, _kid._ "

"…You aren't gonna tell Rin, are you?"

"I don't plan to, but she's pretty smart. She's almost figured out who I am. If she had another week, I imagine she'd come up with a theory that isn't far from the truth."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that neither of us have another week."

Silence followed that statement.

"…Thanks for coming up here, Archer. I imagine that, given my new profession, I won't always be getting closure."

"As someone who's experienced with jumping from one time to another, I imagine you're right."

He stood up slowly, dusting off his coat as he did.

"Rin and I are in."

"Then that makes three Servants, and four magi."

"The Fraga is with you?" Archer asked, sounding more amused than surprised. "I suppose what they say is true."

"Friends give friends a hand?"

"Nope. The Harem must be fed."

"…I think I like mine better," I said with a shrug. "Kirei disarmed Bazett. Literally."

"Ah. Puns."

"Yup. Highest form of humor, if you ask me."

"Then I'm glad I didn't ask."

"Heh. Got me there."

"…So, you ready?"

"Unless you're willing to give up a vial or so of blood, then yes."

"…Should I ask why?"

"It won't help us win this fight, but I'm pretty curious about how similar we are a genetic level now that I have Oni blood."

"…Why the Hell not? Do you have a vial?"

"Always."

"…Creepy."

"A little, yeah."

* * *

"Does everybody understand what they're doing?"

A chorus of understanding.

…This is it.

We're in front of the Church, the imposing nature of what's to come only highlighted by the soft glimmer of a coincidentally full moon.

I could sense the energies in the church, from the golden beacon that was the original king, to the faint wisps of the children beneath the floor in the basement, to the tainted black soul of _him._

Last, and perhaps most importantly, is the energy of the man standing on the church steps.

"Yo," Lancer called out amicably. "Good to see you again. You seem well, Shirou."

"Same to you, Cu," I returned. "How's working for the guy who stole you from your original Master?"

He paused.

"The Hell are you talking about, kid?"

I shrugged, pointing towards Bazett.

"That's a story a little too long for me to tell. Rider, Sakura, Bazett. We'll leave this to you."

His eyes widened at the last name, immediately looking to his old Master.

"…Damn. You're a real stubborn one, aren't you?" he muttered, sighing. "I take it that this's your doing, huh, Emiya? Normally, I'd bust out the drinks and celebrate, but… Well, you know how my new employer is."

"Lancer…" Bazett looked at him, a pained expression on her face. "I'm… Sorry. If I'd kept my guard up around Kotomine, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Tch. Don't apologize." Hefting Gae Bolg, Lancer grinned. "Back in Ireland, it was normal for something like this to happen, where your friend and drinking partner one night is your enemy on the battlefield on the next. If you want to apologize, then do it by giving me a fight worth being summoned into this era."

Scanning over Rider and Sakura, his grin widened further.

"That goes for you two as well. Don't go dying on me too fast!"

With that, Lancer dashed forward while Rider and the others moved back, clearing the path to the church itself.

…This isn't a fight that they'll win, is it…?

…Tch.

"Saber, Archer, Rin. Let's move."

I strode forward, pushing open the doors to the church for what I plan to be the last time they'll ever open.

The creaking sound is loud, almost unbearably so. Looking inside, I pushed the sounds of Lancer and Rider's battle out of my mind, looking towards the two people that posed the greatest threats of all.

"Hello again, Emiya Shirou. It has been quite some time."

In my head, there was the sound of a drumbeat, heavy and fast.

My heart.

"Tell me, after all of this time, have you finally come to pray?"

My blood is hot, boiling beneath my skin.

It burns, but…

It's a good pain.

"Even after you left so rudely last time," he continued, "the truth still remains that _all_ are welco-"

"I'm going to end you."

Ascalon was in my hand already, and I was running.

Kirei didn't seem put-off about being interrupted; in fact, it only seemed to amuse him more.

On the other hand, there was someone who was not quite content with being ignored.

The whistle of a blade soaring through the air was my only warning, but Ascalon slashed it aside, knocking it across the room.

The source was a scowling king in gold, staring down at me with annoyance and disdain.

"Who do you think you are, _mongrel_ , to ignore your king?" he said lowly.

"Saber, Archer. You're up."

Another blade cut through the air, but this one was deflected by Gilgamesh when he launched his own weapon to intercept Archer's.

Saber lunged forward, meeting Gilgamesh's gaze as she swung quickly.

He blocked well, but it wasn't enough to keep him from being pushed back. Of course, he seemed pleased with her.

"I see you haven't lost any of your skill, Saber. Tell me: Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"I refuse." Tightening her grip on her blade, Saber's expression was calm. "Even if the Grail cannot grant my wish… I will not stain the image of the king that my people looked up to. That, above all else, would be truly reprehensible."

"…I see. As I've said, I will forgive you no matter how many times you answer incorrectly, but don't think, Saber, that I-"

His words were cut off as another blade shot towards him to be struck from the air by the treasures of his Gates.

His face contorted in rage, then, as he looked away from Saber to Archer.

Leaning heavily to one side, his dry grin told enough of a story on how much he loved interrupting Gilgamesh's rants.

"You damn mongrel…! You dare to int-"

Suddenly, he was shoved back, Saber's blade swinging roughly during his moment of distraction.

I looked away from them, back to Kirei, as he seemed to be walking away.

"If you truly wish to fight me yourself, Emiya Shirou, then perhaps we should take this outside. It would be a shame if our battle were interrupted, would it not?"

"…"

I wordlessly followed him, my eyes set as I watched every movement, waiting for him to show some sign of deceit.

Nothing.

"Emiya…"

Beside me, Rin looked unsure, but she followed quietly. She understood the plan.

As we walked, the sounds of two battles roaring behind us, it was clear that he truly did wish to simply fight fair.

…Fine.

If that's how he wants to play, then I don't mind.

I'll kill him any way he chooses.

After him, the Grail.

And after that…

…

…After that, comes good-byes…

* * *

He's faster than her.

He's stronger than her.

He's tougher than her.

These three facts were clear no matter which woman Cu Chulainn was fighting.

Even with Sakura's body purged of the worms, even with her ability to give Rider even more prana, she was still too weak – too slow.

Even with all of her enhancements, Bazett could only barely keep up with the both of them, her senses all strained to their highest.

And yet, even now, she could tell that Lancer was holding back.

"Is this really all you've got!?" he shouted, tugging on the chain Rider had wrapped around Gae Bolg. "It's not ENOUGH!"

Rider was pulled forward, releasing her weapon a mere fraction of a second too late, now stuck in close-combat.

She tried to retreat, but that red spear hounded after her with every thrust and sweep, pressing her into the defensive.

Bazett ground her teeth together as she launched forward, activating the Runes of Hardening on her gloves as she slammed her fist into Gae Bolg.

She bit back a shout as several of her fingers dislocated, even as Rider managed to escape.

As he swung his lance around, Bazett tried to back up, but she was too slow.

The tip of the lance, aimed perfectly to tear out her throat, was just inches away-!

Suddenly, he leaped back, the air around where he was standing rippling like water.

"What-?"

"If you survive, you'll go after Senpai."

Sakura raised her arm again, sweeping violently to the side as more energy tore through the field towards Lancer.

"That is _unacceptable._ "

Lancer was forced to dodge, his instincts screaming for him to avoid getting hit.

Normally, it should be impossible for a human magus to hurt him, but this…

Whatever magecraft she's using is aimed for damaging spirits, and spirits alone.

His priorities shifted slightly, no longer viewing her as someone to be ignored.

Now, she's a threat.

Moving quickly, he aimed to take her out in an instant, but the clanging of chains had him pulling back, only to have to dodge a vicious left hook from Bazett as he did.

One-on-one, he'd win every time.

Hell, two-on-one, and he'd still win…

Yet, despite knowing that the match was unfair, he just kept grinning.

Who cares about fairness?

On the battlefield, the only thing that matters is the _fight!_

Swinging his lance around in a wide sweep, he pushed Bazett back, swiftly switching positions to bat the chain-spike Rider threw at him from the air, pushing forward again.

Being able to fight like this again, after a whole War of holding back, teasing at the strength of his opponents, and of himself…

This was what he wanted.

This is what he joined the War for.

"This… Is everything I wished for," he muttered joyfully, striking quickly again.

Like this, even if he loses…

At least he'll have lived at least one more time.

* * *

Every time there was an opening, she pressed the advantage.

Every time one blade cut through the air, it was deflected by another.

Archer's arrows, Gilgamesh's swords, and Saber's blade.

If she knew what those weapons did, if she could tell what any of their effects were, she could easily kill him.

As it is, she couldn't strike against him directly; not when any of his blades could have any effect imaginable.

As the battle went on longer and longer, Gilgamesh's hateful scowl deepened.

"Damn you…! This battle is sacred, and it no place for _you_ , Faker!"

Blades cut through the air towards Archer even as Gilgamesh deflected each swing of Saber's blade, changing swords with every swing.

Arrows shot down blades, but there were too many of the latter, and not nearly enough of the former.

Within seconds, it seemed like Archer would be overwhelmed, but instead, he merely raised his hand and shouted,

"Rho Aias!"

The seven-layered shield of flowers, capable of blocking nearly any projectile.

Blade after blade bounced aside, yet some still had strength enough to carve forward.

Even as the damage began to accumulate on his body, mirror wounds to those upon his shield, Archer only grinned as he raised another blade.

"Warp the air and carve the skies," he muttered, the spiraling blade reshaping into a straight beam of light. " _I am the bone of my sword._ CALADBOLG!"

Saber leaped back suddenly, and Gilgamesh scowled as he brought another blade loose, swinging down.

As Caladbolg met its predecessor, Gram, the area shook as an explosion tore through the church, obliterating chunk of their surroundings.

Yet Gilgamesh seemed unharmed, aside from some soot and ash that stained his face and armor.

"You filthy _MUTT!_ "

The Gates of Babylon opened further, a truly uncountable number of blades appearing around him.

But even as he took aim, Saber was already charging forward.

Blades struck arrows, and Gilgamesh was pushed back again.

" _Steel is my body,_ " Archer intoned, releasing his bow and summoning his own blades behind him – a mirror to the Gates. " _And fire is my blood._ "

Blade after blade cut forward, but the Gates held strong, launching more and more in retaliation. In the end, the number of blades greatly exceeded the number that Archer could generate, but what did it matter?

Against a single foe, he could unleash his entire arsenal at once.

Here, he was barely holding his own in combat with Saber as he deflected every arrow.

"I won't let you win here," he heard her growl. "Our Masters will kill the corpse-priest, and we will destroy the Grail and leave not a single remnant."

"Tch…!"

Suddenly, he lurched back, his hand reaching for another blade.

This one was larger than the others; it was as black as ashen stone, with cracks along it that burned with a deep flame.

To call it a greatsword was to belittle its size; such a weapon was never meant to be held by a man, but by a giant.

He swung it suddenly and violently to the side.

Such a strike would normally be easy to deflect, to dodge and retaliate against, but against a blade that extended beyond even Archer's entire body length and with the weight of a mountain…

Saber could only control the angle of her fall after she blocked, and was sent soaring back.

"Saber…!"

Archer fired blades from behind him again, gritting his teeth.

" _I have created over a thousand blades,_ " he ground out, feeling his prana dropping fast as he pulled more and more weapons from within.

If he pulled too much from Rin, then she would be in no condition to fight against Kotomine…!

"Damn…! To have to draw my sword against a Faker like you…!"

As he heard that, Archer's heart sunk into his stomach.

Another blade, an impossible blade, an in-human blade, an un-Earthly blade…

Ea, the Sword of Rupture.

His head began to ache as he saw it, as Unlimited Blade Works tried to sympathize and understand it, only to stop.

This was not a sword that could be understood.

It didn't matter whether you were human, spirit, or animal; it didn't even matter if you were a sword.

This blade…

It was strong enough that the backlash from the swing wouldn't just kill him and Saber.

It would kill Shirou and Rin, too, and any bystanders who were misfortunate enough to live near here.

Deep within him, Archer heard a cry for something that he had thought he'd forgotten.

" _Unknown to Death…_ "

There were people here. There were lives in danger.

" _Nor known to Life…_ "

Even after all of this time, even after everything he'd done under Alaya's command, he just couldn't bring himself to stop.

" _Have withstood pain, to create many weapons…_ "

He was charging forward, now, even as Saber neared the ground from her fall.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

Not from a person, but from the howling winds around that impossible, alien blade.

There isn't enough time.

In his mind, he recognizes that.

Even if he spoke as quickly as he could, that blade was already too close to ready.

He cannot materialize his Reality Marble; he can't stop it…

And yet, he never even thought to slow his run.

He scanned over his opponent, reaching for something that was alien to him.

What he was making now was not a sword, but armor.

The golden armor, capable of defending against A-Rank spells without damage, capable of even blocking legendary weapons with only his gauntlets…

They would not stop this blow from this king, but they would be enough.

He could hear her shouting as he stepped into the attack.

It sounded just like back then, during his first time he risked his life for her… The first time that he'd fought alongside Saber, in a War all his own…

He felt a burst of wind, and he could feel something tearing, feel _everything_ tearing, but even so, he began to smile.

Memories, completely unbidden, surged through his mind.

It was to his surprise, though, when it was his own smile, reflected in Gilgamesh's hateful red eyes, that brought together the most potent memory of all.

His smile is just like that man's, he realizes…

"So that's what… Salvation looks like, huh…?" Archer thought, smiling so softly. "It's… Not such… a bad look…"

With that, his body began to fade away, torn apart as it was.

Saber stood still at a distance, frozen where she landed.

Again…

Again…!

She did not push back tears as she stood.

She had long-since shed the last of them for her knights.

But she did feel pain as she watched her ally fall, torn apart by gale-force winds, and she did feel sorrow for the man who died fighting.

Yet she did not mourn him, for she understood that in death, he had found something that he'd lost; something he'd been looking for, and could finally see.

That smile...

"It's just like my Master's," she breathed out. "When Berserker struck, he smiled… Just like that…"

Her grip tightened on her blade again, and she set her jaw as she drew back into stance again.

Gilgamesh slowly drew himself back up to his full stature, standing straight as he scowled at the disappearing motes of light.

"To the end, that damn Faker could do nothing but steal from my treasury," he spat venomously. "My weapons, even my armor… He wasn't worthy of dying at the hands of my Ea."

"…Shut up…!"

He paused and looked up, almost having forgotten, in that brief instant, that Saber was still here.

"Ah, yes."

His expression turned pleasant again, though his hand still grasped the handle of that alien blade, and he spoke to her clearly.

"I apologize, Saber, but I had to remove that pest from my garden before he tainted it any further. Now, I can focus my attention entirely upon you once more. I am in such a good mood, in fact, that I will give you another chance to-"

"ENOUGH!"

The ground and air around her erupted violently as she burst forward, her own face contorting in rage.

Excalibur swung down, cutting through the air with a cry that mirrored her master's.

"After killing Archer," she began, already drawing back for a second blow, "You have no right to ask me to make vain his sacrifice!"

Gilgamesh was pushed back again and again, Ea holding firm before even Excalibur's edge, but she was winning.

She knew the effect of this blade, so she had no reason to fear any more.

All she had to do was-

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her feet, and she lost her balance.

It was only for a brief instant, but for Gilgamesh, it was more than enough.

She was sent sprawling, coughing violently from the sudden kick from Gilgamesh to her chestplate.

Looking down, she could see chains wrapped around her ankle.

"To make me have to draw out even Enkidu… You truly are worthy of being mine."

As she swung her blade to cut through the chains, she already knew it was too late.

The scream of countless blades soaring towards her was too great; not even Excalibur could stop them all.

Thus, she didn't try.

She struck only those that would be lethal, letting blade after blade tear through her body as long as they would not kill her.

Yet, she knew even _that_ would not be enough.

Now, the winds began to turn again, and she could see Ea begin to spin again, gathering more and more energy.

More blades are being fired, but she no longer has the leisure to even pay them mind.

In her hand, she can feel it draw on the energy she needs, the energy to deflect even that world-rending spiral blade.

Even as a blade pierced through her chestplate, she still cried out its name, just as Gilgamesh shouted himself.

"Ex-"

"Enuma Elish!"

"-CALIBER!"

The roaring spiral of red and black struck against the perfect, beautiful light, and everything faded for a brief, brief moment.

* * *

"So, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka."

We stopped, having walked out of the back of the church now, the calls of battle audible even from here.

"You have come to kill me?"

"Indeed," Rin replied, her tone icy. "I have heard more than enough to deem you a threat to Fuyuki. As Second Owner of these lands, it is my obligation to remove you… By force, if that is what is required."

"And what of you, Sh-"

"Choke on your filthy black blood and die, you sick son of a bitch."

He stopped, frowning.

"My. Such anger. You would think that I'd done something to personally affront you."

I clenched my hands into fists, tightening them until I could feel my nails biting into flesh.

"Stop playing," I growled lowly. "This isn't a play that you've been writing, Kirei. This is a serious fight, and if you can't take it seriously, then guess _who the fuck can!?_ "

I launched forward, hearing Rin curse as Kirei drew out several long, thin blades.

Black Keys.

Potent weapons that, if they pierce my shadow, will stop me completely.

That, or he'll just pierce me.

He drew his arm back to throw, but he was too slow.

His eyes went wide as he saw my speed surge dramatically, and I felt no small amount of satisfaction as I drove my fist into his jaw with enough force to see shards of bone tear through skin.

However, just because I'd nailed him once didn't mean I was satisfied.

I drew back again and swung, this time to his ribs, but he'd wised up.

He easily caught my hand, his eyes telling me that he had a plan to chastise me, to tell me that I wouldn't catch him off-guard twice.

Unfortunately for him, that hand was made of swords.

He tried to draw back, but I didn't let him.

Sharp, razor-sized blades grew serrated edges and curves, latching onto his hand as I drove forward.

More Black Keys came out, but why the Hell should I care?

More blades began to tear out of me as I caught the three Keys with my forearm, before the sound of straining and breaking steel rung out as I drew back.

Kirei pulled back suddenly, a visceral sound of flesh, muscle, and bone tearing across serrated steel as he did, his entire right hand looking more like a pound of ground hamburger than human flesh.

"You are stronger than I expec-"

"Stop TALKING!"

I wouldn't let up, not for a second.

Not against him.

He stepped back, abandoning his weapons and adopting a style that I recognized easily.

Baji Quan, a Chinese style of martial arts of incredible power.

One of the most famous practitioners of it was Li Shuwen, who was said to have never experienced the feeling of striking a single man twice.

It's also the style that I spent _years_ learning every detail of, every weakness, every individual movement so that one day, I could _TEAR THIS MONSTER TO PIECES._

He swung, and there was a crunch.

Even enhanced, Oni-tainted bones broke before his fist.

But he pulled back, his hand bleeding, and a scowl on his face.

I didn't let the pain stop me, even as I felt bones and blades shift and push into my organs.

I wouldn't stop, no matter what.

I swung, and swung, and swung, shouting and screaming as I did.

He landed a lot of good hits.

I landed only three.

And yet, it's obvious who's winning.

However, everyone and everything has its limits.

I let my guard down as I swung, and my footwork was sloppy.

That's why it was too late, before I noticed what was in his hand.

The sound of steel on steel rung out as a Black Key was driven between my ribs, skewering my heart.

Kirei's expression was calm, almost empty, as he looked at me.

"Is this really all you had, Emiya?" he asked, disappointed. "Or did you really think that I would fall for something like this?"

He spun around suddenly, using my body as a shield as I heard her.

"Shirou! NO!"

There was a burst of energy and light, and then it began to burn.

It burned so much.

As my vision wavered, what I thought was something that, while true, I admit was rather odd.

Rin is very, very good at jewelcraft.

* * *

He should have slowed down by down.

He was just as injured as Rider, if not even worse, with wounds that bled freely and gouges that ran deep.

Yet he was fighting as if he were completely uninjured.

It was from staring at him, now, that they realized that there was a reason that Lancer was known as the greatest hero to come out of Ireland.

Bazett was leaning heavily one on side, having had the other slashed into by Gae Bolg only moments ago. The bloodflow was almost stopped, though, thanks to the Runes Isa and Berkano, Ice and Healing.

Sakura was faring far better physically, but her exhaustion was showing on her face, and her body was almost steaming in the winter air as her body heated up to generate more prana.

Rider was the worst; her stomach was gouged open, her left arm was practically useless from the hole in her shoulder, and her right leg had an open gash that blood was almost pouring from.

Controlled by a Master who didn't care for winning the Grail, it was easy to forget that Cu Chulainn was one of the most powerful heroes to be summoned in this War; easy to forget that was born the son of a god and has incredible skill in Runecraft, as well as magic resistance.

Worst of all, though, was that Lancer had the advantage from the very beginning.

For him, a true hunter of beasts, he was only stronger when fighting against something like the Gorgon Medusa.

"All of you had to know that you were outmatched," he said, grinning ferally. "If nothing else, that kid is at least as smart as I am, so he had to know what would happen here."

Bazett scowled, stepping forward slowly.

"I don't know how he knows everything he does, but he has a plan of some kind. He said that we might end up dying-" She paused. "…No, he said that you might kill us, but that's no reason to stop."

Shifting once again into her combat stance, she looked directly at Lancer, a look of sorrow crossing her face.

"…I'm sorry, Lancer. I wish I could've saved you."

"…Heh. Is that why you summoned me? Some sort of misplaced pity?"

Swinging his lance around, he slowly adopted a stance altogether different from his last.

His weapon was angled forward and down; he was crouching slightly, and his head was tucked slightly forward as he slid one leg behind him, and one leg forward.

Without a doubt, it was a stance that would strike at the legs, and yet…

"I didn't live a happy life, but it was mine, Bazett."

An overpowering aura began to pour from his lance, filling the area with a thick bloodlust.

Her hand reached into the pouch at her side, her teeth grinding together.

"I won't accept pity, especially not from another warrior, and sure as Hell not from one as fine as you," he growled. "I don't care if I died bloody and tied to a stake; it doesn't matter how many regrets I had! You live, you fight, and you die. That's LIFE!"

He surged forward, thrusting his spear, the words of his ultimate attack on his lips.

Even as he spoke, though, so did she.

"Fragarach: Sword of the Gouging War God!"

"GAE BOLG!"

Two attacks launched, and time was rewritten.

Fragarach will always strike first. It will gouge apart the body of the foe before they ever even launched their attack.

Gae Bolg has already struck. It will rip apart the heart of the enemy regardless of any defense.

In the end, between a battle of these two concepts, a paradox was formed.

Fragarach struck before Gae Bolg was thrust, but Gae Bolg struck the heart before Fragarach was fired.

The world was frozen as a conflict of concepts began and ended, resolved in a simple way.

The victor could be seen as time was rewritten, and everything changed.

They both killed each other.

Thus, the victor was simply Nobody _._

Bazett stumbled back and almost fell, but she was caught by the shaft of the lance, keeping her from falling even as it killed her.

Lancer stumbled back, but did not allow himself to fall, clutching the gaping wound that had severed his arm from his body.

Bazett's eyes fluttered for a moment, before they shut.

The lance had struck.

Once again, Bazett Fraga McRemitz had been killed.

Lancer's feral grin faded into a soft smile as he looked at the body of his former Master.

He opened his mouth to congratulate her, but something stopped him.

A light, as brilliant as a star, was descending towards him.

He could hear the cry of the injured Medusa, the shout of her strongest Noble Phantasm, and he realized something.

Bazett wasn't trying to kill him with that strike; she wanted to take his arm, so he couldn't fight any more.

If he could use Gae Bolg, he could easily strike Rider from the air, cleaving through her heart and dodging to the side.

Instead, even as Gae Bolg returned to his remaining hand, he could only laugh and laugh, until the tears came down from the force of them.

"Well played, all of you! Bazett, Emiya, Rider! _Well played_!"

With that, the world shook as Rider crashed into Lancer, the shooting star that was Pegasus incinerating the area.

Even as he died, he was glad to have been able to come back and fight at full power, even if it was only once.

He laughed until the moment he died, because that was the kind of person he was.

* * *

The world shook and shuddered.

Ea, Excalibur, Bellerophone.

The Noble Phantasms that struck in near-unison, and the results were explosive.

The church was nothing but shards of wood, blasted in every direction, and now, Saber and Gilgamesh looked at each other again as the dust cleared.

Ea had been successfully fended off, but…

The cost was high.

"Surely you understand now, Saber," Gilgamesh began, smiling as he stepped forward, "I have won. You are in no condition to continue combat."

He was right.

Blades pierced every limb, pinning her to the ground. She could hardly move without agony coursing through her body.

But the worst wound was the one that pierced her chest.

It had missed the heart, but it was too close.

If she moved, it would undoubtedly damage it, leaving her with only moments to live.

And yet…

"Hm. I can see it in your eyes, even now."

Gilgamesh knelt down, grinning darkly.

"That fire, that petulance… Even now, you think you have a chance. It is that very thing, that unwillingness to give up even in the face of the nigh-impossibility of the future you seek… _That_ is what draws my eye to you, my dear Saber."

His hand reached out, the gauntlet fading as he stroked her cheek.

"You are so much like a beautiful flower; you draw my eye with your bright colors and alluring fragrance, yet I know if I were to take you, you would wilt away, and all that I saw in you would be lost. And yet, is that not part of the very joy of possession?"

"Stop… Taunting me…!"

Her voice was low, her body shaking softly, controlled only in fear of dying and failing in her mission.

"You are mine, Saber," he continued, ignoring her words. "You are a flower within my garden, unparalleled in beauty. If it is the will of the king to pluck you when you bloom, then that is what will happen."

He slowly drew his fingers across her face, slowly drawing apart her lips with his thumb.

"I grow tired of your continued shyness, Saber. Accept me as your king and husband, and I'll even allow that boy you call a Master to live as a vassal."

She stopped.

"He is the first human to have attracted my attention, to have survived the very fires of Hell itself. He survived the world that the Grail created ten years ago, and he only grew stronger. He has bested heroes in strength and in wit. In this modern age of hopeless curs and pathetic dogs, this boy stands as a gleaming beacon of mediocrity that the rest of the mongrels can look to, and hope to be."

He grinned, his voice turning soft.

"This would be my wedding gift to you, my wife. I would ignore his trespasses against me, and allow him not merely his life, but even the privilege of serving the one true king. And all I ask, is for you to finally give me the correct answer."

There was a silence, before Saber gave her answer.

With a roar, Gilgamesh pulled his hand away, the tip of his thumb bleeding now as Saber glared at him defiantly.

"To place your hand in the mouth of a lion is to welcome its jaws, Archer," she spat. "I will not be yours, nor any man's, for I am above all else a king, before I am a woman!"

"You dare to bite _me…!?_ How greatly is your wish to be disciplined further, Saber!?"

He stopped, his rage turning to disbelief as Saber began to stand.

The blade in her chest slashed her apart as she rose, but her grip on Excalibur did not falter.

Entering her stance one more time, she recognized that if he were to attack, no matter how weak the blow may be, she would fail to block.

"…I see. So this is the lengths you are willing to go, to spurn my advances? Alright, then."

He slowly reached into his Gates one more time, drawing Ea again.

"I will not hold back this time, Saber," he warned her. "If you do not accept me now, then you will die."

This was not a threat, or even a warning.

This was a simply fact that couldn't be denied.

But, then…

She is already dying, isn't she?

Thus, it hardly mattered.

If it means fighting for everything you believe in…

Then dying is alright, isn't it?

That's why, even as Ea spun faster and faster, she did not falter.

He swung, and so did she.

Ea was too strong, and it was a mere instant before even Excalibur's blast was destroyed.

But an instant is enough, for her to reach that place.

Avalon appeared in her hands, the true thing, the original sheathe.

Gilgamesh's eyes went wide as he saw it.

It was something that, like Ea, was alien.

Yet, it was different, too.

This was Fey magic, and with it, she could reach that land, the ever-distant utopia that promised her safety.

In this world, where not even the Five True Magics could strike her, she moved forward,

Gilgamesh's eyes went wider as she escaped even the power of Ea itself, and he found that he could not dodge.

There was no escape; Ea could not be halted so easily, and there was no time to leap away.

In the brief instant between his blow and hers, his face could only contort into a hateful rage.

He could not even shout, before even his armor was cleaved through by that holy blade, as she cried out…

" **EXCALIBUR!** "

Another blast occurred, but this was not the large wall of light that appeared last time she struck.

This was a simpler light; it was not the blazing sun, but the glimmering stars above, and it swung through.

Ea was launched across the scorched ruins of the temple, the force tearing it from Gilgamesh's hands, but the golden knight himself did not move.

They stood there, as if frozen in time, quiet for several seconds.

Then, he spoke.

"…To the very end… You opposed me…"

Saber did not respond.

No. To be more accurate, she could not respond.

"But that is alright. Perhaps… Perhaps it is that the flowers are most beautiful, when you allow them to wilt naturally…"

He moved, so slowly, that he seemed as if he were trying to reach out underwater.

His hand caressed her face one more time, even as it began to disappear.

"It… Truly has been fun… King of Knights…"

It was with that simple farewell that he was gone.

Saber still did not move.

Even as the blades that littered her entire body disappeared, she did not fall, nor did she rise any further.

Her body was damaged almost beyond repair, but she could still feel it deep within.

"Even now… You still prevent my death…"

She simply stood there, her wounds slowly sealing.

Avalon, which promised that, above all else, the user _must_ survive…

It hurt so much that it nearly drove her mad, but she merely pushed those thoughts aside.

Though it was true that Gilgamesh had killed her, she had already decided that there was a skill of her Master's that she should strive to emulate.

So long as that Grail still existed in its tainted state, then she could not die, no matter how many times she was killed.

There was still far too much to do…

* * *

Rin stopped, her breath caught in her throat as she watched Kirei turn around and use Shirou's body as shield.

Three of her gems, each containing immense power, detonated against his back, and she heard his guttural scream as his flesh was seared beyond repair.

Moments later, even as Shirou was still screaming, Kirei moved.

Something snapped, and Shirou went silent.

His body hit the ground, carelessly tossed aside like a rag-doll, and Rin felt sick.

His head, turned at an unnatural angle, turned in a way that said that he _couldn't_ be alive, made her want to vomit.

"To think that you gambled everything on this… I am very disappointed in you, Rin."

His words were like daggers, tearing into her heart.

"I expected more. To let your friend die in front of your eyes… To be the one who hurt him so dearly… He was ready to dodge, you know. He was about to escape my grasp."

Her hands were shaking.

"I never would have been able to kill him, if you hadn't made him scream so delightfully. So thank you, Rin. You are truly the perfect apprentice."

That was it.

She dropped to her knees, unable to hold it in any longer.

Her throat burned as the acid came out, mixing with her tears.

"He's dead, Rin, and you helped me do it. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

She had barely finished puking when she felt herself lifted by her hair, raised until she was on eye-level with Kirei.

"It really is too bad, though," he said with a sigh. "I didn't wish to kill you, you know. You have such great potential, after all. However, I suppose that, in the end, you are just like your father."

She froze.

"…Ah, yes. I suppose that there's no way you _could_ have known," he admitted. "It was the first time I had ever known such bliss. Killing your father and making it look like Kariya Matou did it, and having your mother walk in."

Kirei began to smile, looking closely at her face.

"Yes… There it is. The look of pain, of misery. Tell me, Rin, how does it feel to know that all of this time, you were training under your father's murderer? Show me your sorrow, Rin; show me-"

Suddenly, there was a sticky, wet sound, and Kirei stopped.

He looked down, and he saw it.

A hand, stained red, holding something black.

"…Ah. I see."

He nodded once, sighing.

"Going for the heart immediately. You are like your father, aren't you?"

Rin looked over Kirei's shoulder, her look of horror turning into one of superiority.

In the end, he only heard one word from the man who had already killed him.

It was in a tone just as cold as Kiritsugu's had ever been, a tone that claimed no satisfaction at completing his duty.

Shirou Emiya just ripped his hand back out, through Kirei's ribcage, and said "Checkmate," as he crushed the heart of black curses.

However, even as he was dying, Kirei merely laughed as he let go of Rin, turning around to look at Shirou's face.

He was welcomed with something that, to him, was absolutely beautiful.

A look of shock, and then pain.

Had he truly forgotten?

That heart was made from all of the world's evils, a manifestation of every worldly curse.

There is no human aside from the King of Heroes himself that could bear the weight of it, that could retain sanity as it stained their-

His thoughts and musings were interrupted as his nose was completely shattered with one swing, and several swords were launched through every limb.

More blades began to appear and rained down, tearing Kotomine Kirei apart, tearing him until there was nothing but his head, and then causing some of the swords to disappear for the sole purpose of making room for _even more swords._

"Do you think I can't handle a little bit of sin?"

The blades kept raining down, even as the black tar began to boil and slough off of his arm.

"I saw this damn thing ten years ago, and I didn't go mad. Steep me in it, _bathe me in it –_ I don't care."

The blades began to slow their descent, and many were substituted for daggers to minimize costs.

"I've spent ten years getting ready for this, fighting until I couldn't fight any more, so why the Hell do you think that I have a problem with dirtying my hands with a piece of a ten-year old curse that's been _diluted_ by your sick pleasures?"

Even as the blades stopped, the disgusted scowl didn't leave Shirou's face, and Kirei absently realized two things.

The first was that Shirou had avoided destroying his head so that he could know that Kirei heard him.

The second, was that there was a very, very big sword above him.

"You'll need all of the contents of the Grail itself, undiluted and fresh, to make me waver, Kirei. But that won't happen."

The blade began to fall.

"When you get to Hell, tell whoever's torturing you for eternity that I appreciate their work, and when I get down there? I will make you cry bloody tears from your every pore for _eternity_."

There was a wet, squelching noise as the blade met Kirei's skull, and Rin had to take a moment to appreciate the brutality of the overkill.

At this point, there was literally nothing but a semi-solid pile of meat, bones, and blood.

And he still wasn't done.

Raising his hand, Shirou inscribed a jagged, rough, S-like shape.

"Sowilo."

Rune of the Sun and Flames.

"Ansuz."

Rune of Spellcraft and Magic.

Together, enhanced by his new affinity for fire from his new blood, it was enough to wash over the body and incinerate even his bones within a second.

Now, there were only the ashen remains of a few errant bone fragments.

She felt sick again, but she suppressed it.

She was a magus, after all. The only time she would allow herself such weakness was when it would lower the enemy's guard.

"I'm going to the front."

Saying that, Shirou walked away, tilting his neck slightly.

A plan where he Reinforced his spinal cord, but not the bones that made up the spine itself, so that he could have the bones break without losing control of his body…

A plan that involved being killed…

Rin was worried.

Every time Shirou made a plan, it killed him.

What kind of person do you have to be, where dying is just something you shrug off…?

Suddenly, the world shuddered, and a burst of light ripped against a wall of red darkness, the force of it nearly knocking Rin off her feet.

Yet he barely slowed down as he walked.

She followed him as he moved slowly, deliberately, and they made it in just in time to watch the remnants of a golden knight fade away.

He walked up to her, a soft whispering that Rin couldn't hear coming from Saber's mouth, and rested his hand on her back.

"You did well, Saber. Rest."

"…Yes, Master."

And he continued to walk.

When he reached the front of the church, it was to see Bazett lying on the ground, a hole in her chest.

"It's only been half a minute," Sakura told him.

"Good."

He kneeled down in front of her and raised his hand.

There was a wet sound, followed by several more, before he rose.

It was rough, but it was done.

Picking her up gently, he walked back into the remnants of the church and set her down beside Saber.

"I didn't expect to have to do this a third time," Shirou explained, standing up. "Her real heart is destroyed, but that one should work well-enough in its place. It's Traced, but it should draw enough energy from her body to stay solid for a few days."

Pulling out a piece of paper, he laid it on Bazett's body.

"Those are the blueprints for making her own, so that she won't need a Fake. I'm going downstairs."

Again, he resumed motion, and Rin followed him wordlessly.

When they arrived where he needed to be, Rin's jaw clenched tightly.

The children were…

A soft light began to glow.

Avalon.

It was just a traced copy, but it was enough. It wouldn't heal their injuries completely, at least not for a while, but it eased their pain simply from being near them.

She wasn't sure how long she was watching them, but it was long enough for Sakura and Saber to come down.

Within a minute, Sakura and Rin both had their copies of Avalon out of their bodies, charging them as best they could and helping in the healing.

Saber simply sat down, the true Avalon healing Bazett and herself, watching as the children were slowly healed.

It was a good fifteen minutes before there was a wake-up call.

Namely, sirens.

The police had arrived, investigating the destruction of the church.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Shirou asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's rock."

* * *

Kotomine Kirei is now wanted criminal, guilty of child endangerment, torture, and a whole bunch of other things… Examples include arson, illegal possession of explosives, and the intent to use them to dispose of his evidence, and even more.

This would probably be a lot more difficult without Rin and Bazett's surprisingly high aptitude with hypnosis.

In any case, the children are all healthy enough that, with a few months/years of physical therapy, they'll probably be able to walk on their own.

Saber is still alive, though I've been thinking of giving Rin the contract with her, and Rider is still alive too, but spends most of her time in spirit form. She "doesn't want to be a burden to Sakura," apparently.

Now, without the threat of the Holy Grail War, I've actually had a full week to spend with everyone, living a happy, seemingly-normal life.

Bazett has been staying at my place, same with everyone else, and Taiga only had a tiny fit about it, resulting in Bazett proving her prowess to the tiger by winning bare-handed against the Tora-Shinai. She and I started talking about ways to use Runes to further enhance equipment, but I ended up getting kicked by Rin, who told me that magus-related business could wait for _after_ dinner.

Sakura has been in absolute bliss this entire time, like she's on some permanent high called 'Life.' She's barely left my side this entire time, and dragged me out with the others more than once, including to the pool.

It was really fun, and not just because everyone was wearing rather revealing swimwear. I am a fan of the water, though I don't think I ever went to the local pool even once…

Anyway, Rin just got a letter from Kischur Zelretch von Schweinorg. Apparently, he's vouching for her entry into the Clock Tower, and he included a note that Rin wouldn't tell me about. Given that it's Zelretch, I likely have a reason to worry, but… Well, I don't really have time for that.

Saber has probably had the most interesting time of everyone, given that, while she got the basic gist of the era from the Grail, she knows nothing of the details. Watching her jump from one thing to another, a wonder on her face that I didn't expect from the King of Knights, was something I found… Nice.

Plus, it was adorable, so there's that.

Speaking of adorable, I got to spend time with Ilya, too.

I got to see the inside of the Einzbern Castle, which resulted in me getting lost after Ilya ditched me with the excuse of, "I've never played hide-and-seek!"

She's technically older than me, but I guess there's something relaxing for her about being the younger sibling.

Hell, even Shinji was dealt with. Surprisingly, Sakura forgave him.

Rider, on the other hand, didn't.

I haven't seen him since then, so I assume that Rider did something, but I'm not stupid enough to ask Rider about that what she did when she walked into the room with a grin that was more snake-like and smug than I thought was actually possible.

All-in-all, everything has turned out well, and I had the most fun in my life.

Hell, in either life, really.

That's why, after a week of fun and slice-of-life comedy, I could feel my heart begin to ache when I woke up on the eighth day.

The world was gray, and I wasn't in my bed any more.

"Hey there."

I looked up at her, the girl in the white and red sundress, and smiled.

"It's been a while."

"For you, I suppose ten years is a long time, isn't it?"

"Yup. How long is it for you?"

"About the length of an episode."

"…Heh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

I looked around the gray world, seeing nothing except the two of us.

"You've done a lot in your time in that world," Jump noted. "You pulled a lot of dirty tricks, you learned a lot of good skills, and earned a few traits that even I didn't see coming. Do you know how ridiculous it is, that you're now a half-breed magus with most of a Reality Marble, who specializes in almost impossible thaumaturgy?"

"Yup. When Bazett heard, she actually had to count on her fingers to figure out how many Sealing Designations I deserve."

"Oh? And how many was that?"

"Like, seven? I dunno, I stopped listening when Rin cut in to explain why the whole half-breed thing was actually a triple-Sealing-Designation."

"Wow. You're quite the broken character, aren't you?"

"Well, you _did_ choose me because I said, and I'm quoting you quoting me here, 'Any world… Give me time, and I could break it.' "

"Well… That's fair."

We were silent for a few more moments.

"You have three choices now, and… I think it will be the hardest choice you've ever made."

"…What are my options?"

"You can go home, if you want. If you miss your friends and your family, if you want to go home, then you can. You'll return back home, to that same instant that I appeared in front of you in class, and you'll retain everything you've earned. Your new blood, your thaumaturgy, even Avalon, too… Though it'll be weaker without Saber."

"Obviously. And the second option?"

"You can stay." For a moment, Jump's voice turned wistful. "You have friends here, people who care about you, and who you care about too. You could even find love with one of those girls; we both know that they have feelings for you. If you stayed here, I think you'd be just as happy as if you went home… But that's just my opinion."

"…And the third is to move on, right?"

"Yep. Another world, another adventure. You'll get to choose again, and you'll keep most of what you earn from that world, too. Plus, you'll get the same choice as right now, just…" She paused. "Well, I can't really just return you here very easily, if you move on. I'm not perfect, and tracking down a single, individual world like this isn't easy."

"So, I can either stay, go home, or move on."

"That's the gist of it, yes. So… Have you made your choice? Keep in mind that it doesn't have to be instant. Here, in this gray world outside of time, you can have as much time to think, and no time will pass outside."

Jump paused, but then smiled.

"Though… Just so you know, if you do stay here, or stay in any other world in the future, all of your affairs back home will be dealt with. You won't have to worry about your family. It'll be my gift, as thanks for putting on such a good show."

"…I think I need a few minutes."

"Of course. Just call me when you're ready."

With that, she slowly began to disappear, waving with a sort-of sad smile.

Now, alone with my thoughts, I began to weigh each option.

I miss my family, and even if I didn't have too many friends back home, I do miss the ones I had.

On the other hand, I have friends here, too. Sakura, Rin, Saber, Rider, Bazett, Ilya, even Issei and Taiga, and Mitsuzuri, too…

I know I'll miss every single one of them.

If I move on to another world, I'll have the opportunity to make more friends and forge strong bonds, but… That's not a good enough reason to leave the friends I've already made.

It's a hard choice, but I think I know what I have to do.

I looked up, filled with determination, and speak.

"Jump? I'm ready."

* * *

 **A/N: It's done. This chapter in the Grand Game is over, and all that's left is a decision, and an epilogue.**

 **If you're worried about whether or not I'll disappear like last time, then don't. If I've posted this, it means that the epilogues are already done, and I'll be posting one every three days. That's Wednesday, Saturday, and Tuesday!**

 **There will be one epilogue for each ending/choice, instead of a single ending that leaves people wondering about the others.**

 **As for the chapter itself, I apologize if the Saber/Gil fight felt a little too close to canon; I didn't realize how similar they were until I finished writing and went to compare it to the original.**

 **Also, the demon-blood thing. I imagine some people might not like that, but I think it's something that makes sense in-context.**

 **Hopefully, I brought this story to a satisfactory (almost) end. All that's left is to tie up those loose ends.**

 **However, before I can get to those, I have to get to the Reviews section and answer a few things that I should've gotten to months ago.**

 **My thanks to EVA-Saiyajin, an unnamed guest, Zeltch, zachary2, Roxas902, BruceLeeNagato, XenotheWise135, and TheBleakGamer for your reviews!**

 **To start answering questions, I'll start with the guest.**

 **I looked through and saw that I did mess up the number of lives Heracles has, so thanks for pointing that out. I'll go and fix that after I put up the epilogues.**

 **In addition, the Nerve Circuit repair thing… Would probably have been a really good idea. I don't know how to do it in-Nasuverse, though. If the Jumper moves on to another world and learns of a way to do it, that would be pretty cool, though.**

 **Lastly, Saber technically doesn't have to leave at the end of the War. However, in two of the three paths,** _ **Jumper**_ **has to leave, which means he won't have Saber to super-charge Avalon. And yes, there is a canonical route where Saber remains in the world thanks to Rin – That's UBW True, I think.**

 **The next question is from BruceLeeNagato, who actually got an answer in-story. Those bones are a permanent buff, and as long as he has prana, they will stay attached. Given that not having prana causes you to die, Jumper will only lose those bones if he dies permanently.**

 **Next is XenotheWise135. As for Lancer getting hit with projectiles, I did look more things about it up. As it turns out, the limit to Protection from Arrows is that Lancer has to actually be capable of seeing where they're fired from, and Archer was too far away for that. It's explicitly stated in the VN that it will fail against suitably long-distance attacks. I think I mentioned this in Chapter 6, but given that you posted that review on Chapter 5, you might've just not seen it at the time.**

 **Additionally, I'm not sure about the one-Command-Seal per day thing with Ilya. I don't remember that and didn't find info on it, but I might have just missed something obvious. That happens sometimes, so I wouldn't be surprised.**

 **Anyway, now that I've got this done, it's time to head on to the epilogues. There are three of them, and I'll be releasing them one at a time on a daily basis. The first will be him returning home, then him staying, and lastly, him continuing his journey.**

 **I'm off to finish things up, now. I'll see you guys in the next, and final, chapters. Thanks for reading, everyone. It's been a pleasure writing for you.**


	12. Epilogue 1 - Going Home

**Ending 1: Returning Home**

* * *

"I'm going home."

"…I see," she said softly, nodding once. "If that's what you really want, then I'll take you back."

Jump's smile seemed to get sadder for a moment, before she shook her head.

"It was nice to watch you grow and fight. You really were quite good at snatching victory from the jaws of defeat."

I laughed. "Now if only I was good at winning _without_ getting myself killed," I said with a shrug and a grin. "It was fun while it lasted, though. I got to help people and live a life completely different from the one I had before, but…"

"The differences just made you want your home back even more, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's fine. I've had my fun, and it would be cruel to keep you from your loved ones any longer."

Jump smiled, stepping forward and grabbing my hands.

"Before you go, I want to remind you that all of your powers will not be perfect. You have Avalon, but it won't heal you from lethal wounds, and only makes you heal faster. You have Runecraft, and you'll be above human-level in every regard with Reinforcement, but bullets will still be a danger to you. Just because you're stronger than other humans, do not begin to think that you're invulnerable."

I laughed. "I guessed as much. Besides, I don't exactly have any plans to get into fight with guys with guns."

"I just watched you for the last ten years, boya," she remarked wryly. "If helping even one person puts you at odds with the military, you'll end up a wanted man without a single regret."

"…Well, I can't argue there. Anything else?"

"Yes. For one thing, your Traced objects won't be fought against by Gaia, so expect them to be more powerful. However, there's also very little mana in the air, so creating anything more powerful than an E-Rank Noble Phantasm will leave you exhausted, and if you pull another stunt like you killed Caster with, it _will_ kill you."

"So… You're saying I shouldn't work myself to death?"

"That sounds about right. And one more thing."

"What's-"

My voice caught as she pulled me forward, hugging me tightly.

"I'm not some cold, unfeeling god who toys with people's lives," she said softly. "I am really, really glad that you're okay. I was worried about you when you kept nearly killing yourself."

"…So, what, am I your favorite character? Your _husbando?_ " I asked, teasing her.

"More like an adorable stray puppy that keeps trying to lick the electrical socket."

"…Okay, that's a lot less flattering."

"Yes, but it's a lot more accurate."

She stepped back, flicking my nose once with a grin.

"Don't think you're the first Jumper, or that you'll be the last. There are, were, and will be more. In fact, you might just meet one someday, if your luck is really, really, _really_ bad, and they somehow arrive on your world. I wouldn't bet on it though."

"Eh, I guessed as much. I mean, it is called the Grand Game. You don't just name something that if you only just made it up."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, that's enough chit-chatting, I think."

Closing her eyes, Jump clasped her hands in front of her chest with a smile.

"Go in peace, and return to your home, and to your family."

With that, the gray world began to change form, and I blinked once as everything began to shimmer.

With that one blink, the entire world had already changed.

"Hey, man, you zoning out?"

I blinked, looking to the side.

I was back again.

The birds are singing, my classmates are laughing, and the flowers and leaves are being moved about by the wind.

As I looked over the guy next to me, memories began to surge into my mind, but they were just a side-effect of my new eyes.

I could read this guy like an open book, now; I disapprove of him, of course, given that he apparently is a chronic cheat who can't keep it in his pants, but still.

"Ah, sorry man." I scratched the back of my head. "I think there's something in my eye, actually."

"Bah, there's nothing there," the guy said with a scoff. "They're the same eyes, behind the same glasses. So quit making excuses, and just tell me if I'm boring you straight-up."

…Wait, was he telling me a story when I started the Game?

"…Eh. Sorry, man. Honestly, I didn't hear a thing you said; I was in a whole 'nother world."

The guy scowled, before shaking his head.

"Well, alright; at least you're honest. I'll start over. It all began last week, when this gal named Lizzy admitted to kissing Johnathan, but guess who he's dating? Linda!"

I silently ignored the urge to just stand up and run back home, but this was important.

I spent years getting to know these people, but now, it's been ten years since I've seen any of them.

But the key to remembering it all is obviously gossip, so…

Well, I'll just grit my teeth and bear it.

It can't be too bad, can it?

* * *

I hate gossip.

Also, I hate gossipy teenagers.

I know that, technically, I'm not actually an adult, and that I'm still a teen, but I've been a teenager for a total of 17 or so years now, and OH MY GOD THEY WON'T STOP TALKING.

School is finally out, but I forgot that listening to people only makes them want to talk more, which means that this Zachary guy has kept going on and on since the start.

I now know far more about Linda's sexual history than Johnathan, which is surprising because he's dating her, but also apparently has Elizabeth as a side-chick, but it also turns out that Lizzy is just using him to buy her stuff, and OH MY GOD.

I have a massive headache at this point. It was easier to understand the basis of a nine-point Runic-circle composing of 81 individual Runes!

Is this what it's like for an adult to listen to a teenager talk about their 'latest squeeze'? I didn't even know that that term was still in circulation! I thought it died alongside the mobsters!

…Well, okay.

I'll admit, it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be. It's not too different from Homurahara Academy, just American. So, y'know, everyone's more vulgar, and privacy and public reputations are very malleable things in comparison.

Still, at least it's blunt. I spent too many years dodging back-room rumors from girls who thought me and Issei would make a great pairing, so the up-front nature of this place is refreshing.

Still, I didn't need to know anything about what Tony found hidden in the shoe box under Adeline's bed.

There are some worldly secrets that weren't meant to be known.

Whatever the case, I finally managed to get Zachary off of my back, and started home.

...Y'know, I honestly can't remember their faces.

That's something that really should bother me right now, but it actually just makes me more excited.

My speed picked up a bit, then a bit more, until I was running at around where a normal person would cap-out in a dead sprint.

It's a bit conspicuous, but I don't care.

I'm _going home_.

It wasn't even a few minutes before I stopped, staring at the front door to my house.

Even after all of these years, my legs still knew the path I had to take.

Or maybe they don't, and I just remember how to find them some other way.

I don't know, and I honestly don't care.

I reached into my bag, drew out my key, and slowly unlocked it.

As the door opened, I was never happier to hear the squeak of the old hinge, desperately in need of oil.

Looking in, I braced myself as my lower body was tackled.

" _You're home_!"

I heard my mom laughing from the living room, a gentle sound that brought back memories that I'd thought I'd forgotten.

"Geez, he was only at school for a few hours. Give your brother a moment to put away his bags, alright?"

Looking down, I saw my sister.

For a short, short instant, though, I didn't see _her_.

I thought that red eyes were staring up at me, and snow-white hair was brushing against my jeans, and that pout…

The image faded quickly, and brown eyes greeted me instead, with raven-black hair a little longer than Ilya's.

The pout was the same though, even as she stepped backwards to let me pass.

"…Ah? Hey, why are you crying?" she asked, tilting her head. "I didn't run into you too hard, did I?"

I paused, raising my free hand to my eyes.

Sure enough, they came back wet.

I just smiled again, as wide as I could, and laughed.

"No, it's not your fault," I told her, shaking my head. "I'm just… Really, _really_ glad to be home."

She looked confused for a moment, before nodding her head and smiling back.

She hugged me one more time.

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm glad you're home too. Oh!"

She stepped back again.

"I forgot to say!"

She paused, and cleared her throat, before beaming up at me.

"Welcome home!"

"…Thanks," I said softly. "It's good to be home."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first of the three endings, where Jumper's journey ends where it began.**

 **The next ending will come out in three days. In it, Jumper stays in the Nasuverse, and you see some snippets of several possible futures through the Kaleidoscope...**

 **I'll see you guys then.**


	13. Epilogue 2 - Staying Here

**A/N: Hello again. This is part two of three, where Jumper stays. This ending is a bit different in that it's composed of multiple different endings, which are pretty much a collection of one-shots on possible routes that come from staying. Some are romantic, some clearly are not.**

 **Some character endings were not written because they wouldn't make much sense.**

 **I am of the opinion that Rider is _clearly_ best girl, by the way.**

 **Anyway, just CTRL+F the following to go to them, or just read them all:**

 **[RIN]**

 **[SAKURA]**

 **[SABER]**

 **[ILYA]**

 **[BAZETT]**

 **[ALONE]**

* * *

 **[RIN]**

It's been three years since then.

Kirei is still wanted, which I take a certain level of personal satisfaction from.

Even dead, his reputation is still lower than garbage.

Things have been pretty interesting thus far. I'm at the Clock Tower now.

Also, I am apparently the best worst-kept-secret ever.

I have absolutely no Sealing Designations, and it's all thanks to a fellow dimension-hopping weirdo.

Apparently, the word of the Wizard Marshall is worth a lot here. Mainly because if you can hear his words, it means he's close enough to replace your memories with those of an alternate-world version of yourself, in which you lived in a world where everyone walked on their hands, they never invented clothes, and people jiggled to greet each other.

That specific example is given because a few years back, he did just that when an uppity noble brat tried to demand to be his apprentice.

Darwinism at its finest, folks.

Fortunately, when we met, he didn't do anything like that.

He was actually a pretty chill guy, and he didn't talk much. He certainly had a warped sense of humor, but he seemed pretty content to watch things from a distance and manipulate them, instead of doing it directly himself.

He knows, of course.

Apparently, the Kaleidoscope and the power that Jump used to launch me through realities are pretty similar, just less… Controlled. So, of course, he recognized me on sight, and praised Rin for her incredible sense in companions.

Long story short, Rin is his apprentice, I'm taking classes under several Lords that are trying to have me assassinated at least once a week, and I'm pretending that their assassins don't exist because if I try to prove it, they'll just start unfairly grading me.

It's actually pretty boring, to be honest.

I mean, a lot of the theoretical work is pretty cool, and a lot of the practical work is very educational and fun, but there's just a limit to how much school and attempted murder can entertain you.

Fortunately, there was someone else who entertained me far more, and far better.

"-and then, he thought it would be an _amazing_ idea to start throwing gems at me! If they were magically charged, I could understand that, but _nooooo_ , they weren't even _real_. He was pelting me with _plastic toy rocks_ the entire time that I was reciting some lines from a textbook that he never even let me read, while expecting me to continue channeling energy into something that can only be described as a _mathematical impossibility! UUUGHGHGHGH!_ "

Flopping onto her bed with all of the grace of a thousand wet noodles, her groaning continued into her pillow as she kept venting her frustration on the bed with several ineffectual blows from her hands.

"Rin, I'm sure that what he's doing almost has some sense to it, and I'm sure that within a few years, you'll be able to figure out what it is. Until then, just trust the guy."

Her flailing and moaning stopped as she rolled over, glaring balefully at me.

"Oh, yes, of course. I completely forgot: You have a lot of experience with this, don't you? Experience that you _didn't tell me about?_ "

"I told you when we got here," I said with a shrug.

"After that damn old geezer outed you, you mean," she corrected with a growl. "How long were you planning on hiding the fact the fact that you're ten years older than me, _and_ from another world?"

"The order you put those in makes me question your priorities, and haven't we had this exact conversation over a hundred-thousand times by now?"

"No. We've had this conversation 213 times, including this time, and almost every time, there has been some word variance. For example, this time, I'm telling you how many times we've done it."

"…You've been counting?"

" _That's not the point._ "

Groaning again, Rin rolled back over and went limp, unable to cope with what she would undoubtedly call 'an even stronger concentration of stupidity than usual, and that's saying something.'

Honestly, there are times where I wonder whether this relationship counts as abusive, but on the other hand, I think I've given her at least three aneurysms.

Fortunately, even if that _were_ literal, Saber and Avalon would make sure that any injury wouldn't be permanent.

Speaking of…

"Where's Saber?"

"I threw her to the dogs."

"…I worry that you're being literal."

"No, idiot. She's taking a walk. I told her not to, since some of the Lords _are_ looking to take her from me, but I can't talk her down like you can."

"…Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"No, she'll be fine. What I want is a massage."

"…I have, like, a bunch of quids. Can that buy-"

"Shirou. Shut up."

I sighed, stepping up to her.

Honestly, I'm not completely sure if this relationship is even romantic.

Like, I thought it might be for a while, what with the whole, 'come travel with me to another country and live with me, and cook and clean and give me massages,' but…

Well…

I actually have no clue.

It's a little worrying, sometimes, when I talk with her about stuff like this. She just seems to get really angry for some reason, and then won't talk to me for a few hours unless it's to correct me on something.

"…And it's quid, not quids. It's already plural."

Like that.

My hands slowly pressed up against her shoulders, finding a few knots and pressing firmly.

Even through the pillows, I could still hear her groaning.

"Jeez… Zelretch's training doesn't sound tough, but it seems like it's really stressful."

"That's the problem," she said with a sigh, tilting her head to speak clearly. "It's _stupid_. If it made some sense, then I wouldn't be so stressed out trying to figure out how it works. I get that it's not simple, and that it isn't _supposed_ to make sense from the standard view of Thaumaturgical laws, given that Magic is literally the exception to them, but still…"

"You just need to relax, Rin." My thumb rolled over another knot, eliciting another groan. Over the last few years, I learned how to use thaumaturgy to help the massages work faster and feel better. Unfortunately, that means my hands are in high demand now. "Honestly, if you keep going like this, you're going to go gray in less than ten years."

"Well, given that I can't seem to avoid it, then at least we'll match, Mr. Old Man."

Ugh.

Apparently, the pseudo-Crimson Red Vermillion isn't capable of stopping the graying that comes from overuse of Tracing, but it does seem to be slowing it down.

Still…

"Hey… You know I'm sensitive about the whole age thing. It's weird for me too. I mean, I'm a twenty-eight year-old man in a twenty-one year-old body, giving a girl fresh out of her teens a massage. Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

"Stop giving me weird sensations of existential moral confusion."

"I think I understood three of those words, and one of them was 'of'."

"…Wait, 'Stop,' 'giving,' 'me,' and 'of' are all pretty normal, so why three?"

"Stop, giving, and of. I chose them because no one understands 'me'."

I was suddenly overturned as Rin spun, pinning me to the bed with a growl as she flicked my nose somewhat violently.

"What did I say about poorly timed jokes when I'm stressed?"

"Only make them at the expense of Ms. Edefelt?"

"…That's not what I said, but I'll accept that answer."

Sitting back up, she sighed, reaching up and removing the ribbons in her hair.

Letting it cascade down, she relaxed a bit further and looked at me.

"…I've been meaning to tell you something," she said softly.

Slowly, cautiously, I asked "…What?"

"…Would you… Like to-"

The door suddenly opened, Saber walking in with a disgruntled expression.

"…Saber?"

"Rin. Shirou. If any rumors go around that there are several students with internal bruising from me, know that it was justified, as I do not take kindly to people slapping my-"

She stopped suddenly, her face going bright red as she looked at us.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting!"

She suddenly slammed the door closed, the sounds of her moving quickly away making me pause and appraise my situation.

Rin, doing the same, then realized that we were in what some would call a rather… _Compromising_ position.

She was straddling my hips, her hands behind her neck with her hair down.

With my head over the side of the bed, my hands had moved to find something to grasp as a counterbalance, and, of course, they found her hips.

Between that and her skirt, splayed over our… _Areas_ , it was pretty clear what Saber saw.

I froze completely, unmoving, and it seemed like Rin did as well, her face slowly turning redder and redder, seemingly with no limit.

What I expected was for her to leap off of me, possible Gandr me in the face, shout a little, and smooth out her skirt, never to mention this again.

Instead, she leaned forward, pressing her head into the crook of my neck with a sigh.

"You're really, really warm…," she said softly, her arms wrapping around me.

Then, in a perfectly executed spin maneuver, she pulled me up from the edge of the bed and next to her.

Grabbing me tightly, she spoke softly into my back…

"We're going to have to explain this to Saber…"

Her face was just as warm on my back as my back probably was to her face.

"…Yeah. But… I think that can wait."

"…Me too."

We didn't move from that position for a while, even though we knew we would have to soon.

Eventually, Saber returned, and a short explanation ensued. For some reason, just saying, "Shirou made a stupid joke so I tried to hit him" explained everything.

That, among countless other reasons, is the sort of thing that makes me wonder exactly what kind of relationship I have with Rin and Saber, whether it's romantic, platonic, or just comedic.

Though, really, it's also one of the many reasons why, no matter what it is, I'm definitely glad to be a part of it.

* * *

 **[SAKURA]**

I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting, but…

Well, this is probably pretty close to it.

I know, shocker. I'm almost never right unless it involves explosions and magic, though, so it _is_ pretty surprising.

It's been some time, now, since I graduated from Homurahara, and not quite as long since Sakura did too. Rider is still hanging around, but she isn't the most avid speaker. She prefers to read.

Anyway, after I graduated, I thought about attending at the Clock Tower, before immediately laughing my way out of, and then back into consciousness.

I would probably have my throat slit or food poisoned in twenty minutes, and my body vivisected within the hour.

Rin has Saber now, and they're both at the Clock Tower, but I have the weirdest feeling like a dodged a particularly horrible bullet when I decided not to go.

Namely, Zelretch, who took Rin on as an apprentice.

Anyway, with a multi-dimensional vampire-punching vampire not bothering me, I could focus on the finer things in life.

Namely, working as a literal janitor for Homurahara.

Taiga had been pretty disappointed at first, claiming that I had so much more potential, but that was only until Sakura revealed that I was taking college courses online, and then Taiga went back to the whole 'proud mama-tiger' thing.

Of course, by doing schoolwork from home, that gives me more freedom on when to do it, as well as less commuting time, and more time with Sakura, thaumaturgy, and my kitchen.

Sakura and I are, from what I can tell at least, dating.

I can't say that I'm entirely sure on whether we are or aren't, but it seems to be that way. I never asked, she never asked, and neither of us ever said anything, but that's just the way she is, I guess.

She always seems to be willing to help out, and with us making dinner for each other so often, more than a few people have made the assumption.

Namely Mitsuzuri, who seemed to glare at me when I said that I wasn't sure.

Something about 'not truly understanding a maiden's heart.'

After I dryly asked how she knew anything about maidens, though, we just laughed it off and moved on.

Issei seems to approve of the unspoken relationship, saying something that was probably profound about how a relationship that stays strong even when it goes unsaid is a powerful bond indeed.

I just scoffed, called him a nerd, and then started talking finances for Ryuudou Temple.

There's a difference between spending little, and spending smart, and by sweet God above, I will teach them the difference!

Also, the hypocrisy of the preceding statements does not escape me, and in fact entertains me.

Whatever the case, tonight is a good night.

It was my turn to cook dinner, so I defaulted on some steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy. I do have more of a taste for Western cuisine than Eastern, after all.

It was a good dinner, but…

Something seems off about tonight.

The air is buzzing, like static in the atmosphere.

The source of it was one person, and that's what bothered me the most.

Why is Sakura so anxious?

I can't help but feel something's wrong, but there's nothing that really stands out.

I even let her do the dishes instead of teaming up for them like I usually insist on.

"Um…"

I looked over my shoulder at her.

She's still sitting beside me, her eyes looking deeply into the cup of tea in her hands. It's still steaming slightly in the early-spring air, and it's still full.

"Is everything alright?"

She didn't move for a moment.

Then, all at once, she spoke quickly, as if the words would fail her if she spoke slowly:

"IreallylikeyoubutIdon'tknowifyoulikeme,ImeanIknowyoulikemebutIdon'tjustmeanlike,Imean-"

"Sakura. I have no idea what you just said."

Her hands started to shake, her grip tightening on her cup.

…Admittedly, that statement was a little wrong.

I could tell what she was saying before she even said it, thanks to my eyes reading the motion of the muscles in her neck. A little creepy, but very effective.

The thing is, though, that that's what's been bothering me, too.

"…I…"

The shaking stopped, and she looked up at me.

"What I mean is-"

"Can I kiss you?"

She stopped, her expression shifting from fear into surprise.

"I really like you, Sakura, and everyone in town can tell that you like me. It would really make me happy if-"

Suddenly, there were four things: the sound of crashing, the rustling of cloth, a sudden movement, and a loud thunk.

The first was her cup, which fell out of her hands and broke into many different pieces. Fortunately, I don't care about the mug.

The second was the blanket on her shoulders slipping off as she relaxed her body. Fortunately, I don't care about the blanket.

The third was Sakura closing the distance between us immediately. Fortunately, I already drank all of my tea.

The fourth was the back of my head colliding with the wooden floor beneath me. Fortunately, I don't care about the back of my head _or_ the floor.

Right now, there's only one thing I care about.

I care about the woman on top of me, the woman I promised to protect and who promised to protect me.

I care about the taste of tea on her lips as they pressed onto mine and her arms wrapped around my neck.

I care about the person that has been by my side for more than three years now, always trusting me even when I'm acting like an idiot.

The only thing I care about right now…

Is the woman that I love.

* * *

 **[SABER]**

"Shirou."

"I got it."

Several clanks and clangs followed.

"…Shirou."

"Ah. Thanks."

I accepted the wrench she offered.

Another few seconds passed.

"Shirou?"

This time, I paused.

I didn't need another tool, and that was a question.

"What's up?"

"Don't you think this is… Odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"Either one of us can easily outrun a motorcycle unless I use Prana Burst, but even then, on foot, our maneuverability is greater due to the lack of a need for roads."

"That sounds about right, yes."

"…Then why are you repairing that motorcycle?"

"Because Raiga left it here a few years back, because it's in need of repairs, and because I like bikes?"

"…So, this is a hobby then?"

"A hobby is something you do regularly. I haven't fixed up one of these since… Hell, before we met."

"That was only a few years ago."

"… _Only_ a few years ago, she says… Jeez. Way to make a guy feel like he means something, Saber," I joked.

Suddenly, I felt her hand on my side.

"…I was jok-"

"I know."

She pressed herself against my side, sighing softly.

"…You're quite warm."

"I get that a lot. It's the demon blood. Last time I had a check-up, I had to hypnotize the doctor into ignoring my internal temperature, and lemme tell ya: hypnotism is _not_ my strong suit. I'm lucky it didn't turn into some kind of Noodle Incident."

"You make everything into a joke. Perhaps you should try taking this seriously, for once."

I grinned. That's not the first time she's said that.

"Maybe, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, I just a few more seconds to tighten her up in one last spot, and she'll be ready to roar."

Roar wasn't just a reference to the sound of the engine.

Honestly, I can't even remember where I got most of the pieces to put this old thing together, but I'm pretty sure that most of the pieces are Yamaha.

I didn't bother with names, just taking everything and shaping it up and souping it up to my own special specifications.

Built from the ground-up, almost completely designed by yours truly, this is a special motorcycle that qualifies as a Mystic Code!

And, of course, along the front is my own personal decal, chosen for the woman at my side:

A roaring red lion's head, emblazoned across a red-white checkered flag, with two white dragons highlighted with crimson, spewing vermillion flames towards the back of the bike.

With a form reminiscent of a shorter, thinner, longer 2007 Yamaha YZF R6, which I only know what looks like thanks to Raiga explaining the difference between an R6 and an R7, it was a beautiful, sleek thing that practically screamed for a rider.

And who better to ride her, than a knight?

"You ready to test out the Runes, Saber?"

"…Yes."

Despite her pause, I could hear it in her voice.

She's quite excited to see what it's like, to ride something that shames even a modern motorcycle.

To top it off, with her Prana Burst…

Man, this is either going to be the best moment of my life, or the last.

Or both. I'm not picky.

I watched as Saber slowly stepped towards it, running her hands along it before lifting one leg to straddle it.

Given that a skirt would be a terrible idea on a bike, she opted for the other modern clothes we'd picked up at a store last week.

A tight-fitting white button-up, with an azure blue tie, with a navy-blue coat on top of it – Along with the dark blue jeans and dress shoes, she maintained her look of regality but added a splash of modernity.

…Though, I admit to quoting the shopkeep for that last point.

Saber herself said that it reminded her of something she used to wear a while back, so she took it quickly.

I consider it a personal win to have not let her figure out how much a good outfit like that cost. Despite my wallet's cries, it was worth it.

Now, seeing her on that bike, her expression serious but hinting at her excitement, I could tell that, even displaced from her time, from her world, she felt right at home.

I guess it makes sense that I'd fall for a girl like that, considering what I am.

But that's not important right now.

What matters _now_ , is testing my newest project.

That's why, when the engine began to roar, I couldn't help but grin.

She looked perfect on it, like a knight on her steed.

Even without the engine running, I could see her blasting along the road, perfectly weaving through any obstacle.

Then, something surprised me.

She was holding out her hand to me, a playful grin on her face.

I knew what she wanted, and I returned that smile as I took her hand and got on.

Despite repairing them for Raiga, and building the whole thing from the ground up, I've never actually ridden a motorcycle before.

Saber, on the other hand, seems just as at-home as if she were riding a horse.

"Hang on," Saber warned. "I don't want you falling off, no matter how tough you are."

She guided my hands around her waist, pulling me snugly against her back.

For a second, her hand lingered on mine, touching it softly through her gloves, before she refocused.

Within seconds, we were roaring down the path, an old runway well-outside of Fuyuki that Raiga used to use for his… Less-scrupulous ventures.

Ever since Rin left for the Clock Tower, I've been keeping watch over her lands; I function as the Second Owner until she returns, and I've been handling Saber's contract on an off-and-on basis. Rin has her when she's here, and I do when she's not.

In the capacity of temporary Second Owner, I've had to deal with a few idiots who think infringing on her territory is a good idea – most notably the ones who want to take one of the two remaining Servants on the planet, but… Well, like I said, there _were_ only a few of them, but they were pretty good.

I heard that she'll be returning soon with Lord El-Melloi II, or Waver Velvet as I still referred to him, on business related to the Holy Grail War; they'll probably dismantle the thing and head back.

It'll be nice to see her again, and getting to show her some of the advancements in my thaumaturgy will be cool, too.

Plus, Sakura will be glad to see her sister again, and seeing her happy is always a plus.

"Shirou."

My eyes refocused, picking up on Saber's voice.

Well, to be more accurate, my eyes registered the fact that her throat is vibrating, and then translated those vibrations. You can't hear a damn thing when flying down a runway at 348 mph.

"I'm really glad to have met you."

I paused, but smiled.

She wouldn't hear me if I spoke, so instead, I leaned forward slightly, softly pressing my lips to the back of her head.

Then, I shook my head and shouted,

" _YOU'RE A TOTAL DORK!_ "

"…What?" She tilted her head. "I can't hear you. Should I slow down?"

I shook my head softly, resting my chin on her shoulder.

I began to hum softly, and I saw a smile on her face as I did.

We're not sure what it is, but it's not the sort of thing either of us will admit to feeling.

Hell, even if we wanted to, I doubt we _could_ put it into words.

I don't know what we are to each other, and she doesn't know either.

But that's fine.

I love being around her, and every moment is a good one when she's at my side.

Yes, even during sparring. Call me a masochist, but I'm happy even in the dojo.

Just being around her is enough for me.

And for her?

I hope... No, I'm _sure_ it's the same.

* * *

 **[ILYA]**

Jubstacheit von Einzbern, AKA Old Man Acht, is the biggest bag of phallic objects that I've ever had to run away from.

Well, not him specifically. He's old enough that I could rely on nothing but a brisk walking pace and still lap him well over a hundred times.

No, it's all of the people he keeps hiring.

Honestly, it's like he thinks I abducted Ilya!

…Though, to be fair, she is with me right now.

But it was her idea in the first place!

So here we are, two years since the Grail War and having made it all the way to the Americas, recuperating from the last damn bounty hunter to find us.

I'd make a joke about having a titanic beacon pointing us out, but really, that's exactly what Ilya is. She managed to support Berserker even before the Grail began supporting Servants, after all.

I just wish I had a way to hide her energy.

Other than wrap every inch of her in purple pseudo-Noble Phantasm cloth, anyway. I suggested that once, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust, saying that it was a really gross color.

Given that I can't tell the difference between pink and salmon, I didn't comment any further.

Just today, I had to deal with a bounty-hunter who mentioned that the price on my head managed to jump up quite a bit. Thankfully, as an expert in pipe-wrench cryptography, I managed to get more info out of the guy before heading back to the hotel.

I mean, sure, it might have been a little cruel, but I'm sure he didn't need those kneecaps, and I'm sure someone can magick away his injuries.

The point is, though, that the Enforcers are hot on our tails, and this guy apparently has a partner.

Honestly, I think I could take out any single Enforcer in single combat, but as the man with the most Sealing Designations that any human has ever had at a single time, I very much doubt that they'll be sending just one Enforcer.

Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent the Vice-Director and her personal army after me. I'd be terrified and burning a hole in the Earth from how fast I'd be running, but I wouldn't be surprised.

It's too bad, though. Here we are in Seattle, and I never even got the chance to see if there's an alternate version of me in this world.

It's probably better if I don't know, though. I might cause some crazy mix-up and get him killed by Enforcers, and even if I _am_ curious over whether that qualifies as manslaughter or suicide, I still have enough morals to ignore it.

It only took me a minute or so to get back to the hotel that Ilya and I have been staying.

The sight-seeing was nice, even if being on top of the Space Needle was terrifying since Ilya firmly believed in climbing up the side instead of using the elevator, and Pier 54 had a nice view.

Also, petrified whale penises. I didn't know those were a thing, or that they're actually great alchemical reagents, but now I know, and I also know that my little sister has handled whale penises.

I mean, seriously. Thaumaturgy is _weird._

"Ah? You are back! Is everything okay?"

Closing the door behind me, I looked at Ilya, sitting primly on the bed. Her English could use a bit of work, and she still needs to learn contractions, but the German accent actually sounds pretty cute.

Her bags are all loaded up already, which is good. I returned late, which meant she followed protocol.

"We've got to get going. The Enforcers are only a few cities over, so we have… Probably ten or so minutes before escaping stops being an option, and my bounty only goes up higher."

"I am a little worried," Ilya said, frowning. "The Einzbern family only has so much money. Soon, your bounty will be far too- Ugh."

Shaking her head, Ilya slid into German.

"The Einzberns are gonna raise your bounty higher than even they can afford, if this keeps up."

I shrugged, moving back to Japanese.

"Well, let's face the facts. No matter how high the bounty gets, it's not like anyone short of a Barthelomeloi could actually beat me."

"Hmph. As if I would let something happen to my precious otouto!"

"…You hate speaking English, but you'll throw Japanese into your German?"

"Otouto sounds much cuter than Bruderchen."

"…Wait, I know that you're technically older, but I thought I was the older brother here."

"Sssshhh."

She stood up on the bed, getting onto her toes to pat me on the head.

"Your Onee-chan is being protective over you. Can't you just smile and nod?"

I sighed, opening my mouth to reply when the television began saying something rather… Suspicious.

"Not even an hour ago, a massive fight broke out between what appears to have been a pair of terrorist cells. The damage is incredible, suggesting the use of high-power explosives."

Ah, shoot. Did I go overboard? I didn't mean to wreck the park, but the guy was really, really good at explosion-based attacks…

"The beach in question seems to have not suffered very much damage, but it matches the same destruction as the park incident we reported mere minutes ago!"

…Wait.

I slowly turned my gaze back to Ilya, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I couldn't let my Onii go fighting all on his own, could I?" she asked, fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs.

"So you'll only call me your _big_ brother when you know you're in trouble. Did you seriously engage my hunter's partner on your own?"

She pouted, glaring at me.

"Don't forget that I'm way better at thaumaturgy than you, Shirou-baka! You might be an excellent Faker, but I'm a certifiable genius! Ohohohoho~!"

"That's the young-mistress laugh. You can't settle on which archetype to follow, can you?"

"There are a lot of them, and I want to try them all."

"Great. It's Baskin Robbins all over again, just instead of brain freeze, it's brain aches."

I shook my head.

"Anyway, I never bothered to unpack, so we're ready to go. I assume you dealt with the magus's body?"

"Yup! Not a shred of evidence remains!" she said happily. The fact that she was admitting to murder so easily bothered me a bit, but it's nothing I can control.

"Well, alright. Next time, though, it'll be better to break them, not kill them."

"Ah! Right, you're one of those…"

She paused, shifting over to English again.

"Pacifiers!"

"…I am not a pacifist, and I am certainly not something that a baby sucks on. I just believe in preserving lives… Kneecaps are free game, though."

"Oh, alright," she said with a theatrical sigh. "I suppose I can do you a favor just this once…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that one."

"Hey! Your little sister is trying to be nice here!"

"Manners come first, ya brat. There's no excusing bad manners, not even a life-or-death battle."

"Ahh! You're so weird!"

Pouting, Ilya dropped down from the bag, picking up the duffel bag with all of her stuff.

"You're almost like a magus, but you're not! It's like your super-prideful, but only for the dumbest things!"

"The willingness to remove someone's rib-cage with an air of _politeness_ is what separates us from the beasts, Ilya."

"What kind of beast removes someone's entire rib-cage?"

"An angry one, probably."

Ilya opened her mouth for another retort, but stopped.

"They're coming," she said seriously. "And there's a lot of them."

"Damn. Any guess?"

"They're still a half-mile away, but if I can sense them already…"

"We're taking the faster way out, then."

Ilya grinned as I crouched down, immediately hopping onto my back gleefully.

It's moments like these that make me wish that any hotel I use would have a ground-level room available.

Leaping out of the fourth-story window, a special Runic-array on my clothes to make mundane people not notice, I braced myself for the impact as Ilya cast a basic spell to repair the window so that the glass wouldn't rain down on some unfortunate passerby.

Still no clue how that spell works, though. Not time-manipulation, but it seems like Material Transmutation. Hm.

Anyway, I hit the ground hard and ran even harder, my bones creaking with every step as I sprinted towards the airport.

There's a flight heading to Hawaii with a layover in San Fran taking off five minutes ago; thank the Root that every flight always seems to be delayed nowadays, since it's half-an-hour to get there by car, _and_ I'll have to sneak on-board with Ilya without getting caught by the security cameras.

To top it all off, we only have a few minutes before the Enforcers catch up with us and make our lives, and the lives of anyone who lives within a half-mile radius of our battle, a living Hell. There's no doubt that if we mess up at all, we're gonna be in a _lot_ of danger.

All-in-all, I'd say that I'm really curious about what food I can try in Hawaii.

Kailua pork is something I never had the chance to try, so I'm looking forward to it. Adding new foods to my repertoire is always the most fun part about traveling the world with my little sister.

"Ah!" She perked up on my back. "We're going to Hawaii, right? I want fresh ananas!"

"They're called pineapples in English."

"Well, then I'm glad I'm speaking German, 'cause that sounds dumb. They aren't even a part of the same family as apples, probably!"

"There really is no arguing with you, is there?"

"Ananas, ananas~!"

…To be fair, fresh pineapple sounds pretty good…

Well, whatever. If she can teach me German, I can teach her English.

Or, y'know, I'll die trying. English is harder than I remember, though at least you can understand it through tough, thorough thought.

Besides, it'll be nice to visit Hawaii in the summer, even if my wallet will be taking a hit from all of the shaved ice Ilya will be demanding.

Still…

It's fun to be with her. Using Avalon to keep her healthy enough to see the world, even if she doesn't have much time left…

…No, I won't think about that.

Right now, we're on our way to Hawaii, running for our lives and planning on sneaking past the almost legendarily pervasive American airport security.

 _That's_ the kind of thing I should focus on, and it's what I _will_ focus on for however much time we've got.

"CAR!"

"GOD DAMN MOTHERF-"

Barely leaping over the speeding vehicle, who were completely incapable of noticing that they nearly just ran us over thanks to my Runes, I let loose some rather thickly-accented curse words that had Ilya asking one question.

"What were those words? Were they English? I don't recognize them."

"…Damn it…"

Well… At least it's always exciting, right?

* * *

 **[BAZETT]**

"Do you remember how, when we first met, you said I could repay you by pretending you don't exist?" Bazett asked, the Run of the Sun, Sowilo, burning one of The Dead into a pile of ash.

"I do, but this is more fun. Besides, I actually kinda wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Yes, well, in my experience, when you want to 'get to know someone,' you don't tag along on their missions to hunt rogue magi."

"Clearly, you lack the right kind of experience. Left shoulder, B.T. Dubs."

Performing a picture-perfect backwards snap-kick, she tore the head of another undead clean off of its shoulders, following up with a vicious straight that ruptured the heart and powdered a few of the ribs.

"Thanks. Anyway, my point is that, regardless of how you cut it, you're not going to get to know a girl very well if all you do with her is hunt murderers and vampires."

"So you're suggesting I ask you out on a date, instead?"

Her posture tightened up, her eyes going wide.

Smoothly moving towards her, I Traced a Black Key and drove it through another undead's eye, keeping the monstrous thing from clawing at her back.

"W-Wha-"

"I mean, you're right that I don't know you too well 'cause we only hunt together, so how else would I? Raven familiar, thirty meters on your 7:30."

"Sowilo!" A blast of flame devoured the spying raven, and the fire was almost as red as her face. "Th-That's not what I meant! I mean, you're way younger than I am!"

"I might have been born five years after you, but I'm, like, in my thirties now. Blame multi-dimensional physics. Technically, I'm actually five years your _senior._ "

"B-But-"

"Anyway, if age is that much of a problem, I guess it wouldn't matter which direction it goes in," I conceded, shrugging. "If you don't want to, that's fine. Let's just finish this up, check for survivors before the Executors get their grubby heretic-purging mitts on them, and forget I said anything."

"W-Well, I mean- That's not-"

"Sowilo!" I shouted, cutting her off.

Another undead was wreathed in flame.

"Which way to the BBEG's place?"

Suddenly, an explosion tore through the sky at around three-hundred meters south-south-east.

"Well, that answers my question. Shall we?"

Bazett was quiet for a moment, before nodding.

Her face hardened, and she was back in full-business mode.

"We're gonna talk after we finish this."

"Cool. See you in five minutes, then."

"…What? Where are you-"

"CALL ME BUFFY, 'CAUSE I'M THE GOD DAMN SLAYER OF VAMPIRES! _WHOOOOOO!_ "

With that, I began leaping and sprinting towards my target, a wide-grin on my face.

It took me three seconds to clear the distance, immediately summoning well-over two-hundred of the Church's Keys of Providence.

Some summoned a murder of ravens to eat the target, some drained all of the blood of a target, some of them mummified whatever they hit, and some were just particularly sharp.

I looked down at the Dead Apostle, who was currently facing down three Executors and bragging about his superiority over them.

Thank goodness for standard magus pride; if he wasn't so cocky, he might notice that it's about to start raining swords.

Around three seconds later, the Dead Apostle attempted to scream.

Attempted, because he couldn't succeed when 90% of his body had been replaced with swords.

Hitting the ground and rolling hard, I focused on Tracing another weapon.

Well, not weapon. More like a lot of weapons.

It was pretty much Oni-Hone, just seventy copies of it Altered into the shape of giant gauntlet the size of my torso, with hundreds of tiny jagged tips poking out of it.

Tilting my swing slightly so that my target would get caught by the gauntlet's blades and then slammed into the ground, I dispelled all of my keys and restrained a grimace.

Some of the blood had splashed onto me, and I think I saw a shredded patch of vampire flesh land on my shoe.

Gross. It's still moving and trying to regenerate.

Well, there's only one answer to that!

More swords~!

I stepped back, raising a hand.

"Trace Bullet. Loading Rounds."

More Keys appeared in the air around me, multiplying over and over until at least two-hundred were floating above me.

"Bullets Loaded. Trace Gatling, Fire."

Each blade launched one after another, aiming for every patch of flesh, shredded or not, and piercing them and pinning them to the ground.

"Trace, Burner Overdrive. Detonate."

After all two-hundred had been launched, which only took a second or three, all of them began to ignite in demonic flames, purging every trace of the body and blood, with the exception of what was on me.

That, however, was easily dealt with.

"Self-Ignition, Burner Overdrive."

Thankfully, between my Runes and Thaumaturgical control, and that special blood of mine, I've reached the point that lighting myself entirely on fire has no negative effects.

Took me a while to figure out how to fire-proof my pants, though. Bazett still won't let me forget _that_ one.

For the flesh and blood of the unsuspecting vamp, though, it should come as no surprise that there wasn't much left of him.

In fact, I think all that remains of him is a small pile of charred ash, since the fire managed to burn everything into non-existence except for part of his skull.

All-in-all, I think it's pretty obvious that I overestimated this punk. I told Bazett it would take five minutes, but I'm already done in fifteen seconds.

Man, that's really disappoint-

"WATCH OUT!"

A wet Shuncking sound, like a hot dagger through wet tissue paper, rung out.

Looking down, I frowned at the forearm sticking out of my rib cage.

"Did you really think that I would be so careless?" the Dead Apostle asked gleefully. "You underestimated me, child, and now you're dead for it. But don't worry, I plan on turning you into one of my Dead, if only to find out the secrets of your-"

"Self-Ignition, Burner Overdrive."

His taunting turned to screaming as my body was wreathed flame again.

He tried to pull back, but I just gripped the wrist that had gone through my chest tightly and reached back.

With a tug on his shoulder, I brought his entire bicep into my ribcage, grabbing him by the neck with my other arm.

"Internal Blades, Trace Body."

His screams only got louder as blades began to spawn inside of my body, carving away layer-after-layer of his flesh, burning every trace of his existence as it did so.

My blood would not accept his tainted filth under any circumstances, and thus, none of his blood would exist in the face of the flames.

He finally managed to pull his arm out of my chest, but that was only because his tugging caused the entire arm to be severed, creating a sickeningly humorous sight of him pulling his shoulder out of one side, while the arm itself slid out of my chest through the other.

Rather than continuing the joke, I just Traced Oni-Hone at skin level around my bicep, still wrapped around his neck.

Foregoing my usual quips, I just tightened my grip, squeezing his neck with Noble-Phantasm lined, Runic-enhanced biceps.

There was the wet sound of torn wet paper again, following by a wet slapping noise as his head hit the ground, neck-stump first.

His mouth was still moving, as if he were trying to speak, but as he was disconnected from his lungs, there was no sound.

His body as quickly wreathed with the demonic flames again, devouring it and leaving not even ash, as I leaned over and picked up the decapitated head.

"You really shouldn't try and punch a guy who can clearly light himself on fire, dude." I grinned impishly. "Just a _head's up_ on that."

Sweet Root, that one was bad.

Gathering flames in my hand again, I burned and burned and burned, leaving nothing left as the fire slowly took on a deeper hue, drawing closer to crimson than vermillion.

It really should be blue, given that the flame is burning at approximately 2800° Fahrenheit, but I guess that's magic for ya.

Interesting fact: Most crematoriums can't get high enough heat to burn through bone, as it requires temperatures at roughly 2500° F, while they cap out at around 1800° F.

I learned those statistics while figuring out how hot demonic flame is.

It's Hella-hot, but the way.

Anyway, with nothing remaining of the Dead Apostle, and my chest frame being sewn together by swords and a replica of Avalon, I grinned at the Executors, speaking in an exaggerated British accent.

"So, did you see that ludicrous display last night? The thing about Arsenal is that they always try and walk it in."

There was a moment of silence.

Well, as close to silence as can occur when there are demonic flames roaring around the area and flesh is being stitched together.

"…Right, I forgot. Vatican's in Italy, and that's a British joke. My bad."

Dusting off my coat, I looked around and frowned.

"He's dead, so that means that all that's left are The Dead. I'll leave clean-up to you guys. I'm gonna check for survivors, check if they're infected, and either kill them or rewrite their memories."

Calmly, I walked out of the area, ignoring the scathing glares from the Executors. Apparently, they're not fans of working with half-demons, or being shown up by one.

Whatever, though. As long as they don't try to kill me, and I'm pretty sure they won't, everything will be fine.

Walking out of the flaming rubble of the area, I waved at Bazett as she arrived, seeing her nose wrinkle in disgust as she saw my chest-frame.

"Did you already take him out?" she asked incredulously. "That was faster than usual."

"That's only because the last few had a way of fighting demonic fire, or could avoid dying when I killed them."

"Every Dead Apostle has a way of surviving death."

"Yes, but they don't usually have a way of surviving getting _killed._ That's the difference."

"I… See. I'll go verify the death, then."

"Aww, you don't trust me?"

"Last time you said you killed one, it went on to turn into a giant chimeric beast that nearly killed us both."

"Well, that's not quite right. Last time I said I killed one, I was standing on the corpse of said beast. The time before that one, though… You've got me there." I grinned, raising a hand to my chin. "7:00, three days from now. Since we're both staying at the same hotel, I'll pick you up then."

She straightened up again, her face going red.

Actually, that might be just the light from the fire dancing across her features. Can't really tell.

"I- Uh… I mean…"

She took a deep breath, before smiling softly.

"That… Sounds nice. Dress?"

"Go semi-formal. Ties are suffocating, but Bucharest has some good places, I hear. Later, Baz! Look forward to it!"

Reinforcing my legs, I took off with inhuman speed, willing the flames to extinguish themselves as I passed them. My boosted sense of smell could pick up on the scent of fear-flooded sweat and desperation, so finding the survivors was pretty easy, if rather slow.

Still, I had a reason to smile while I work, and I just know Bazett does too.

It promises to at least be entertaining, and it's not like it would be the most romantic situation we'd been in… By warrior standards, anyway.

Not too many people would consider it romantic to becovered in the blood of heretics and undead, chests heaving from exertion, your backs pressed against each other as you slaughter the inhuman monsters that litter the night of the Moonlit World, but for us? It wasexhilarating _._

Not sure where this will all go, but… Well, we'll just have to see, right?

It'll be a different kind of adventure, but definitely one worth having!

* * *

 **[ALONE]**

Closing the hotel door behind me, I took a deep breath and started relaxing, methodically moving through my usual checks for listening devices, cameras, and explosives.

It's been eight years since I made my choice, and I don't regret it for a second.

Two thousand four-hundred and sixty-four. That was the number that we'd determined that I'd helped keep alive when they should have died. Between my interference in several Enforcer/Executor operations, my hunting of Dead Apostles, my periodic interruptions of civil wars, and my burning hatred for corrupt governments, I definitely had a high life-count, and a surprisingly low death-count.

Apparently, my assistant has taken to calculating the number and modifying it after every mission.

Speaking of, I pulled out my phone and put in the video-call.

As it rang, I sighed and put it up against the wall.

At least this time, it was just humans that I was taking out. I can keep the deaths lower when the Moonlit World isn't involved.

Plus, this time, there was an achievement greater than any other, which I plan on celebrating over when I pick up-

The phone clicked.

"I'm here," she said, looking into the camera, the only light in her room being the laptop in front of her.

"Mark the mission as successfully completed," I said, a hint of smugness sneaking through. "Casualty count is zero."

Slowly removing the gloves from my hand, I let my body relax further as the rhythmic tacking of keys came from over the speaker.

"Zero? I thought that this was an assassination mission. I would have expected at least the target."

"I broke his arms and his left femur, but he's alive. In the hospital, yes, but with him removed, the rebel forces should find no resistance in reclaiming their home."

I smiled softly, placing the gloves on the small bedside table and looking out the hotel window.

"I see. And what of the second-in-command?"

"He'll be using a colostomy bag for all of his fecal needs, but he's alive. I have several people in high places that will handle the rest."

She scoffed, laughing derisively.

"Is that the power of friendship, then?"

"Friendship, and uncontrollable, gratuitous violence. Kiritsugu was much more surgical, cutting the cancer from the body with unparalleled precision. He didn't have people to catch the falling innocents, though, and numbed himself to the repeating cycle after they all ended up as hurt as the people who started it all."

I paused.

"But then, I'm just repeating the same thing as the last few times, huh?"

"I don't mind. It helps you to talk, doesn't it?"

I smiled, sitting down and facing the camera.

On the other side, there was a girl around sixteen years old, her hair long, blond, and unwashed. I've told her to take better care of herself, but she just doesn't seem to regard herself with the appropriate care.

It makes sense, though. She was, like me, someone who had been Saved.

I found her two and a half years ago in a town in Romania, huddled into the corner. She watched as I drove Black Keys through her zombified parents and lit them aflame, and…

…Well, she's stayed close ever since, and she has a very, _very_ potent fear of human interaction. She's afraid that they'll change, just like them.

She saw me as the one who had let her parents finally move on to Heaven, and took away the monsters masquerading in their skin.

Her name is Maria Vasile, and she is the Maiya to my Kiritsugu.

I do wish she wasn't so cynical, but I've accepted it by now.

"Ah…!"

Her voice went soft.

"There's bad news…"

"I guessed as much," I sighed. "Which flight am I getting on?"

"I'll text the details to you when I find out. The source is an email from Vladimir Gestron. He says that there's been a few missing people that match the parameters you set somewhere around a town to the far east of… Kazan, Russia."

I paused.

"Vladimir? He's the one from a year back, right? Saved him from a rogue mage and got him out before the Enforcers got him?"

"That was Sylvester Benito. Vladimir was East Africa; you got him out of a war zone unharmed, where he was supplying certain groups with weaponry."

I frowned.

"That doesn't sound like me. I usually put people like that in prison. Did I not have enough blackmail material?"

"You said that he was good at heart. According to the files, he was getting the money for his daughter, whom his employer promised to cure. You dropped by for ten minutes, healed her, broke his boss's legs, tossed the guy in jail, and Vladimir swore that he would always be never more than a call away."

Some more tacking followed.

"Also, if you need to blackmail him, he doesn't have permits for several of his weapons, lives in America, and sold drugs before moving to guns. Pretty easy to put him behind bars."

"Cool. Get some of my supplies to Kazan; I'll pick 'em up and investigate. What's the likelihood of Dead Apostle involvement?"

"Medium to high, given the location and what we know from our 'ins' at the Clock Tower. It should be Tessarene Steffan, who went off-grid two weeks ago and headed to Russia."

"Tess? Dang. She seemed like a good girl, too. I'll be in Kazan soon, and hey. When I'm on my way back, clean yourself up. Nobody died this time, and that's worth celebrating over."

She nods dutifully, still not smiling.

"I'll do my best."

"…Hey. Thanks for all the help," I said quietly.

"I do my best."

"I know. I just-"

"You say thanks at least twice a mission. It's… Troublesome," she muttered, looking to the side... Probably to hide a blush.

Heh.

"Alrighty. Talk to you when I get there, then. Later, Maria."

"Later, Boss."

I hung up, slipping my gloves right back on.

"Never a restful day, huh…?" I muttered.

Some days, I wonder…

How similar am I becoming to Kiritsugu? I don't kill, but… Well, I've put a lot of people in the hospital, in comas, and some of them did die, even if it was someone else who put them down…

…I'm not him, though. It's hard to remember on the bad days, but on days like this, I can remember.

He was numb.

I still hurt with every person I fail, and that's the biggest difference.

Still… Even if nearly every day is a blood-stained mess, I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's a (mostly) good job, and it puts my skills towards a good purpose.

Deep down, despite everything, Emiya Shirou is, and always will be someone who saves others.

This life…

It just makes the rare, blood-free days all the sweeter.

* * *

 **A/N: So there are a few quick bits for several possible paths that the Jumper might take after staying. As a note, I enjoyed writing Rin's the most, and like Bazett's immensely.**

 **In three days, the final epilogue will come out.**

 **Not much else to say here.**

 **See you guys in the next, and likely final chapter of The Jump - Fuyuki City.**


	14. Epilogue 3 - Moving On

"I'll miss them… All of them," I said quietly. "But… They're fine, now. I did my best to help them, and now it's over."

"Are you going back home, then?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"I don't know where my journey will take me, but I'm not the kind of person to turn my back to either a challenge, or the prospect of helping people. If I can help just one person in each world, then that's something to take pride in, and…"

I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"In my first life, I was a gamer, y'know? And even now, I still have my pride. I can't throw in the towel after one run, no matter how Grand the Game."

"Is that really how you feel, then?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. "You would go another ten years in a world you don't know, and leave behind everyone you've come to love?"

"…It'll hurt, but… I guess?" I sighed. "I'm… Not normal, remember? But if I turned my back on people just because I'm afraid of losing the people I care about, then I wouldn't even be the person they've come to love, and I'm proud of who I am."

"I see."

She smiled softly, turning around and pointing to a door as it appeared.

"Through there, you will find five rooms; the first two are the options you didn't choose at the start, and the other three are new. The Elemental Nations, the Grand Line, or another world entirely… Whichever you choose, I have little doubt you'll make it interesting."

She laughs, shaking her head.

"Go, my little Jumper. I wish you the best of luck; you have my blessings in all worlds you walk, and you shall always have my support. Never forget that."

"…We're more than just characters in a story to you, aren't we? Us Jumpers, I mean." I took a step forward, patting her on the head lightly. "You aren't the kind of person who sees a game as a game… You feel what they feel, see what they see, and hurt when they hurt, no matter how far removed you really are. Just how long ago did you become a goddess…?"

"…In a world where time does not exist, where all of creation is stagnation itself, time cannot be measured. But suffice to say, my story came to a close a long, long time ago, when I took the place of my benefactor."

"…Eh?"

She turned to me, smiling faintly before stepping away.

"Nothing, nothing. I say goodbye to you, dear Jumper, until next we meet. Always stay interesting, and remember… Have fun~!"

With that, her form disappeared.

I couldn't help but grin wryly as I walked towards the door.

This…

This really is what I live for, huh?

Stepping through the door, I looked at the five paths and laughed, shaking my head.

I'm not sure which I'll choose, but Jump is probably right.

It'll be interesting, no matter what path it is.

* * *

It's been three years since the start of this Jump.

Three years where all I've had has been built-in memories and skills, coupled with my thaumaturgy.

Three years, all building up to a boiling point that would change the fate of the whole world in a way that even I couldn't begin to grasp the entirety of.

We'll hit breaking-point soon.

But not yet.

For now…

"Are you in position?"

For now, I have a job to do.

"Mn," I grunted softly, barely even audible to myself, but clear to the people on the other side of the radio. "I'm here."

"Remember, don't fire until-"

I cut the connection, sighing.

Pulling out an old, modified Mosin-Nagant, I aimed down the sights.

Sure, using tranquilizer rounds sacrificed a lot of power, but with some Reinforcement, it was made up for and then some. Besides, I don't kill. Maim and incapacitate, yes, but not kill, no matter the mission.

And just what is my mission? Provide backup for a pair of soldiers on their mission. In the case of either of them being discovered, I have to lay down some suppressive fire and keep them both safe. Until then, though, I don't get to do anything.

Unfortunately, Joy and John always seem to either make my job dirt easy, or a pain in the rectum so bad that you'd prefer a prostate exam. There is no in-between.

Hearing the sound of a gunshot only a couple minutes into the infiltration, I had to take a deep breath.

"It's gonna be one of _those_ days, huh?"

Looking down the sights, I aimed for the window of the nearest building, focusing intently on the world around me.

"In through the nose, out through the mouth..."

My awareness of the world around me heightened further and further, my every sense being Reinforced to the limit.

After checking the silencing equipment with a glance, I was ready.

I focused, and fired.

And fired.

And fired.

After the first eight shots, I finished the inhale.

After the next seven, I finished the exhale.

My comms suddenly lit up, the buzz in my ear sounding like a gunshot.

"You aren't leaving one for us?"

Her voice was slightly amused.

"Sorry," I said without a hint of sincerity. "Not my fault we were sent on such an easy op. 'Sides, Moses won't help when we hit the tunnels. That's when Smith comes in."

Another voice, this one male, cut in.

"You named your weapons?"

"Of course, Major. Moses is my Mosin-Nagant, and Smith is my modified Colt M1911."

"You… Named your Colt after Smith and Wesson?"

"Of course, Major. I found it delightfully ironic. What's the Cobra's status?"

"They're fine," Joy answered. "Fury is distracting the majority of the enemy forces, and Fear is removing several of the more… Unscrupulous elements."

"End?"

"He's in position, ready to take the shot. Area's clear; moving in."

"Be there in sixteen seconds."

Shouldering Moses, I slowly stood up, the Reinforcement on my senses shutting down as I felt energy course through my limbs.

There were some mystical elements in this world, but not many. In the end, it all boiled down to skill.

I like that. Military it may be, but the skill of soldier is the defining aspect of this world.

A sufficiently skilled soldier could even become his own nation, after all…

Not that John believed me on that. He follows the American military like a puppy, and Joy is his real master. Still, that's just because he's not ready yet. The Virtuous Mission is coming up soon, and then, the Legacy will be in their hands.

The legendary soldier will be born soon, and I'll be there, watching his back. Whether it's the Philosophers, XOF, the Patriots, or any other shadowy organization intent on ruling the planet, they'll all fall.

Before me, and Big Boss.

"This is Leopard," I said quietly, landing from a forty foot drop with ease. "Moving in… Now."

It took Joy and John a good minute to get in.

Thank goodness for Reinforcement, or I would've taken that long too.

I greeted them with a nod, unholstering Smith and looking down the path.

Taking point would ordinarily be a terrible idea, a fact supported by the bullets that ripped open my torso.

On the other hand, it's not like something that simple would stop _me_. They were slugs rather than full-metal-jackets, so some careful Reinforcement had them going through zones of easily-healed muscle, instead of important organs.

Joy's Patriot rung out, gunshot after gunshot tearing apart our enemies. Death still leaves a bad taste in my mouth even if I'm not the one doing it, but I won't let that stop me. This information is important, and could stop a lot of unnecessary death…

…

"Moving in," I muttered, my voice choked up with a bit of blood as I healed the gum damage from gritting my teeth.

I still hadn't killed anyone myself, but… It still feels like it.

"Engaging," I said with a sigh, sprinting at inhuman speeds as I turned a corner and slammed a fist into some nameless grunt's stomach. Stepping aside, I avoided the vomit that poured out of him, focusing instead on rendering him and his partner unconscious.

It wasn't hard.

In fact, it was easy.

"...Guys? It's a trap. I'm going further in."

"Backup?"

I chuckled.

"Nah. I've got this."

No matter what world I go in, as a rule, it's _never_ this easy.

But then, that's part of what makes it fun.

Sliding Smith into his holster, thankfully unused, I pulled out a tranq pistol and began to move.

If I was right, it would be a while before John becomes the soldier that changes the world, but that's fine.

Even if I only have seven more years left, that's enough time to change fate enough to save at least a few lives.

Running into the middle of the building, I grinned at the face of the Russian arms dealer and raised my pistol.

Six of his guards were tranqed before the first of their shots ripped out a chunk of my side.

There wasn't a second one.

Absently landing a shot to the dealer's neck, I watched him collapse as the sedative kicked in quickly.

"Target one retrieved. Snake?"

"Target two neutralized," John replied. "All that's left is-"

A massive detonation shook the ground beneath my feet.

"Targets three through six neutralized," Joy said calmly. "We'll be out of here in three minutes."

"Affirmative."

Hauling the guy over my shoulder, I grinned.

All of _my_ targets survive, even if it's only long enough for some interrogator to invalidate my work.

Wish they wouldn't do that, though. Capturing them alive is much, much harder than just flat-out killing, and it's rather rude to kill someone if their captor got shot to bring them in alive.

"...! Leopard, get out of there!" the Major shouted. "There's someone coming, and he's-"

"Already here."

I looked over my shoulder, seeing a man in forest camo fatigues and a balaclava completely masking his face.

From the way that the electricity was darting between his fingers, this is one high-class guy.

"Your powers mystic?" I asked idly. "Or were you some guy's experiment?"

Gunshots rang out suddenly, and I barely dodged out of the way.

The bullets came from his hands, rather than a gun…

He's igniting the gunpowder in them with his electricity?

Heh.

Looks like things just got fun!

"Boss, Snake? Leave this guy to me."

Pulling my gloves tight, I dropped the gun and focused, Tracing for the first time in a long, long time.

Oni-Hone in hand, I focused my eyes and examined the angle of the gun and the speed of his finger's movement.

It was easy to predict the shot, and I cleaved through the first bullet as I ran.

In retrospect, it was probably the most fun I'd had in the last three years in this world.

Too bad it only lasted six seconds.

He was fast, faster than any normal human has any right to be.

Now, if he were about twenty times faster, he might have kept pace with Saber.

Still vaguely disappointed about how short the fight was, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair - an action that would feel more gratifying if my job didn't require it so short.

Still… If this guy is who I think he is…

A gunshot rang out, and I leaped away.

The shot was almost perfect, and if I hadn't moved, it would have pierced my temple and really killed me.

Instead, I now have a rather large hole in both of my cheeks where the shot went through.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take my boss."

I couldn't help but grin at the young man in front of me. Blond, uses a handgun with specialized loading tactics, and to top it all off, he's even got the beret.

Between that and his aim, this couldn't be anyone but the golden son of Spetsnaz and the Russian GRU Special Forces Unit… Adamska, no known surname.

In short, this is one of the only people in the world who could put me six feet under.

Stowing my pistol, I shrugged and walked to the dealer.

"Elec-ro ish yorsh," I said, the holes making it hard to speak. I jerked a finger at my target. "Dee-ler ish mine."

"…Tch. Fine. He's not worth the effort it would take to fight you, and you have backup coming."

"Shmart man."

Hefting the gun-runner, I kept an eye on Adamska, who picked up who I'd just confirmed to be the head of the GRU Unit.

…If I say even one sentence- No, one _word_ , I risk changing everything in the future. I risk breaking my only advantage in the world.

…On the other hand…

Shifting languages, I spoke in German, a language I knew that he, but neither the dealer of his boss, spoke. As I did, a wall of prana formed in my mouth, sealing the holes in my cheeks for long enough to speak clearly.

"Accompany Volgin on the Virtuous Mission," I said quietly, looking right at him. "If you care for your mother country, don't let him fire."

"What-?"

"An uncountable number of people will die. Only you can prevent this."

With that, I Reinforced my legs and took off, leaving Adamska partially confused, but with a rather… Determined look to his face.

I like that look.

"…I don't like how this is going to affect the rest of my jump, though…," I groaned. "Why can't I ever get an _easy_ jump…?"

* * *

When I chose this Jump, I was expecting many things.

For one thing, I was expecting to dominate the entire world. Not as in 'conqueror' kind of dominate, but horror-games traditionally have really low power levels, and rely on human-level protagonists. Thus, I thought that, at the very least, it would be easy.

After collecting so many powers and sources of strength, climbing a paltry 1000 floors in some haunted mansion should have been as difficult as jumping up and down for a while!

...Then, I had all my powers stripped away from me. Apparently, this place didn't technically exist, and was an abnormal nexus of supernatural energies that nullify certain thing-a-ja-wiggers, or whatever. I don't know the details, but apparently, I'm screwed here.

I just know that, after going the last few decades with superpowers, it's terrifying to be in a haunted mansion when your skin feels as fragile as tissue paper.

My eyes admittedly weren't great in my original life, but after so long with enhanced senses, I might as well have been blind now.

 ***CLANG***

"AAAAHH!"

Screaming in what was definitely a manly fashion, I leaped to the side, holding the lumberjack's axe I found some time yesterday tightly.

It was…

A cardboard cut-out of a green Slime, smiling all cutesy.

Swinging the axe with a scowl, I cut the cut-out in half and kept walking, scowling and grumbling the whole way.

Stepping forward and kicking open another door, I looked around and…

What? A computer?

I ran forward, looking at the massive system in front of me. The monitor was small, but half of the room was taken up by the body of the thing, meaning that this world is either less technologically advanced than mine, or this thing has processing power up the wazoo.

Opening up the main system, I looked at the red screen with black text and frowned.

There were several listings for 'subjects.'

The first was pretty normal. It's those cut-outs that keep jumping up; they can come in squid, ghost, and slime varieties. The only confirmed kills from those types are on elderly folk with bad hearts.

Frowning, I opened up the next file, and my eyes went wide.

This… This is some kind of killing machine.

"Its body is made up of some fluid matter, and it… Distorts the target's vision?"

Scowling, I looked up from the computer.

There was one time where…

...Oh.

Oh dear.

Looking behind the computer, I saw something start to shift.

The wall slowly began to contort, opening like an eyelid and revealing a disgusting, bloody hole in the wall.

Behind it, a smiling face like a mask.

I turned to run, but immediately regretted it.

The red of the hole seeped into the other walls, and in an instant, the world looked like it was doused in blood; the door was completely obscured by the crimson stains, and I could hear the sound of wire moving behind me.

I started to run, closing my eyes tight and trusting my legs.

Sure enough, they carried me to the right place, my hand lashing out for where the door should be, and finding just enough purchase to open it.

Slamming it behind me, I kept running, not stopping.

My breathing was heavy, and I could feel the sweat pouring down my back.

The visions were still there, but after running for some time that I don't even know, the images faded and I found myself in a room with an elevator.

Taking a deep, deep breath, I fell to my knees as I saw the marker.

Room 340.

There's still 660 more rooms.

My heart felt like it was going to tear itself out of my chest, and I had to slowly force myself to stand.

"No… I refuse..."

Slamming the axe down, the blade sliding into the stone floor easily, I looked down and shouted,

"SUCK MY AXE-HEAD, TWERP!"

Stomping a couple of times, I looked up with a scowl.

"You think I'm scared of a couple creatures? A puppeteer that stabs you when you don't look, looping steel string through you… A bloody amalgamate of flesh that warps your vision… I don't freakin' CARE!"

I ripped the axe out of the floor, slamming my hand into the elevator's button.

"Send the Devil after me," I muttered, hoping that the owner of the mansion could hear me. "It might just slow me down on my way to you."

My scowl warped into a twisted grin as I examined the very, _very_ sharp edge of my axe.

"I'll see _you_ in a couple hundred floors."

* * *

"Sweet Raptor Jesus on a unicycle, that one was tough," I groaned, plopping down onto my rear.

"I certainly imagine so," Jump said with a nod. "You were quite angry with her at the end."

"She took my powers, and locked me in a mansion with some of the spookiest things I've ever seen." I shuddered. "That… Thing, with the two tails. That cat creature… That was disgusting."

"Ah? I thought it looked rather cute."

"Maybe _you_ did," I muttered. "Stupid thing had big eyes, and the cutest little mouth. I bet it had sharpened teeth behind that stupid grin, made for ripping and gouging out chunks of flesh with every swipe!"

"..."

"...Wait, it did!?"

"...You did surprisingly well," Jump said with a smile, completely changing the subject. Don't think I didn't notice! "I have to say, there were times where I was genuinely worried for you. When you reached the diner-like room, I thought for sure that you'd eat."

"I don't eat anything if I don't know how it was made. Lemme guess, the hamburgers were made of people?"

"Err… Sort of. Made from corpses. Do they still count as people?"

"Ugh… I hate that stupid manor. I need a jump to relax, kick back, and just… I dunno, rest."

Jump tilted her head slightly, thinking deeply.

"...I'm afraid that nothing comes to mind," she said apologetically. "You could always go to Shin Tokyo. They won't expect you to fight."

"Yeah, but then I have to deal with some crazy dude enslaving an entire species and ruining everything," I replied, waving her off. "I don't mind working my body, it's my _mind._ Unfortunately, there's nowhere I can go without being forced to think at least a _lot._ Playing a pacifist run isn't easy, but there's times I wish I could just go all-out, y'know?"

"...I think I have just the place," Jump said with a nod.. "What's your opinion on zombies?"

"I like where you're going with this, because it should end with mindless, gratuitous violence."

A door appeared, and Jump smiled.

"Have fun, boya. Try not to die, hm?"

"Psh. No stupid undead's gonna get its teeth on _me_. Be back in a jiffy!"

Skipping off towards the door, I grinned.

It's been well over six hundred years since I started my journey. I've done a lot since then, and I've saved a lot of people, too.

I used to regret leaving each time, always questioning if it was the right thing to do, but I've more-or-less stopped with that by now.

In the end, I'm still a Gamer and a Savior at heart. I might not win every time, and I might not be able to save everyone, but…

Well, no matter what happens, I won't regret anything. I'll keep going until I can't go any further. I'll fight on with a laugh and a smile, because this is the path I belong on.

I don't know when, or where my story will end; none of my jumps gave me future-sight or anything, after all.

What I do know, though, is that this isn't it.

My journey is far from over, and I'm gonna love every second of it I have left.

Onwards, to the next great adventure!

* * *

 **A/N: The Jumper continues his journey, facing off against world-reknowned legends (living ones this time), horrifying beasts that belong in Silent Hill, and even some creatures beyond human imagination.**

 **This is not the end of his path, though; it might never end. But, at least for now, it's the conclusion.**

 **The thing is, I don't have any plans to continue this story. The Jump, for now at least, ends with Fuyuki City. I definitely plan on making some One-Shots about the ridiculous adventures of Jumper in some world or another, but longer stories are pretty tough, especially when you've got other things (college, learning to drive, etc.) that also call for your attention. If you've got any requests for a one-shot world, feel free to ask.**

 **I did notice a couple of reviews asking about a harem ending. As much as I would've loved to make one, I couldn't really think of a way to do it well. I dunno, it's just not the sort of ending that made sense to me, y'know?**

 **A special note: To an unnamed guest. You recommended "This Bites!", and I have enjoyed every second of reading it. Thanks!**

 **For those wondering, the additional jumps were Metal Gear Solid, Spooky's House of Jumpscares, and Generic Zombie Apocalypse.**

 **Lastly, I would like to take a moment to thank everyone whose read this story, and especially to those that favorited, followed, and/or reviewed it… Especially allyplum, the first person to follow this story and thus motivate me to make it more than just a one-shot.**

 **This story has gotten more than ten thousand (10000) views, 125 favorites, 146 follows, and 50 reviews. When I posted the first chapter, I didn't even expect** _ **half**_ **of all of that, so thank you.**

 **I'm definitely glad to have written something that so many people enjoyed.**

 **If you have any questions, any thoughts, or even ideas, leave a review or PM me. I'd be glad to hear about what worlds you'd like to see the Jumper in for a one-shot.**

 **Other than that, there's not much left to say, except goodbye for now! I'm off to go rest for a while, because, as it turns out, sleep is less optional than I thought. Whoops.**

 **This is BrandonianKnight, signing off! See ya in the next story/one-shot, guys and gals!**


	15. Omake 1 - Crack with Scotland's Finest

**AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to pop on and post a note saying that I posted a new short story in the Jumper's tales: Jumper in the East Blue, covering Jumper moving through the early parts of One Piece. If you enjoyed this story, then you might enjoy that one too!**

 **However, I don't feel right putting up a chapter that's** _ **just**_ **an author's note, even if that author's note is about new stuff to read. That's why I decided to write some stuff in the wonderful world of the Nasuverse and put it up here with this note! This is a quick bit of crack that resulted from remembering that one-shot idea that I mentioned in the AN of Chapter 5… And actually finishing it, since I wrote most of it in December.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it too!**

 **_LINE BREAK_**

Prana began pouring off my body in droves, every Circuit in my body screaming as they were overworked.

But it was working.

The circle was glowing.

"I still have too much to do."

It was glowing brighter.

"I won't let you kill me."

I forced myself to stand, staring down the Hound across the yard.

"I won't die that EASILY!"

I flared one more burst of prana, and the light became blinding.

As the light waned and the night's darkness took hold, I could see her.

"Tch, no way...! The seventh Servant...!?"

The wind is strong, tonight; the clouds are cast aside from the moon, and light gleams down upon her.

And what I saw was…

Nothing I could have expected.

For a brief, brief moment, I thought about this.

This isn't possible.

This is _literally impossible_. According to the laws of creation, only when the entire world of mankind is destroyed without a _trace_ , will she be summonable.

She is still alive. She _can't die_ , so how the FLYING FUCK did I summon her?

She was staring down at me, clad in a bodysuit colored deep purple, bordering almost on black. Her long hair, almost the same color, dropped down all the way to her hips and further down than that, and given that she was standing at no less than six and a half feet tall, that's saying something.

However, when it came down to it, the most striking features of hers were her eyes. A bloody crimson, they seemed to stare down into me and pierce through my heart as surely as her pupil's spear, dissecting my every feature with surgical precision in the span of a single instant.

"I have arrived from the Land of Shadows under the class of Saber. Shall I call you 'Master'?" she asked, looking at me with those bloody eyes.

"Wha…?"

I just stared at her incredulously, unable to fully comprehend it.

It made no sense. I have Avalon; a catalyst that strong should overpower anything. It shouldn't be _possible_ to summon-

"M-Master…?"

…No way.

I looked behind Scathach, right at the red-eyed guard dog of Ulster.

He was the one who called her master, and he was the catalyst.

It made sense, in retrospect. Sure, there was power in the Avalon, but how could you possibly have a catalyst of greater power than an actual _Heroic Spirit_?

"Ah…?" Scathach turned around, looking to her once-pupil. "Is that you, Setanta?" She looked him up and down. "I see that you have grown considerably since last we met. Ah, perhaps you've grown strong enough to…?"

She trailed off for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Is… Is that you, Master?" Lancer asked incredulously. "But, I thought you-"

"Indeed. I still draw breath, and yet…" Her face tightened in concentration. "How odd. I see that there is much to learn about this situation in which we have found ourselves."

There was a short moment of silence before that sentence really clicked into Lancer's mind.

"Oh,wouldyoulookatthetime,myMastercalledmebackwithaCommandSealGOTTAGO!"

There was, without question, a part of me that wanted to chase after Lancer, if only for the fact that this was not what is supposed to happen.

As she blinked once in confusion, she turned to me, seemingly both unsurprised yet perplexed as I questioned whether I wanted to run as well.

"To have summoned me… You are, without doubt, an interesting human, aren't you?" she murmured to herself. "Fuhuhuhu…"

Yup, definitely want to run now.

 **_LINE BREAK_**

Tonight has been a night of surprises. Sure, summoning an Archer was surprising, but that's _nothing_ compared to... To...

Well, I hadn't expected Emiya to have watched my Archer's battle against Lancer, or for him to be killed, or for him to _not die_ despite _being_ killing, or for him to be a magus, and I _certainly_ hadn't expected him to _replace his own heart in the middle of the school hallway._

"I… What?"

But I draw the line here.

I must have misheard that.

There's no way that whatever Servant Emiya had pulled could possibly be _that strong_. It must have been a misunderstanding. Yes, that's it!

"He ran. As in, away. Lancer did."

Nope, I heard him right.

I stared at Emiya, who scratched the back of his head, seeming more than a little confused himself. "He, uh… I think he realized that I pulled the strongest card in the War."

I blinked, before my eyes went wide.

"You got Saber!?"

"…Even as an Assassin, my Servant would still be quite terrifying," he told me, sighing. "Honestly, as Caster or Lancer, there is no doubt that I would have already won. Ah! But don't just stand out here!"

He gestured for the two of us to walk in,

"Honestly, every one of my plans for the War has just gone belly-up, and I'm contemplating just fist-fighting Berserker because at least _that_ would make more sense, so come in. I made tea!"

He gestured for us to come in and, honestly, I was a bit numb as I stepped through. A part of me was practically screaming thatI _need to run_ , but that order is from my logic center in my brain, which is currently out of order.

"Ah, Scathach-sensei!" Emiya called in. "My friend from school and my parallel-dimension-self-turned-Counter-Guardian are here!"

I don't remember much of the rest of that night. I recall only that the world no longer makes sense, Emiya had a lot of alcohol in his house that he usually used for cooking, and he no longer has any.

Oh, and apparently, Scotsman (or is it Scotswomen?) can hold their liquor like beasts.

I just hope to _God_ that I didn't say anything stupid…

 **_LINE BREAK_**

"I regret every moment that I am not _dead_."

"Oh, come on, Rin. It's not _that_ bad," he told me, batting aside the soaring blade. "I mean, I'm a little surprised that Archer's trying to kill me, but-"

"HOW DID CASTER EVEN GET TO HIM!?" I screamed.

"…You really don't remember last night, do you?"

"… _What did_ _you do_?" I seethed.

"Well, really, it was you. You may have, uh… Tried to get me and Archer to kiss. You said it would be, and I'm quoting you here, 'totally hot'. I, uh… Don't really have a quip for that."

My face may have turned red, but it was not from embarrassment. It was hot, burning anger and _nothing else_.

"And how, _exactly_ , did that result in Caster teaming up with Archer?"

"Well, you know how Scathach-sensei helped out Assassin and taught him Independent Action around six bottles of wine in?"

"She WHAT!?"

"Uh, yeah… That happened. So, when she did, Archer said that he was tired of, and I'm quoting _him_ here, 'literally fucking everything right now, and I sincerely hope that killing you ends me despite everything'. End quote."

"...God damnit… At least it can't get-"

"It gets worse." Emiya winced as I stared him in the eyes. "You know how you, uh… Ah, Hell, you probably don't. You gave the Einzbern representative, my adoptive sister, a bottle of whiskey. She drank it."

"Where did I even _get_ the whisky!? You only had cooking sherry!"

"That's a story involving Lancer, your completely Schadenfreude-addicted and now _dead_ legal guardian, thirty-two _nearly_ dead orphans, and six missing speedos from the local swim shop, though that was admittedly just collateral damage. Maybe it's the confusion element, but speedo to the face works better than I thought it would." He paused. "You know, I kinda wish I had Mystic Eyes of Death Perception right now. Then, I could murder the wine you stuffed in my bag. It wouldn't do much to help with any of this, but it would make me feel better."

At that, he paused.

"Oh, and after you gave her the whiskey, she seemed to be completely _convinced_ she was some magical girl looking for class cards. She also got really touchy-feely and practically latched onto my leg, all the while referring to her Servant as her… _Berser-Car._ " He sighed. "Yeah. Anyway, I think she picked a fist-fight with your father's Servant. That's where Sensei is, by the way."

"Wait, Gilgamesh is still alive!?"

"Not if Sensei has anything to say about it," he shot back. "You see, she refuses to lose this War, since it might be the only way that someone can kill her to death. So, anyway, after they left, Shinji came around and nearly crapped his pants. That was after you threatened to castrate him, by the way. So, after that, we dropped by Sakura's house, told her grandfather that we'd decided to become a Super Sentai group (your idea), and that we needed Sakura's _huge tracts of land_ so that you could appropriately make the costumes."

"…Wait, where's Sakura now?"

"Getting the fabric, of course. She got lost on the way, but she sent Rider ahead to tell us that she'll be along shortly after she handles the puppy she found."

"…A puppy?" I couldn't help but feel a bit of relief then. "That… At least _that's_ normal. She isn't the kind of person to-"

"He was actually a large wolf, his name is Lugh, he's a Divine Beast, and he belongs to Touko Aozaki, classified by the Mage's Association as The Red and older sister to Aoko, the Fifth True Magician and the Blue."

"…"

"Yeah. I didn't even think they _existed_ in this world. I think I broke the world."

"…How in name of the _Kaleidoscope_ could _you_ have possibly caused this?" I asked, almost in awe of how profoundly _impossible_ all of this has been.

"I'm from another dimension." His face took on a serious element. "To be honest… I worry that I really might have broken it. Y'see, according to the theory of Laplace's Demon, if one were to understand the past and present locations of all elements in the universe, as well as the current velocities, then all future values can be determined mathematically. It's a system; an engine; a _program_. But… What happens when you open up the world's most complex program and put in a recipe for a twice-baked-potato casserole right in the middle?"

He shook his head once.

"It starts failing. The code of the universe, as well as the recipe for a good casserole, relies on _order_ , on _reason_. We don't add chives randomly and without purpose; we determine when and where, as well as how much, through logic and good taste. But if we inject a foreign logic, a pattern of ones and zeroes completely alien to the entire system, what _else_ could happen than a complete and utter failure of the system? I've tried programming, and hitting the apostrophe button instead of the semicolon button _just once_ caused the entire program to fail."

At that, he suddenly began to grin again.

"Of course, on the other hand, it could just be dumb luck and I'm overthinking it because you had me drink almost as much wine as you, so I am _plastered._ Plus, this is the third time I told you the whole 'dimensional traveler' thing, but you weren't sober the first two times. The first time, you were convinced I was Zelretch testing you, and the second time you broke down crying about how you couldn't believe some no-name magus reached the Second Magic before you did. That was pretty hurtful, by the way."

"I… Sorry…?"

"It's cool. Anyway, I used Berkano, Sowilo, and Thurisaz to sober you up a few minutes ago, but then Archer came. I may have accidentally… Killed you, though. Don't worry!" he shouted, raising his hands in defense. "It was only a little, and I fixed it! You just have a Noble Phantasm in your chest and-"

 ***shunk***

"…and now we both do!" he said in a voice too chipper for an impaled man. "Huh. Isn't this the Beautiful Headtaker, a glaive used by Tomoe Gozen?"

I could practically _hear_ Archer's teeth grinding together.

"How can you be so nonchalant about _dying!?_ "

"…Well, that's silly. I'm not dying; I'm being killed! Those two aren't mutually inclusive, y'know."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"I'll stop saying it when it stops being funny… Or when I sober up, because _wow_ , is the world made up of a _lot_ of colors. Or maybe that's just what happens when you drink an entire bottle of gin and try to use thaumaturgy…?"

With that, he reached to his chest and _holy shit he just violently ripped the steel shaft out of his ribs_.

"…Huh. Wait, I probably shouldn't have done that. I might start bleeding out now."

"So you _finally_ accept that you're dying?" Archer groaned.

"Oh, no. I'll just close the wound."

"As if I'd let you-"

He was cut off by the shrill scream of steel grinding against steel as the gaping hole in Emiya's chest frame was sealed with tiny swords.

"…Huh. Hey, do you think that if I layered swords onto my bones, that would make them stronger?"

Nobody was capable of answering that question, but a moment later, there was a buzzing.

"…Oh! That's right!"

With that, Emiya drew some sort of small, handhold device and began to… Talk at it?

"Ah, hey Ilya! What's up? … Huh? Hold up, could you take a step back? I thought Mifune City was, like, fifty kilometers north-west, how did you– … Ah, alright. Well, when you're done, can you tell Sakura to hurry back? Rin sobered up, so I told her the less crazy parts of the night, but I might need her to help me when I get to the… Weird stuff. Okay, thanks. Tell Gil-kun that he's adorable when he's not big and murdery!"

With that, he put the tiny box back into his pocket, turning to me.

"Yeah, so Gilgamesh drank the potion of youth and became a kid, who ended up getting attacked by the Red because she thought he killed Lugh, who was actually kinda eaten by the Grail, only, being a Divine Spirit, he ate his way out and accidentally contracted with Sakura, who is currently _still_ drunk and apparently made out with some red-haired girl that looks surprisingly like me."

…

"…Ah, Rin? Rin, are you okay? Blood is currently dripping from your- Oh, damnit. You had an aneurysm, didn't- GAK. Damnit, Archer, stop killing me! Rin burst a blood vessel aga- Oh, nope, there's Avalon kicking in. Aaaand… I think she's fainting."

…I have only two hopes left in this world.

I either wake up to a sane and reasonable world, or I don't wake up at all.

 **_LINE BREAK_**

"…So, uh… How much of the last week do you remember?"

"…I don't know who you are, but if you say _one God-damn word_ about Emiya and his shenanigans, I will straight-up murder you."

The girl in front of me giggled, looking amused.

"No offense, but a human like you couldn't kill me no matter what you did."

…Human?

"Ah! Arcueid, is she awake?"

In walked in Emiya God-Damn Shirou, smiling pretty widel-

Wait.

Arcueid?

As in, Arcueid Brunestud? Daughter of the Crimson Moon Brunestud, and among the last of the living True Ancestors?

"Yup! She's definitely a lively one, ne?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Zelretch was looking for you. Said something about a knife-fetishist and a curry monster… Well, he used their actual names, but meh."

"Oh! I'll be off, then!"

With that, she took off with such insane speed that I could feel my hair get kicked about from the displaced air, though Shirou just smiled down at me.

"So, crazy week, huh?" he asked. "Would you believe me if I said it was all Zelretch's fault?"

"…That is… Actually the most believable thing I've ever heard you say," I admitted. "But what about the Grail War? What happened?"

A shot of horror went through me.

"Is it… Over?" I asked quietly.

"Yup. Surprisingly, everybody lived!" Emiya grinned. "Caster is dating our history teacher, Lancer has taken up fishing, Archer is now a traveling cook and vigilante, Berserker regained his sanity thanks to Scathach, Scathach herself is currently teaching me to become a real hero, Assassin is still acting as the gate guard for the temple because they are 'total bros,' I think he said, and Rider is just happy that Shiki killed Zouken and freed Sakura."

He paused.

"Actually, after Ilya sobered up and destroyed half of her castle in response to her hangover, she moved in with me. As did Sakura, and Rider with her. Taiga moved in too, since she doesn't trust me around women for some reason, and Bazett, Lancer's old Master and a currently off-duty Enforcer, has been crashing there too, ever since she woke up after I put her arm back on.

"Oh, and since I still had some spare rooms, I rented them out to some of the people from the last few nights. Apparently, Aoko destroyed Shiki's house, that's Ryougi by the way, so she lives there now, and Mikiya has been popping up. Aoko is also staying, since Touko destroyed _her_ place to stay and she doesn't want to go to her mansion. Shiki Tohno isn't staying here, but Ciel and Arcueid are, since Shiki's sister Akiha forbade them living together.

"Oh, and Heracles is a pretty cool dude! With both him and Scathach teaching me, I managed to fight against Arcuied for a whole _ten seconds_ before she disemboweled me! Well, for the third time, at least. Oh, and, uh…"

At this point, he stopped, looking down.

"…Well, this is where it gets weird. You see- Wait. Rin, that's the thing that controls the morphine. If you keep pressing that- Aaaaand she's gone again."

I sincerely hope I overdose.

 **_LINE BREAK_**

How in the Hell did I get here?

"Rin Tohsaka… You have shown you have the mental fortitude to survive even the most insane of times. That's why I want _you_ to become a Jumper."

"…What?"

"…Okay, it's actually because between Zelretch and Shirou, it's no fun to watch them. He took over a planet! _The whole thing!_ " The girl in front of me crossed her arms exasperatedly, huffing like she was as old as she looked… Which was twelve.

"Uh… What? Like, a Counter Guardian?"

"Eh… More like a dimension-hopping warrior that fights for my entertainment until you die and come back to-"

"So you'll send me somewhere else?" My voice picked up in excitement. "Somewhere far, _far_ away from that _maniac!?_ SOLD!"

"Er, are you su-"

"DO IT."

"…It's done. Pick your world, I guess."

Finally…

Some _sense!_

 **_LINE BREAK_**

"What the Hell? Why am I a ninja? Where did I get these memories?"

"…Oh, hey! Rin! You're a Jumper too!?"

"OH GOD NO."

"Heh, that's great! Looks like we'll be teammates for the next ten yea- Rin, that's a knife. Those are very sha- Aaaaand she's stabbing me."

"Miss Tohsaka! Stop stabbing your teammate _at once!_ "

"No, no. It's cool. I probably deserved- Okay, that was my kidney. I think I'm going to lie down now. For a while."

With that, Emiya slowly curled into a ball, clutching his side.

God damnit.

 **_LINE BREAK_**

"…You're serious?"

The two dimension-hoppers of far greater age than Shirou and Rin sat there, sitting across from each other.

"Completely," Jump said, sipping a bit of tea. "This is completely your fault, Wizard Marshall. If you hadn't come to investigate the anomaly, you wouldn't have brought a cold bug from another dimension. Without that, Shirou wouldn't have gotten sick for the first time in his life, and his reaction speeds wouldn't have gone down."

She sipped again.

"…So, because I made him sick two weeks before hand, he was too slow to summon Artoria before Cu Chulainn got in, thus summoning Scathach. That's understandable. But what about everything else?"

"Well, you ruined everything anyway, so I thought that I might as well make a show out of it. Rin might have missed it, but I enjoyed every second."

"…So _that's_ where the carnival came from," Zelretch muttered. "I see. You opened a slight tear in reality to that place, allowing the information to seep through and destabilize the universe. Thus, if something out of the ordinary would happen, the information stored in that world would merge with the minds from this one."

"It was a country-wide application of your Kaleidostick thing," Jump agreed. "Just, instead of giving Rin the memory of being Kaleido-Ruby, I gave _everyone_ their memories."

"…So doesn't that make almost everything that happened _your_ fault?"

"Nope. If you hadn't mucked it all up at the start, it would have gone pretty normally. I checked; according to a similar dimension, he would have just gotten demon bones, killed a couple Servants, and... formed a harem. That last one is weird, though, like it is in a state of quasi-existence, inaccessible to the Kaleidoscope."

"…I see. Perhaps it isn't that I caused everything to be abnormal, but it was a broken world from the start?"

"Nope. You definitely made it worse."

With that, they resumed their sipping.

"…Poor Rin," they both said at once.


	16. Omake 2 - A Different Kind of Jumper

**A/N: Well, I really need to start sleeping regularly. On the other hand, I could keep making stuff like this.**

… **Hm…**

 **Yeah, this's too much fun.**

 **This little story is named…**

 **A Different Kind of Jumper,**

 **which is pretty much exactly what it sounds like. Summary is below, and the story itself continues to show that I am utterly incapable of going full serious, or full comedy. It's** _ **always**_ **both, and today, it's in that order.**

 **Before we get to the story proper, though, it's review time! Thanks again to everybody who took the time to review!**

 **JustADustyOldQrow (love the username) asked if Jumper would be appearing in future fanfiction like an FF Stan Lee. It would certainly be a lot of fun, and I'm always looking to make inside jokes that go over people's heads, so subtle references to him? Keep an eye out for them!**

 **CD123505 asked what happens upon death; you return to your original world, but you lose any powers from your most recent jump. If Jumper!Shirou were to die in Fuyuki, he would return home with nothing; however, if he were to die on the Grand Line (a la Jumper in the East Blue), he would return to Earth with all of his Nasuverse powers! He would not get Haki, though, since he learned that ability in the next jump.**

 **Next is a sequence of three reviews from a guest, stating that, thanks to Shirou's training and his body already possessing moderately powerful circuits, his abilities would actually be well above average! This would certainly be true from most magi, but that's only when accounting for the circuits alone. Remember that, as one with both Element and Origin of 'Sword', Shirou Emiya is naturally** _ **terrible**_ **at everything else. Jumper!Shirou gets past this by avoiding complex (for a certain definition of 'complex') thaumaturgy.**

 **As shown in Formalcraft, you can bypass the actual requirements needed for a spell by invoking pre-existing mysteries that carry their own power. The Rule of 3, repeated phrases and lines, and prevalent Thaumaturgical Theories allow for low-class magi to perform mid-to-high-class thaumaturgy in exchange for increased limitations/restrictions and/or increased time consumed. That's why Jumper!Shirou relies very heavily on his Runes, and why his workshop is full of poorly functioning trinkets. Thanks to Formalcraft and Runecraft already being powerful Thaumaturgical Theories in their own right, he doesn't need to be a good magus to use them, even if they won't be as effective in his hands as they would in the hands of, say, Bazette.**

 **Following this, the nameless guest goes on to say that Jumper!Shirou could potentially create Nerve Circuits from the harvested nervous systems of animals and cadavers. Ignoring the obvious moral implications of that, that's just not something within Shirou's repertoire. Transplanting Circuits is potentially possible with enough skill in spiritual surgery, but transplanting outside of family has an incredibly high lethality rate – the kind that would, I imagine, put his own Nerve Circuitry's stupidity to shame in its scale.**

 **This didn't stop me from designing a character who did exactly that anyway, but it was an OC for a Fate campaign that a friend was running. Kiyomi Tohsaka was one weird character, and I broke a lot of rules making her. Fun to play, though!**

 **Lastly, he states that Caster's Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou, was so weak that "a highly skilled HUMAN could defeat him", but I paired him up with Archer specifically because it let me almost word-for-word quote Nasu himself ('almost' because Japanese is hard to learn), who stated that Sasaki Kojirou's skills with a blade were the anti-thesis to someone like Archer. Obviously, Archer wins if he can either fight at long-range or activate UBW, but as I recall, Nasu purposefully left it vague during the interview on who the winner would be without those two factors.**

 **The next question is from Random Rockets, who asks the good question of where to find the material I used for this story; if anyone wants to take a look at Jumpchain, I advocate strongly that you should do so! As mentioned, it's a CYOA series that follows a certain schematic so as to make them all compatible. You can find it by going to Reddit's r/Jumpchain, which has a darn lot of them; it also has a link to the Drive that houses the vast majority of the Jumpchain CYOAs.**

 **I've built a character whose journey across literal centuries spanned more than 40 jumps, from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann to Avatar the Last Airbender, before hitting Metal Gear Solid, Legend of Korra, Metal Gear Rising, Devil May Cry, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Spooky's House of Jumpscares, and rounding things off with Sword Art Online and Terraria (got to love loot drops and video-game mechanics).**

 **It's a lot of fun, and one of their Fate Jumpchains (they actually have several) is what lead me to writing this story. If you have some free time, and you're the kind of person who likes to min-max abilities and imagine ridiculous shenanigans with those characters, you'll have a lot of fun!**

 **makopaula also reviewed, and I want to give special thanks for the Nrvsqsr link. The information in there is amazing! And as for forgetting "Yet these hands will never hold anything"… I goofed. Not sure how I missed it, but I did. Nice catch! Lastly, as for having Shirou explain his 'practically impossible magecraft', I originally wanted to do that, but it became this huge mess of jargon and analyses of existing thaumaturgical theories. By the end of it, it felt far to 'heavy', I guess is the word.**

 **If people want to know more about Shirou's impossible thaumaturgy and the Workshop of the Impossible Thaumaturge, I would love to write some more and include explanations, especially since if I got something wrong, reviewers can help point out what to fix!**

 **We have another guest who said that he'd love to see Jumper in Fate/Zero, Apocrypha, and Grand Order… Which would be pretty awesome, if not for the way each story works. Fate/Zero would be fun, but…**

… **Actually, ignore that part. I might do a Fate/Zero one-shot, because why not? But with Apocrypha, there are so many characters that it feels like a hassle to mind all of them and their individual reactions to one another all at once. Plus, I haven't actually watched it (I swear it's on my watchlist), so that's another reason not to.**

 **And as for F/GO, I suck at the game and can't read Japanese. Got stuck in Babylon, got really tired of the game, and burned out by the time the English version came out. I think I started Rome, though…**

 **Next we have Selias, who said that he hopes that the story would end with Worst Girl getting Jumper!Shirou. Given the way I wrote the endings, she probably did… But I have no idea which one was Worst Girl (aside from not Rider, cause she's best shut up fight me)…**

 **Special shout-out to Grim24, since I'm pretty confident that he dropped the story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Lastly, with a couple of guests and Bicorn! I have no intentions of sending Jumper to Campione, because I haven't read the LNs. I'd love to able to write something as great as God Slaying Blade Works, but that's just not up my alley.**

 **I'm glad so many people liked the choices, and with Bicorn asking if Jumper could end up in bad fanfiction… Well, that would get pretty meta, pretty fast. Thus, I say: Only in Omakes. Those things be crazy.**

 **Now, with an almost three-page-long author's note wrapped up, I think it's time we get to the story of A Different Kind of Jumper. Have fun!**

* * *

 _An existence lacking purpose and a sadistic god meet; thrown into a chaotic world with a dark twist, in a place where saving one life is to end another, can someone find their story's happy ending? Or will they lose both their sanity and their bet with a cruel demon?_

* * *

As soon as the words left my mouth, the world started to go red and I could feel it.

If my spine were made of ice and my blood of lava, there still wouldn't have been the same combination of searing cold and boiling heat beneath my skin.

I couldn't shout, scream, howl, or anything of the sort. I can only vaguely recall a faint tingle up and down my spine when I think about it, and I can't even remember when I fell to the ground.

"Now, that… _That_ sounds like a challenge."

He was calmly sitting there on the teacher's desk, rolling… _Something_ between his fingers. I couldn't recognize it, but it looked coin-like. Just… Not any _metal_ coin, at least.

"W-Who…?"

"Who I am is ultimately unimportant."

He slowly slid off the desk, his shoes making a long _clack_ in the otherwise-silent, stalled world.

"What _is_ important," he continued, walking towards me with what was either absolute confidence or complete apathy, "is just how _boring_ things can be. And you… What you just said gave me a _wondrous_ idea."

I slowly tried to stand, having to pull myself up by the desk as the muscles along my back twitched violently.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're _exact wording_ was as follows…"

A thin piece of printer paper appeared in his hands, black text scrawling across it as he glanced between me and it.

" 'Any world… Give me time, and I could break it.' Which, by the way, is an interesting way of phrasing," he added. "I mean, really, with time, nearly anyone can do-"

"Stop!"

I slowly levered myself back into my chair, unable to stand, and tried to slow my breathing.

"I… I don't know what's… What _are_ you?" I breathed out. "What's going-"

"I'm offering you a deal."

I paused, scowling now.

"I can't _stand_ , and you're-!?"

My words caught in my throat as another surge of pain shot along it.

His eyes were narrowed as he stared at me, apathy slowly giving way to annoyance.

"You can't _stand_ , kid, because I want you to sit down, shut up, and listen," he explained slowly, his voice low. "I'm here to make that wild little dream of yours come true."

With a gentle wave of his hand, the space around us began to shift and contort. My eyes burned trying to keep them open and, when I finally blinked, the room was easily ten times larger and much emptier.

"It's a rather simple deal, really," he said casually, shrugging as another of the uncomfortable school chairs appeared beneath him. "More of a bet, though. You see, I am, for lack of a better word, bored. You know the whole Many-Worlds theory, yes?"

I opened my mouth, but he just scoffed.

"Of course you do. You've spent how many hours obsessing over the Kaleidoscope? The point is, for all of the infinite variance in these infinite worlds, there is exactly _one_ thing that can't happen… For a certain definition of 'can't'."

He let out a slow, drawling sigh as he shook his head and toyed with his rather raggedy-looking jacket.

"Only _some_ worlds develop interdimensional travel… For a certain definition of 'some'. That means that only those worlds can interact with other worlds, and only those other worlds can have that sort of wild variance."

He frowned, looking to the side. He almost looked like he was glancing out a window, but there was nothing there.

"But when you already know even _that_ , it becomes too simple. There's no chaos, no… Creativity. Every world that invents inter-dimensional travel invents it; all the ones that don't… Don't. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"…I don't think so."

"Well, at least you're honest," he muttered. "Not that honesty ever passed a third grade math test. The point is, the half-deal, half-bet is this:"

He leaned forward, placing the piece of paper in front of me.

"I want to give you time. Time to do something, _anything_ to stir up a little chaos. Since I'm actually 'independent' of this infinite cycle, I can take something from a world that never invented that inter-dimensional travel, send them hurtling elsewhere, and bang."

He grinned.

"Suddenly, there's another force tainted by my own independence capable of creating the first bit of unique phenomena since the simultaneous birth and heat-death of creation… For a-"

"-certain definition of 'independence'?" I finished, looking over the contract (as that's the only thing it could really be called). "What, exactly, do you mean by 'give me time'?"

"Well, let's just say that it's a matter of… Public interest. I'll throw you into another world, and you get to live a life of excitement. Of _adventure_. And really, if that weren't what you wanted, why would you do what you do?"

Flashes shot through my mind like searing blades – images of my time reading, immersing myself in fictional, fantastic worlds. Worlds where magic was possible, where adventures were daily and the impossible was possible.

Worlds where I had a purpose, and where I knew what it _was_.

"I'm offering you the chance to do something no one but you will ever get…" He chuckled. "For a certain definition of 'you', anyway. You'll get to experience that dangerous thing called 'Life' in a way that you could only dream about. And all I ask… Is that you try your _damnedest_ to fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Entertain you, you mean," I clarified, looking up from the paper again. "You want to challenge me to a 'Grand Game', where the rules are that I fight, and fight, and fight until I find my 'happy ending'."

His smile began to widen, turning into an almost hungry grin.

"That's the gist of it, yes," he agreed with a nod. "Just fight. I don't care if you win or if you lose. I just want something new, something… _Interesting_."

"And what about this?"

I turned around the paper, pointing to a specific line, prompting him to grin.

"Ah, yes. 'Should the contracted party successfully achieve their 'happy ending', they will be granted the power to continue their journey without further dealings with creatures beyond mortal comprehension'. To be frank, I thought about making it more clear, but I offer _this._ "

He held out his hand, a soft glow beginning to emanate from the empty space.

"This, my dear contestant, is a _Spark._ With it, you can travel between the myriad planes of creation. You can do any _thing_ , any _where_ , anytime you want. And all you have to do is find your happy ending. I'll reward you just for that!"

I narrowed my eyes, looking between him, the spark, and the contract.

I thought about it, unsure. I spent a while thinking, mulling it over again and again.

In the end, I don't know what made me say it. Maybe it was just wanderlust, or boredom, or maybe just curiosity.

It doesn't really matter what made me say it, though. It just matters that I slowly nodded and told him,

"I accept."

With that, he slowly began to chuckle, but it quickly picked up. It turned to laughter, to uproarious howling, and then into a sound that sounded more like pained wheezing.

His grin didn't waver as he stood and looked down at me, speaking between howls and saying, "Then let our Grand Game… _Begin._ "

/ Should change that part to a grim entertainment, instead of raucous laughter?

The pain surged along my spine again but, this time, it only lasted an instant as, after that moment…

I died.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was to a searing agony throughout my body as I bit back a shout, looking around.

My eyes refocused in the evening light as I saw my surroundings.

I was on a park bench, staring out at a ruined, burned park. Everything was slowly coming into focus, from the charred branches to the lightposts, and I had to draw a slow, deep breath.

"That… That _hurt_ ," I wheezed out softly, raising my hand to my face.

As soon as I saw that hand, though, I froze.

Three glowing sigils burned across it, casting a crimson glow throughout the poorly-lit night.

"Oh… Oh dear. Oh _shit._ "

I looked back up, the already grim park taking on a wholly different aspect of terrifying as I slowly felt the creeping, choking miasma pouring off of it.

In the distance, he was standing there. He stared and grinned, his body slowly beginning to fade into the night.

His voice seeped into my ears even from the distance, as loud as if he stood beside me…

"Here's to you, kid," he hissed joyfully. "And here's to a wonderfully _interesting_ future…!"

With that, I was alone, and I made my first decision in this life.

I ran.

* * *

I slept in an alley and I feel disgusting.

As it turns out, I'm a ghost. A nobody.

I have no records, no home, no _nothing._ I have about twenty bucks in my wallet but, unfortunately, _I'm in Japan._

Oh, and you know what's great?

 _I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE._

My only saving grace is that most people around here seem to speak at least _some_ English. It's a little hard to speak clearly with them, given their accents, but it's better than I would expect if the situation was reversed.

"This wasn't in the Terms of Service," I growled, my eyes aimed up to the sky.

It was after around my sixth line of internalized curses that I was interrupted.

"You do not seem good."

I immediately stopped, looking at the speaker with more confusion than anything else.

"Ex- _cuse me?_ " I asked incredulously, the words leaving my mouth before my jaw sunk at the sight of him.

His slightly-spiky red hair, which already would've been shocking on a Japanese man, was the first thing I noticed. Then came the blue and white long-sleeved shirt and the concerned look on his face.

Lastly, I noticed his golden-brown eyes and my throat froze entirely.

"Ah… Sorry," he said after a moment, thinking. "My English is… Not good," he admitted. "I mean that you seem not okay. Are you okay?"

My mouth flapped uselessly at first, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Y-Yeah- I mean, uh, n- err…"

Okay, so maybe not _all_ of my composure.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath.

"I am alright," I explained, sitting up a bit straighter. "I am… New to Japan."

He nodded.

"I thought you might be. You do not seem Japanese," he explained. "But you appear bad. Are you sure you are okay?"

I smiled gently at him, nodding once.

"Do not worry. I am okay. I just got a little turned around."

At that, he nodded again.

"Where are you going?" he asked slowly. "I might know."

I barely had time to think, blurting out,

"T-The park," I said. "I, uh… I don't remember the way."

He thought for a moment, muttering in Japanese for a moment, before blinking.

"I am headed that way," he said with a nod. "The store is near there. I can show you."

I just numbly nodded and stood as he gestured for me to follow.

I, uh…

I… don't know what to do? I guess I'll just stick around…?

"Oh! I did forget," he said, turning back to me. "My name is Emiya Shirou. What is your name?"

I thought for a moment, wondering if I should give my real name…

Ultimately, I decided.

"I'm Liz," I answered.

"Rizu…" He frowned. "Ri… Ri…"

Right, phonetic differences. No 'l' in Japanese…

"Rizu is fine," I told him, slowly standing.

He gave a slight nod. "That is a nice name."

* * *

Shirou was… Nice. Really, really nice, actually. While we spoke, he tried to help me with some Japanese, but that really just amounted to names of nearby objects.

He still seemed rather worried for a bit but, after assuring him one more time that I was fine, we split up. I sat at the park a bit longer but, eventually, I left.

I wandered around town again, feeling a bit hungry and definitely feeling bad about the whole 'shoplifting some melon bread' thing.

It was filling, but only for a few hours, and now it's… What, midnight?

I dunno.

"Rider."

I flinched, turning around.

I saw a blue mop of hair, the cold look in his eyes, and the woman at his side.

He said a few words in Japanese then, giving an uncaring shrug. I think I heard 'Kanojo' and 'Haisui', but then Rider moved faster than I could see and, after a moment, something sunk into my neck.

I vaguely recall trying to fight her, but she was too strong.

The last thing I saw was the light bouncing off of her violet hair before it all went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it was to a searing agony throughout my body as I screamed, sitting up quickly and feeling the cool metal of the bench under me.

It took me a moment to collect myself and realize that it was, once again, night and I was, once again, sitting in the park.

My breathing hitched as I looked around and I felt something bubble up inside of me.

I looked straight at the sky and howled,

"You son of a BITCH!"

I forced myself to stand, feeling a bit faint before refocusing.

"Give me time…!? GIVE ME TIME!?"

I swung out an arm, my scowl deepening.

"You're looping me, you…! You…!"

I swung out again, this time striking against the wood of the bench and hissing.

I pulled my hand back, looking at a small splinter that had lodged its way in before biting the inside of my cheek.

"You… You cocky, smarmy, egotistical, arrogant, big-headed, deal-brokering little…!"

I tried to slow my breathing, tasting a bit of blood from biting down.

"…You won't win," I hissed. "This- This isn't what- I didn't… I just won't let you win. I absolutely, completely _refuse._ "

I took a deep breath.

"I'll get my happy ending somehow," I growled, slowly, carefully removing the splinter. "I don't know how long it will take, but I will Groundhog's Day my way through this stupid crap, you cunt-dozer."

I dropped the splinter and started moving, walking somewhere, _anywhere_ that I could start to learn.

If dying brings me back, then I just need to start working. Learn what I can.

It's clearly time for the Holy Grail War and I'll probably die over, and over, and over.

That's fine.

I'm not afraid anymore.

Now, I'm angry.

"Time to break into a library."

 **_CHAPTER BREAK_**

I awoke again, biting back the scream as my spine coursed with searing agony.

Fucking Shinji.

That makes twice that Rider's killed me, now. I thought I'd be fine if I stayed away from the park, but I only lasted one more day for it.

Still, stealing that English to Japanese dictionary from the library helped a bit. I'm not going to be speaking the language any time soon, but at least I know a couple words.

For example, 'Haisui' is kinda like the verb 'drain', and 'Kanojo' is something like 'her'. Good to know that the last words I've heard _twice_ now were instructions to drink me like a glass of water.

I ran my hands along my arms, the cool nighttime wind feeling like ice as the heat slowly faded from my body.

…Weird. I'm already treating death like it's just some… Weird fact. Something to walk off.

I wonder what that means, psychologically-speaking.

I started walking towards the library again, aiming to get my dictionary and a phrase book again, and pondered.

I mean, death isn't exactly a hunter unbeknownst to its prey, but… Maybe I just never thought about it? And now that I've felt it, it doesn't carry the same weight it would have if I'd grown old enough to fear an end to my life?

Or maybe it has to do with the same reason I got the offer. Maybe I'm different in the head. Is that good? Bad?

Spotting the library not too far ahead, I pushed the thoughts out of my mind.

Yesterday, I'd spent a good three hours trying to find a way in without tripping any alarms and barely got away before the police arrived to investigate the ones that I'd unknowingly kicked on.

Today, the police would arrive to a broken window, given that I just kicked through it, ran to where I remember the books, and sprinted off.

I wonder how that'll affect the loop…

* * *

"Are you okay, miss?"

Well, that's not what he said last time.

I looked up at Shirou as he walked up, a concerned look on his face.

"I am alright," I replied, thinking for a moment as I absently scratched at-

Ah. Right.

My hand has a makeshift bandage on it, since I slashed it on the glass on my way out of the library. He must have noticed.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "If you are needing help…"

"Well, I am a bit lost," I said with a shrug. "I am new to Fuyuki. I am looking for the park."

You know, I didn't notice, the first time, how weird it is to speak without using contractions.

"Ah. I am going that way," he replied. "I can show you the way."

"That would be lovely." I slowly stood, offering a smile and my (unbandaged) hand. "My name is L-, err. Rizu."

He looked oddly at the hand for a moment, leading me to curse internally.

I'm in Japan. Shaking hands isn't the norm.

I pulled it back, apologizing with a slight bow. He just shrugged it off and smiled.

"My name is Emiya Shirou," he replied. "The park is this way."

* * *

"Kanojo o haisui-"

"Oh, God damnit. Are you kiddi-"

The fangs sunk in again and I just glared balefully at the blue-haired prick as everything faded to black.

* * *

There. I left the main city after getting what I needed. As long as I stay away from the Matou house, everything will be-

…Someone's behind me, speaking in Japanese.

Turning around, I saw a man casually leaning against the wall, clad in a blue jumpsuit-

Oh, mother _fu-_

When the lance pierced my heart, I noticed that it hurt a lot less than Rider's fangs.

* * *

Okay, so sleeping in an empty house in the residential district was a terrible idea. I don't entirely know how, but I woke up in the park again.

I can't stay in the city-half, I can't stay in the residential-half, and I'm on my…

…What, my ninth life?

It's been barely longer than two weeks, and I'm already almost in the double digits.

A phantom pain runs along my spine at the thought of it and, with a shudder, I forced the thoughts out of my head.

Still, at the very least, I'm getting better. I actually managed to survive most of the second night, even if I died in my sleep.

That's progress, limited as it is. I'll need to keep focused on that, on moving forward. If I lose that focus…

…

Better not to think about it.

For now, I have to learn a language. It shouldn't be too hard, comparatively. Reading the phrase book, reading other library books aimed at children, and listening in to the constant thrum of Japanese during the busy city days should be enough.

…For now, anyway.

* * *

Another two weeks have passed and, for the first time, I got to see the dawn of the third day.

Homes weren't safe, but a construction site?

Also not safe, but marginally safer. Plus, I got an alarm in the form of workers pulling in.

Sure, I had to sprint away to avoid getting caught (and possibly being turned into the police for trespassing or something), but I didn't see any red lances or fangs, so that's still a win.

I still died that night, though.

Of all things possible, it actually _wasn't_ magical in origin.

Some idiot was driving late, well past the speed limit and feeling safe due to the lack of traffic.

At least it was instant; it didn't hurt as much as Gae Bolg.

Anyway, I woke up again on the bench last night, my heart throbbing so hard that I thought it was going to rip open my ribcage and run away, and got to work once more.

I could speak passable Japanese. I sounded like an idiot tourist, but it's better than nothing.

…I noticed, earlier today, that my morals might be… Shifting. Just a bit.

When I started, I felt bad about stealing books or bread. Earlier, when I casually shoplifted a few things (and immediately got caught), I didn't feel bad about taking it. Just annoyed that I had to run.

Things are getting harder, but they're becoming easier to do.

"…Stop it. Stop focusing…"

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to get my breath back as I hid in the alley.

Loud footsteps went past the opening, but I didn't relax. Instead, I began to move across the alley, stepping past some garbage and Kenta the Hobo (nice guy, speaks English and helped me out three lifetimes ago with a mugger).

Out of habit, I dropped my $20 bill in front of him, seeing as he'd actually be able to get some use out of it. Every time I tried to use it, I always got weird looks and, invariably, my inability to explain (and my ragged looks) led to police.

Maybe I'll be able to get it exchanged when I can speak more Japanese than a six-year-old. Who really knows?

Either way, I stepped past him, waited a few seconds, and then ducked behind a dumpster when I heard footsteps.

Sure enough, a cop moved into the alley from further up the path, looking side to side. After a moment, he spotted Kenta.

He asked him if he'd seen me, but Kenta just shrugged. Just like last time, the $20 were out of sight already, hidden from the man.

The cop left and, after he did, Kenta gave me a slight nod as I stepped out. I returned it before taking off running.

A few minutes later, I was sitting down in a familiar spot, slowing my breathing as I heard a familiar voice speak in familiar, off-English.

I barely paid attention to his words, replying to them almost habitually.

A few minutes later, we were walking to the park. We talked a bit but, mostly, I focused on expanding my vocabulary and keeping an eye out for police.

There aren't too many raggedy, homeless-looking Americans running around here, after all. If someone recognizes me, I'm SOL.

"…You look […]," Shirou said, the last few words not something I could translate.

When he saw my confused expression, he spoke again in accented English.

"You rook scared," he told me. "You rook over your shouruder often."

…Huh. Now that I think about it, if Japanese-accented English sounds like that to me, what does my American-accented Japanese sound like to him…?

…Probably way worse. Still, I should speak in the Japanese as much as I can, so…

"I am okay," I told him, slowly going over the words in my head. "I not am… scary?"

He shook his head.

A moment later, I was nodding along as he explained a few grammatical differences.

Unfortunately, right in the middle of pointing out the differences between 'kawaii' and 'kowai', I froze as I spotted him.

The policeman that had been chasing me is glancing around a short way up the road. I need to move, or he'll see me, but if I move too suddenly-

I flinched as Shirou moved in front of me, blocking my view of him.

"Stay beside me," he said softly as he continued to walk.

I quickly figured out what he meant and stuck close to him.

Shirou, being a few inches taller than me and a fair bit more broad, blocked the cop's view of me. Just by moving like that, I managed to move along and stay out of sight.

After a few seconds, he walked away, staying on the other side of the road and not spotting me.

I let out a relieved sigh, but Shirou looked… Well, some sort of mixture of concerned and wary.

It took me a second to translate his next words.

"Why hide?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

I looked down, feeling a bit guilty as I spoke.

"Grabbed some food," I muttered back. I had to shift to English, though, to point out, "I wasn't able to buy it."

After a second, Shirou sighed.

"You shouldn't steal," he said quietly. "If you need food, I should have money to-"

"No!"

I flinched at my own volume, shaking my head.

"I mean, no thanks. I'm… Fine. It doesn't feel right to ask that of you."

At least, not when I know that I'll just die soon anyway…

"You are not asking me, Rizu," he replied, his voice just as quiet but sounding firmer. "Come."

He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me forward.

"We are going to buy food. You are having dinner."

I blinked, a feeling of guilt building up as we moved.

Yet, I couldn't pull my hand away.

…Damnit.

* * *

…Guilty as I might feel, being able to speak with someone who actually _knows_ English is something that I missed.

Taiga is… Well, I want to say that she isn't as wild as I remember from the story, but that's probably because of me.

Honestly, I can't tell if she's worried for my sake or Shirou's. I mean, she was fretting over my appearance, but with how she kept glancing at Shirou and hasn't left me alone…

…Heh. I guess I'd suspect me of being a thief in her position. Given Shirou's disposition, he probably trusts me implicitly, but…

…Damnit. I can't focus.

Or was it shouldn't…? Can't, or…?

"Where are you from?"

My thoughts were cut into by Taiga's question, which I (once again) paused at.

"I'm… Sorry."

I looked down.

"I'm not entirely sure," I answered. "I don't… Really remember much. I just… Woke up here last night. I was in the park and… That's it."

Taiga opened her mouth to ask another question, but Shirou both walked and cut in.

"I think […] question, Fuji-nee."

He lowered a tray with four cups of tea onto the small table that we sat at, sitting on his knees in front of us.

I slowly picked up my cup, looking into it for a moment.

…It's green.

…Now that I think about it, have I ever even had tea before?

"Thank you," I told him, bowing my head slightly. I shifted slightly as I spoke in Japanese again. "I am… Very thankful. But I should not be here."

"[…]!"

I tilted my head at Taiga's voice and words… Word?

"Er, nonsense!" she said quickly. "You don't have anywhere else, and it wouldn't be right to throw you out to sleep in the streets."

At that, she gave a quick, almost unnoticed glance at Shirou.

It… wasn't hard to figure out what that meant, but I didn't feel insulted.

Really, I am being an inconvenience and Shirou was the one that invited me.

Still, from his expression, he didn't see anything wrong with it.

"There's lots of room here," Taiga continued, "so you can stay the night in the room next to mine."

At that, Shirou blinked.

"But, Fuji-nee-"

"It's fine, Shirou," Taiga said, cutting him off. "I was planning on staying the night anyway."

At that, I could see it click as the thought went through his head.

" _You're worried about what she'll do."_

Even if I _hadn't_ spent the last month trying to read faces when words failed, I could still read that expression. Hell, _anyone_ could.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "I'll go get the futons, then."

He slowly rose, leaving the room quietly.

Once again, I sat alone with Taiga.

"…English," she said, before, "Shirou is a very, very good person."

…Oh. She was telling me what language to use. She must not want Shirou to hear. Or, understand, at least.

"I noticed," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean to cause problems."

She sighed slowly, shaking her head.

"That's not what I meant," she told me to my confusion. "I would've done the same thing, honestly. It's just… I can't exactly trust you, you know?"

I nodded.

"I get it. For what it's worth, I promise to do my best not to cause any trouble tonight. And… Thank you. Truly."

I lowered my head again, hearing Taiga sigh again.

"It's really hard to distrust you when you sound so sincere," she said, a slight smile in her voice. "Japanese."

I paused, mentally shifting.

"It's all ready!" I could hear Shirou call out, heading towards us. "You weren't […] Rizu, were you Fuji-nee?"

As he walked back in, Taiga's expression had quickly shifted to one of feigned hurt.

"What, me? You don't _really_ think that I'd […] Rizu, do you Shirou?"

"…I'm sorry, but what is that word?"

Taiga glanced towards me, her eyes widening slightly as she smirks.

"Heh. Sorry, it would be 'harassed'," she explained. "I guess that sounded weird."

"…A little."

Shirou, meanwhile, looked confused.

Taiga took a moment to explain, turning the next minute or so into an impromptu English lesson on grammar, and I couldn't help but relax a bit.

At least, until there was a soft knocking at the door.

I tried to read their expressions as I heard it. Shirou seemed like he was caught between glad to hear it and… Hm. Can't tell what that is.

Taiga, on the other hand, seemed to smile a bit.

"That must be Sakura-chan!" Taiga proclaimed, likely for my benefit.

As Shirou went to the door, Taiga explained that Sakura was a close friend… Which, if I hadn't already known, would probably be good to know.

…Even my thoughts are starting to get sarcastic.

I strained my ears to listen to Shirou's voice at the door, but at this distance, I couldn't translate anything. I only really got my name… Sort of.

As she walked in, Sakura gave a slight smile, though it seems a bit…

…Is it forced? I can't tell.

…Actually, I can barely read her at all. Her expressions, her movements… Everything is…

"You must be Rizu-san," Sakura said, her words slow. "It is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Sakura-…san?" I replied.

Huh. I forgot about honorifics.

Wonderful. _That's_ not going to get confusing…

…Okay, _very_ sarcastic, now.

After that, we… Spoke? I mean, she wasn't exactly silent, but she barely said anything. If anything, it seemed like she was observing me…?

It was just small things that I'd already told Taiga and Shirou, but somehow, it felt… Different, telling it to her.

However, if there is just one thing I could read off of her, it was that she trusted Shirou implicitly.

That's why, despite not approving of a vagabond-looking American stranger sleeping in the same house as him, she didn't say anything.

…Well, I assume. She might not see me as that, but…

Blech. Why is she so hard to read!?

After a second, a cold chill goes through my body as my memories answered my own question.

That's… Fair.

After that, there was dinner preparations. I had, of course, offered to help… But they posed a pretty strong argument against it.

"You, little miss, _really_ need a bath."

I object to being called little miss, but… Well, I'm beginning to worry exactly what illegal acts that I'd do for a good wash, so I just went with it.

I was honestly surprised by how relaxing it was. I hadn't even realized how tense I was until I'd submerged myself in the hot water.

I had been so focused on surviving that I'd just-

 **FOCUS.**

"Guh-!?"

My entire body tensed up at once, my skull feeling like I'd just set off a firecracker inside of it.

Everything was unsteady for a moment as my breathing turned forced and ragged.

Why?

What just happened?

I clutched my head with shaking hands, trying to press forward, trying to hone in on the problem.

But the more I focused on it, the more it hurt.

Not just my head, but my neck, my chest, my entire body was burning, screaming, _hurting._

It hurts.

It _hurts_.

It-

 ***Knock Knock***

My eyes snapped open, a choked scream barely held back as I sat up.

"Ah! Are you alright, Rizu-san? I didn't mean to surprise you."

It's… It's Sakura.

It's just Sakura.

"I… I'm fine," I breathed out, trying (and failing) to keep the panic out of my voice. "I… I just fell asleep. It's nothing for you to worry over."

It took me a few seconds, then, to remember who I was speaking to, and I began to repeat myself when I heard a relaxed sigh from through the door.

She… Understood?

…Yeah, I guess she has spent a lot of time with Taiga. Maybe that's why…?

Still, I pushed that to the back of my mind.

"I was asked to bring you some spare clothes," she explained after a moment. "What you were wearing was in need of a wash."

Yeah, that's probably the smell from the dumpster.

I gave a dazed nod… Then remembered that she can't see me.

God, I am just out of it…

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sakura."

There was a pause.

"It was no problem, Rizu-san."

…Honorifics. Right.

By the time I re- **f** ocused, she'd already begun walking away, leaving me to sigh and dry off.

I poked my head out past the door for a moment before grabbing the clothes that were left behind and changing quickly.

As I did, I looked into the mirror and grimaced.

Not because of the clothes. They were reasonable – a knee-length skirt, tights, and blue long-sleeve.

No. It was my posture

There was so much stress in just a glance. I looked sleep-deprived and my jaw was so tight that you could see it from a distance. My shoulders were raised and pulled back, but were pulled so tightly that it couldn't have been healthy for my joints.

My legs were shaking so gently that it was hardly noticeable, but it wasn't out of fear. It was energy, need, _readiness_.

I was ready to move, and move fast.

Everything about me was screaming that I was ready to bolt in an instant and it _hurt_.

"Is… Is that what I…?"

How didn't I notice?

I'm…

I'm falling apart already…?

 **FOCUS.**

It didn't hurt as much, this time.

It still stung like a bitch, but it wasn't as bad.

I took a moment, but then it clicked.

I never _stopped_ hurting. I was just ignoring it.

I was focusing on other things. On _anything_.

The headache was dehydration. It was stress and muscle fatigue. It was sleep deprivation and panic.

It was a hundred-and-one things, and each of them were just as bad as the last.

"That… That's why, isn't it?" I muttered. "Why Shirou approached me. He said I didn't look good but… This…?"

I slowly brought my arms around myself, slowly realizing everything.

I'd tried to stay focused, to throw myself into everything and push anything negative back.

I hadn't thought about what Looping meant. I'd actively tried not to.

But they were gone.

Everyone is gone.

My family, my friends…

The world I knew is dead to me until I…

…Until I find my happy ending…

I slowly started to collapse, my vision blurring as I hit the wall with my back, sliding down and clutching myself.

"How…?"

I could barely understand my own words as my wretched breathing gave way to sobs.

"How can I be happy like this…?" I whispered as the tears fell. "I can't even… I can't even make friends… Because when I die…"

I couldn't say it out loud, but the words rung inside my skull like iron bells.

" _They'll die too."_

Everything they are will be gone, replaced with a 'self' that once existed and erasing the one that 'is'.

"I shouldn't have agreed…!"

I could barely keep the sobs from getting louder, gripping my arms so tightly that they _couldn't_ keep shaking.

"I never should have done this…!"

I slowly looked up and felt a disgusting laugh begin to choke its way up my throat as I saw myself.

Kneeling in someone else's bathroom, in someone else's clothes, sobbing and holding back raging screams.

Pathetic.

I'm just so absolutely pathetic…

But at least they don't have to know that.

Know anything.

I could finally begin to stifle the tears as I thought about that.

If I die, then they don't know.

They don't remember.

They just… Stop.

They aren't the same anymore.

Like this… At least they'll never have to realize how many times they've been erased.

It wasn't a good thing, but it was something, and I was grasping for anything.

I held onto that thought until I finally went quiet and could stand again.

When I pulled my hands away from my arms, I hissed.

Moving the sleeve, I eyed the quickly-forming bruises and clenched my teeth.

Just one more thing to keep quiet about.

I have to keep fighting.

Not for me, or for fun, or for _adventure_.

For them.

For the people who keep dying over, and over, and over because of _me_. Because of my bet.

Because of him.

Because of _us_.

I have to try. I'll fail again and again, but I can fail an infinite number of times and rise for the infinite and first.

No matter what happens…

I'll find a way to save everyone.

I promise.

* * *

It was midnight when I snuck out.

Taiga is good. She's careful, she's quiet, and she's listening in closely. She could have easily heard my breathing in the night.

But she had no idea that I had a smartphone when I was sent here, just as easily capable of playing back my breathing for the next few hours before it dies.

Not only that, but all I had to do was make sure that as I snuck out, my every motion was accompanied by some other sound.

Like the sound of 'me' rolling over on the futon.

I was standing outside of the shed, now, listening in.

I could hear two words spoken from within.

Two words that resounded within my memory.

"Trace on," I silently mouthed, slowly sitting down and waiting. Listening.

And when the slow, controlled breathing in the near-silence gave way to a breathy gasping, I slowly slid open the door and stepped through.

In the winter night air, I could see his breath like smoke as I shut the door behind me.

He hadn't even noticed me.

Well, there's no way to do this with _out_ giving him a heart attack, so…

I tapped my foot lightly against the ground thrice, watching him jump and whirl around to look at me.

His eyes were wide as he looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but-

"Magus."

A word left my mouth that was the same in both languages.

"Please…"

I lowered my head slightly.

"I need you to teach me. I need to you to show me…"

I clenched my jaw again before standing as straight as I could, reciting some of the very first words that I'd memorized from the translation books.

"Emiya Shirou, I need you to teach me how to create a Magic Circuit. It's the only way I can save the people I care about."

His eyes widened even further and I resigned myself to the questions that would follow.

Few of those I imagined, though, made an appearance.

He wanted to know how I knew about thaumaturgy, about how I knew he could perform it and, the most obvious, who I wanted to help.

I couldn't answer any of them, but I knew that I needed to do it.

I needed to learn.

I think, maybe, he could understand that, because after only a minute after entering, he had sighed.

"It's… Dangerous," he told me. "It would be better if you just told me and I helped, but…"

"But I refuse," I said, just as softly.

He nodded once, before gesturing for me to sit.

I feel bad for him, honestly.

Especially when, after performing it for me and walking me through it…

I died.

* * *

I didn't choke back a scream when I woke up.

I barely felt the familiar pain in my spine as I threw myself away from the bench.

I could only feel the crushing, painful reminder of what I'd done.

I'd died, and that had killed them.

The Shirou that had taken me into the house, the Taiga that had trusted me enough to let me stay…

Both dead.

Sakura, who was just a bystander in a constantly dying world, like so many others…

Dead.

As the acid burned at my throat, I vomited for… God, I don't even know. I kept going long after I ran out of food and bile, going through the disgusting motions of dry heaving beside that damnable chokingly-cursed park.

I wanted to sob, to scream, to howl and kick and squeal about how unfair it is, but I didn't.

Because I had a job to do.

Because I needed to.

Because…

Because I need to focus.

My burning throat and sore stomach slowly stopped their convulsing, after which I slowly sat back, too tired to move away from the pool of disgusting half-digested food and stomach fluid.

Instead, I just closed my eyes and focused on that feeling.

That feeling of driving that metal rod into my spine.

That feeling of awakening everything and burning. That firey, burning essence of life that seared my life from my body once already.

Now, it had done it twice.

Now, thrice.

A fourth time, a fifth, and a sixth.

I died again.

I kept dying over and over, and never in precisely the same manner.

Sometimes, I would mess up and cause it to tear apart my body from the inside out.

Sometimes, the heat would become so bad that my gray matter literally began to melt.

One time, I had allowed too much power to flow at once, causing my chest frame to burst in a violent mist of blood and powdered bone.

And once, I'd just misaligned the rod and burned away at my spinal column, leaving me in blinding agony until the burn seared away at whatever was left of a howling still-living corpse.

But with each attempt, I got a little bit further along.

I didn't die quite so fast, living long enough to know what I did wrong with enough clarity to recall it when the screaming stopped and I awoke on the bench again.

After a while, I could reliably get the Circuit open before I died.

A while after that, I could reliably keep it open long enough to get a feel for it and speed things up a bit for next time.

A long, long while after that, I had finally done it.

I sat there, staring from the bench with grim determination as the sun finally, after what had felt like weeks, crested over the horizon.

It burned.

It burned so badly that I thought it was going to kill me.

But I wasn't dead.

I was alive.

I am alive.

I am _alive._

And that's all I need.

There was no excitement over my success, but there was relief. After so long dying in the night, how could I not be?

And knowing that I'd succeeded, I knew that I _could_ succeed.

I could win the bet.

I can end this loop.

I don't know how, or when, or really _anything_ else, but I know that I _can_.

I know that I _will_.

It was then that I decided to begin my attempts to shut off the Circuit to the Soul and reaffirmed exactly why I had no reason to celebrate my success.

When I opened my eyes on that God-forsaken bench again, I re-opened my Circuit in my new body with a burning agony and tried, once more, to close it.

I didn't even take half as many deaths to get that one down.

Then came Reinforcement.

That was a more subtle, long-lasting test.

After the first few times that I detonated a limb, at least.

I would go about my day like usual, stealing food and books and wandering town, and sometimes I would accidentally explode.

This happened nearly every day, but not usually in the first few hours.

For the first few hours, I would keep my body together and strong. I could lift ten times more as I pushed my limits and tried to master Reinforcement.

And then, when I pushed for that tiny little ten extra pounds, everything would turn into a pink mist and I'd open my eyes on that bench.

But it was progress.

And when I gained an understanding of Reinforcement, I focused on Structural Analysis.

This one was harder, as I didn't die and wake up with full prana each time I failed.

Instead, when I ran out of prana from accidentally burning blades of grass, I would botch some Reinforcement, get off the bench, and keep going.

I didn't bother counting the hours, but I'm quite sure that it's been at least a week.

Or maybe a month.

…Probably somewhere between the two.

A long while spent performing constant, consistent training as I slowly moved forward.

When I was finally content with what I'd done, I had to return to the library for the books and nearly restart my attempts at learning Japanese.

But that's okay.

Sure, I burned the book from too much prana a few times, but after a while, I could reliably scan the pages with Structural Analysis.

I began to do that with every book, after that.

Whenever the police would arrive, I would over-Reinforce my brain.

There are no nerve endings there, you see, so instantaneous meltdown/detonation was completely painless, though I would sometimes wake up with an indescribable taste in my mouth.

Then I'd walk back.

It was a slow-going pattern, but it was enough.

After that, I decided that it was time to do something considerably more… Drastic.

* * *

After my twentieth attempt on Shinji Matou's life (and that book), I gave up.

Not because I'd failed every time, but because merely possessing the Book of False Attendance wasn't enough.

I would have had to _use_ it, and Rider would kill me too fast for that even if I _did_ get my hands on it again.

Still, though… I learned more about thaumaturgy from touching that book.

Not much, since trying to understand the nature of the Command Seals was like trying to decipher ancient Enochian when you have a third-grade education, but the basic principles were relatively simple… Comparatively.

It's a binding technique designed to control familiars. Sure, using Command Seals to make one allows for the control of the creator's Servant by another, but it could really be used for any kind of Familiar… Within reason.

For example, an owl made of amethyst.

I feel sorry for Tohsaka, given that I was stealing her familiar with clockwork-like regularity, but it was never permanent.

I was usually dead shortly after that.

Still, I was learning.

And that was good.

* * *

I haven't spoken with him since then.

I've been avoiding him. I kinda feel bad, given that, for all that he'd helped me, I technically killed him and his entire world. And myself.

I don't want to be around him.

Yet here I am, standing a ways from the church, just out of sight.

I've gotten better at surviving, now.

I can sense the people around me. It took me a few weeks of training with Structural Analysis, but I can detect when people step on nearby ground.

This isn't always good, especially here.

Even so, I don't like the idea of leaving him alone.

That's why I'm watching them.

That's why I stood back and, with Reinforced eyes, held still as Shirou's chest was perforated in a display even more painful than when I had been on the receiving end of that spear.

That's why I kept quiet when Lancer attacked again at the house and Saber appeared to save him.

That's why I didn't interfere when Saber attacked Archer and Rin and injured the former before Shirou intervened.

But there's one thing I can't ignore.

Her.

She's there.

She's far away, but I can sense her. Not from simple Structural Analysis on the ground, but from the vague notes of raw, undiluted power that seeped into the Earth around her.

Even from this distance, both her and her monster stood as pillars of insurmountable defeat.

But that's okay.

I'm not trying to kill either of them.

I just want to make things go down just a _little_ bit happier.

And, I must add, I have the rather selfish desire of not wanting to see Shirou hurt again.

The first few times, I did, as one might expect, die.

But after that, I survived. I would help them in a minute way from a distance by forcing Ilyasviel into an early retreat.

Usually, this was by throwing a Reinforced stone right at her head with the force of a small caliber round.

This never ended as well as I'd hoped.

Having Shirou nearly die for Saber is, as it turns out, important.

It's somewhat difficult to toy with the events of the Holy Grail War and _not_ have it turn into a complete clusterfuck of suffering, pain, and infinite despair.

But that's what I'm here for.

I'm not very good at my job yet, but I will be.

I will save everyone somehow.

* * *

"And… You expect me to believe that?"

"I assume you need a display of some sort."

"…Hm. Okay, I'll say a couple random words, then. Match them _all._ "

"…Okay."

What resulted was a quick out-spilling of German, Japanese, English, and near-unpronounceable names, after which she stopped.

"You… Didn't get even one."

"I know."

* * *

"…You got the first half, but how do I know it's not some kind of trick? Like you're watching my throat and replicating the motions as they occur?"

"Pick literally any number in existence."

"…Okay, it's… Negative 367."

"Cool."

* * *

"…Okay, it's-"

"Negative 367."

"…Okay, so _maybe_ you're telling the truth. But that would be-"

"On the level of True Magic. Yup." I thought about it. "It's either a classification of the Second, or possibly an entirely new one. It depends on if it's resetting the current reality, creating new potential realities, or just launching me into another pre-existing one each time I die."

I leaned back, staring at Rin as she sat there for the sixty-seventh time.

It was hard to memorize the German, okay?

"That's… That _should_ be impossible, but you say some kind of… Demon did it?"

"Demon, god, pseudo-omnipotent reality warper from an alien reality beyond comprehension… Really, it could be just about anything."

"Well… According to the few records my father had on Demons, they're supposed to be wish-granting creatures, like a living version of the Holy Grail. It's _possible_ that a Demon from your reality could have-"

"Not from my reality," I cut in, narrowing my eyes. "I don't know _why_ I'm sure of that, but I am completely and wholly sure that it was alien to my world."

"…Okay, fine. Maybe it was a demon, or someone who got powers from a wish and is warping reality with the result. It might even be some reality's Kaleidoscope-equivalent."

"Well, at the very least, I'm glad you're willing to entertain the thought," I said with a shrug. "I was tired of killing myself. Plus, if I _am_ getting thrown into another reality, I feel bad for all of the Rins that watched me melt my brain and had to dispose of the corpse."

She shivered involuntarily, no doubt imagining it.

"So," I continued, "do you plan on accepting my request?"

"…I can teach you the basics," she allowed, "but nothing beyond that. I absolutely refuse to give my secrets to a stranger, _especially_ if they're some kind of… Looper, I think you said. Now, where are you currently at?"

"I can forge my circuit, I can perform the three fundamental forms of material transmutation, and that's it."

"Alright. What do you know-"

* * *

"-about Alchemy?"

"You taught me the basic manipulation of matter. Also, you covered what objects are particularly magically conductive."

"Okay, what about-"

* * *

"-Formalcraft?"

"You showed me the basic circles that the Clock Tower uses."

"Hm. Okay, have I taught you-"

* * *

"-how to use curses?"

"-methods for binding familiars?"

"-about creating Bounded Fields?"

"-what your Element is?"

"-basic Elemental Thaumaturgy?"

"…I don't know, healing?"

"Really? Okay, what about transference of consciousness?"

"Seriously? What _haven't_ I taught you?"

"No. Jewelcraft is private."

"Then… Memory manipulation."

"Alright, what about Command?"

* * *

Rin slowly leaned her head forward, thinking intently.

"Last lifetime, you just shrugged at this point, saying that there was nothing left that you're actually willing to teach me."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Gods, you're going to be a walking apocalypse at some point, you know that?"

"…Nah, I still have limited prana."

"How many Circuits do you have?"

"Twelve, of below-average quality. I actually kinda suck."

"Hah…" She ran a hand through her hair, thinking. "Well, at least there's _something_ about you that's weak. Jeez… You're really terrifying, you know that Liz?"

"…Huh. You're the first person to get the 'l' sound in my name. Even Fujimura-san has trouble with it."

"I learned English from a young age," she said, waving her hand listlessly. "Honestly, at this point, I'm beginning to wonder what _I_ can learn from _you._ "

"…Eh. I have time. What do you want to know? I've spent some time working on developments in a couple of fields."

* * *

I watched absent-mindedly as Rin wandered around the room, examining the stacks of notes and the chalkboard that I'd stolen from the school, which was, of course, filled with various mathematical formulas of Thaumaturgical origin.

"But if I-"

"You'd explode. Rather violently, at that."

"But what if I compensated with-"

"You'd lose a hand."

"Okay, then how about-"

"It'd burn out a Circuit or seven."

"…How many times have we had this conversation?"

"I stopped counting."

"Okay, then what do _you_ suggest?"

"Use Arithmancy-based Divination to try and disassemble the spell. Rebuild it from the ground up with Numerology and toss in some Runes. Elder Futhark, of course."

"…Huh. That's actually ingenious."

"I know. That's what I told you around twenty minutes from now."

"…Your concept of time disturbs me."

"I have the feeling it always will have been so in the future."

"Have you thought about cataloguing everything?"

I cocked an eyebrow, resisting the urge to scoff.

"Explain further."

"Well, think about it like this…"

She lifted a paper.

"Analyze and Project this."

I shrugged, accepting the paper and following through…

…And saw that the text on the sheet was reproduced flawlessly.

"…Do you know where I could learn bookbinding?"

"Father had a book on it. I believe it's still in the attic."

"Cool. I'm going to start making tomes of magical knowledge."

"…And a diary."

"No."

"Yup."

"…Fine."

* * *

"You… Are considerably older than you look."

"I wish I could say the same. You look like the placenta of a child born in Chernobyl to the loving parents of a rotting apple skin and raw sewage."

Zouken's non-existent eyebrows slowly rose.

"You are… Certainly creative," he replied slowly. "I suppose that's to be expected, though, from someone who managed to divine a method of reaching such an age without aging."

"Oh, no. That was just dumb luck. Met a demon, made a pact, fucked up a few hundred realities." I shrugged. "You know, normal crap that happens every day."

"…I… see. And what brings you here? Surely you-"

"Your voice is more depressing than an onion cutting itself."

"…You didn't just come here to-"

"It's like a job at an aluminum-can crushing factory. _So-da-pressing._ "

"-to keep insulting-"

"It's kinda like the sound I'd expect from a chain-smoker that's gargling cheese graters."

"…You just came here to ridicule me."

"Immortality is very boring. I already deciphered the secret of the Heaven's Feel ritual and achieved Materialization of the Soul."

His eyes, then, went wide.

"You- Impossible!"

"Yup. Completely impossible. I just wanted to see your face when I said it."

I paused.

"Aw, crap. I should've gotten a camera. Be back halfway between never and always."

I made sure to melt my brain only _after_ I burst my chest frame.

It hurt, but Zouken's face was _hilarious._

…That gives me an idea.

* * *

"HEY SHINJI."

"…Wha-?"

"YOU'RE A CRAP MAGUS. TAKE THIS."

With a loud thump, Shinji was struck in the head by a tome as large as his chest frame.

He hit the ground hard.

Fortunately, I know healing magic and ran out of fucks to give about secrecy _quite_ a while back.

As he slowly regained his senses, I immediately did the thing that I would never forget.

Materializing a familiar, purple-green mask, I screamed "OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA" at the top of my lungs, detonated my abdomen into a pink mist, and snapped a picture of his horrified face.

God, I'm fucked up.

* * *

"-and that's how I got Shinji in the tutu."

Rin didn't quite laugh, but she gave a slight smirk and exhaled softly out of her nose, which is close enough.

"I'm surprised you learned how to perform remote Command thaumaturgy. It should have taken a frankly ridiculous amount of prana."

"Made an ether-clump thread and laced it into the road. He stepped on it, I used Command, and the rest is history. Though, to be fair, Rider _did_ still kill me."

"…Rider?"

Her face became much more somber.

"… _Riiiiight_ , I haven't told this incarnation of you about the whole 'Holy Grail War is a disgusting farce that'll destroy the world because the Einzberns are dickheads' thing."

I slowly nodded as her expression grew more and more shocked.

"Let me tell you a story about a human-shaped living dildo named Jubstacheit…"

* * *

I slowly leafed through my many tomes, but focused most on one above all others.

Pushing past my notes on the Elder Futhark Runic System and the book on Formalcraft, and practically throwing my Alchemy book out the window, I lunged at the book of highest importance with a tired, zombie-like groan.

I pulled it open to a blank page, hastily scrawling my discovery.

"Six-pack chicken McNobody," I muttered, filling my Great Big Book of Hurtful Names with another entry. "Ooh, and what about 'pitiful waste of your father's sperm'?"

I grinned tiredly, writing a few more lines before laying back onto a literal pile of books (which I'd shaped into the form of a bed for this exact reason), and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hm. No, that one doesn't work on Zouken. If I tell him to strap a chainsaw to his arm and go fist himself, then I imagine the saggy old-man ass."

Rin shuddered, audibly gagging at the thought.

"Oh, and Kotomine killed your dad."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"So… Is the sex dungeon a burn-victim thing, or an orphan thing? 'Cause either way, that's fucked up."

Kotomine looked up from the… The… The pew? The pedestal? Stand? Thing?

I'll need to look that thing up some time.

"I have the distinct feeling you already know what it is," he said calmly, as if I'd said nothing out of the ordinary.

"…So, both? Damn, you're a weird one. But, hey, who am I to judge?" I grinned. "I mean, I kinda _did_ drive your ribs into your eyes that one time."

He blinked, tilting his head.

"…When was that?"

"Oh, about ten seconds from no-"

…Weird.

So that's what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest.

Too bad for Kotomine that I Projected plastic explosives inside of it.

…You know, I think I'm actually having fun lately.

* * *

"And is there anything else you'd like, miss?"

I shrugged.

"Get me the most gaudy, expensive piece of fabric that I'll never wear in public and put it on the card."

I grinned, looking idly at the direct line to someone else's money.

"O-Of course, Ms. Kotomine!"

Your move, priest-y.

* * *

His move was, in fact, to kill me.

Technically, it was because I blew up a chunk of the church and had, unfortunately, missed him.

Mostly.

Sort of.

Okay, I didn't miss.

He was at the epicenter.

And he only came after me when he finished healing the gratuitous damage.

Still, he was pretty spry from a man who'd lost his leg and most of the function in one of his arms!

* * *

"You have the intellectual capacity of a guppy fish, the body odor of an ogre's decaying corpse, and a face that made the doctor think you were born ass-first."

"…Who are you again?"

"Bored."

The Matou house then exploded.

* * *

"You need to get a hobby."

I looked over at Rin, tilting my head curiously.

"I have, like, _twenty_. I've been running around this week for, like, a _decade_."

"Collection pictures of horrified faces, crafting magical tomes, coming up with new insults, and creatively detonating everything that you can make up an excuse for do _not_ qualify as hobbies."

"Photography, book-binding, book- _writing_ , and demolitions all technically qualify as hobbies. You said so yourself."

"You're quoting me out of context."

"…You can tell?"

"Of _course_ I can tell! I'm _me!_ "

"Fair point. Counter-argument: Still counts."

"You are insufferable."

"Yet you suffer my presence again and again."

"Because I have the good fortune not to be _conscious_ of all the stupid things you keep saying."

"Another fair point. Another counter-argument: You know you love me."

"Like a tumor."

"…So you're saying that I'm growing on you?"

"God damnit."

* * *

"…How in the _world_ did you learn Jewelcraft?" Rin asked incredulously. "How did you convince me to teach you!?"

"I didn't," I replied. "I boarded a flight to England, whined to some blond wrestler, and she taught me."

"…Alright, but how did you convince and _Edelfelt_ to teach you?"

"I told her that a Tohsaka taught me, and that to prove that she was better, she'd have to fight me."

"How did that teach you anything?"

"Well, she used gems to kill me, like, twelve times. I just kept scanning the different ones."

"…Wow. That is, quite possibly, the dumbest thing I've heard."

"I get worse."

"God damnit."

* * *

"You really need to stop coming to my house whenever you commit a crime."

I gasped in shock, raising a hand to my chest.

"What makes you say-?"

"Where's the Tokyo Tower, Liz?"

"…In my defense, I thought it was a giant robot."

"Really?" she asked, doubting it… Until she paused.

"Turns out, me and vodka do _not_ go together."

"God damnit, Liz."

"You say that a lot."

" _I wonder why._ "

"…If it helps at all, I blew it up using Jewelcraft. You really taught me well!"

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP!?"

"…I can teach you?"

She went quiet for a moment before slumping back in her chair.

"This must be what they meant," she muttered softly, staring at the ceiling, "when they said that training with the Kaleidoscope would give you infinite knowledge, but certainly leave you a gibbering madman."

"Hey, I have _not_ reduced anyone to a state of 'gibbering'! Babbling, once or twice, and one person was screaming incoherently, but no one was gibbering!"

"I won't ask, so do _not_ tell me."

"It all started when-"

"God damnit…"

* * *

Today, I'm doing something… Different.

I'm staying alive for more than a week.

I've mostly avoided interacting with Servants (aside from that purple-haired murder-machine), but I might learn something new.

Hell, maybe actually talking to Archer might find me a kindred spirit, someone wrapped into a deal that they regret and getting caught in an eternal loop of murder!

Yeah, that sounds nice!

* * *

Archer is such a _dick_.

I make _one_ bad joke about prana-sharing with Shirou, and _BAM_ , he suddenly starts avoiding me like the plague.

I mean, sure, he hasn't tried to murder me yet, but still.

Ah, whatever.

I'll go find someone cooler than him to chill out with!

* * *

Lancer is not a dick.

He's actually a fun guy to chat with, and after orchestrating Kotomine's murder and helping Rin forge a contract with him, we went fishing!

I even caught one, too!

Still, he seemed really focused on the 'fighting' thing, which is okay, I guess. I mean, it can't be _all_ fun and games, after all.

Besides, he knew more about Runes, so I got to expand my books a bit.

Doesn't change the fact that he totally ditched me to go stab Cast-

WAIT A MINUTE.

That time I died in my sleep, way back when I started!

That was her!

"Oh, that _bitch!_ "

I hastily stood up, my fishing pole disappearing into blue motes as I stomped my way over to Ryuudou Temple.

* * *

"L-Liz?"

Rin spotted me as I walked up the stairs in a huff, but I pushed past both her and Lancer.

"Now, listen here, you purple tart!" I shouted. "You murdered me, and I only realized it, like, twenty minutes ago!"

As expected, Caster stopped attacking in surprise as I stepped in front of her.

"What are you-?"

"Oh, look at me," I said in a slightly lower voice, "I'm Caster! I'm just going to _suck souls out of people through the leylines,_ whoop-die-doo! Did you even think about whether or not murdering people would kill them!?"

"I… What?"

"I didn't think so. Not even thinking about the repercussions of your actions – shame on you!"

I crossed my arms, huffing and looking away from her.

"Jeez. I guess I can let it go, though," I admitted. "You _did_ only kill me once. Rider got me too many times to count, and Lancer _did_ kill me that one time too."

"…Huh." Lancer tilted his head slightly. "Sorry about that. Can I blame the bastard priest?"

"Always and for everything."

I looked back at Caster, looking her up and down.

"…Actually, now that I think about it, could I ask you a question?"

The confusion still hadn't completely faded, so Caster just numbly nodded.

"How is Soichirou in the sack? Is he, like-"

The last thing I saw was a luminescent red from under her hood before my upper body and lower body were tragically separated.

Worth it.

* * *

"…It's a beautiful night out."

"Yup."

I slowly sipped at my tea, looking at the full moon.

"Is it boring, being tethered to a stupid gate?" I asked my companion. "I could probably find a way to bind you to me, or something. I'd just need to get some Seals."

"It's not too bothersome," Assassin said. "I'd prefer it if I was able to fight, though. Sitting here, I'm unable to test my blade against worthy foes."

"Hm… You know, I think I can help you with that," I said with a nod. "You fought him before, in another life, but you don't remember. I'll go grab the Irish Child of Light, Lancer. Would you like that?"

"…I think I would, yes. Thank you."

"No problem. I don't usually relax like this anymore, so it was nice. Think of this as my way of paying you back."

I slowly rose, draining the last of my tea and letting the cup fade.

"When you're done, smash the tray and cups," I told him. "They're magic, so it'll be fine."

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I took a small amount of joy in the sound of a cup breaking.

I lied. That cup was totally real.

Heheh…

* * *

"Aren't you… I don't know, bored?"

"Well, I _would_ be, but I'm _very_ good at entertaining myself."

"Is that why you're sculpting a… Wait, is that-"

"Yup. I recently learned that, with Alteration and sufficient prana, I can use Projection to make a larger version of something I can Project."

"So you're-"

"Gonna drop this on someone, yeah. I feel like I need to add some injury to insult."

"I… Okay. I'm done. I'm not touching this."

"Good idea. It's still wet, so-"

"STOP."

"'Kay."

A short while later, a massive concrete dick the size of a bulldozer crashed into the roof of the Matou house.

It was, of course, completely life-like in every way, even managing to throb and pulsate rhythmically with the power of thaumaturgy.

Of course, this massive, throbbing weapon, being altogether too massive to support its own magical existence, fell apart following the sudden penetration.

Turning into blue motes of energy, the completely shocked Zouken could only stare blankly and impassively as, through that massive hole, it began to rain regular-sized phallic recreations.

From high above, he could almost hear my cackling as I sat in the stationary helicopter above, dropping countless dicks as my prana began to dry out.

The pilot, still under the Command spell, kept the chopper steady until I died of dick-making-based prana exhaustion and maximum over-laughter.

I regret nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: At least for now, that's the end of Looping Liz's Magical Misadventures. Will she find her happy ending? Not any time soon! Will she ever get bored? Same answer! I kinda ran out of ideas right after the dildo rain, but I'm sure Liz is only just getting started!**

 **If the story is going to go anywhere, it would probably be after Liz completely snaps, experiences a horrible manic-depressive episode, and slowly claws her way back to sanity as days become years. But in the meantime, Jewelcraft Dildos as projectiles! Why use swords as arrows when you can use something slightly more phallic? Suck it, monsters!**

 **Anyway, I'm headed off to sleep again! I forgot how nice sleeping for more than four hours a night was. Who knows, given that I've been doing a Naruto D20 campaign recently and actually have free time again, I might even have another story to get started on…**

 **And keep an eye out for the next entry into Jumper in the East Blue, if you're interested in it! That's right, I'm a filthy liar that says he doesn't have time to write, and then comes back to write even more. Winter break is great! Next chapter will be Whiskey Peak, and the entrance of the lovable Miss All-Sunday! I might even have it up by Christmas!**

 **Until next time (either in Fuyuki or on the Grand Line,) this is BrandonianKnight signing off once again! See you all in the next entry!**


End file.
